


Miraculous: The Adventures of Super Nathan

by Cockapoo_Skye



Series: The Adventures of Super Nathan [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Adrami, Alix and Kim run a superheroblog, Alternate Universe, Cadillac Escalade, Cat Noir and Ladybug are retired, Competition, F/M, Fairplay is akumatized C. Ronaldo, Fencing, Fox Lila Rossi, Glitched Kwami, Happens after defeating Hawk Moth, Kagami with miraculous, Karaa is my OC Kwami, Le paon is nathalie theory, Lukanette, Minor Character Death, Miss Vixen is Lila, Mrs Agreste is back, Mrs Agreste is pregnant, Rampage - Freeform, SUV, Shooting, Super Nathan is Nathaniel, Wayhem - Freeform, adrigami, euthanasia is mentioned, luka with miraculous, many references, tomatofox
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-02-27 09:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 93,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13245807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cockapoo_Skye/pseuds/Cockapoo_Skye
Summary: After Ladybug and Cat Noir had defeated Hawk Moth and gave up their miraculous, a new villain appeared harming Paris. Unbelievable it will be for Nathaniel, who always fantasies about being a super hero and this desire becomes now true. Will he and his new partner Miss Vixen be able to stop the villain? Will Miss Vixen show Paris, that she's better, than the civilians think she is? Who is this villain?





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Finally I started to write on my Miraculous: Adventures of Super Nathan fanfic! *applaudes* And happy new year to you all.
> 
> This story might get long, but I hope I can manage to handle Super Nathan’s missions throughout the story.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Miraculous. I only own the kwami Karaa and Mia and Charles belong to Sunshine Story.

**Chapter 1**

 

Ladybug and Cat Noir stood in front of a door, looking at it, then gazed at each other, wondering who of them should knock on the door.

 

“Ladybug, Cat Noir get in,” Said a voice surprising both heroes by the door.   

 

“How did he do that?” Asked Cat looking at Ladybug, which shrugged her shoulders. Cat Noir opened the door letting Ladybug entering into the room, followed by the dark cat hero, walking up to a senior man with a red Hawaiian shirt.

 

“Good afternoon Master” Greeted Ladybug.  

 

“Good afternoon Ladybug and Cat Noir” Greeted the senior. “Take a seat”

 

“So you’re Master Fu?” Asked Cat Noir sitting down on the small Chinese table with a view to the old man.

 

“Precisely” Responded Master Fu. “What brings you two here?” Asked the Chinese man. “You already handed me the moth miraculous?”

 

“We...I and Cat Noir talked about our miraculous and since Hawk Moth is now defeated, we decided to give the miraculouses back.” Said Ladybug.

 

“Now that my family is reunited again, I would like to spend more time with them” Said Cat Noir.

 

“And I want to focus more on school and do better, than before” Added Ladybug.

 

“I understand that” Said Fu smiling at the two heroes. “Thank you so much for the job you two did in fighting Hawk Moth and it’s minions”

 

Both heroes nodded then looked at each other.

 

“Do you still want to keep your identity secret to me?” Asked Cat Noir and Ladybug shrugged her shoulders.

 

“I’m not sure, I’m still kind of curious to know your real you,” Said Ladybug scratching the back of her head.

 

“Actually you two can know each other's identities,” Said Master Fu earning a glare from Ladybug.

 

“Really?” Asked Ladybug serious. “But isn’t it supposed to be a secret?”

 

“To keep your friends and family from danger, but knowing from each other is not….unless you would reveal it in front of the TV, then people knew you or your family...and the rest you can imagine it”

 

“Right,” Said Ladybug.

 

“Listen Ladybug, before I reveal my identity, no matter, who’s behind that mask. I’ll love you, no matter who you are, if you’re the daughter of the Queen, daughter of the president, the diplomat or just a simple normal girl. I fell in love with the girl, which was inside the skin of Ladybug, she’s exactly the same girl as she. She’s not someone else, some other person”

“You know...if there wasn’t Adrien from my school, I would actually have tried to go on a date with you...well sort of I think you had a chance”

Master Fu smirked as both still didn’t realize their identities by those short clues.

“So uhm….do you reveal first?” Asked Cat Noir.

“Why don’t we reveal it together?” Suggested Ladybug and Cat shook his head in agreement.

 

“Alright,” Said Ladybug. “Tikki, Spots off”

 

“Plagg, Claws out” Said Cat Noir transforming back into his civilian self along with Ladybug.

“Marinette?” Asked the blonde guy.

“Huh?” Asked Marinette herself. “You look like Adrien Agreste from my school”

“Yeah, that’s me Marinette,” Said Adrien smiling excited at looking at her friend. “I can’t believe my crush sat behind me all this whole time!”

“Crush?” Asked Marinette starting to laugh awkwardly, then she fell down on her back unconscious.

“Yep, I knew she had a crush on you,” Said Plagg with his arms crossed while floating over Marinette along with Tikki.

 

Tikki looked at Wayzz sitting on the top of a small miraculous box, looking at Marinette lying on the bottom, then she made her way down to the green kwami to interact with him.

 

“Hey Wayzz, is that your box?” Asked Tikki glaring at the green pupils of the turtle kwami.

 

“That’s a new miraculous” Responded Wayzz.

 

“I tried last week to make a miraculous, but I think something during the progress went wrong,” Told Master Fu.

 

“What?” Asked Tikki.

 

“I don’t know exactly what, but the kwami can’t mix up with another kwami.” Responded Master Fu. “Wayzz and I tried it and we almost died doing that”

 

“What?” Asked Adrien shocked.

 

“That’s actually not normal. She should be able to mix up with Wayzz or any other kwami, but due to the mistake I made, Karaa was born with a glitch.”

 

“Oh” Said Adrien sad.

 

“We find a way to fix this” Said Wayzz placing his hand on Master Fu’s shoulder.

 

“Uh….should I bring Marinette to a doctor?” Asked Adrien earning a look from the senior, which then stood up and walked into another room.

 

“Come bring the girl here, I’ll help her”

 

 

 

 

At the Louvre walked a red-headed guy out of the museum with a neutral expression on his face making the way towards a place with a green bus sign. There stood a few other people waiting for the bus while having their phones in their hands to text or surf on the internet. The redhead opened his bag taking a black drawing book out, then opened it to look at many well-drawn sketches in it. He stopped by one of them, which looked like a similar copy to the Mona Lisa from the museum. He kept turning over the pages, looking at an old comic he did about a superhero and a random girl with blue hair and ponytails. A page later the whole site had a drawing of that superhero with that girl, but the site had a big cross over the site and the next page had a cover of a Ladybug comic released by his favorite French comic illustrator.  

 

“I’d love to know, how it would be like to be a superhero,” Said Nathaniel quietly to himself. He looked at the street, looking where the bus was, but he only saw cars. He picked up his phone from the pocket of his pants to check the time it was.

 

“Might be delayed again,” Said Nathaniel putting his phone back. He observed cars passing on the streets, then paid attention to a certain big, black American SUV passing, then the redhead noted, that the car’s license plate was different from the others. Instead of having a blue stripe with the F letter from the French country, the sign was all white and the first two letters were CD, signing other, that the car belongs to the diplomatic corps.

 

“Hmm” Hummed Nathaniel observing the chauffeur, which wore a nice, black suit and next to him sat another man, Nathaniel couldn’t see. The windows from the side and the back of the car, where all colored with a blackboard foil, making it difficult to recognize, people that sat in the inside.

 

 

Inside the car sat a gray-haired chauffeur driving the car, next to him sat a brown-haired man, wearing a gray suit and he was on the phone talking with someone from the work. On the back sat a black-haired woman, while next to her on the other side of the car sat a brunette teenage girl looking out of the window listening to music on her phone.

 

“We’re almost home Lila,” Said the woman, which sat next to her. Lila sighed and moved her finger on the phone, where the volume button was to put it louder.

 

“Be careful with the volume,” Said the woman pulling the plug of the brunette’s wireless earplugs out, releasing the music out of her smartphone.

 

_Non esce facilmente è la tipica italiana_

 

Lila paused the music, then took the earplugs out of her ears.

 

“Why did we exactly have to move to Paris?” Asked Lila looking at the woman. “Why couldn’t we stay down there in Italy?” Asked the brunette. “Or better move to another place?”

 

“I know you’re still shocked about, what happened last time with you and that weird butterfly-akuma thing, but now it’s over, it’s not coming back,” Said the woman. “Ladybug saved the Parisians of it”

 

“Yeah Ladybug saved the Parisians,” Said Lila annoyed. “I got turned into a villain, because of her and she instead of telling this on TV, she says it’s because I was caught by the guy I fell in love before lying. She’s the real liar!”

 

“I know that she did a mistake”

 

“She did a mistake in scolding me in front of Adrien like that, she did a mistake in telling him I’m a liar, without having any acknowledge of me first, she did a mistake in lying to the audience in front of the camera, she did a mistake in not telling anything of this. Everyone sees Ladybug as a great superhero, but the only thing I see is a horrible person with a black and white vision of other people.”

 

“You’re totally right Lila. She really could have done everything different” Said the woman calmly, then observed Lila angry and placed her hand on her shoulder. “Take a deep breathe and breathe out again,” Told the woman and Lila did, what she asked to calm herself down.

 

“Mia could you have had this talk not at home?” Asked the brown-haired man. “Or at least talk a bit quieter?” Asked the father of the girl.

 

“Of course Mr. Rossi,” Said the woman and looked at the girl, which rolled her eyes and lied her head down on the window sill of the vehicle.

 

“You know what I wish?” Asked Lila and Mia paid attention to the girl. “If I could be a real superheroine. I would definitely be better, than Ladybug and not make the same mistakes as she did.”

 

“Shhh everything will be fine,” Said Mia petting Lila’s shoulder, while she looked out of the window as they passed by a bridge, where on the other side they could see the cathedral of Notre Dame with several cars and tourists passing there on that known monument.


	2. Sunday

**Chapter 2**

 

Inside the mansion of the Agreste’s a woman with a blonde ponytail and a black-haired woman, with a shorter haircut were around a few boxes and Nathalie had opened one of the boxes, where the blonde woman took out a big frame with a picture of the teeny model Adrien Agreste.  

 

“Oh this one looks like from the 90th’s,” Said the blonde and the assistant nodded.   

“Vincent and Gabriel did work hard to look as good as you see here”

“Yeah” Agreed Mrs. Agreste. Gabriel Agreste walked into the room towards the golden picture of his wife, pulling the picture to the side to open the safe from there. Gabriel took a book from there, which had the word Tibet written on it, then made his way to his wife.

“Darling here is the book of Tibet you asked me yesterday,” Said Gabriel. “I totally forgot I had stored this in the safe, after your disappearance”

“Oh that’s great Gabriel,” Said Mrs. Agreste. She then made a neutral face, making Gabriel raise his left eye brow.

“Darling are you alright?” Asked Gabriel.

“I think something is about to come up,” Said Mrs. Agreste, then covered her mouth and ran out of the atelier, followed by Gabriel.

“Honey wait!” Shouted the blonde running behind his wife, while Nathalie observed them leaving the room. Nathalie walked up to the safe to close it, then glared at a fan-like brooch in front of a picture of Mrs. Agreste.

 

“Hmm,” Said Nathalie grabbing the brooch to look at it. She heard voices, then quickly hide it inside her jacket and closed the safe then went back to the boxes, pretending to be riffle inside the box, filled with Styrofoam.

 

“Nathalie, could you make a tea for my wife?” Asked Gabriel. “And you can finish that later”

 

“Of course” Responded Nathalie and made her way out of the atelier, making a sigh of relief.

 

 

 

Inside the metropolis of Paris Master Fu was strolling alone by himself. From his shirt, his kwami Wayzz came out flying in front of Master Fu’s face.

 

“Master we got a problem,” Said Wayzz, shrieking Master Fu as he saw a man passing by. Master Fu grabbed the kwami, then hold him on his ear.

 

“O,h what is the problem my darling?” Asked Fu loud getting the man’s attention. Fu looked at the man, then winked at him.

“Wives...” Said Fu and the man nodded a bit confused but kept walking.

 

“Uh...oh...well I felt a negative aura of the Peacock Miraculous”

 

“The peacock miraculous,” Said Fu surprised. “And Ladybug and Cat Noir just gave up their miraculous last week”

 

“Well it would be good if they would come back”

 

“Yeah I know, but I promised them to not call them back unless it was really, really necessary.” Told Master Fu.

 

“Right, have you any other idea?” Asked Wayzz. “What miraculous will you use or who will you give a miraculous?”

 

“Well we could try the Art miraculous,” Said Master Fu taking the miraculous box out of his pocket.

 

“Yeah, but will the holder go by himself or wouldn’t it be better, if he or she had a partner?”

 

“I think it’s better” Agreed Master Fu passing by a trash can, to find on the top a hat and an old, torn wool cover. “And I already know, how to find the first mate,” Said Master Fu taking the hat up.

 

 

 

Later in the evening, Nathaniel was walking by the Louvre observing the glass made pyramid. He smiled at the sight of the monument, then looked in front where he was walking and saw in the middle of the ground a short man with a brown, torn cover and a hat sitting on the ground a harmonica. Nathaniel stood in front of the man, observing him playing music. He kept looking at the senior, then two guys appeared too, observing the man playing. One of them started to laugh and kicked away a plastic cup, which was in front of him, filled with coins and a few cash bills in it.

 

“Hey,” Said Nathaniel as he saw this. The man glared at the two boys, which laughed and went to the cup and played soccer with it around the man.

 

“Oh oh,” Said Nathaniel observing them. “I have to do something,” Said Nathaniel looking around. Nathaniel took a breathe, as he saw there was no solution than him trying to stop them.

 

“Hey guys stop this,” Said Nathaniel and the two boys looked at him.

 

“Who is this your father?” Asked one of the boys, making Nathaniel mad.

 

“No, but….but you two are evil. You kicked away his money, which he’s earning to survive”

“Evil?” Asked the guy and started to laugh. “The only evil thing here is, that he’s begging here and it’s forbidden”

 

“Uh it is?” Asked Nathaniel confused.

 

“Hey idiot, next time interfere, when you’re smart enough, dumb ass,” Said the second guy pushing him on the ground. The first guy took the cup and walked away along with the other friend.

 

“You’re okay?” Asked the man and Nathaniel nodded.

 

“Sorry, that they ran off with your money” Apologized Nathaniel. “I’m really an idiot”

“No, you’re not,” Said the man. “You’re a good guy. That what you did, no one else here would have done”

“You think so?” Asked Nathaniel and the man nodded. “G...great” Said the red head. “Look uhm...here’s a little food store I could buy you a water and something to eat….to pay my debits on you”

“Son you don’t need to do that”

“I know, but I feel like it’s my fault for you to lose the money,” Said Nathaniel and the man nodded.

“Alright, but something light like a sandwich”

“Yes, exactly,” Said Nathaniel and ran off across the place of the Louvre.

The guy took his hat off, revealing Master Fu’s face and he stood up, walking away.

 

“Thank you, my boy” Said Master Fu while walking behind the boy.

 

 

 

 

Under a metro station, Lila sat on a bench with her family’s assistant Mia waiting for the train to arrive.

 

“Tomorrow your first day of school will go fine” Said Mia trying to motivate Lila, which glared on the ground in front of her.

“But I’m going to be in the same class as Adrien and that will be horrible”

“How can you say it’s horrible?” Asked Mia. “You don’t even know, in which class he is”

“He was going in the class of the teacher Caline Bustier and that’s also the teacher I got!”

“Tesoro you haven’t seen them over a year. They might have forgotten about, what happened to you”

“I bet not” Responded Lila. “Adrien mostly. He probably told his friends and they told it other friends by now. Everyone knows, that I lied to him. Everyone will think I’m a liar. The only thing I wanted was to wake his interest. No one cares nowadays about new students coming to school”

 

“You still will find a few friends Lila.” Said Mia. “You know it’s better if you have fewer friends, but they care for real about you than tons of friends and no one cares really about you”

 

“Yeah….” Said Lila looking away at the rails. “If I ever find a friend,” Said Lila seeing an old man looking down from the platform, then jumped into the railways.

 

“Did you see that Mia?” Asked Lila looking at the assistant, while her phone was ringing.

“Wait a moment Lila” Said Mia attending the call. “Buona sera?”

 

Lila left her assistant walking to the part, where the man felt and he lied with his eyes closed.

“Oh no,” Said Lila and looked around at some adults and students near her age with smartphones on their hands. “Hey didn’t anyone see the man falling into the rail? He’s hurt and can’t get out of it by himself?”

 

Lila saw them all focused on their phones, then Lila saw inside the tunnel lights of the metro, making Lila’s body shiver and she jumped into the rail to help the old man.

 

“Hello, can you hear me?” Asked Lila moving the man to the side to reveal a Chinese senior with a goatee on his chin and white hair. “Wake up sir” Said Lila moving the man, but he didn’t move.

 

“Okay Lila, you can do it.” The Italian said to herself and tried to pick the man up, but she couldn’t manage to carry him, because he was too heavy for her. “Okay, I think I should hold him like this” Said Lila trying to help him up again, then he fell with his feet on the ground and she quickly balanced him towards the platform’s wall. “Shit,” Said Lila and heard the train breaking hard. Lila tried to push the man’s body up at the platform, then a police agent appeared running, then helped the man getting out and two people, that were on the phone before helped the agent with the man and Lila tried to climb out, then got pulled by the agent and another man out, before the metro could touch the girl with the front.

 

“Lila, what were you doing?!?” Shouted Mia running towards the girl

“She got into the rails to help this senior out,” Said a man, which was on his phone before.

“Yeah and you were busy texting with someone, rather than trying to help this man,” Said Lila, then Mia grabbed her on the arm, pressing it hard, signing her to shut up. “….But maybe you didn’t see that...”Mumbled Lila.

“There’s no way he could not have seen that,” Said the police agent.

“But sir I wasn’t focused on the surroundings”

“Alright, I’ll close an eye on this. Let’s see, if this man is okay” Said the police man to see the man opening his eyes, very slowly.

“Sir are you alright?” Asked the police agent and the man looked around the people.

 

“What happened?” Asked the senior.

“I saw you falling into the rails and tried to help you out before the metro arrived.” Responded Lila and the man looked at the metro standing next to them.

“Thank you so much for your help,” Said the man.

“No problem” Responded Lila.

“Come Lila, we have to go. I still have to make dinner for your parents” Said Mia, then Lila followed the woman looking one last time back to the senior, which winked at the Italian, making her raise her left eyebrow.

“Huh?” Said Lila, as she got into the metro with the woman.

“Did the guy fell down into the rail?” Asked Mia earning a nod from the girl.

“Yeah and I was the only one to help him”

“That was a good thing you did Lila” Said Mia. “But it was dangerous, the metro almost hit you”

“I’m here ain’t I?” Asked Lila. I’m okay Mia”

“Alright Lila,” Said Mia. “But you know, if something happens to you, I could never forgive myself...and your parents….”

“I know Mia” Said Lila looking at Mia then gave the woman a hug. “Thanks for being such a good friend,” Lila said to the assistant, which petted the girl’s hair, during their hug. Mia sniffed with her nose on Lila’s hair and giggled.

“I like the taste of the conditioner you used,” Said Mia making Lila laugh.

 

 


	3. First day of school

**Chapter 3**

 

It was Monday and the first day of school of the new year. A few students were entering into the ground of the Françoise Dupont school to attend their classes. At the streets arrived a white limousine stopping right in front of the sidewalk from the school and out of the last door of the limousine left a blonde girl with a long ponytail, making her way up to the school.  

   

“Sabrina, you can’t believe, who I saw checking in into my father’s hotel,” Said the blonde walking to a red-headed girl with dark glasses, which stood there with a red portfolio.

“Chloè I finished the researches for our book and now you can present it to the class,” Said Sabrina smiling at the girl, then walked along with her friend into the school.

 

On the school ground arrived a dark-skinned boy with a red cape, a blue shirt and a red headphone, enjoying the music he heard on his way to school. He stopped to walk, then looked at the streets looking at the cars passing by and then at the place, where the limousine had stopped before two S class Mercedes appeared and stopped next to the sidewalk.

 

“Red car?” Asked the boy. “That must be the car from this Italian girl, what was her name again?” Asked the boy himself, then observed both doors from the side from the seat from behind opening at the same time and from the red Benz left a Japanese girl with short blue hair and the front from the gray car left the famous teeny model Adrien Agreste, which waved also at the same time at the driver in his car. He closed the door looking back to see the bluenette, then smiled by the sight of the girl.

 

“Hey Kagami,” Greeted Adrien getting the attention of the girl. She walked to Adrien and looked up at him.

 

“Hey nice to see you,” Said Kagami. “I still haven’t forgotten about your decisive match”

 

“I know, when do you want to do it?” Asked Adrien. “I’m not sure if I can make it this week, I’ve got a busy schedule”

 

“So I, we can talk about it later” Suggested Kagami and Adrien nodded.

 

“Shall I show you the school in the break?” Asked the blonde model.

 

“If you don’t mind, why not” Agreed Kagami getting a smile from the blonde.

 

“Great, see you later,” Said Adrien walking away to his friend Nino, while Kagami made her way into the building.

 

“Is she related with Marinette?” Asked Nino and Adrien shook his head.

 

“No, she’s that girl, that beat me in fencing” Corrected Adrien making Nino whistle.

 

“That girl?” Asked Nino nearly starting to laugh. “No way!”

 

“Yes way, she got later angry at me, because Marinette wasn’t sure about, who won, cause I think it was too fast for her to caught it”

 

“Well can happen” Said Nino walking along with Adrien towards the school.

 

On the road appeared a big black Escalade ESV. Inside the car, the driver moved the shift gear next to the steering wheel, then looked back at the back seat, where the diplomat’s daughter Lila Rossi was sitting, while looking out of the window.

 

“Can’t I have homeschool like I used to have?” Asked Lila looking at the driver.

 

“Come on Lila, they have probably forgotten everything by now. Believe me, you will find friends, just like Mia told you”

 

“You know it’s very hard to make friends in the middle of the school year?”

 

“It is hard, but you can manage it,” Said the driver. “It will go fine, trust me”

 

“Thank you Charles” Said Lila looking through the window, then took a breath and opened the door to get out of the Cadillac, then closed the door slowly, which still made a loud noise as it was locked.

 

Lila looked up at the school building, then walked into the school building. After a few minutes, she found into her new class and entered into the classroom to see Miss Bustier in front of her desk looking at the few students, that had arrived.

 

“Alix, why don’t you seat in the front, so you can focus more on yourself, rather than Kim” Suggested the teacher and the pink haired tomboy moved from the third row to the first.

 

“Miss B, you know, that Kim is the one, who’s always playing around, not me,” Said Alix and at the entrance appeared Lila, which stood under the arc of the door, scared to get in. Miss Bustier looked at her, making her look shook and she smiled.

 

“You must be Lila Rossi,” Said Miss Bustier making her way to the Italian girl. “Come and get in” Invited Miss Bustier. “You can choose a seat, where you want to sit” Told Miss Bustier and Lila nodded and walked to the last table on the back behind Ivan and Kagami. Lila took a seat, which was behind Kagami and placed her bag on the table.

 

More students entered into the classroom, as Lila observed it. One of the students, who got it was a redhead, which was holding a black notebook while writing something with a pencil on the pages of it. He got into the middle of the classroom to the corridor between the tables and on the second row sat Chloè which giggled and placed her leg out of the table in the way of the boy, causing him to trip and fall on the floor, making the others, beside Lila, Kagami and Ivan laugh.

 

“Can’t you watch where you walk Klutzberg?” Asked Chloè laughing along with Sabrina and Kim. Lila glared at the comment of the girl, then couldn’t help, but stand up and walk towards the boy.

 

“Haven’t you got anything better to do?” Asked Lila helping the boy up.

 

“Who asked you?” Asked Chloè having eye contact with the girl, then she widened her eyes as she realized, who she is. “Oh Adrikins, isn’t that the girl, that told you, she was a superhero?” Asked Chloè making Lila angry and Adrien bugged.

“Chloè stop it” Demanded Adrien glaring at his childhood friend.

 

“Children please stop this, you’re all around 16. You should all act like that” Told Miss Bustier.

 

“I’ve seen 10 years old acting way more mature than we do,” Told Kim.

 

“Shut up Kim-chi”

 

“Hey leave him” Demanded Lila glaring at the blonde.

 

“Go back at your place….liar”

 

“Why are you calling her a liar?” Asked the boy, Lila helped upstanding. “You just said I tripped over myself and it was you, that out the leg in front of me to trip. You’re the one who lied” Said the redhead, while Lila looked at him with a smile as he stood up for her.

 

“Listen Nathaniel, this girl here was supposed to get into our class last May, she lied to Adrien, that she was a superhero, just to become his girlfriend, isn’t that right?” Asked Chloè looking at Adrien, which didn’t say anything and thought on what to say.

“She was so stupid, she thought he would fell for that” Said Chloè and Adrien responded.

“Well, I kind of really believed that” Admitted Adrien a bit embarrassed.

“See?” Asked Chloè. “She’s a stupid, dumb liar”

“But Adrien, why did you believe, that she said she was a superhero?” Asked Nathaniel. “No super hero would actually say that”

“Yeah Adrikins, why?” Asked Chloè. 

“Stop it!” Demanded Nathaniel and Chloè pushed Nathaniel on the ground.

“Don’t interfere between us, you manga freak!”

 

“Hey I like mangas!” Said Adrien looking angry at her friend. Lila saw Nathaniel on the ground, then glared at Chloè.

 

“Yes okay, I lied. I lied to try to look interesting to him, but I don’t need miss queen bee to scold me for what I did. I already was and it was bad enough!”

 

“Yeah Ladybug did a good job, didn’t he?” Asked Chloè and Adrien looked at Marinette, observing the fight between the girls, but wasn’t sure if she should get in or not.

 

“Come on Marinette, do something” Whispered Adrien. “Be a friend,” Said Adrien, then Marinette looked surprised as Lila tried to defend herself and the short boy from the girl.

 

“You know, just because you’re rich, you’ve got a line full of known persons and the diplomatic immortality.”

 

“It’s immunity” Corrected Nino. “ immortality isn’t even a word”

 

“Wait, it isn’t?” Asked Kim surprised.

 

“It doesn’t mean you’re something better, cause you’re not. You’re just a stupid, Italian girl, who can’t find friends without having to lie” Said Chloè making Lila look sad at the blonde. She looked back at Nathaniel, which sat there looking surprised. Nathaniel noted Lila’s face but looked away from her.

“Sorry I don’t know how to help you” Whispered Nathaniel to himself.

 

“And you mean, you’re better than her?” Said a voice and all looked at Kagami. “If you’re treating everyone here like shit’”

 

“Oh look it’s your lucky day” Said Chloè. “This newbie there can be your friend”

 

“Shut up Chloè” Demanded Adrien.

 

“Don’t lie too much liar” Said Chloè. “I think she doesn’t want to have a relationship based on lies”

 

“Chloè!” Shouted almost all students in the class.

 

“Chloè I’m sick of your behavior, get to the principal’s office” Demanded Miss Bustier glaring at the student.

 

“Alright” Said Chloè moving her ponytail with her hand to the side. “But my father isn’t going to like that”

 

“Her father?” Asked Lila questioningly.

 

“Her father is the mayor of Paris” Said Juleka a bit quiet.

 

“The what?” Asked Lila as she heard Juleka talking, but didn’t understand, because of the volume.  

 

“Alright children, please sit down we’re a bit delayed with out lessons, let’s start all and if you work all good, you will also have less homework,” Said Muss Bustier walking up to the blackboard.

 

“You’re alright?” Asked Kagami looking at Lila, while showing her the hand.

 

“Yeah” Responded Lila giving her the hand to get up. “Thank you”

 

“Chloè is always like that” Said Juleka and Lila sat on the other side of the room, where Juleka sat next to the red-headed boy Nathaniel.

 

“You’re okay?” Asked Nathaniel looking at Lila.

 

“Fine” Responded Lila annoyed.

 

“Sorry about that, I tried my best to help you”

 

“You tried?” Asked Lila glaring at the redhead. “Well, it didn’t look like that” Said Lila angry, making the redhead look down at his table sad. Kagami looked back at the two, noting Nathaniel’s sadness about Lila being angry with him.

 

“Leave her for a bit. She will feel better soon and you can talk with her about it” Suggested Kagami smiling at the boy, which nodded looking neutrally at the Japanese girl.

 

“Nath and Lila would make cute friends,” Said Rose looking at the two.

 

“You sure?” Asked Juleka and the blonde nodded then observed Miss Bustier explaining the students something about the second world war on the blackboard, which seemed boring to most of the students.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After watching a Review of the Escalade ESV I realized it was the best choice I made for Lila. :D I’ve got a stupid presentation for school to finish, I’m not sure if I make it to finish the next chapter :/


	4. Trixx and Karaa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're interested in how Karaa looks like, here's a picture of her I made a while ago.
> 
> https://mollymolata.deviantart.com/art/Kwami-Karaa-Miraculous-696785887

**Chapter 4**

 

Over Midday several students were leaving school, making their way home to eat lunch, before coming back to visit the last lessons of today.  

 

Nathaniel walked by the bakery of the Dupain-Cheng’s and stopped in front of the window to look into his school bag, look for his school utensils inside it.  

 

“No, I forgot my sketchbook,” Said Nathaniel sad, but kept searching for it in, then he found something strange in it. He took it out and it was an octagonal shaped black box with red lines on the top of it. Nathaniel raised his left eyebrow as he looked at this strange object.

 

“What is this doing inside my bag?” Asked Nathaniel himself. From the store left two police agents the bakery with a box filled with donuts, while they talked with each other.

 

“I love this Ladybug themed donut,” Said a red-headed policeman with the surname Raincomprix on the left side of his polo shirt.

 

“I love the macaroon-like ones,” Said the other agent. “They’re low-calorie, but taste like a doughnut” Explained the other agent, then his walkie-talkie turned on announcing a break of a law.

 

“Code 35, robbery at the jewelry store at the rue de Gotlieb. Criminals were seen driving away in a black Mercedes in the direction of the Notre Dame.

 

“Here’s Roger, we’re in the near. We start the pursue, send some other units from the near” Said Roger then ran with the other agent across the street disappearing behind another house.

 

“That will be interesting” Said Nathaniel then looked at the box again. “Wonder, if there’s something in it” Said Nathaniel opening, then a light blue light shine around the box, causing Nathaniel to close his eyes, letting the box fall down. He opened slowly his eye, which wasn’t covered by his hair bang and saw the light slowly disappearing and a white creature shows up in front of him.

 

“Hi I’m Karaa,” Said the kwami, making Nathaniel look at her with his mouth open.

 

“I Nathaniel” Responded Nathaniel still confused, about what is going on. Karaa giggled and flew near him, making Nathaniel walk back a bit scared of her.

 

“You don’t have to be afwaid” Said Karaa moving her little arms up and down, trying to comfort the boy.

 

“Wh...what are you?” Asked Nathaniel and Karaa placed her hands on Nathaniel’s pulling them down, then jumped on the palm of the red head’s hands landing with her dark purple feet.

 

“I’m a kwami,” Responded Karaa. “You’re going to be my fiwst human, that I will guide duwing the fights with other supewvillains”

 

Supervillainss?” Asked Nathaniel. “This must be a joke...no a dream, yes a dream,” Said Nathaniel convinced.

 

“Uh no, it isn’t,” Said Karaa.

 

“What?” Asked Nathaniel.

 

“Yes and….Human!” Shouted Karaa looking behind Nathaniel to see Sabrina Raincomprix standing there looking at the kwami.

 

“Uh that’s….uh….” Said Nathaniel then Sabrina felt down, unconscious and Nathaniel looked back at kwami, which shrugged the shoulders at the sight.

 

“No other humans can’t know, who I am and that I exist besides you,” Said Karaa looking up at Nathaniel’s eyes. “I know I can trust you”

 

“Really?” Asked Nathaniel blessed.

 

“I can see it in your eyes,” Told Karaa. “You’ve got a good heart”

 

“I guess it is” Said Nathaniel a bit embarrassed.

 

“And you’re a bit cautious” Added Karaa making Nathaniel nod.

 

“Uh listen just a while ago I heard from a radio from the police, that there was a robbery at a jewelry store and that the criminals were escaping….”

 

“Good, we can handle that” Said Karaa. “But first let me explain the powers quickly, then you can transform into a hero.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lila was at home sitting alone in the kitchen, while the radio was playing music, which the cook from before was listening to. The brunette looked down at her school bag and stuck her hand in it, looking for something, then she frowned her face as she found something strange in it. She took out an eight sided, black box and looked at it.

 

“I swear if this is a stupid joke I….” Said Lila opening and shrieking as an orange light glowed from the box, making Lila cover her eyes with her other free hand and as it stopped, she took her hand off to see an around ten centimeter tall fox levitating in front of Lila’s face.

 

“Aww,” Said Lila at the sight of the fox. “Are you a kind of genie, just as a fox?” Asked Lila and the fox came closer to Lila and she petted the kwami on the head.

 

“Yeah right there,” Said the kwami as Lila petted it. “If you would do it by my ear it would be great”

 

“You talk?!?!” Asked Lila surprised taking her hand of the kwami.

 

“Yes,” Said the fox giggling. “And I’m not a genie, I’m a kwami” Corrected the creature. “The name’s Trixx”

 

“Trixx?” Asked Lila. “What a cute name for a fox….I mean vixen”

 

“Well I’m genderless, but it doesn’t matter. You’re the chosen one, to be the next vixen heroine of….where exactly are we?” Said Trixx, making Lila look confused at the kwami.

 

“Uh….oh we’re in Paris” Responded Lila, after the kwami’s question. “But why am I the next super hero?”

 

“I don’t know exactly, it’s up to the great guardian to choose the hero. He saw something in you, that he couldn’t find in someone else”

 

“Okay,” Said Lila. “Will I get the chance to be a superhero like Ladybug did?” Asked Lila and the kwami nodded.

 

“Yeah, you will fight along with another hero you will meet soon”

 

“Great, I gotta tell Mia about….”

 

“No!” Shouted the kwami flying towards Lila, covering her mouth. “No one has to know about me or your superhero identity”

 

“Oh right” Mumbled Lila. “Sorry”

 

“ _Here’s Arlette with some bad news. A trio of criminals assaulted a jewelry store this midday and are escaping. Three police cars are at the moment pursuing a Black Mercedes Sedan near the Louvre.”_

 

“There. You could try to stop this” Said Trixx. “You power is the super strength, illusions and the ability to fly”

 

“Like Volpina” Said Lila with a smile.

 

“Who’s Volpina?” Asked Trixx.

 

“It’s…...uh...a long story”

 

“Great” Said Trixx. “Another time, we gotta stop these guys” Quick resume. You say Trixx fangs out to transform and transform back, your weapon is a transverse flute, which you can use to fight and activate an illusion or more, you think of to add. You’ve also got a special super power called ultrasound. You give out a fox bark or scream to release a shock wave, not as dangerous as from an explosion, but be careful, if you use it. Also after using the ultrasound, you only have five minutes, before you transform back into your civilian self and before the use of this power your time is unlimited”

 

“Okay,” Said Lila. “Uh, shall we go now?” Asked Lila unsure, if she was ready for the role of a super hero. Trixx nodded and petted Lila’s cheek, soothe the girl a bit. “You’ll do great” Said Trixx and took from the miraculous box the miraculous, which was a necklace with a fox tail on it. “Here” Said Trixx putting it on. “Now you have to say _Trixx, fangs out_ to transform”

 

“Trixx, Fangs out” Repeated Lila, then the miraculous made a beep sound, as Lila activated the miraculous and Trixx disappeared into the miraculous, while Lila was transforming into a superhero.

 

* * *

 

 

Back behind the bakery.

 

“It’s also my fiwst time, but trust me it will go fine” Said Karaa holding a square with a big black circle, with three smaller circles inside it in different shades of gray. “This is your miraculous” Said Karaa. “It’s a tattoo. It works like a temporary tattoo, except it doesn’t go away with water like that. You have to stick it on your body somewhere. I suggest you a place, where nobody has contact with it, besides you”

 

“At my pelvis?” Asked Nathaniel looking at the kwami.

 

“No….” Responded Karaa. “Wait I know a good place,” Said Karaa flying around Nathaniel entering into the back of his jacket.

 

“Hey!” Shouted Nathaniel, then started to laugh. “It tickles” Said Nathaniel as he felt someone touching him on his back.

 

“So,” Said Karaa leaving his orange shirt from the front, levitating herself up in front of Nathaniel’s face. “It’s on the right shoulder blade of you”

 

“Okay and now I need to activate it, right?” Asked Nathaniel and Karaa nodded.

 

“Your tattoo will light up in the same colors as you see it on my belly.”

 

“Okay”

 

“Now you can transform, we already wasted enough time. Come before we lose them” Said Karaa and Nathaniel nodded.

 

“Karaa, Stripes on!” Shouted Nathaniel activating his miraculous, causing him to transform into a superhero. After the transformation, Nathaniel looked at himself and recognized the suit he wore. “Hey I look like Super Nathan from my comics,” Said Nathaniel amazed. Nathaniel lifted his left leg as he observed himself in his super suit. “Wow my legs look exactly like….and the stripes are here...and the circle, the beret and….the Ipad!” Said Nathaniel astonished about his superhero self look like the one he always draws in his comics. Nathaniel looked at his tablet and found the pen, which was attached on the side of the tablet, where the holder of it was.

 

“Aha,” Said Nathaniel taking the pen, then drew on his tablet a jet pack, which appeared in front of him, making Nathaniel look at it happily, of what he did. The rocket suddenly took off by itself leaving Nathaniel back losing his smile.

 

“Damn it,” Said Nathaniel and looked at his tablet. He clicked on a arrow on the sidebar of his tablet, which showed him a few more options and he saw, that there was a option with a character, which looked like him and he pressed on it, receiving a better view of it. It introduced a 3D model of himself like from movies, people animate and he used his pen to spin the character a bit around, so that he could have the side of his body on screen, then drew a rocket like jet pack on it and as he was finished, it finally appeared behind his back.

 

“Wow,” Said Nathaniel and his jet pack turned on then shout him up in the air. “Woahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!” Yelled Nathaniel as he flew up in the air.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay in time :D I hate presentations, mostly when I have to stand in front of the class and do it. No matter how much I practice my speech, it ends up going not the way I want -_- Anyway I’m thinking about the tablet of Nathaniel / Super Nathan, about how it should work on drawing over himself, over people or just the real life. It's actually pretty complicated to come up with something cool, without owning a tablet with drawing apps :/ The next chapter you can guess, what’s going to happen? Yep, Lila and Nathaniel will meet as superheroes and try to stop the criminals, but will they make it?


	5. Hot Pursuit

**Chapter 5**

 

Lila stood on the top of the roof of her house dressed as a superheroine, which looked exactly like Volpina watching the city from above. She could hear the sirens of the police car, but she couldn’t see them anywhere. She looked up at the sky, then took a deep breath.  

 

“Come on Lila, you can do it.” Said Lila to herself then jumped up in the air, flying up in the sky. “Yes!” Said Lila excited then flew up in the sky to look at the streets to see if she could locate the police and the criminals. She saw the black car and the police cars heading to the Trocadero, then she smiled and flew down near the streets, passing by Parisian people walking on the sidewalks.

 

“Hey who’s that?” Asked one of the people.

 

“Is that a new superhero?” Asked another person.

 

“Go save our City, Vixey!” Shouted a male pedestrian.

 

“Vixey?” Asked Lila thinking about it. She smiled and flew up in the air, looking down at the pedestrians.

 

“There’s no need to fear my dear Parisians, cause I’m here to help” Said Lila, then heard someone screaming and saw a purple-skinned guy flying towards her, crashing against her, making her fall down and land on her back on the top of a house with him over her.

   

“Shit” Replied the purple-skinned guy, then shrieked as he saw the female heroine lying inside the cement of the roof. “Are you alright?” Asked the purple-skinned hero and Lila stood up by herself, wishing off the pieces of broken cement of her body.

 

“I’m fine” Responded Lila a bit annoyed.

 

“Uh you must be the partner, my kwami talked about I guess?” Questioned Nathaniel observing the vixen heroine stretching her arms up to the left side, then she placed her arms on her waist and looked at him.

 

“Yeah” Responded Lila.

 

“Sorry for uh….crashing your down, that was an accident, I’m a newbie”

 

“So am I,” Said Lila stretching her neck a little bit.

 

“Why are you doing that?” Asked Nathaniel. “You’re braced?”

 

“Yeah” Responded Lila and stretched her hands down to her feet keeping her legs and arms straight.

 

“Doesn’t it even hurt you, when you do that?” Asked Nathaniel and Lila shook her head. “Every time we do this in PE, it hurts for me…..and I can’t keep my legs straight like you. I’ve always had to bend them”

 

“I used to be homeschooled and I had to learn a lot of sport and even pencak silat for self-defense,” Said Lila then doing a salto backward landing on her hands, while opening her legs to do a split, making Nathaniel open his mouth in amazement by the sight of it.

 

“Wow,” Said Nathaniel while gazing at Lila, then she jumped up landing on her feet again while looking at the boy in the white super suit.

 

“And?” Asked Lila, then shook her head by seeing Nathaniel’s love-struck face of him.

 

“Hello?” Asked Lila, then Nathaniel shook his head, coming back to himself again.

 

“Sorry, I…..you…..you….you’re great at penkak salat you know”

 

“Uh yeah...” Replied Lila. “And it’s penkak silat, that’s an Indonesian martial art”

   

“Art I see”

 

“Ah and yes my kwami told me, you’re power is to draw things, that turn real?” Asked Lila and Nathaniel nodded and drew a rose, which appeared in the air in front of Lila’s face, then fell down on the ground.

 

“Yeah….” Said the art miraculous holder as he saw the flower on the ground.

 

“That’s cute,” Said Lila. “What’s your superhero ID?” Asked the fox heroine.

 

“I think I take Super Nathan” Responded the redhead. “I can’t find anything better, than that”

 

“Well, I’m…….”

 

“ _Look Sabrina, it’s the Super Liar,” Said Chloé laughing alone, while Sabrina stood next to her looking at Lila standing alone._

“ _But her name is Volpina. That’s what Adrien said”_

 

Lila gulped at the flashback from today at school, then responded something else. “I’m still looking for one. I can’t find anything better”

 

“Okay, we have time. But first, we have to stop the criminals” Said Super Nathan using his pen on his tablet, making his rocket jet pack appear on his back again. “Great I could restore my rocket again,” Said Super Nathan, while adding to it a belt around his waist to adjust it at him.

 

“Alright let’s go” Said Lila and took off in the air followed by the tomato redhead, making their way to the Trocadero.

 

The Sedan of the criminals was being pursued by the three police cars and one of the criminals, which sat on the back opened the window of the side holding a rifle out, pulling the trigger to shoot at the car of the cops.   

 

“Oh oh, they’re armed” Said Super Nathan as he observed the police car under visor.  

 

“And now?” Asked Lila. “Have you got a plan?” Asked the brunette with fox tail like colored bangs looking at the male superhero.  

 

I think I have one” Replied Super Nathan using his pen again to draw on it, while he was flying.

 

“Be careful” Warned the girl observing him doing his job. Super Nathan flew a bit down, without noting coming closer to the car of the criminal.

 

“Super Nathan, watch out!” Shouted Lila and Super Nathan looked up, then took off before hitting the car.

 

“Damn it,” Said Super Nathan and a half-finished knight’s shield appeared falling on the roof of the car.

 

“Super, throw something at the shield to hit the gun of the criminal” Demanded Lila then saw the villain moving the gun at her, getting ready to shoot at her.

 

“Watch out!” Shouted Super Nathan, then looked at his tablet at his options and saw the camera option, then clicked on it to open the camera, which showed the driving car of the criminals. “Aha,” Said Super Nathan drawing a cork on the hole of the gun, refusing the criminal to use it.

 

“Great!” Complimented the heroine making the boy smile, then he tapped on the gun on the tablet’s picture and erased it with the butt of the pen.

 

“What?!??” Asked the criminal shocked as the gun was gone.

 

“Super Nathan, you had to see his face,” Said the vixen heroine then observed the car taking a turn to a bridge, which was near to the Champs de Mars.

 

“They’re heading to the Eiffel Tower,” Told Super Nathan and the girl nodded.

 

“Super use your power on the car. Try to stop it”

 

“Alright, I got an idea” Said Super Nathaniel taking the car in the sight of the camera, then erased the wheels of the driver’s side, making them also disappear on the car, making it fall on the bodywork of the vehicle, scratching the ground while it got slower.

 

“Great!” Complimented the girl and flew behind the car along with Super Nathan. The car stopped and the three criminals ran out of the car and one of them holds a handgun at the superheroes and Lila flew quickly at the thief grabbing him by the arm with the gun, averting him from firing a bullet.

 

“Ncncncnc,” Said the fox holder. “Firing a bullet towards a girl, what would you mother say?”

 

“Hey check this out” Said Super Nathan drawing a chain ball on each foot of the criminals, preventing them to flee.

 

“Not a bad idea,” Said the girl making her way up to the male hero. “Good job”

 

“Thanks….uh...miss Vixen,” Said Super Nathan making the vixen miraculous holder giggle.

 

“You’re welcome….” Said the vixen heroine, then wide her eyes at Super Nathan’s sentence. “That’s it,” Said the girl. “That name sounds great”

 

“Uh Miss Vixen?” Asked Super Nathan and the brunette shook her head in agreement. “Well, it sounds perfect for you,” Said Super Nathan looking flirty at the girl.

 

The police agents took the criminals and Roger Raincomprix walked up at the heroes and as he was about to talk, more people showed up running towards them, pushing Officer Raincomprix away to get to know the heroes.

 

“Congratulations,” Said one of the persons.

 

“You superpowers are awesome dude!” Said a student, which was Nino Lahiffe from the Françoise Dupont school.

 

“You two did a great job in stopping these criminals,” Said a journalist with short fuchsia hair. “I’m Nadja Charmack from the TVI news, who are you two?”

 

“Well uhm I’m Miss Vixen and this is my partner Super Nathan” Introduced the fox miraculous holder.

 

“And what brings you two into Paris?” Asked Nadja. “Why have we never seen you two before?”

 

“Uh well...” Said Miss Vixen scratching the back of her head.  

 

“I think Cat Noir and Ladybug got retired since Hawk Moth was beaten”

 

“Retired?” Asked Nadja surprised along with the other pedestrians around them.

 

“Uh did I say something wrong?” Asked Super Nathan the partner quietly.

 

“Are you two new?” Asked another journalist joining the crowd.

    

“Yes” Responded Super Nathan.

 

“No,” Said Miss Vixen earning a confused face of the purple-skinned guy.

 

“What?”

 

“Where did you two came from?” Asked another journalist.

 

“Did Ladybug and Cat Noir teach you, how to fight?”   

 

“Uh we’re newbies, this was our first fight” Responded Super Nathan confused.

 

“You’re okay?” Asked Miss Vixen looking at Super Nathan.

 

“I’m not used in having lots of journalists around me”

 

“Shall I handle this?”

 

“Miss Vixen, are you working for Hawk Moth?” Asked Nadja. “We knew Ladybug and Cat Noir won the fight against him, but we never knew, who he really was.”

 

“Neither do I” Responded Miss Vixen.

 

“But weren’t you one of his victims?” Asked another male journalist. “The one, who saved Paris from a meteorite?”

 

“No!” Hissed Miss Vixen at the questions of the journalists.

 

“But how could you answer this?” Asked another journalist and all kept chatter around Miss Vixen and Super Nathan, making both feel uncomfortable.

 

“We’re doomed” Said one Parisian pedestrian.

 

“Why did Ladybug and Cat Noir have to leave?” Asked another one making Miss Vixen angry and take off in the air and fly away.

 

“Miss Vixen!” Called Super Nathan seeing her flying away. All others looked at Super Nathan, which smiled awkwardly and took off behind her, still using his rocket.

 

Super Nathan followed the heroine to the Eiffel Tower, where she had seat on one of the bars of the tower. He landed in front of her, seeing her with her back leaned on a vertical standing beam. Miss Vixen had her arms crossed, being pissed off the crowd from before.

 

“Uh listen...uhm...they’re idiots. I know, that you and Volpina aren’t the same person. They’re….they’re just not used to see now other heroes protecting Paris” Said Super Nathan, while Miss Vixen, still sat there not looking at him.

 

“Uhm listen I’m not very good with words and even talking in crowds like that to journalists, but I’m your partner and friend. Whatever they say, they’re wrong and I will tell them that. Explain to them, that you’re not Volpina. You’re a hero. You’re much better than them.”

 

Miss Vixen rolled her eyes at Super Nathan, gazing at his ice blue eyes.

 

“I will defend you from them and you will show them, who you really are. That you’re a good hero.” Said Super Nathan. “Who knows, maybe you will be as good as Ladybug or even better.” Said Super Nathan making Miss Vixen giggle. Super Nathan smiled as he made the girl giggle.

 

“Listen uhm I gotta go, I have to get ready to go to school.” Said Super Nathan standing up. “Will you be okay?” Asked Super Nathan and Miss Vixen nodded.

 

“Thank you, Super Nathan,” Said Miss Vixen making the redhead smile. He turned around and flew the Eiffel Tower down using his rocket, leaving the fox heroine there.

 

Miss Vixen looked over the city at her house, which was a couple of miles away from the Eiffel Tower, then she let herself fall down and took off in the air, making her way home.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. First snow in January

**Chapter 6**

 

In the afternoon Lila sat alone on the stairs using her phone, while most of the other students hang together with friends to chat. Lila let a sigh out of boredom and looked at the surrounding to see everyone with friends, besides her.     

 

“At least no one is messing with me,” Said Lila and behind passed the other new girl Kagami, then noted that Lila was all alone and went down at her.

 

“Hey Lila, you’re alright?” Asked Kagami and Lila nodded. “Why are you alone?”

 

“After everyone finding out, that I lied to try to find some friends, there will be no one, that will trust me.” Said Lila sad, then Kagami sat down next to her.

 

“Maybe you could have taken it easy with the lies, maybe not exaggerate on them. “

 

“Some of them were actually true….uh kind of”

“Like how?” Asked the Japanese girl.

 

“Like I told Rose, that I knew Prince Ali. That was true, but I never flew on a private jet with him, we both sat first class going to France in the same plane.”

 

“Actually if you said it like that, I think people still would find it interesting. What about the other ones, if they were more?”

 

“Okay I lied again, sorry I don’t know, I didn’t mean to, it happens so often to me. I want to be honest, but I end up doing it automatically.”

 

“So not even knowing Prince Ali was true?”

 

“This is probably the only thing to be true, but the rest isn’t really”

 

“Okay,” Said Kagami. “Have you also lied, when you were younger?”

 

“Yeah...” Admitted Lila a bit embarrassed. “I lied mostly to avoid trouble with my parents or supervisor”

 

“I see,” Said Kagami placing her hand on Lila’s shoulder. “You know, you can try to stop lying. It’s just a question of your own will”

 

“If I want to stop it, I have to want it?” Asked Lila and the bluenette nodded. “But I think I can’t make it all by myself”

“Don’t worry, you got me. I’ll help you with it” Said Kagami making Lila smile.

 

“Really?” Asked Lila smiling at the girl.

 

“Really” Responded Kagami showing the girl her hand. “Friends?”

 

“Friends,” Said Lila giving the Japanese girl her hand.

 

 

At the corner Marinette hangs with Alya, Nino and Adrien and Marinette observed Lila along with Adrien.

 

“This smells fishy,” Said Marinette, making Adrien look at her surprised.

 

“That’s sort of a thing I would say as Cat Noir…..I mean Cat Noir would say” Corrected Adrien by the presence of their best friends.

 

“What’s wrong?” Asked Alya looking at Marinette.

 

“I saw Lila and Kagami smiling and shaking each other the hands. There’s something going on”

 

“Yeah they’re planning to steal Adrien from you,” Said Alya sarcastic.

 

“Stop joking” Demanded Marinette.

 

“Calm down Marinette, they’re probably just befriending each other” Told Alya.

 

“Yeah come on, she’s a human after all. Like us. She probably had her reason to lie. She came from Italy, she was new in this country, it isn’t like Italy.” Said Adrien petting her shoulder. “After all Ladybug owns her a second chance” Whispered the blonde, making Marinette remember, that it was her fault everyone knew about Lila’s lies.

 

“You’re right,” Said Marinette with a sigh.

 

“Everybody lies” Said Adrien. “Every human in the world has lied more, than one time”

 

“You’re right” Agreed Alya.

 

“I’m still a bit salty about her lie about knowing Steven”

 

“Come let’s get into the class” Said Alya and walked along with other students of their class into the classroom of Miss Bustier.

 

Nathaniel sat on his place and on Lila’s seat sat Rose Lavillant, from the other side of the classroom talking with the red head.

 

“She hasn’t talked to me since this morning. I don’t want this to be like this forever, I want to be on good terms with her, that’s why I need your help. You’re a girl and you know, how girls usually are”

 

“She can’t stay mad at you forever, after all, she doesn’t know you as good as I and Juleka do”

 

“Yeah,” Said Nathaniel and saw Lila walking by along with Kagami.

 

“I gotta go back to my place, see ya,” Said Rose leaving the seat and then Lila sat down next to him.

 

“Uh….” Replied Nathaniel then looked at Rose, which was looking at the front along with Juleka at the teacher.

 

“You like unicorns?” Asked Lila showing Nathaniel a pink pen to Nathaniel, making he look confused at her.

 

“Oh,” Said Nathaniel taking it, then walked at Rose, then looked back at Lila, which looked at him with a frown and he looked neutrally and stopped by Rose.

 

“Your pen,” Said Nathaniel and Rose took it.

 

“Thank you, Nath,” Said Rose and looked along with Nathaniel at Lila. “And will you talk with her?”

 

“I don’t know” Responded Nathaniel. “I don’t know, how I should talk with her”

 

“It’s easy Nath,” Said Rose. “You just gotta be….” Said Rose adjusting his collar around his neck. “Yourself,” Said Rose and the redhead nodded with a short smile at the shorter girl.

 

 

Over the afternoon while the students attended the lessons Paris got a bit covered with snow. The streets were all white and contained prints of various traces of feet and wheel all over the city.

 

 

At the Françoise Dupont school, Adrien had already left the ground with his bodyguard followed by Chloé in her father’s limousine and on the school ground a few students were walking home by themselves. At the door appeared Lila Rossi and she stopped before walking the stairs down of the school building. She looked around at the place covered with White cotton. Lila shivered a little bit from the temperature, that was now and sighed.

 

“Thank god Charles is going to take me,” Said Lila to herself. “Shouldn’t have left the jacket in the car,” Said Lila and behind her appeared Nathaniel walking by the girl, looking at her shivering.

 

“H...hey” Greeted Nathaniel feeling a bit insecure if he should talk with her or not. Lila just gazed at him and looked away from him holding her hands on her own arms, trying to warm herself up. Nathaniel thought for a few seconds and took his dress jacket of him, placing it around Lila’s back.

 

“Here,” Said Nathaniel covering Lila from behind, including her arms and Lila looked at Nathaniel. “Listen about this morning,” Said Nathaniel and Lila turned her body around to stand in front of him, looking at the boy, that was a head shorter than her. “I...I’m….I’m not a guy, that can fight easily with others. I’m actually very cautious about when people fight others or fight with each other….or even to me. I never try to defend myself or the others, because I’m not good at it. I always end up loosing” Told Nathaniel and the Italian listened to the red head’s speech. “No one has ever stood up for me as you did. I did this because you were new and you didn’t deserve this. No one deserves it” Said Nathaniel, while Lila heard it with an astonished face expression.

 

“You probably think I’m just a dork, but I’ve been in a similar situation like you. I didn’t lie though, but I also am not from France I come from Germany. Well, I’m not very good with words, just tried to tell you, what I wanted to.” Said Nathaniel. “Do you forgive me?” Asked Nathaniel showing his hand to Lila. Lila gazed at Nathaniel’s face as his eyes were focused on her, making her cheeks light up a little bit. She heard the wind blow around the place, while the snowflakes fell and while she still had her eyes glued at Nathaniel’s face, she felt the wind going around their body’s spinning around them, then passing by Nathaniel’s face blowing his bangs up in the air, showing his clear ocean blue eyes, making Lila’s heart beat faster as she got lost in those turquoise eyes of the boy. Lila gave Nathaniel her hand to shake it, then Lila kept holding his hand, making Nathaniel chuckle.

 

“You’re alright?” Asked Nathaniel looking at Lila’s face, then she looked down embarrassed. Nathaniel smiled by meeting Lila’s a bit shy side, then saw a large SUV stopping in front of the school, giving a honk, calling Lila’s attention.

 

“I gotta go” Said Lila smiling at him. “Uh….see you tomorrow,” Said Lila walking down the stairs and from the jacket of Nathaniel left the white kwami, making its way up to Nathaniel.

“See, you did good” Said Karaa looking at the redhead, which observed Lila going away. “And maybe you find something more” Said Karaa with a smirk, then Nathaniel nodded looking at the kwami and walked the stairs down, followed by the kwami flying up at his shoulder, hiding under his hair.

 

 

Before Lila opened the door of the vehicle the fox kwami Trixx got out of Lila’s bag, flying up at the girl.

 

“Aww, what did I just see?” Asked Trixx. “You’re in love!” Announced Trixx embarrassing the girl.

 

“Trixx!” Whispered Lila stern. Trixx gave Lila a lick on her cheek, followed by a hug on the girl’s cheek. “Come let’s head home,” Told Trixx and Lila opened the door, entering into the school, meeting the eyes of the driver Charles.

 

“You seem to have found a friend am I correct Miss Rossi?” Asked Charles and Lila nodded.

 

“See I told you it would go good” Said Mia, which sat there next to her. Lila gazed out of the window observing Nathaniel walking away, passing over the street a few meters away from the car and Charles could see him from the camera mirror passing by. Charles smiled and moved the gear from neutral to drive, then turned the blinker on.

 

“I like the new jacket you got” Complimented Charles, making Lila chuckle.

 

“I think he borrowed it me,” Said Lila pulling the lapels of the gray jacket. “I was freezing out there and yeah he gave it to me,” Said Lila thinking back at him.

 

“Alright,” Said Charles. “Tomorrow you can bring it back to him”

 

“And use your own jacket,” Said Mia with a burst of laughter, then the other two joined Mia laughing and they left the school ground, making their way home. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I died writing this. But I couldn’t resist making the umbrella scene with Tomatofox…..and with snow :3 I gave my best here to make perfect….well cute, it still could need a little work out, but I wouldn’t know what.


	7. Tuesday

**Chapter 7**

 

Lila sat next morning inside her family’s SUV driven by her driver Charles back to school for another day of classes.    

 

“The first lesson I got is English with Miss Bustier, then until midday, I got cooking lessons with Mrs. Fisher. The afternoon will be with Ms. Mendeleiev having Maths and Chemistry”

 

“So you going to eat at school?” Asked Charles. “There is no need to cook then?” Asked the chauffeur and the brunette nodded. “I’ll tell Mia then”

 

“Grazie,” Said Lila and looked out of the window from the front as Charles stopped behind a red Benz with a bit of snow on its head. “Kagami has arrived,” Said Lila opening the door.

 

“Don’t forget your boyfriend's jacket,” Said Charles making Lila blush.

 

“Charles!” Said Lila looking back at him, then took the gray jacket from the seats away. “Thank you for the ride,” Said Lila closing the door, then looked at Kagami walking, then she looked at Lila and smiled, then made her way at the Italian.

 

“Morning” Greeted Kagami and noted Lila holding Nathaniel’s jacket. “Is that the jacket of Nathaniel?” Asked the Japanese, making look away a bit embarrassed. “Did you guys talk yesterday about, what happened?” Asked the blue haired girl and Lila shook her head in agreement.

 

“He actually talked yesterday to me and explained, why he didn’t help me more” Said Lila. “He said he’s too shy and cautious to stand up for people. He just did that yesterday, because he….kind of was once in a similar situation and he said I didn’t deserve it”

 

“Aww that was sweet from him,” Said Kagami seeing Lila’s face turning a little bit red. Kagami smirked as she noted Lila’s red cheeks and spoke at her.

 

“You fell for him yesterday, right?” Asked Kagami gazing at her friend, making Lila shrug her shoulders.

 

“It went so quick,” Said Lila. “He had covered yesterday my back with his jacket, told me that and asking me for forgiving and then as the wind blew more from the weather I….I saw into his wonderful turquoise eyes, them looking into mine, I can’t explain, but this felt so dreamy”

 

“You're totally in love girl,” Said Kagami.

“Yeah,” Said Lila looking away a bit shyly. “I have to return him his jacket”

 

“We see him later in class,” Said Kagami walking with her to the school. “Why did you take it? Wasn’t someone going to get you home or did you have to wait longer?”

 

“I don’t know, I forgot to give him yesterday. Don’t know why thought.” Responded Lila as she thought about the question. “I’ll give it back to him, though I really would like to keep it,” Said Lila. “Whatever perfume he uses, I totally like it!” Said Lila and Kagami took the arm of the jacket to sniff on it and chuckled.

 

“That’s paint,” Told Kagami. “What lessons do you have after the nine? Cooking?”

 

“Yeah” Responded Lila. “Why?”

 

“Yesterday Adrien talked about going to woodworking and I found that a bit strange,” Said Kagami.

 

“Let’s ask Miss Bustier, maybe the guys have wood working and the girls cooking”

 

“Sounds a bit sexist,” Told Kagami and they walked to their classrooms walking at Miss Bustier, which was reading something on her tablet.

 

“Morning Miss Bustier” Greeted the two girls in a choir.

 

“Good morning girls” Greeted Miss Bustier.

 

“Do we have cooking or wood working after the nine today?” Asked Lila.

 

“I heard some talking about wood working, but I wasn’t sure, cause we don’t have the schedule for the school.” Explained Kagami and Miss Bustier nodded.

 

“Right,” Said Miss Bustier and searched on her tablet for the teacher’s intranet and searched for her class’ schedule and clicked at one PDF file and send it to a printer, then pressed on print and it loaded the command and she lied the tablet on her desk.

 

“I’ve got to get it from the teachers' office. I’ll be right back” Said Miss Bustier leaving the classroom and the two girls walked at the back.

 

“He isn’t here yet,” Said Lila sitting down next to his seat.

“He must be on the way,” Said Kagami and Rose and Juleka passed by the girls.

 

“Juleka it’s Nath’s jacket!” Said Rose looking at it shocked.

 

“Huh?” Asked Lila confused.

 

“Where’s Nathaniel?” Asked Juleka looking serious at Lila.

 

“He hasn’t arrived yet” Responded Lila. “What are you two accusing me of?” Asked Lila looking serious at the two girls.

 

“Nathaniel had given her this jacket because she was freezing yesterday and she is bringing it back to him.” Told Kagami.

 

“Oh” Said Rose. A few students along with Nathaniel came into the class, then Nathaniel made the way up to his seat and sat down on his chair, lying his head on the table.

 

“Can somebody kill me?” Asked Nathaniel, making Lila and Kagami look at each other confused.

 

“Come on Nath, the first two days of the week are always hard. Wednesday usually is better or maybe Thursday. But Friday sure is the best”

 

“We got Science this afternoon with Ms. Mendeielev. We’re getting our tests back and I have definitely failed” Complained Nathaniel and Rose hugged Nathaniel from behind.

 

“Head up Nath, this isn’t the end of the world. Keep calm” Said Rose and Nathaniel sat up again.

 

“She’s gonna kill me,” Said Nathaniel and Rose hold his head closer to her and pecked him on his cheek. Lila saw this, then turned sad and so did Kagami as she noted this.

 

“No, she won't,” Said Rose and let him go. “I’ll go back to my place, see you later” Said Rose leaving along with Juleka. Lila observed the two girls going and glared at Nathaniel a bit serious. Nathaniel looked at the girl, then smiled a little bit.

 

“Hey” Greeted Nathaniel. “You okay?” Asked the redhead.

 

“I forgot to give you your jacket back,” Said Lila shoving the jacket to him, which Kagami saw.

“Oh uh thanks,” Said Nathaniel grabbing the jacket, then noted Lila looking away from him, making him raise his left eyebrow. Lila looked at Kagami and she shook her head and rolled her eyes from Lila at Nathaniel and back, pointed at her lips, making a smile and crossed her arms. Lila got it, but rolled her eyes in annoyance and looked at Nathaniel.

 

“Your girlfriend Rose seems very sweet to you,” Said Lila.

  
“Uh, she um isn’t my girlfriend” Corrected Nathaniel makingLila wide her eyes surprised.

 

“Really?” Asked Lila looking at Nathaniel, which got now confused by her behavior. “I mean really?” Asked Lila acting, like she was more surprised than happy.

 

“She’s just a friend to me,” Said Nathaniel. “She is dating…..uhm someone else”

 

“Ohh,” Said Lila. “But you love her, don’t you?”

 

“No way!” Responded Nathaniel. “She’s just dating someone from….the same gender”

 

“Oh okay,” Said Lila. “I didn’t know that”

 

“Yeah,” Said Nathaniel. “No problem”

 

“You really don’t have a girlfriend?” Asked Lila interested and he nodded.

 

“There is really no girl, that likes me,” Said Nathaniel. “I tried to get once my former crush to love me, but she broke my heart”

 

“How could she do this?” Asked Lila astonished. “You’re so kind”

 

“It sort of turned out, she wasn’t that type of girl I thought she was”

 

“You deserve someone better than her” Said Lila and Nathaniel nodded.

 

“You have someone?” Asked the Jewish boy the Italian, which shook her head as an answer. “Why?”

 

“I used to get crushes on many pretty model guys back in Italy, but the most are jerks.”

 

“Yeah, I think most people, that are famous are like that. Well you’re not, you’re cool, you’re nice and pretty… Ah I mean….pretty cool, nice...uh”

 

Lila giggled at Nathaniel, then noted Nathaniel’s jacket and looked back at the German descendant boy. “Oh and thank you for lending your jacket to me yesterday” Thanked Lila gazing at Nathaniel’s face. “That was very sweet from your part”

 

“No problem,” Said Nathaniel.

 

Miss Bustier walked up at Kagami giving her a sheet, then walked at Lila giving her one too.

 

“Here’s your schedule,” Said Miss Bustier. “Nathaniel will explain it to you”

 

“Thank you,” Said Lila and showed it to Nathaniel, which took a look at it.

 

“We got the same subjects,” Said Nathaniel looking at the brunette.

 

“Great,” Said Lila looking at Kagami, which was also listening to Nathaniel and she smiled at Lila, from being glad to be in the same classes as the red head.

 

“You two also have IT and cooking lessons?” Asked Kagami and both nodded.

 

“It is boring,” Said Nathaniel. “They teach us things, we already know”

 

“At least we got good grades there,” Said Ivan arriving and sitting down next to Kagami.

 

“Yeah” Responded Nathaniel.

 

“You’re not good in school?” Asked Kagami.

 

“Well only at the subjects from Ms. Mendeleiev, like Chemistry or Maths”

 

“I’m good at both” Said Lila. “If you want I could help you with it”

 

“I think about it,” Said Nathaniel earning a smile from Lila. He smiled back at the girl, then she turned her head around to the front, where Miss Bustier stood, followed by Nathaniel and a few other students to start the lesson.

 

* * *

 

 

At the mansion of the Agreste’s Nathalie worked on the computer, while Mr. Agreste looked at the images his assistant was printing out.

 

“This new collection of the suits of your previous Akuma villains look very great sir” Complimented Nathalie.

 

“I know,” Said Gabriel. “Was a good idea”

 

“You heard yesterday about the new superheroes of Paris” Asked Nathalie

 

“Yeah” Responded Gabriel. “They look like two of the previous akumatized persons I had once. What were the names again….oh I think Evillustrator and Volpina.” Said Gabriel thinking about the time, they were working for him. “They would actually work together very well,” Said Gabriel.

 

“I think the Evillustrator looking like one, has the same powers as him, about the female I’m not sure”

 

“At least it isn’t my son, who’s out there protecting the city now as he used to do” Said Gabriel. Nathalie observed Gabriel looking out of the window, then stood up and walked to him.

 

“Sir uhm I’ve got something to tell” Said Nathalie. “I’m not sure if that’s a good idea….” Said Nathalie and the door of the atelier got open and Mrs. Agreste got in walking to the two.

 

“Honey I’ve got some great news,” Said Mrs. Agreste and Gabriel turned around to his wife.

 

“What is it darling?” Asked Gabriel looking at his wife, which smiled at him brightly.

 

“I’m pregnant!” Announced the blonde, making Gabriel look astonished.

 

“What?” Asked Gabriel. “Really?” Asked Gabriel smiling and Mrs. Agreste nodded more excited than before. “That’s great!” Said Gabriel hugging his wife.

 

Nathalie looked down as she heard the announcement and observed them quietly.

 

“We gotta tell Adrien that” Said Gabriel and his wife nodded.

 

“But first I want to get a check-up at the doc,” Said Mrs. Agreste. “Just to be sure,” Said Mrs. Agreste and kissed her husband.  

Nathalie rolled her eyes and left the atelier.


	8. At The Library

**Chapter 8**

 

In the afternoon the class of Lila and Nathaniel attended Mrs. Mendeleiev’s chemistry class and she was distributing the exams of the students.    

 

“The test felt out different for everyone. The average of the class was a 4.2.” Explained Mrs. Mendeleiev spreading the sheets on the first row.

 

“A four?” Asked Chloé. “Could be worse”

 

Adrien received his and smiled at the grade.

 

“A six” Said Adrien excited and next to him Nino was sad.

 

“A two?!?!” Asked Nino. “But we studied this together?”

 

“I’ve got a three” Said Marinette.

 

“I’ve got a 3.9” Showed Alya.

 

Nathaniel was the last one getting his exam back and he saw, that he had got the full score.

 

“A six?!?!” Asked Nathaniel surprised. “Yeah!!!” Shouted Nathaniel happy.

 

“Well done” Said Lila looking at his grade and noted, that there was written Nino’s name instead of Nathaniel’s name. “Uh, I think you have to check your name over there” Pointed Lila out and Nathaniel sat down and saw, that it said Nino.

 

“I got Nino’s?” Asked Nathaniel and Mrs. Mendeleiev came back.

 

“Sorry my fault,” Said Mrs. Mendeleiev exchanging the tests. “Here’s yours. Awful as always” Said Mrs. Mendeleiev leaving Nathaniel back sad. Ivan and Kagami were looking back at Nathaniel, then Lila looked at Nathaniel and petted his back.

 

“You’re okay?” Asked Lila and he nodded. “Hey Nathaniel, if you need help with it, I can help you” Offered Lila. “What do you think?”

 

“I don’t know” Said Nathaniel.

 

“Accept it Nathaniel” Suggested Kagami looking at the two. Lila looked at Kagami, which blinked an eye at the girl. “That will work out”

 

“Alright,” Said Nathaniel. “I say yes”

 

“Great” Said Lila smiling at the boy.

 

Kagami looked to the front again, then saw Adrien looking back at her.

 

“Hey, I heard you will start this week with fencing?” Asked Adrien earning a nod from the Japanese girl.

 

“Can’t wait for our rematch,” Said Kagami smirking at the blonde. Marinette observed them, then whispered at Adrien.

 

“Psst,” Said Marinette and Adrien turned around, looking at the girl. “What match?”

 

“I owe Kagami a fencing match, since last time you didn’t know exactly, who did really won”

 

“I’m sorry, the match was so fast and I couldn’t really tell, who touched first”

 

“It’s okay Marinette. No problem” Said Adrien.

 

 

After the school, Lila waited for Nathaniel at the door and as he came out, she grabbed him on his arm stopping him to continue.

 

“Oh, there you are” Said Nathaniel. “About the homework, will I come home to you or you to mines?” Asked the red head and Lila thought on Nathaniel’s question.

 

“Isn’t there a library we could go?” Asked Lila and he nodded. “There we could go” Suggested Lila.

 

“Alright, I text my mom I’ll be here with you,” Said Nathaniel and Lila pulled Nathaniel with her, making their way to the library.

 

 

 

At the library, they made the way up to a table with lots of chairs and they sat down at the corner of the table. Lila took her bag up on her lap, then searched for her school stuff.

 

“Have you got the science book?” Asked Lila.

 

“Not I forgot it at home” Responded Nathaniel.

 

“Okay, then I think we should do that another day...but we can still do the homework together!”

 

“Can we do maths first and then English?” Asked Nathaniel.

 

“Of course, I’ll help you with it, if you have problems” Offered Lila and Nathaniel nodded and took his math book out along with a few notebooks out of his bag.

 

“I’ll help you pick your math notebook,” Said Lila picking them up and handing a green notebook at him and piled the other notebooks of him together and the last one was a black notebook with a drawn pencil and paintbrush on the corner pointing to the middle, which showed Nathaniel’s name.

 

“This Friday we have arts in the afternoon”

“Yeah” Responded Nathaniel and saw Lila holding his notebook. “Uh Lila….uhm could you….”

 

“Can I look at them?” Asked Lila and Nathaniel was about to take the notebook of Lila’s hands, then refused it and moved his arm back.

 

“Okay” Sighed Nathaniel and Lila opened the book, then widened her eyes as she saw his drawings. She swiped over the pages, making Nathaniel gulp as the girl kept looking at them. “I think it’s enough” Said Nathaniel taking the notebook away from her.

 

“Your drawings look so amazing Nathaniel” Complimented Lila. “Also that last comic of Super Nathan”

 

“T….thanks,” Said Nathaniel. “You...you like superheroes?” Asked Nathaniel and the girl responded with a nod. “You got any favorite heroes?”

 

“I find Gavroche awesome” Responded Lila. “And you?”

 

“Mine’s Tarantula man, but I was referring to the real superheroes like Ladybug or Cat Noir”

 

“Oh, those two jerks” Replied Lila unimpressed making Nathaniel raise his left eyebrow.

 

“Jerks?” Asked Nathaniel at Lila’s tune. “Have you ever met them for real?”

 

“Have you seen any interview of me at the Ladyblog of the girl, that sits in front of Nino?” Asked Lila and he shook his head.

 

“Okay, look I lied to her, that I and Ladybug were best friends and Ladybug found about it and as I was trying to impress my crush, she exposed me in front of him. I know lying to him was wrong, but I needed to make sure he would be interested in me. The biggest mistake was, that I lied about myself being a superhero. I’m what Ladybug said: A super liar”

 

“Super Liar?” Asked Nathaniel. “But she doesn’t even know you, why does she call you that? You only lied, that you were friends with her no big deal, it’s not like you said, her civilian person is a mean girl like Chloé”

 

“What happened then?” Asked Nathaniel. “You got akumatized?”   

 

“Yeah, I was Volpina” Said Lila sad. “After I was myself again, she said sorry to me and I told her, she was right, we would never be friends and left her back,” Told Lila. “When Ladybug got interviewed about my case, she said it was because I was lying and I got caught. What kind of superhero is that?” Asked Lila mad, while Nathaniel listened to the girl, feeling bad about Lila.

 

“How can people be a fan of a person like her?” Asked Lila. “Does she think, she as a superhero is perfect and flawless, unlike other people?” Questioned Lila with a tear inside her eye.

 

“Lila uhm wait....” Said Nathaniel placing his hand on her arm. “I know, that trying to befriend someone in the middle of the semester is difficult, but uhm….”

 

“It’s okay Nathaniel,” Said Lila cleaning her tears off. “I know, what you mean” Said Lila and Nathaniel went quiet and looked around the table neutrally.

 

“Listen I know this won’t make it better or anything, but I got akumatized too. Even twice. I can’t remember much about the second one, but the first one Ladybug had after saving me from the akuma left me back at the place, she beat my akuma me.”

 

“What happened then?” Asked Lila.

 

“Funny story,” Said Nathaniel. “I was in Chloé’s penthouse and after she saw me, she called her father and he the securities after that, which kicked me out of the hotel,” Told Nathaniel making Lila laugh. “What’s so funny?”

 

“Sorry” Apologized Lila stopping herself from the laughter, she had become. Nathaniel smiled as Lila wasn’t crying anymore and continued the conversation.

 

“My Akuma me wanted to get revenge on her and she was scared of it”

“That would be great to see”

 

“Maybe,” Said Nathaniel to the smiling Lila. “Should we keep working on our homework?” Asked Nathaniel and Lila nodded.

 

“Sure” Said Lila and both opened their math books.

 

“Could you maybe….explain me the calculation with the volumes?” Asked Nathaniel and Lila glared at him unimpressed. “Or not?” Asked Nathaniel ducking a little bit, from the sight at Lila’s sad face.

 

Lila laughed as Nathaniel did this, then Nathaniel groaned and she nodded at him.

 

“Of course I’ll help you,” Said Lila pushing her chair nearer to him, then she looked at Nathaniel’s face and smiled a bit amorously at how handsome he was from close up.

 

“How do I solve this?” Asked Nathaniel. “This looks like Geometry to me”

 

“Don’t worry, I try to explain it to you. I can do it more as you need, but I can’t promise, that you understand”

 

“Okay, I pay attention,” Said Nathaniel gazing at Lila, then he looked down at the book as Lila read something and explained it to the redhead. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spot the superhero reference :D


	9. Mayday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trixx looks more different, than her concept art someway. But I will always see Trixx in my fics in her concept art way :3 At least as Lila’s kwami in my fics.

**Chapter** **9**

In the evening Nathaniel was home and stood in front of the fridge looking at, what he should choose for dinner.   

 

“What do you think should I eat?” Asked Nathaniel. “Macaroni salad or Tomato Mozzarella?” Asked Nathaniel looking back at his mother.

 

“You’re not interested into the hot dogs or the hamburgers I bought?” Asked his black-haired mother. “You can put them on the microwave too”

 

“I know mom, but I’m not very hungry” Told Nathaniel.  

 

“Alright honey,” Said Mrs. Kurtzberg. “Don’t forget you still got cornflakes in the cupboards”  

 

“I know mom” Said Nathaniel and his mother gave him a hug. “See you tomorrow”

 

“Bye mom,” Said Nathaniel and pecked his mom on her cheeks, then she left the kitchen, leaving for work. From Nathaniel’s jacket, his kwami came out and looked at the red head,

 

“Your mother works at night too?” Asked Karaa and Nathaniel nodded.

 

“Yeah” Responded Nathaniel. “It’s called a night shift”

 

“What has she to do there over the night?” Asked Karaa observing Nathaniel taking the macaroni salad out.

 

“The usual, except she only has to help planes to land. Over the night planes don’t take off until a certain time”

 

“Alright and is she alone?” Asked Karaa and Nathaniel shook his head.

 

“They’re like three or four, so far I know” Responded Nathaniel sitting down on his place opening the package and took the plastic fork from the side of the packaging and started to eat.

 

“You want to eat something?” Asked Nathaniel. “Here,” Said Nathaniel breaking the fork and giving her the other part, which was a spoon.

 

“Thanks,” Said Karaa taking the spoon and took a bit of Macaroni to eat it.

 

“Lila today explained me the maths homework and now I understand it better,” Said Nathaniel.

 

“That’s great,” Said Karaa.

 

“Yeah,” Said Nathaniel while chewing on his macaroni. “When do you think I and Miss Vixen will be together again fighting?” Asked Nathaniel and Karaa shrugged her shoulders.

 

“Soon or later” Responded Karaa. Nathaniel grabbed his phone opening the news site on the internet and saw on the top of the page a red bar with the words _Breaking News_ and it showed a picture of a plane with a turbine on fire.

 

“Oh oh,” Said Nathaniel looking at the phone. “Karaa look a passenger plane is in trouble, we need to help them before something happens”

 

“Oh oh,” Said Karaa. Nathaniel took his macaroni and stuck them in the fridge again and ran at the veranda and saw the airplane up at the sky. Karaa was there by the side of Nathaniel and gazed at him.

 

“You’re ready?” Asked Karaa and Nathaniel nodded.

 

“Hopefully we will manage this” Said Nathaniel.

 

“Don’t worry, Miss Vixen will show up too”

 

“Great,” Said Nathaniel smiling at his kwami, then looked up at the sky again.

 

“Karaa, Stripes on!” Shouted Nathaniel transforming into Super Nathan.

 

Super Nathan took his pen and his tablet and clicked on the side on his 3D model and drew his rocket on the back again, which appeared on his back.

 

“Here we go” Said Super Nathan taking of with his rocket and flew up at the sky, making his way behind a black smoke, which belonged to the airplane. Super Nathan glides on the right side of the airplane observing the burning turbine.

 

“I could simply erase the turbine, but I think the investigators need this turbine to check for any defects” Said Super Nathan to himself then passed over the wing of the plane passing by the windows, looking at the passengers, which were mostly in shock about the situation and two looked out surprised over the window as they saw him making his way to the front.

 

“The airport must be down there somewhere”

 

Super Nathan looked down at the city at the many lights of the city, then on a bit dark area, he saw a few runways lighten up at the sides, making him smile.

 

“Great” Said Super Nathan turning around to the cockpit of the plane, then saw two black haired pilots busy handling the situation on board. The captain of the flight looked out of the window and saw Super Nathan gazing at him, then the super hero moved both of his hands up and down, then pointing at the airplane with his thumb.

 

The captain nodded and talked to his co pilot, which then agreed after a quick thinking and Super Nathan heard the flaps of the airplane coming out of the wings, then descending down slowly.

 

Miss Vixen showed up coming closer to Super Nathan, then poked him on his arm.

 

“Hey!” Greeted Miss Vixen a bit loud.

 

“Hello!” Greeted Super Nathan. “We gotta help the airplane to land safely in the runway down at the airport!”

 

“What?” Asked Miss Vixen loud.

 

“We have to help the airplane to land safely!”

 

“We need to bring this airplane down! We have no time to discuss anything!” Said Miss Vixen loud and flew at the sharklets of the airplane, trying to move the flaps of it. Super Nathan flew at Miss Vixen and grabbed her hand away from it.

 

“No, that’s not, where the plane turns” Said Super Nathan and Miss Vixen tried to move the sharklet but broke it.

 

“Oh oh,” Said Miss Vixen shocked, then Super Nathan pulled her at the top of the wings, then showed her the flaps out.

 

“The flaps lower the plane’s velocity. The ones from the wings. That one at the tail of the plane, that’s the one, to guide the plane” Explained Super Nathan a bit loud. “I need you at the front of the airplane. I need you to use your super strength to hold the plane and make sure, that it lands on the runway”

 

“Do you think, this will work?” Asked Miss Vixen unsure and Super Nathan nodded.

 

“Well….It kind of worked, when I crashed on top of you...” Said Super Nathan scratching the back of his head.

 

“You dirty rat,” Said Miss Vixen looking down at the engine of the plane.

 

“That was an accident” Said Super Nathan. “I kinda liked it...but I wasn’t meant to crash against you. I couldn’t handle the rocket at that time.”

 

“I was joking” Said Miss Vixen. “And the engine stopped working”

 

“Yes. It stopped because the pilots have shut it down” Told Super Nathan. “By the way, do you think you could blow the fire out of the turbine?”

 

“Who am I?” Asked Miss Vixen. “The big bad fox?”

 

“I’m not familiar with your powers,” Said Super Nathan. “But I could try to draw an ice cube around it….”

 

“NO!” Shouted Miss Vixen holding Super’s hand before he could start his sketch. “The cube is heavy and could push the airplane down”

 

“You think so?” Asked Super Nathan. “But it will only be as big as this turbine?”

 

“Yeah but the ice gives more weight to the turbine, making the plane have more balance here, which could cause the plane to have trouble with the equilibrium “

 

“I think you’re right” Confessed Super Nathan. “Physics isn’t my thing”

 

“Physic is very interesting,” Said Miss Vixen. “As I had private school, they tried to see, if I made good grades”

 

“Well when god made you, he was showing off” Said Super Nathan, making Miss Vixen laugh.

 

“Aww was that a pickup line?” Asked Miss Vixen making Super Nathan shrug his shoulders. “Well doesn’t matter, what if you draw an extinguisher for it?”

 

“I could” Said Super Nathan, then took his pen and tablet to draw an extinguisher on it, which appeared in front of him, which he quickly grabbed, before it felt down.

“I’ll be down near the cabin,” Said Miss Vixen flying down the plane to hold it from there.

 

Super Nathan kneed down on the wing, then looked at the burning turbine, then hold the funnel at the fire and pulled the trigger. From the dark cone sprayed white foam out of it at the turbine, while he guided the funnel around the area, turning the fire down.

 

Miss Vixen flew upside down holding her hands on the bottom of the vehicle. She turned her head down to look, how far away they were from the airport. She heard a noise and felt herself moving, then saw the landing gear of the airplane was extending out and she levitated to the side waiting for the chassis to stop, then she hid behind the gear, looking down at the lightened airport, then back at her partner, which managed to turn off the flame.

 

“Well done Super Nate” Complimented Miss Vixen giving a thumb up.

 

Super Nathan nodded with a smile at his partner, then glanced at the front watching firefighter vehicles driving on the airport and spraying a runway with foam.

 

 

 

After a short while, the plane was getting nearer to the airport during the descent and Super Nathan thought about the distance between the airport and the plane he sat on.

 

“Miss Vixen!” Yelled Super Nathan, calling the heroine’s attention. “The distance is too big, we’re gonna crash on those buildings!”

 

Miss Vixen calculated the distance between her and the runway and looked up at the plane.

 

“Super can you hold the plane by the tail?” Asked Miss Vixen loud.

 

“I’m not sure!”

 

“Try it!” Shouted Miss Vixen and Super Nathan looked at the tail of the plane and back at Miss Vixen.

 

“I think it won't work” Said Super Nathan and Miss Vixen flew up at the wing, where Super Nathan sat.

 

“Okay, I’ve got another idea. You try to guide the plane by the tail and I will be under his belly and try to land with him on the ground carefully. Do you think this works?” Asked Miss Vixen and Super Nathan shrugged his shoulder.

 

“Come on trust me” Said Miss Vixen. “All people trust us. I trust you. I know you can do this” Said Miss Vixen holding Super Nathan on his cheeks. “Come on, show me, what you got” Cheered Miss Vixen and Super Nathan nodded, then flew up with his rocket at the tail, then embraced his arms on the flipper of the tail and looked at Miss Vixen, which smiled at him.

 

Miss Vixen flew down at the belly of the plane and observed the buildings, that were near the airport.

 

“Okay, you can do this Lila.” Said Miss Vixen to herself and as she touched the roof of the building with her feet, she quickly sweeps with them on the next roof and did this on the next two buildings finally entering into the field of the airport.

 

“Oh shit,” Said Miss Vixen shocked as she saw the yellow lights on five rows of threshold lights behind the begin of the runway. Miss Vixen jumped again, smoothly over the lights arriving at the end and she hopped at the highway leaving the airplane landing the plane on the road. Miss Vixen lifted her head up, seeing the plane taxing over her and she saw the flaps being pulled up to break. Miss Vixen smiled as the plane was now saved along with the passengers and the workers. Fro behind the tail Super Nathan fell down on the ground next to her on his chest.

 

“Ouch” Replied Super Nathan and looked up at the plane slowing down. “We made it?” Asked Super Nathan. “We made it! Woohoo!” Shouted Super Nathan jumping in the air, followed by Miss Vixen.

 

“We saved them” Said Miss Vixen excited. “Yeah!” Said Miss Vixen and both heard the firefighters passing by them, heading towards the plane, which just released the emergency slides from the doors and the wings of the bodywork of the plane.

 

“Come let’s check them out” Said Super Nathan starting to run along with Miss Vixen to the plane, where the people were leaving the airplane.

 

“Mom, mom it’s the superheroes!” Said a younger girl pulling the mother on the arm.

 

“Aww Super look at that cutie pie,” Said Miss Vixen smiling at the girl. The mother let the girl go and she ran towards Miss Vixen and grabbed her on the pair of legs.

 

“Thank you, Ma’am, for saving all people,” Said the girl cuddling with Miss Vixen’s leg, making the heroine smile sweetened by the little girl and she patted the girl on the head.

 

“It’s our job my precious girl” Said Miss Vixen, then took the girl on her arms and patted her on the back. Super Nathan blushed a bit by looking the heroine caressing the young girl then saw a shuttle bus arriving and the doors got open and a few staff workers got out, followed by three journalists and cameramen walking at the passengers and the superheroes.

 

“Here’s Nadja Charmack live from the Charle de Gaulle airport, where again our new superheroes Super Nathan and Miss Vixen saved an Airbus with 210 passengers including 5 cabin members from flight MLB 121.” Explained Nadja to the camera. “Beforehand I want to thank Mrs. Kurtzberg from allowing us to enter into the airfield with our crew to meet the superheroes again.”

 

“My pleasure,” Said Mrs. Kurtzberg and looked at the superheroes, then walked to Miss Vixen to shake the hands with her.

 

“Thank you for your incredible job at taking the airplane at the airfield. If it wasn’t you or Super Nathan, this could have all gone real different.”

 

“No problem Mrs. Kurtzberg” Said Miss Vixen and Mrs. Kurtzberg turned around to Super Nathan, giving him her hand.

 

“I’m glad I could help you, mom…..I mean Madame Kurtzberg” Said Super Nathan a bit embarrassed making Miss Vixen and Mrs. Kurtzberg chuckle.

 

“You look familiar to me,” Said Mrs. Kurtzberg. “Have we ever meet somewhere?” Asked Mrs. Kurtzberg and Super Nathan shook his head.

 

“No”

 

“Alright,” Said Mrs. Kurtzberg and Nadja interrupted them for the interview.

 

“Super Nathan, Miss Vixen, tell me, how went your work together above the sky with this airplane. Was it complicated? How could you handle this in such a short time?”

 

“Uh,” Said Super Nathan looking at Miss Vixen.

“We settled down a few ideas and decided to try to use them and as the plane had both his engines turned off, we kept accompanying the plane in case it wouldn’t make it to the airport”

 

“Also the way you carried the plane over the obstacles, behind the runway were really stunning. What were your thoughts during this moment?”

 

“I felt a bit insecure. When I passed over those obstacles my mind kind of turned off for those seconds I took to pass over the lights before the runway”

 

“Interesting and one more question. I’ve heard many people talking about you or Ladybug. Many prefer her over you because she’s way nicer and honest towards fans and victims. What do you have to say?”

 

Miss Vixen frowned as the journalist mentioned Ladybug’s name again.

 

“Listen I personally don’t know Ladybug very good, but I can assure you, that that’s not true. _”_

 

“How do you mean?”

 

“I mean….I would not be rude to a fan or a person I just saved the life or something. About Ladybug, I’m not sure about it.”

 

“You mean….Ladybug could be rude towards fans?”

 

“No, I didn’t say that. I said I wasn’t sure if she’s nice to them or not”

 

“Why do you think, she isn’t that nice?” Asked Nadja “Did she do something, that no one of us knew about it?” Asked Nadja, making Miss Vixen think about Ladybug’s scene, she made in front of her and her former crush on her first day of school.

 

“ _Miss Show off was just trying to impress you, just like she always does” Said Ladybug looking at Lila, which had her eyes covered from crying._

 

“ _So you’re not a descendant of a superheroine?” Asked Adrien Agreste, the model from the Gabriel brand._

 

“ _More like a super liar,” Said Ladybug making Lila sob even more at the bullying of the heroine._

 

“Miss Vixen?” Asked Super Nathan. “Are you alright?” Asked the purple-skinned superhero looking at the tan skinned girl.

 

“I gotta go. There’s another emergency” Said Miss Vixen leaving the crown and took off in the air, flying away.

 

“Oh no,” Said Super Nathan and looked at the crowd. “Well….duty calls. We see us soon again or so. Maybe….uh I don’t know….” Said Super Nathan. “Bye!” Said Super Nathan taking off with his rocket, following the superheroine above the airfield.

 

 

 

 

 


	10. The Fox Scream

**Chapter 10**

 

At the central park, Miss Vixen stood in front of the statue of the superheroes Ladybug and Cat Noir glaring at it.    

 

“You’re not even here anymore and you’re still ruining my life! I’ve got the chance to become a superhero and people don’t trust me, just because they think I’m bad just like Volpina, but that wasn’t me. It was just some freak controlling me and demanding me to follow you two. I didn’t even know, that he was evil!” Said Miss Vixen angrily while looking at the statue.

 

Up in the sky, Super Nathan passed by and saw Miss Vixen in front of the statue arguing at it.  

 

“Puh” Said Super Nathan relieved.

 

“I know, that what I did was wrong and that Adrien deserves someone else, but that doesn’t give you the right to put me down like you did!” Shouted Miss Vixen followed by a scream releasing a sound wave causing the statue to break followed by a few trees from the park bending a bit back. Miss Vixen closed her mouth while covering them with her hands looking shocked at the mess she did.

 

“Oh no!” Said Miss Vixen. “What have I done?”

 

“Miss Vixen!” Called Super Nathan landing on the ground. “You’re alright?”

 

“Super Nathan!” Shouted Miss Vixen grabbing him on his arm. “This was an accident, I didn’t want to do this. I was arguing with the statue to get rid of my anger and I don’t know….this then happened” Panicked Miss Vixen nearly starting to cry, but Super Nathan petted the girl on her back helping her to calm down.

 

“Shhh I know” Said Super Nathan. “We’ll fix this, don’t worry”

 

“How are we going to show the others, that we’re really superheroes? They don’t trust us. They want Ladybug and Cat Noir back”

 

“Maybe they were used to see Ladybug and Cat Noir fighting every day, that they got used to them and now since we arrived they feel insecure about if we’re good enough to protect Paris”

 

“I think we should do more, than just saving stopping criminals and saving people. What do you think Super?” Asked Miss Vixen and Super Nathan thought about that.

“We could do some day or night patrols” Suggested Super Nathan. “Checking the spot for danger….oh and what about we help homeless people or the children at the orphanage?” Suggested Super Nathan. “Or sick children’s at the hospital?”

 

“Great idea,” Said Miss Vixen surprised about Super Nathan’s ideas. “We should do that”

 

“Great” Agreed Super Nathan. “You’re better now?” Asked the purple skinned superhero and the partner nodded.

 

“Yes, I’m fine” Responded Miss Vixen. “Thank you”

 

Super Nathan smiled at the heroine, while she smiled back at him, causing him to avoid eye contact with her out of embarrassment and he had his head turned to the broken statue.

 

“Shall I help you to build the statue back again?” Asked Super Nathan and Miss Vixen thought about his question, then had another idea.

 

“What about we do a patrol together for an hour or two?” Asked Miss Vixen.

 

“Sounds great” Agreed Super Nathan looking at Miss Vixen then her miraculous started to beep and the top of the fox tail from the necklace blinked and turned off.

 

“Oh I have to leave or I transform back into my civilian self” Said Miss Vixen. “Sorry, that I couldn’t because of it”

 

“It’s fine, go,” Said Super Nathan. “Shall we meet tomorrow again? At the top of the Eiffel Tower?”

 

“Sure, see you tomorrow” Said Miss Vixen and took off in the air leaving Super Nathan back, which smiled at the attractive superheroine flying away.

 

 

 

At the mansion of the Agreste’s Nathalie Sancoeur sat in the atelier working on her computer. At the entrance of the room entered Mrs. Agreste, which looked at Nathalie working so late.

 

“Have you seen Gabriel?” Asked Mrs. Agreste.

 

“I think he went to look for something” Responded Nathalie. “He talked about a sort of book”

 

“Okay,” Said Mrs. Agreste. “You’re still working?” Asked Mrs. Agreste earning a nod from the woman.

 

“Have you already got an appointment to see the doc?” Asked Nathalie and Mrs. Agreste nodded.

 

“I wanted to talk with Gabriel about it” Responded Mrs. Agreste. “I’ll go look for him them,” Said Mrs. Agreste and Nathalie nodded with her usual cold and neutral facial expression.

 

“Take a break Nathalie,” Said Mrs. Agreste. “You can start tomorrow again,” Said the blonde. “Or you should take a day off, what do you think?” Asked Mrs. Agreste and Nathalie didn’t say anything. Mrs. Agreste looked a bit worried about Nathalie and left the atelier, leaving Nathalie back, which glared at the door again with an angry frown on her face.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry, if this chapter ended a bit shorter. By the way now that Alya is now the fox miraculous holder (Why not Lila dude?) Why did people used to call Volpina a sl** and a desperate h** and making fun of her, while she as Volpina had enormous boobs and now after Alya becoming Rena Rouge and having the same thing, she is called a “goddess” or a “meal” or “she’s sexy”? Just because of not being Lila or Chloé? Man the human stupidity is really bigger, than the universe...


	11. The Next School Day

**Chapter** **1** **1**

 

The next morning at the school Françoise Dupont most of the students of Miss Bustier’s class were sitting in the classroom talking with their friends, while they waited for the class to start.

   

“Did you guys see, how smooth Miss Vixen was as she landed along with the airplane?” Asked Nino looking at Kim, Max and Alix.  

 

“I think she’s got super force or something,” Said Kim. “Remember that movie about the superhero family? The father even could lift trains with his strength!”

 

“Super Nathan’s powers are very cool. He can draw and erase stuff, that’s so cool” Said Alix.

 

“Yeah, but I think Miss Vixen is better. When Ladybug and Cat Noir used to deal with villains, she was always the best out of the two” Said Kim.

 

“Yeah” Agreed Alya. “Does anyone else find it strange, that Super Nathan and Miss Vixen showed up now and not Ladybug and Cat Noir?”

 

“Since Hawk Moth got beaten by Ladybug and Cat Noir, they only used to show up once in a while, when there was trouble. Maybe now they’re either retired or working somewhere else” Said Kim. “Isn’t it?”

 

“Maybe there’s another supervillain in another city or another country and maybe they have to stay there?” Added Nino. “Could be right?”

 

“I still find that Super Nathan is a really good hero. Talking to journalists sort of freaks him out.” Said Alix.

 

“Hey guys look” Said Myléne showing them a few screenshots from a news clip about the interview of the two heroes.

 

“Super Nathan looks cute close up” Said Alix.

 

“Aww you got a crush on him?” Asked Kim trying to annoy the short girl.

 

“And let me guess” Said Alix. “You find Miss Vixen hot?”

 

“Hot?” Asked Kim. “She’s the bomb!” Shouted Kim making the others laugh.

 

“Alright, I knew that” Said Alix.

“Alya will you make another Superhero blog for Super Nathan and Miss Vixen?” Asked Myléne looking at the girl.

 

 

At the corridor of the school, Adrien walked along with Marinette towards their classroom.

 

“Did you see yesterday how Miss Vixen managed to bring that plane on the ground?” Questioned the blonde looking at the blue-haired girl, which rolled her eyes.

 

“Yeah” Responded Marinette. “I could have managed that too”

 

“I was just saying that” Said Adrien. “I never said you couldn’t”

 

“Oh oh,” Said Marinette stopping as she came across Lila and Kagami.

 

“What….oh….” Said Adrien. “Hey girls” Greeted Adrien.

 

“Hey Adrien” Greeted Kagami and looked at Lila and elbowed her quickly.

 

“Oh uh hi” Greeted Lila.

 

“This afternoon we're having a fencing” Said Kagami. “Finally we can have see, who of us will win”

 

“Yeah,” Said Adrien. “Can’t wait for it,” Told Adrien smiling at the Japanese, which did the same. Kagami elbowed Lila again and Lila nodded.

 

“Listen Adrien. I talked with Kagami about, what happened last year with me and Ladybug and…. I wanted to apologize for having lied to you. I was new and...I have never been living in a strange country, only in Italy. I hope you can forgive for my mistake.”

 

“It’s okay. I forgive you” Said Adrien.

 

“Maybe Ladybug is sorry too?” Added Marinette.

 

“Ladybug has really gone too far on that day. She could have handled it way differently, but yeah...”

 

“But yeah?” Asked Marinette.

 

“Uh...see you two later then in the class?” Asked Lila and Adrien nodded. Lila and Kagami made their way to the class, then Marinette looked at the model boy.

“But yeah what?” Asked Marinette.

 

“Well, you did this. It’s done, there’s no way to change that back. I meant this”

 

“Hey she lied to you and about me. I just...tried to fix things up”

 

“Yes I know, but you were a little too harsh to her,” Said Adrien showing her his hand, pressing his thumb and index finger on each other, having a centimeter of space between them.

 

“Okay you’re right I did wrong, but I can’t do nothing anymore. I did apologize her, but she refused it” Said Marinette. “What else should I do?”

 

“Okay, now you don’t have the miraculous anymore. You still could go visit her and apologize to her. You could say, that you can’t forget about that, what you did and that you didn’t accept the apology”

 

“Yeah, but it’s too late,” Said Marinette and kept walking into the classroom.

 

“Marinette wait!” Called Adrien running behind Marinette and as he entered along with her into the classroom, they saw Alix and Kim arguing with each other.

 

“What’s going on?” Asked Adrien.

 

“Alix and Kim are arguing about, which superhero is the best one” Responded Nino. “And Alya doesn’t want to run another superhero blog”

 

“Okay I have an idea,” Said Kim. “Why don’t we two guide a blog?” Suggested Kim.

 

“A blog?” Asked Alix surprised.

 

“Yeah” Replied Kim. “You create a blog like the ladyblog about Super Nathan and I about Miss Vixen” Proposed Kim. “The blog with the most fans win”

 

“And what posts shall we post?” Asked Alix.

 

“The ladyblog had fanarts, we could also have like the ladyblog videos about the missions, interviews, pictures, screenshots, edits, fanarts and whatever people feel like sharing.”

 

“May the better one win” Said Alix sharing a handshake with the Vietnamese.

 

“Have you seen the superheroes on TV?” Asked Kagami accompanying the Italian to the back of the class as the others were going back to their places.

 

“Yep, I saw” Responded Lila. “What do you think about Miss Vixen?”

 

“She looked amazing the way, she handled to bring the plane safely on the runway” Responded Kagami. “I saw the video last night and you?”

 

“Same” Lied Lila, making Kagami raise her eyebrow.

 

“Really?” Asked Kagami. “Which site exactly?”

 

“I have to ask Mia. She showed it to me yesterday”

 

“Who’s Mia?” Asked Kagami. “Your housemaid?”

 

“Actually my parents assistant” Responded Lila. “She took care of me since I was young and is also my mother’s childhood friend”

 

“Ah right, I think you told me that”

 

“Yeah and hey last night I had a dream about Nathaniel” Said Lila, causing Kagami to chuckle.

 

“What did you dream?” Asked Kagami.

 

“We were sitting in a boat and he was playing on a type of flute the soundtrack from the Titanic for me. In the end, we traveled on the boat the whole night long, while we were covered with a blanket and cuddling with each other. He told me a few cute things, I wish I could remember them”

 

“Sounds sweet” Said Kagami then saw Nathaniel passing by her to sit down on his seat.

 

“Hello” Greeted Nathaniel.

 

“Hey Nathaniel” Greeted Kagami.

 

“Hello Nath” Greeted Lila. “How you’re doing?”

 

“Fine” Responded Nathaniel. “Just a little bit tired. Couldn’t sleep well last night”

 

“Ah maybe someone was dreaming about you,” Said Lila with a smirk.

 

“Why?” Asked Nathaniel confused.

 

“People use to say, that when you can’t sleep, someone is dreaming about you”

 

“Ah,” Said Nathaniel. “Wonder, who it was” Replied Nathaniel, making Lila giggle.

 

“Hey Nathaniel, don’t you mind to show me and Lila the school?” Asked Kagami. “Like where we are going to have PE?”

 

“Uh sure. Why not” Responded Nathaniel.

 

“Were you going to hang out together with someone else?” Asked Lila. “He or she could hang out with us too”

 

“Oh no. I’m usually hanging in the breaks alone”

 

“What?” Asked Lila surprised. “Why?”

 

“Uhm remember, when I borrowed you my jacket and I talked about having moved here too?”

 

“Oh right, because of that” Said Lila a bit abashed. “But we could hang together in the breaks. What do you think?”

 

“That’s cool,” Said Nathaniel. “But I’m kind of….not very talkative or someone, that has a lot of things to talk about”

 

“Don’t worry, take your time,” Said Kagami.

  
“I might be able to make you have more things to talk about” Told Lila. “Like, when we did homework yesterday”

 

“Oh right...I uhm….actually talked a lot there”

 

“See?” Asked Lila. “We’re glad to receive you in our friend circle”

 

“Morning Nathaniel!” Greeted Rose passing by Kagami and Lila, to look at the redhead.

 

“Hi Rose, hi Juleka” Greeted Nathaniel.

 

“Hey” Greeted Lila and Kagami.

 

“Hey your friend Nathaniel here offered us to show us around the school. Isn’t that sweet from him?” Asked Kagami while Nathaniel and Lila looked at Kagami surprised.

 

“That’s great Nathaniel.” Complimented Rose. “He’s a fine guy, isn’t it?” Asked Rose Nathaniel, which shrugged his shoulders. “Come on you and Lila would be such good friends” Whispered Rose into his ear.

 

“Why not?” Asked Nathaniel making Rose giggle.

 

“Oh Nathaniel,” Said Rose walking at her seat. Nathaniel looked confused at Juleka, which shrugged her shoulders and followed her back to the seat.

 

“I found the perfect title for my blog….Sort of….The little Miss Vixen blog” Announced Kim earning applause from a few lads of his class.

 

“Stop the applause” Said Mrs. Mendeleiev as she got into the class.

 

“Aww,” Said a few students.

 

“Uhm Lila?” Asked Nathaniel as he sat down along with Kagami and Lila. “Thanks for helping me with maths”

 

“No problem,” Said Lila smiling at the boy. “If you need more help, I can help you” Offered Lila and Nathaniel nodded.

 

“Thank you,” Said Nathaniel gazing at Lila, which blushed a little bit, then turned her head to the front to listen to the teacher starting the Math lesson.  


	12. On Top

**Chapter** **1** **2**

 

 

The last lesson of the day was PE with Mr. D’Argencourt. All guys and girls were in their wardrobes changing their clothes into their sports clothes.

 

“What do you guys think, we’re going to do today?” Asked Ivan looking at the others.   

 

“I think it’s going to be dodge ball,” Said Nino putting on a red t-shirt on.  

 

Nathaniel was already wearing his stuff for PE lessons and looked into his bag, to see Karaa lying in there looking up at him.

 

“You gotta be here for a while until all of us leave,” Told Nathaniel. “Is that okay?” Asked the red head and the kwami nodded. Nathaniel stood up and left the wardrobe followed by Kim, Ivan and Max walking into the sports hall.

 

“Wow,” Said Kim as he saw materials already prepared for them to play.

 

“What kind of dodge ball is this?” Asked Kim as he saw on each corner of the hall a small roll mat and in the middle parallel bars with a huge mattress on the top of the bars and behind it was a trampoline for the students to jump on it. The guys saw Mr. D’Argencourt pulling the car with the other big mattress out of the material room, making his way up to the bar and let the mattress fall to the side of the parallel bars.

 

“What kind of dodge ball is this?” Asked Kim.

 

“Well, it’s not a dodgeball game so far I know. It’s called Brännboll. I explain it later to you all” Said the teacher and the guys sat down next to the wall.

 

“Brännball is a Scandinavian game.” Said Max looking at his phone. “It consists of two teams. One has to run on the bases, which are the mats and the other team has to catch the ball and hit the hula hoop on the end of the hall”

 

“Aha I think I played this once,” Said Kim.

 

Chloé got in dressed as usual and walked to the teacher giving her a book to sign.

 

“Mr. D'Argencourt. I’ve got my monthly girl problems and I got from my dad the signature to seat out.” Told Chloé.

 

“Alright lie it next to the stereo” Demanded the teacher and Chloé brought it to the device and looked at the door, seeing Lila getting in, followed by Kagami, Rose and Juleka.

 

“What?” Asked Chloé.

 

“Wow guys look at Lila,” Said Kim and looked along with Max and Nathaniel amazed at how Lila looked in her sports outfit. Lila wore red leggings with a black square starting from her waist to the beginning of her knees, black shoes with white soles and a black tank top with open holes, formed as stripes on her back, showing her tan skinned back and down around her belly, she had an open gap from the top, showing her belly button.

 

“She’s hot” Said Kim gazing at the girl, then Nathaniel rolled his eyes at the Vietnamese as he said this.

 

Lila made her way to the guys and Kim stood up immediately.

 

“Hey Lila” Greeted Kim. “You look hot in this” Complimented Kim. “You’re interested in going on a date?”

 

“What?” Asked Nathaniel quiet as Kim suddenly showed interest in Lila, after seeing her thin, but a well-built body.

 

“Sounds interesting” Said Lila having Nathaniel in sight, which seemed to get angry at Kim. “What about this. We two run to the end of the hall and if you win, you take me out on a date and if I win, there will be no date. Deal?”

 

“Deal,” Said Kim shaking the hand with the girl. “I hope you like V formed backs, cause, that’s what you will see when you lose”

 

“We will see” Said Lila looking away from Kim at Nathaniel, winking at him, turning his frown into a surprised expression.

 

“Max, you tell us, when to go” Demanded Kim and Max stood up, standing behind the two.

 

“Ready?” Asked Max and the two went down, like two racers from a marathon. “Go!” Shouted Max and both ran off, going on the same speed”

 

Lila looked at Kim with a smirk, then he looked at her and wiggled with his eyebrows, thinking, that she was being a flirt.

 

“Why did you ask me for a race?” Asked Kim and Lila pushed him down with her shoulder, making him fall down.

“Just to do this” Said Lila arriving at the end of the hall.

 

“Hey!” Shouted Kim standing up. “That’s cheating”

 

“No one said the rules,” Said Lila passing by the boy and Nathaniel laughed as he saw this.

 

“Bad girl,” Said Kim seeing Lila walking away.

 

 

 

Later as all students sat and the teacher explained the game, Nathaniel looked at Lila, then thought on speaking to her.

 

“Did you know, that he was going to lose?” Asked Nathaniel.

 

“No, but I knew how to trick him,” Said Lila, making Nathaniel smile. “Were you jealous about he asking me out?”

 

“Uh me?” Asked Nathaniel. “No….no...of course not. I just….didn’t like the way he talked to you”

 

“Like how?”

 

“T….that he called you hot and not beautiful...I’m not saying, that you’re beautiful, but….uh shit...” Stuttered Nathaniel making Lila giggle.

 

“It’s okay Nathy,” Said Lila. “I know, what you mean”

 

“Uh really?”

 

“You don’t like people, that guys like him only have interest in a girl’s body?”

 

“Yeah...I think that was it” Said Nathaniel.

 

“So I made the teams for today, next time it will be your turn to choose kids.” Said Mr. D’Argencourt holding a hook with blue bands. “Alix, Nathaniel, Juleka, Rose, Adrien and Lila. You’re a team and the rest are the second team” Said the gray haired man giving the mentioned students a blue band.

 

“I and Adrien race first,” Said Alix taking the ball and walking at the first base with their team.

 

“Shall we run together?” Asked Lila the red head and he nodded.

 

“Okay,” Said Nathaniel.

 

“Hey Alix, why don’t we ran by ourselves?” Asked Adrien. “We’re pretty good and could make more points?”

 

“Alright Adrien,” Said Alix standing on the base, looking at the other team, which was spread around the hall. The teacher blew the whistle and Alix threw the soft ball with her hand and raced to the first base of the other side of the hall, then ran at the trampoline hoping at it to fly up at the mattress. She saw, that Kim had caught the ball, then she jumped down at the matress running at the third mat of the hall, observing the ball landing on the hands of Nino, which was near the hula hoop and Alix stood there on the mat, then Nino hit the spot of the hoop, for the referee to whistle.

 

“Now it’s your turn dude,” Said Nino and as Adrien got the ball he ran at the first base and Alix at the last base scoring for her team. Ivan caught the ball and threw it at Nino and the Moroccan hit the spot as Adrien jumped on the trampoline.

 

“Agreste you’re out!” Demanded Mr. D’Argencourt and the blonde walked back to the beginning.

 

“Shall or do you want to throw it?” Asked Lila.

 

“You can” Responded Nathaniel. “I do it later for us,” Told Nathaniel making the Italian nod. Lila kicked the ball up in the air and pulled Nathaniel to run with her.

 

“Run, run, run!” Shouted Lila and Nathaniel ran behind her, while Marinette took the ball from the other side of the hall and passed it at Alya, which gave it to Myléne.

 

At the first base, Lila ran first at the trampoline and saw, that Kagami had the ball and threw it at Nino. Lila looked back seeing Nathaniel standing on the first base.

 

“Go Nathaniel, you can do it!” Cheered Lila loud and Nathaniel ran at the trampoline, jumped at it and bounced up in the air, flying towards Lila.

 

“Ahhhh” Yelled Nathaniel crashing Lila down. Lila lied on the mattress with Nathaniel lying over her with his head on her breasts. Nathaniel placed his arms at the side of Lila’s head, rising a bit up to look at her face. Lila rolled her eyes down at Nathaniel as she noted, the way he had his legs over hers, then gazed back at him to see him gazing with wide eyes at her.

 

“Ncncnc” Replied Lila with a flirty look at the boy, which looked away from her face, embarrassed from the situation.

Nathaniel got up and helped Lila up, then lost his balance falling with Lila on the second mattress and this time Lila lied on top of Nathaniel. Lila twitched with her eyebrows, making Nathaniel gulp at it then Kagami appeared standing next to the two.

 

“Hey you two,” Said Kagami causing both to look up at them. “Having some fun?” Asked Kagami and Lila sat up on the mattress along with the German boy.

 

“Everything is fine,” Said Lila.

 

“Yeah, it’s me being the usual klutz,” Told Nathaniel making Lila chuckle.

 

“No, you’re not. That was an accident. I didn’t know you had vertigo”

 

“No, I was afraid to not make it to the mattress or cause any mess”

 

“You did great” Said Lila. “Come let’s move” Said Lila and it was the turn of Rose to kick the ball, but her ball flew up at the rings, falling straight down at the ground.

 

“We already lost” Said Rose.

 

Lila looked at Nathaniel, nodding at the boy and ran at the next base, followed by him.

 

Adrien observed his team and Mr. D’Argencourt walked up to the boy.

 

“I don’t know if you already know it, but your father called, that you had to go to an interview, because of the Gabriel brand,” Told the teacher. “They told me, they changed it on today and I have to let you skip fencing”

 

“Oh okay,” Said Adrien neutral.

 

“Don’t worry. You still have fencing tomorrow” Said the teacher.

 

“Great. I tell it Kagami. I promised her to do a decisive match”

 

“Okay, but after the lessons please,” Said Mr. D’Argencourt and Adrien walked to his base and gave a hard kick on the ball and ran at the first base to continue the game.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A typical NathLila moment with a flirty fox and a shy Tomato :3


	13. Good Deed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funny thing of the week: Chat flirts with Rena in the new episode: Everyone found it great. Volpina compliments Chat's outfit on her debut episode: She ruins the lovesquare.

**Chapter** **1** **3**

 

 

At night Super Nathan leaned next to the grades of the Eiffel Tower looking at the whole city shining with all her lights. Super Nathan enjoyed the sight he had as a superhero. He had by him a pizza box from the near and he took one slice, taking a bite and chew it.    

 

“Wonder, where Miss Vixen is at the moment” Said Super Nathan biting again on his slice. Super Nathan heard something and looked down at the Eiffel Tower to see Miss Vixen flying towards the Eiffel Tower passing under it. He got up and ran at the other side of the Eiffel Tower and gazed down again to see the vixen heroine flying up the tower up at him. Super Nathan falls down on his butt as Miss Vixen speed by him landing on the antenna of the tower.

 

“Good evening” Greeted Miss Vixen and jumped down at the ground, where Super Nathan was. “How was it?”

 

“Uh….”

 

“I should have done a backward salto, right?” Asked Miss Vixen jumping up at the antenna again. Miss Vixen jumped with her back shown to Super Nathan and landed on her feet and right hand. “Nah, I gotta do this again...”

 

“It was great, great” Said Super Nathan. “Sorry, you’re just too fantastic,” Said Super Nathan scratching his head.

 

“So, what were you doing, while I was on the way?” Asked Miss Vixen walking with him around the tower.

 

“Having dinner” Responded Super Nathan picking the pizza box up. “Want a slice”

 

“No thanks” Responded Miss Vixen. “I have to watch at my body figure”

 

“So, what should we do together this night?” Asked Super Nathan leaning on the palisade of the tower along with the brunette.

 

“You talked last day about helping homeless people, didn’t you?” Asked Miss Vixen and Super Nathan shook his head as a yes.

 

“It’s so dark down there. I see something moving near the bench” Said Super Nathan and Miss Vixen sharpened her eyes to recognize this and it was a tramp looking in a trash can for something.

 

“He looks like a tramp. I think it’s a homeless guy, looking for food.” Said Miss Vixen.

“I could give him my pizza” Suggested Super Nathan.

“Aww you really want to give him your pizza, though you haven’t eaten a bit?” Asked Miss Vixen Super Nathan, which smiled at his success to impress the heroine.

“Y...yeah” Responded Super Nathan taking the box up, closing it. “He probably needs it more, than us,” Said Super Nathan. “Hold the box, I need to draw the rocket on my back,” Said Super Nathan.

 

“No fine, I can carry you down, if you don’t mind” Offered Miss Vixen and Super Nathan looked at her surprised. “You’re cool with that?” Asked the purple-skinned hero and she nodded. Super Nathan nodded and picked the box up, while she took him under the arms and carried him the Eiffel Tower down.

 

“You’re lighter than I expected you to be”

 

“I’m from those sort of guys, that can eat a lot, but not get fat”

 

“I wish I was like you. I can’t balance my weight between 1-2 kilograms and do a lot of sport”

 

“Well, your body still looks great. You’re not too fat nor too thin. You’re perfect”

 

“That’s sweet from your part Nathan” Said Miss Vixen coming closer to the homeless man.

 

“Good Evening” Greeted Super Nathan scaring the man.

 

“Sorry, we didn’t want to frighten you” Apologized Miss Vixen dropping Super Nathan slowly. “We were at the Eiffel Tower checking the city for trouble and saw you down here and thought about sharing this pizza with you,” Said Miss Vixen and Super Nathan opened for the homeless man the box with the Italian meal in it.

 

“Really?” Asked the man and Super Nathan nodded.

 

“Thank you, Super Nathan,” Said the man taking a pizza slice out to eat.

 

“Come sit down” Offered Super Nathan and sat down along with Miss Vixen and the poorly dressed man.

 

“What’s your name?” Asked Miss Vixen.

“David” Responded the man.

 

“How did you land on the streets?” Asked the heroine.

 

“I got fired from my last job and during the time I was unemployed and looking for a job, I received bills to pay and the money started to go away until I got broke and lost my apartment.” Told David.” And now I’m here”

 

“Oh,” Said Miss Vixen sad.

 

“I wish we could help you more” Said Super Nathan frustrated with the story.

 

“That’s is” Said Miss Vixen. “Super Nathan, you could draw him a house”

 

“I could, but that’s a lot of work. And also I think the community would like him to pay rent no matter what”

 

“Damn it,” Said Miss Vixen.

 

“If we had money we could request to build a place for homeless people.” Told Super Nathan.

 

“I know someone, who’s rich, but I’m not sure if this works” Said Miss Vixen. “I had to check it out”

 

“I could draw him more clothes and maybe a blanket” Suggested Super Nathan holding his tablet in front of him starting to draw a blanket, which was white and had his symbol in the middle of the blanket. “Now that I’m on it. I could try to make a wool blanket, I just wonder how?” Asked Super Nathan himself. “I have to see, what textures my effects option has.” Said Super Nathan looking at the bar showing several options and a bar to slide through them all. “There is one for textiles,” Said Super Nathan opening them. “Angora, Silk, Cotton...Wool!” Announced Super Nathan choosing the option and drew a blanket, which was now made of wool and it appeared in real life. It was now black like his symbol and the three different colored circles of his symbol were present.

 

“Thank you so much Mr. Super” Thanked David holding both blankets.

 

“Wish we could do more” Said Super Nathan.

 

“We still could look around for some other homeless people and give them some blankets or better clothes.” Suggested Miss Vixen.

 

“And offer them some food,” Told Super Nathan and had an idea. “That’s it!” Said Super Nathan. “Pietro from the pizzeria near the arc de Triomphe offered me a spot to join the eating challenge and the winner gets free food from his restaurant.

 

“And you think you can do this?” Asked Miss Vixen and Super Nathan nodded.

 

“I could try” Responded Super Nathan.

 

“That will be hilarious” Said Miss Vixen and Super Nathan grabbed the heroine on the hand.

 

“Come let’s fly” Said Super Nathan.

 

“Hi Miss Vixen! Hi Super Nathan” Shouted a tall, Asian boy running towards them.

  
“Oh seems to be a fan” Said Super Nathan as he recognized it was his classmate Kim Chien Le.

 

“Hello,” Said Miss Vixen. “What’s your name my dear….citizen”

 

“The name’s Kim. I’ve seen you on TV saving those people from the airplane and you’re amazing. You’re skilled and talented and….and”

 

“Do you want an autograph, a selfie”

 

“Or both?” Added Super Nathan. “I think I have an idea” Said Super Nathan taking his tablet out to sketch something on it and it appeared an older model of a camera, which prints out the picture.

 

“I’m impressed” Said Kim. “But does it also make pictures?” Asked the Vietnamese and Super Nathan hold the camera, having the two in sight.

 

“Say…..Foxy!”

 

“Foxy!” Said Miss Vixen and Kim smiling at the picture. Super Nathan took the picture and the device printed the picture out and Super Nathan took it, then gave it to Miss Vixen.

 

“You like it?” Asked Miss Vixen showing it to Kim, which looked at it to see him and the heroine smiling.

 

“Here,” Said Super Nathan handing Miss Vixen an orange pen with a fox head on the top, followed by her superhero name over it.

 

“Nice signature” Complimented Kim.

 

“Thanks,” Said Miss Vixen and looked at Super Nathan. “Come we have to get in time for the competition” Said Miss Vixen and Kim took his phone out to film them and recorded Super Nathan drawing on his tablet, while behind his back appeared a jet pack, which was, what he was drawing.

 

“Wow,” Said Kim and Super Nathan took off in the sky.

 

“See ya,” Said Miss Vixen saluting with her point and middle finger at her forehead, then followed the redhead along the sky, making their way towards the Trocadero.

 

“Great” Said Kim looking at the two heroes flying around the sky.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“ _Here’s Clara Contard with some news. I recently found out through Pietro Canario, that yesterday one of the new super heroes Super Nathan participated on the annual eating competition, where the winner gets food from his restaurant free for one year. Not only did he participate, but he also won this and what he then did, was extraordinary.” Said Clara looking back at Miss Vixen, which observed Super Nathan having his head inside a trash bin, doing a sound, like he was throwing up._

 

“ _Oh” Said Clara frowning her face as he saw Super Nathan puking into the trash bin, after eating too much at the competition. “Super Nathan and Miss Vixen shared with many Parisian homeless people warm calzones and pizzas, additionally some rugs and pieces of clothes drawn by Super Nathan._

 

_The camera changed to another scene, where Miss Vixen was giving a freshly made calzone to the homeless people, while Super Nathan stood next to it giving them “drawn” clothes and blankets and Pietro, the owner of the restaurant observed them doing it._

 

_Another scene was Pietro being interviewed by Ms. Contard._

 

“ _It’s an amazing thing they did” Said Pietro. “It’s always heart warming to see people which such a great heart helping people in need,” Said Pietro while the camera showed another clip of an elderly poor lady embracing both a little bit taller heroes._

 

The TV got turned off and on the couch lied Nathaniel Kurtzberg smiling at the news about him and Miss Vixen, then covered himself with a red and white colored blanket, closing his eyes to relax for the rest of the night.  


	14. Dusuu

**Chapter** **1** **4**

 

 

The next morning Lila sat inside the Escalade of her family looking at the small screen, which showed her the news about yesterday Super Nathan and Miss Vixen good deed.

 

“Isn’t that cute, what they did Charles?” Asked Lila the driver, which nodded.   

 

“Indeed” Agreed Charles. “The world could use more people like them”

 

“It would be amazing if they could have a place to stay the homeless people. At least until they find a job and can go on with their lives like they used to”

 

“Yeah, but this isn’t as easy as you think”

 

“I wish it were,” Said Lila looking out of the window as they were approaching the school. “How much does it cost to build a home like that?”

 

“It depends on the size, the number of rooms, staff to work on it. It’s variate”

 

“Right,” Said Lila and the driver stopped the car, then Lila folded up the screen and unfastened herself from the seat and left the vehicle. “Thank you Charles, see you later,” Said Lila making her way to the school. At the entrance stood Kagami, waiting for Lila.

 

“Morning Lila” Greeted Kagami opening her arms for a hug, which Lila gladly accepted.

 

“Morning Kagami” Greeted Lila and walked into the court of the school with the Japanese girl.

 

“Have you already see the new blog of the superheroine Miss Vixen?” Asked Kagami and the Italian shook her head.

 

“No” Responded Lila. “Is it good?” Asked Lila and Kagami shrugged her shoulders.

 

“I don’t know, but a few are talking about it” Responded the Japanese walking along with the Italian to their classroom.

 

“Miss Vixen looks horny as hell,” Said Kim looking at his smartphone along with Ivan. Kagami and Lila got into the classroom seeing the two sitting on the second row looking at the phone.

 

“Can I see?” Asked Nino looking over Kim’s shoulder. “Wow,” Said Nino and Alya pulled Nino on his shoulder away from the two guys.

 

“Nope,” Said Alya carrying her boyfriend away.

 

“Or check this fanart of her” Said Kim showing Ivan another picture of the heroine. “Love the way they drew her ass,” Said Kim. “It really provokes me to want to smack it”

 

Lila frowned as she heard Kim’s dirty comment about her other identity’s looks.

“Hey girls are you interested in seeing my new blog?” Asked Kim looking at Lila and Kagami. Adrien entered into the class along with Marinette, Nathaniel and Alix.

 

“Hey Kim your blog is great,” Told Adrien walking to the Vietnamese. “Except the many NSFW fanarts, you shared there”

 

“They’re hot,” Said Kim. “I’ve got over 10’000 clicks on the blog, only for sharing them and adding the news from yesterday about her and Super Nathan donating food to the homeless”

 

“I still think….”

 

“Come look at this piece of cake,” Said Kim showing a picture of Miss Vixen from behind her back and her face was turned back at the fourth wall. Nathaniel stood next to Lila and Kagami observing the picture on Kim’s phone.

 

“Look Adrien, even Nathaniel finds the vixen appealing, right boy?” Asked Kim, causing Nathaniel to shake his head to stop daydreaming.

 

“Wait, what?” Asked Nathaniel making Lila and Kagami giggle. “Sorry I….uh wasn’t paying attention”

 

“Don’t worry” Said Kagami and the three walked at their seat. Nathaniel took out of his bag his sketchbook and opened it, then started to doodle on his notebook.

 

Lila observed Nathaniel drawing a pair of human legs, followed by a dark stripe in the middle of both legs and colored from the knees down to the feet with the same black pencil.

 

“Are you going to draw Miss Vixen?” Asked Lila looking at the page of the notebook.

“….Yeah” Responded Nathaniel looking at Lila.

 

“Do you like Miss Vixen and Super Nathan too?” Asked Lila and Nathaniel nodded.   

 

“Who’s your favorite?”

 

“Well Miss Vixen seems pretty cool” Responded Nathaniel.

 

“What did you find great about her?” Asked Lila. “Like helping the homeless along with Super Nathan?”

 

“I find her amazing” Responded Nathaniel. “You had to see her listening to the sad people on the streets”

 

“That must have been amazing” Said Lila gazing at Nathaniel. “What would you do, if you met Miss Vixen in person?”

 

“Uh I don’t know” Responded Nathaniel. “Get an autograph?”

 

“Isn’t there anything else, you would like to do with her?” Asked Lila. “Like hanging out or go out and eat?”

 

“Maybe hanging out” Responded Nathaniel. “I’m not a great companion”

 

“Don’t say that. I like your company”

 

“You do?” Asked Nathaniel surprised and the brunette nodded.

 

“You and Kagami have been so helpful to me on the first day. If you weren’t there for me, I wouldn’t know, what to do next”

 

“Great that you have two friends now,” Said Nathaniel making Lila smile and place her hand on his.

 

“Yeah friends”

 

Nathaniel looked at Lila’s hand lying on his, then up at the girl, which smiled amorously at him.

 

“….Can we do after school the science homework together?” Asked Nathaniel earning a nod from the Italian girl. Lila petted Nathaniel’s hand, making him feel strange about this feeling, then looked at Kagami’s head and called her.

 

“Kagami!”

 

“Did you call me?” Asked the Japanese.

 

“Wanna join me and Lila after school to do homework?” Asked Nathaniel and Kagami shook her head.

 

“I’m sorry Nathaniel. After school I have fencing and later my family has to go visit a friend of my mom on the other side of Paris. Sorry, maybe another day”

 

“Uh okay,” Said Nathaniel looking at Lila, which removed her hand off Nathaniel’s.

 

“Come the lessons have started. It’s time to pay attention” Said Lila with a wink at Nathaniel and he observed Lila turning her head to the front and smiled.

* * *

 

 

At the mansion of the Agreste’s Nathalie pulled a trolley with folded laundry on top of it through the corridor of the second floor of the building. She stopped with the car in front of a room, then took an amount of blouses and trousers and brought them into the room. She stored them into a closet near to a window and looked out of it at the Eiffel Tower. She left the room and took a few pairs of socks and walked into the room again near to the bed, which had a night table next to it and stored them inside the top drawer. On that drawer lied the blue brooch, Nathalie had taken from the safe another day. Nathalie looked at it, then had an idea and went to the corridor to take the trolley into the room and locked herself in the room.

 

Nathalie grabbed the brooch to look at it, trying to find out how to activate it.

 

“Hmm” Said Nathalie placing it at her red pullover, then a dark blue ball glowed from the little pearl of the brooch and in front of Nathalie appeared a blue kwami with a large plumage on her tail, which it had extended out to show the red with black dot _eyes_ on them.

 

“Hello” Greeted the peafowl-like kwami the assistant, which smirked at her.

 

“You’re one of those sort of spirits, that transforms people into a superhero?” Asked Nathalie and Duusu crossed her arms.

 

“Yeah and a hello would have been nice to say...and I’m a kwami”

 

“Good evening kwami, I would like to transform” Asked Nathalie. “What do I need to do before?”

“First I have to tell you a few things and after that, you can transform” Responded Dusuu. “I’m Dusuu by the way”

 

“Nathalie” Introduced the assistant herself. “I would like to start”

 

“Alright so you will be a peacock related superheroine and you have the following powers….” Explained Dusuu the woman, which kept listening to the kwami.  


	15. Weeks Later...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never mentioned before, that my kwami Karaa had a little speech impediment and I’m spelling her sentences by purpose wrong.
> 
> Maybe some of you have seen it in my PAW Patrol fics how I do it with Zuma, which has the same impediment.

 

After the school was over Lila walked out of the school along with Nathaniel the stairs down from the school court.

 

“Kagami is going fencing?” Asked Nathaniel and Lila nodded.    

 

“Yes” Replied Lila. “Oh and I talked with Rose and Juleka about...uhm Prince Ali” 

 

“I heard it,” Said Nathaniel. “I talked with Rose about it and she says, she would after school apologize”

 

“Why?” Asked Lila.

 

“You were new and insecure. That’s what I told her. She got sad, that she was mean to you and wants to take everything back…..”

 

“Lila!” Yelled Rose running across the court towards Nathaniel and Lila.

 

“Wait, wait!” Shouted Nathaniel causing the petite blonde to break and stop in front of the two.

 

“There you are” Said Rose and grabbed Lila on her hands. “Lila I’m so sorry, I didn’t believe you before. Nathaniel told me why you did so, I’m sorry, that I treated you like shit before.”

 

“It’s okay Rose...”

 

“No, it’s not! I was rude and angry. I could have been much nicer to you, how can I repay it back to you?”

 

“Repay?” Asked Lila looking at Nathaniel, which shrugged his shoulders. Juleka appeared and looked at Rose, which was glaring shocked at Lila, while she was a bit confused at Rose.

 

“Uh are you and Juleka going somewhere?” Asked Nathaniel. “Maybe you could show her Paris?” Suggested Nathaniel.

 

“We were going to eat something. Juleka’s hungry.” Told Rose. “We could go after we all eat show you Paris? What do you think?”

 

“Sounds great to me,” Said Lila and looked at Nathaniel. “Is he coming too?”

 

“Come Nath,” Said Rose grabbing him on the arm.

 

“Sorry Rose” Responded Nathaniel “My mom and I are going to visit my grandpa this evening. Maybe another day?”

 

“Oh” Said Rose sad. A car honk beeped and they all looked at the street to see Lila’s driver waiting for her.

 

“Hey girls, don’t you mind, if the driver drives us to the local, you planned to go?”

 

“No Lila, you don’t need to ask him to drive us. He’s after all employed for your family, not for us” Responded Rose.

 

“No, but I don’t want to send him home without me if he came here all way just to get me you know. But I think he will understand...”

 

“Okay, then we go with you...This time” Said Rose making Lila smile and they waved at Nathaniel, making their way up to the SUV, entering into the back.

 

Karaa left Nathaniel’s jacket observing the girls leaving.

 

“I find you still had time to go with the giwls out” Said Karaa. “You only need to be in two houws by your gwandfather”

 

“I know, but I kind of didn’t feel like I would belong to them”

 

“Why do you say that?”

 

“They are girls and they usually talk about boys….well Rose used to talk about Prince Ali or some other guys but is now together with Juleka. But they could talk with Lila about guys and it’s weird when I as a guy are present”

 

“Not exactly,” Said Karaa. “They sure are other themes you could talk with them about”

 

“Yeah, but you know I’m not a great conversation starter”

 

“Well, you could talk about, what you like.” Suggested Karaa. “That’s a good way to stawt a convwsashion”

“Okay, you’re right,” Said Nathaniel. “Come on, let’s go home,” Told the redhead Karaa and she went back into his jacket’s back, to go home with him.

 

 

 

Inside the gym Adrien, Kagami and other fencing students stood in pairs in front of each other.

 

“Get into position” Demanded Mr. D’Argencourt seeing the fencing students bending their knees into their start position of the sport.

 

“Go!” Asked the teacher and all prompted forwards starting to fight with each other.

 

Two fencing students were fighting a bit hasty and deftly. The shorter fencing student managed to protect herself from an attack and stung the partner with the sphere of the saber, making one point.

 

“Well done Adrien,” Said Mr. D’Argencourt making the short person, that scored giggle.

 

“If I had my mask off, he would be shocked,” Said the taller fencing student.

 

“I believe so,” Said the shorter student. “Ready?” Asked Kagami. 

 

“Go!” Shouted Adrien and they fenced again with the same rate against each other. Adrien pounded with the saber on Kagami’s pushing her backward to the outside of the field. Kagami slides away from Adrien as he wanted to stab her with his saber, but he missed and stopped confused.

 

“Huh?” Asked Adrien and Kagami touched him on his back to call attention. He turned around and got Kagami’s saber on his chest bending down into a half circle.

 

“You’re a bit slow today?” Asked Kagami making Adrien growl.

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll make it this time” Promised Adrien walking back at his position along with Kagami to hers.

 

“Ready?” Asked Adrien.

 

“Go!” Shouted Kagami and Adrien immediately ran at Kagami to fight with her. Adrien did the same as before, pushing Kagami back and she tried to keep Adrien from bringing her out of the playfield. Kagami spun herself around, while she avoided Adrien from hitting her with the saber and stopped behind him to hit him from behind, but Adrien managed to defend himself from there and fought her backward to his start position. Kagami moved backward quicker, leaving Adrien a bit behind and he came closer to her, trying to stab her with his fencing saber, followed by a growl as she dodged it another time. Kagami fenced with Adrien again, trying to score another point, but this time Adrien seemed to be more focused on her fighting, than before. Adrien tried harder to fence with the Japanese fencing student, moving his saber on hers closer to her mask and due to the many movements Adrien passed with his saber on Kagami’s mask and she jumped up in the air doing a salto backward, losing her mask. Her mask rolled on another playfield, but Adrien was now recessed with the fight, that he didn’t note Kagami wanted to get her mask back.

 

On the other playfield, one student noted the mask sliding to his feet and he stopped along with his opponent, who wanted to attack him.

 

“Whose mask is it?” Asked the opponent.

 

“I think Kagami’s” Responded the fencer taking the mask. “Hers the only one, who’s gray on the button file.

 

“Wow look at Kagami and Adrien fighting,” Said the opponent astonished and the other student observed the other two fighting.

 

Kagami ran at Adrien and he fell on his knees to slide on them passing by Kagami’s saber, which pulled Adrien’s mask off. Adrien slid rotated back at Kagami, jumping up on his feet while dropping the mask down and glared at Kagami, which did the same.

 

“Wah!” Yelled Adrien running towards the girl, which countered his attack and she jumped back along with Adrien doing a salto together and smacking their sabers together.

 

“Monsieur D’Argencourt!” Called a student, which started to attend the fight of the two best fencers along with the other students.

 

“That’s grandiose!” Said the teacher impressed by his two students.

 

Adrien fought more aggressive with the girl and Kagami tried to keep Adrien busy to not get hit by him. Adrien started to fell more exhausted from the fight, getting distracted, then Kagami took the opportunity to hit Adrien with her saber, but he blocked her once again to continue the fight and she jumped down on her legs sliding on them passing by Adrien, which then jumped at the girl, which was just getting up from the ground, now landing with him on top of her.

 

Adrien breathed exhausted while he gazed at Kagami lying under him, which was also tired of their wild fencing. Adrien and Kagami blushed as they looked at each other's faces.

 

“Hehe” Chuckled Adrien looking embarrassed at the Japanese girl. Kagami looked away from Adrien, smiling sheepishly away from the blonde.

 

“This was great!” Complimented one of the students applauding along with the others.

 

“You two were literally like a mirror from each other.” Said another student.

 

“Wow,” Said Adrien and a third student helped the two standing up. Kagami wished with her hands on her suit to get the dust of her suit, while Adrien observed the girl do so.

 

“You two did real amazing today” Complimented Mr. D’Argencourt. “Can’t wait to see you two again, next week” 

 

Adrien smiled at the teacher, then looked back at Kagami walking towards the exit.

 

“Kagami wait!” Called Adrien running behind her. Kagami looked back at him.

 

“If….I….uhm...were I a bit harsh before with the fencing?” Asked Adrien.

 

“It was great.” Responded Kagami. “I like it to have it more challenging”

 

“Oh great…..I thought I was exaggerating”

 

“No problem,” Said Kagami and Adrien looked down at his feet, during the conversation.

 

“Uh may I ask you something?” Asked Adrien and the blue haired girl nodded. “Won’t it mind you, if we could do our homework together?” Asked Adrien.

 

“Today?” Asked Kagami and the model nodded. “Sorry, it’s a bad day today. I’ve gotta go visit some friends of my mom this evening. Maybe another day?”

 

“I see,” Said Adrien.

 

Kagami waved as a goodbye to Adrien and left the gym leaving Adrien back, smiling amorous at the girl.

 

 

 


	16. Pleasant Afternoon

**Chapter** **1** **6**

 

Inside a coffee shop, Rose sat along with Juleka and Lila eating crepes filled with jelly and a cup of coffee as a drink.    

 

“Gotta love August’s crepes” Said Juleka taking a bit from the crepe with her fork, guiding it into her mouth.  

 

“Yeah” Agreed Rose and looked at Lila, which was dreaming as she drank her coffee. “Did you like it too Lila?” Asked Rose the Italian, which didn’t hear it.

 

“Lila?” Called Rose looking at Lila, which holds her cup in front of her, keeping dreaming. “Lila!” Shouted Rose shrieking Lila. “Sorry!”

 

“Oh uh….sorry….I was….uhm…..thinking”

 

“About what?” Asked Rose.

 

“You know….about the weekend”

 

“About the weekend…?” Asked Rose warily. “What’s with the weekend?”

 

“It’s almost weekend,” Said Lila to Rose, which glared at her unimpressed.

 

“Lila come on, we’re your friends. You can trust us. We won’t say anything bad or tell it anyone else if you don’t want to”

 

“Do you girls promise?” Asked Lila.

 

“Sure”

 

“Not even Nathaniel?” Asked Lila.

 

“Not even him and not even Kagami”

 

“Well Kagami knows, but if you say I can trust you so I’ll say it,” Said Lila and Rose paid attention along with Juleka.

 

“I’m….in love with your friend Nathaniel”

 

“Really?” Asked Rose surprised and Lila nodded. “I knew it!”

 

“You what?” Asked Lila surprised.

 

“You and Nathaniel make such a cute couple.” Said Rose. “You guys are the opposite of each other, you…...you complete each other”

 

“Uh….did I miss something?” Asked Lila and Juleka shrugged her shoulders.

 

“Rose likes to ship people” Said Juleka. “She still thinks, that Alix and Kim are going to get together at some point”

 

“Well, Kim seems more of a guy for Chloé” Added Lila.

 

“Come they’re definitely in love with each other, they….well, I don’t know, why they act like that” Said Rose.

 

“So….who else do you think, could get together from our class?” Asked Lila looking at Rose.

 

“Hmm Max and Sabrina could go, Adrien with Marinette and….since you joined the class, you with Nathaniel.”

 

“Aww, you just said that, because I told you about my crush on him, right?”

 

“No, I didn’t find anyone better for him before. You’re the best choice in my opinion”

 

“Aha,” Said Lila taking a sip on her coffee along with the girls.

 

“What are you going to do about your crush on Nathaniel?” Asked Juleka.

 

“For the moment I only have Nathaniel as my friend. Making him fall in love with me, sounds a bit challenging for me.”

 

“He’s very cautious and doesn’t often know, how to start a conversation. But you definitely could help him with it.”

 

“I think I know a good topic to talk about it,” Said Lila.

 

“What is it?” Asked Juleka.

 

“Is it helping sick children at the hospital like Prince Ali?”

 

“I thought about Super Nathan or Miss Vixen, but maybe he’d say something about this”

 

“I think he could” Said Rose. “Sometimes, when he visits with us any place, that has a donate box, he sometimes puts some coins in it, as I and Juleka do”

 

“Aww,” Said Lila lying her hands on her face.

 

“Yeah” Said Rose looked up at a wall, which had a digital clock and saw the time. “We should head home, we still got Math homework to for Mrs. Mendeleiev” Said Rose standing up along with Juleka. “Want to join us?” Asked Rose.

 

“No it’s okay” Responded Lila. “I left them at home as I went for lunch over the midday”

 

“Oh okay, see you tomorrow Lila” Said Rose waving along with Juleka.

 

“Bye!” Said Lila seeing her two new friends going home. Lila smiled and took out her phone to see a few messages on her display. A few of them were from a group, which was the class of Miss Bustier and they were all coming from Kim. She opened them and saw a few screenshots of his blog about Miss Vixen with a few new pictures.

 

“ _Anyone else wondering, who’s bodey is under this mask?”_ Was Kim’s caption to them. Lila rolled her eyes and felt her phone vibrating as a message of Alix got in.

 

“ _It’s body and wait until my blog appears. Just needs a touch up”_

 

“Wonder, what this two are up to” Said Lila opening the phone contacts searching for a phone number and picked one with the name Charles.

 

“Hi Charles I’m here at the pancake paradise. Sure, I’ll wait” Said Lila turning the phone off and left the place.

 

 

 

Nathaniel was home in his room sitting on his bed looking at a notebook full of sketches.

 

“This notebook contains all my sketches from the second grade, the time, where I started to enjoy drawing” Explained Nathaniel showing his kwami the old sketchbook from the elementary school.

 

“Now compawd to today, it’s a wheel big pwogwess you made” Complimented Karaa holding Nathaniel’s sketchbook from school with his current drawings.

“Thanks,” Said Nathaniel. “If you want I have there more notebooks with drawings from the last classes I went,” Told Nathaniel. “Mixed together with other subjects,” The redhead said looking at the kwami pulling a dark gray booklet out and looked at the cover, which was written in Hebraic.

 

“What’s that fow a code?” Asked Karaa.

 

“That’s not a code, that’s a language” Corrected Nathaniel. “It’s Hebraic. I learned it for my bar mitzvah”

 

“Ah”

 

“Nathaniel dinner is ready” Called Nathaniel’s mother.

 

“I’m coming!” Responded Nathaniel standing up. “You have to stay here and I try to smuggle a bit of food for you”

 

“Thank you,” Said Karaa observing the redhead leaving the room.

 

 

 

In another place in Paris, where the Rossi family lives Lila sat in the dining room looking at the empty seats of the set table with the flatware.

 

Their family’s assistant Mia entered into the living room with a plate and placed it from the right side in front of Lila.

 

“Listen your dad is doing overtime and your mother had to stay, because of the lack of staff. You don’t need to wait for them”

 

“Sure,” Said Lila sad. “Like always”

 

“Well, I hope you enjoy your _Buridda.”_ Said Mia passing her hand on Lila’s back.

 

“Grazie” Thanked Lila earning a smile from Mia, which then walked out of the room.

 

“You can call me if you need something,” Told Mia observing Lila picking the fork up to take out a fish bit out of her dish.

 

After Mia left Lila dropped the fork and sighed at the silent environment.

 

“Another day without being with my parents….again,” Said Lila to herself. She took from her jacket her phone out to see a message of a classmate asking for the homework.

“ _Has anyone done the maths homework for Mrs. Mendeleiev?”_

 

Lila typed on the top bar of the group chat on the class’ name, then surfed down to the numbers of the classmate, looking for a certain someone. She typed on the last number, which was Kagami’s and wrote her a message.

 

“How’s the dinner going?” Typed Lila and sent it to the girl. A few seconds later up at the chat bar, where Kagami’s number was, it showed, that she was typing a message and it disappeared after the message was done.

 

“ _Boring, and you?”_

 

“At least you’re not alone,” Wrote Lila back.

 

“ _I have to stay off before my mom says something”_

 

“Bye,” Wrote Lila and placed her phone on the table again.

 

“I think it’s time for me to look over Paris” Said Lila standing up. Trixx came out of the jacket, looking at Lila.

 

“Don’t you eat your dinner?” Asked Trixx looking at the brunette.

 

“I’m not very hungry Trixx,” Said Lila scratching her head. “And after all, I’m not fond of Buridda”

 

“Come eat at least a little bit. I can’t let you fight with an empty stomach”

 

“Come on Trixx”

 

“Take at least one bite” Demanded the kwami crossing her arms. “Come, that’s not so bad”

 

“Okay,” Said Lila sitting down. “They work hard to create us various dishes for us to eat. I should be thankful for that” Said Lila taking a bit of the fish, wrapping her face in disgust. “Yuck!”

 

“Well said girl,” Said the fox kwami observing the girl eating.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t remember if I already said this, but I keep Trixx in my fic with the female pronoun.


	17. Partner Patrol

**Chapter** **1** **7**

 

At the apartment of the Kurtzberg family, Nathaniel was looking out of the window at the sky observing the dark clear heaven.

 

“I never understood, why they are no stars over the skies of Paris,” Said Nathaniel which had his arms leaned on the sill of the window and next to his arms sat Karaa with a few cornflakes grains in front of her. She had one sort on her hand, from which she had taken a bite.

 

“I love conflakes,” Said Karaa nibbling on the grain, then Nathaniel looked down at his kwami enjoying her food. Nathaniel smiled at the sight of Karaa and looked out of the window again, then wide his eyes as he saw Miss Vixen up at the sky flying towards the Eiffel Tower.

 

“Karaa, do you have any idea, how I can impress Miss Vixen?” Asked Nathaniel and Karaa swallowed the bit, she ate from the cornflakes.

 

“How do you mean that?” Responded Karaa.  

 

“You know I want her to love me, but she only sees me as a friend”

 

“Oh, that’s difficult for me to tell you. I’d say you should give her compliments”

 

“You mean like telling her, she looks pretty?” Asked Nathaniel and Karaa nodded. “Okay!”

 

“Aw, we going to meet hew now?” Asked Karaa, as Nathaniel opened the window in front of them.

 

“I saw her passing by the sky, let’s go meet her,” Said Nathaniel and Karaa levitated up, floating in front of the red head’s face.

 

“I’m weady,”

 

“Karaa, Stripes on!” Exclaimed Nathaniel and Karaa disappeared into the tattoo, which was hidden on his back and down at his feet his shoes the transformation occurred swirling around his body. Nathaniel passed his hand in front of his face, exchanging his skin color and adding his butterfly shaped mask on his eyes, then, in the end, his beret was the last thing appearing before his transformation was done.

 

“Hello Super Nathan,” Said Super Nathan to himself looking at his arms. He created on his tablet his pencil like jetpack to appear on his back and jumped out of the window, making his way to the Eiffel Tower.

 

At the tower, Miss Vixen gazed at the city of lights in it’s best and sighed in amazement.

 

“I love this view” Said Miss Vixen observing the buildings from the capital.

 

She heard a noise and looked around and saw Super Nathan flying by with his jet pack and landing on the platform Miss Vixen stood.

 

“Hey” Greeted Miss Vixen as she saw her partner had arrived.

 

“Good Evening Miss Vixen,” Said Super Nathan passing his hands in front of his body to clean up any dust of his suit. “You look amazing tonight”

 

“Aww thanks,” Said Miss Vixen smiling at the superhero.

 

“So uhm….” Said Super Nathan stepping closer to her. “What are we going to do tonight?”

 

“The usual” Responded Miss Vixen. “Patrolling, help some homeless people, watching for justice, talking...”

 

“Okay,” Said Super Nathan. “Just you and me, side by side,” Said Super Nathan leaning closer to the heroine. “Watching over our city...uh...”

 

Miss Vixen giggled about Super Nathan and jumped at the fence, looking down at him.

 

“Hey I had an idea, for what we two could do, coming Saturday,” Said Miss Vixen and Super Nathan jumped at the fence, standing in front of the girl.

 

“What is it?” Asked the purple-skinned guy looking at the tan girl.

 

“There’s a pediatric hospital somewhere here in Paris. We could go visit them and talk with them, or play with them. Wouldn’t that be a good idea?”

 

“Sounds amazing, but I kind of have not a great experience with younger kids like maybe you do” Responded Super Nathan scratching his head, feeling a bit abashed.

 

“Oh come on, you’ll do great. Trust me” Said Miss Vixen earning a nod from the tomato redhead. Super Nathan looked at Miss Vixen, which smirked at him and let herself fall the tower down.

 

“Miss Vixy!” Shouted Super Nathan seeing the heroine fall down, then she made a few gyrations and took off in the air, flying up to Super Nathan again.

 

“You scared me” Said Super Nathan angry, making the brunette laugh.

 

“Don’t be a yellow belly” Said Miss Vixen with a chuckle. “You should know, that I can do this”

 

“You’re right,” Said Super Nathan. “Let’s roll,” Said the redhead taking off and following the brunette from the back, observing her tail wave, quickly causing Super Nathan to blush at the sight of the rear of the girl.

 

 

 

Inside the manor of the Agreste’s Gabriel sat on his secretary working on his computer editing an image of his son for a book.

 

“These photoshop lessons were the best thing I ever decided to do” Said Gabriel to himself as he colored the title of the cover with a red tint. Gabriel stopped and moved his glasses up to massage the eyelids of him. “I should take a break and rest my eyes for a bit” Said Gabriel to himself, then heard someone knock on the window, getting his attention. “Huh?” Replied Gabriel looking at them to see a blue-dressed woman with blue skin looking from the window into the bureau.

 

“Honey?” Asked Gabriel surprised. She pointed at him to window lock and Gabriel ran at the window, opening it and helping the lady into the room.

 

“Darling, what are you doing out there….and why are you wearing this?” Asked Gabriel.

 

“Oh didn’t you like it?” Asked the blue lady looking flirty at the man.

 

“No, it’s not that. It’s just….you’re pregnant and I’m not sure if it was a good idea to transform back into Pluma”

 

“There’s no problem. I’m safe” Said the blue heroine.

 

“Your voice...what’s with your voice?” Asked Gabriel. “It sounds more like Nathalie’s” Questioned Gabriel making the woman chuckle.

 

“Oh Gabriel,” Said the woman and the door of his bureau got open and there stood Mrs. Agreste, which gazed shocked at the lady in blue.

 

“Huh?” Asked Gabriel surprised as he saw his wife by the door, then glared back angry at the heroine.

“Where did you get that miraculous?!?” Asked Gabriel frowning.

 

“Listen Gabriel. I helped you with taking care of Adrien like he was my own son. You two are like my own family, which I never had. I used to think since your wife had disappeared you were some type of manipulative boss, but I got to know you better through that hard time...I….”

 

“What is she talking about?” Asked Mrs. Agreste looking at Gabriel, which was confused.

 

“I can provide you much more, than your wife. I know your work, your style, your fashion sense, everything...just gives me a chance to prove you this”

 

“I have no idea, who you are, but one is for sure, I and Adrien belong to her and there is nothing you can do to separate is. Is that clear?!?!?” Shouted Gabriel making the woman angry.

 

“You will regret it Gabriel!”

 

“Honey tell Nathalie to call the police”

 

“Nathalie went out a half hour ago,” Told Mrs. Agreste.

 

“Maman is everything okay?” Asked a voice.

 

“Adrien go away!” Demanded Gabriel and Adrien appeared, then saw the blue dressed miraculous holder at the window.

 

“Hey!” Shouted Adrien and the woman got out of the window, then the blonde model boy ran at the window along with his father to see the woman running out of their property to the streets. “Who was that father?” Asked Adrien looking at his dad.

 

“I don’t know it son, but she somehow took from the safe your mother’s miraculous” Said Gabriel looking back along with the son at his wife.

 

“It wasn’t me,” Said the wife.

 

“I know darling”

 

“Why didn’t you say, that you had it in the safe?” Asked Adrien. “I could have given it back along with the Cat miraculous?”

 

“I thought it was very safe, but….do you know, how to contact the new superheroes?” Asked Gabriel looking at his son.

“No, but I think I have a plan” Said Adrien and his father listened to him.

 

 

At the park, Miss Vixen and Super Nathan gazed at the statue of Ladybug and Cat Noir, which they had repaired a while ago as Miss Vixen had destroyed it by accident.

 

“I think no one has yet noted, that the statue had been broken” Said Super Nathan to Miss Vixen.

 

“Thanks for helping me fixing this” Said Miss Vixen. “You’re a really good friend”

 

“Uh yes….right”

 

“Of course you are” Said Miss Vixen. “Why shouldn’t I be?”

 

“Oh no….did you feel hurt?” Asked Super Nathan. “I didn’t mean to be rude I…..just never had a girl as a friend...” Lied Super Nathan. “Yeah never”

 

“I didn’t know” Said Miss Vixen. “I don’t have lots of boys as my friends or actually...I don’t have lots of friends at all” Said Miss Vixen neutral.

 

“I have like two or three” Told Super Nathan. “I know there are people with more people, but I think it’s better to have fewer friends, but true friends, than having many of them and no one is really a real friend”

 

“I spend most of my life moving along with my parents from place to place and I never found any friends.” Told Miss Vixen. “I don’t have a lot of experience with friendships, only with some of my family member”

 

“One thing for sure is, a real friend never lets you down, when you need him the most” Said Super Nathan.

 

“That sounds horrible if they don’t”

 

“One day, when I was young, eight or maybe nine I spent the day, when the school gave us free, because of the snowfall with my old best friend Nick the day together playing at the snow.”

 

“Sounds cute”

 

“Yeah….”

 

“What happened?” Asked Miss Vixen.

“Nick had the idea to throw snowballs at driving vehicles. I didn’t like the idea, but Nick assured me it was fine, nothing would happen...”

 

“But it did”

 

“Yeah” Responded Super Nathan. “Wait….I shouldn’t have told you the name”

 

“I don’t know any Nick in real life”

 

“That’s good then….well Nick threw a snowball at the windshield of a car, shrieking the driver, which lost the control of the car and crashed it against a house. I and Nick got scared and ran away. On the way, I slipped on ice and sprained my hand. I called Nick to help me, but he left me back”

 

“What a jerk,” Said Miss Vixen.

 

“The guy, that appeared then found me crying on the ground and called the police. My mom proved the cops my innocence and Nick’s parents then had to pay for, what Nick had caused with the snowball”

 

“And then?” Asked Miss Vixen. “You stopped being friends with him?”

 

“I was angry at him and besides my mom didn’t also want me to be near him”

 

“I would never let you down Super Nathan,” Told Miss Vixen grabbing him on his shoulder. “Not even, if you were surrounded by many villains”

 

“Thank you Miss Vixen” Said Super Nathan making the girl smile.

 

“Listen, I have a funny game for us to play” Said Miss Vixen. “Superhero tag”

 

“Superhero tag?” Asked Super Nathan. “How does it work?”

 

“It’s easy someone...tags you!” Shouted Miss Vixen touching him and taking off. “And you gotta tag me, while I flee around the city”

 

“Haha okay,” Said Super Nathan with a chuckle and took off behind the vixen heroine.

 

Miss Vixen landed on the roof and ran over them followed by her superhero mate.

 

“Come and get me,” Said Miss Vixen jumping at the second building, then ran on four legs like a real fox, while Super Nathan followed her normally.

“I will get you….foxy” Said Super Nathan laughing.

 

“Help me!” Shouted a voice getting Miss Vixen’s attention and she stopped running, then got tagged by Super Nathan.

 

“Got ya!” Said Super Nathan and Miss Vixen stood up, closing the purple-skinned hero’s mouth.

 

“Shhh did you hear that?” Asked Miss Vixen and they heard a girl yelling,

 

“Help me!”

 

“Now I heard it,” Said Super Nathan and looked down from the building to see a blue-haired girl with red clothes running the sidewalk, followed by a dark clothed man with a hood of his jacket covering his head.

 

“Come on Super, let’s help her,” Said Miss Vixen and jumped at the next building.

 

 

Down the girl, that was running is Kagami Tsurugi, the classmate of Nathaniel and Lila, which was being pursued. The girl passed by a trash can and saw a broken umbrella, then she took it out and turned around to fight with the guy.

 

“Get away from me!” Shouted Kagami hitting the man on his body and he grabbed the umbrella, shrieking the girl. “Ah!”

 

“Give me your purse!” Demanded the man. “I know you have a lot of cash in your account”

 

Kagami runs back into the dark alley and later realized, she got in a dead end zone.

 

“Norowa!” Said Kagami angry, then turned around to see the criminal approaching the girl. Kagami growled as the guy came closer.

 

“Just give me your wallet and no one gets hurt,” Said the criminal.

 

“Over my dead body!” Hissed Kagami making the thief laugh.

 

“Bad answer,” Said the criminal approaching the girl with his hands grabbing her on the jacket.

 

“Get your hands off me!” Shouted Kagami angrily and from above Super Nathan appeared upside down pulling the criminal away from the outlandish girl.

 

“Hey, hey respect the girl’s privacy” Said Super Nathan and the criminal looked at the hero, which hang upside down holding a rope on his hands.

 

“Oh look it’s Tarantula-man” Said the criminal unimpressed at the sight of the hero.

 

“It’s Super Nathan and if I were you, I would leave this girl alone,” Said Super Nathan.

 

“Go mind your own business” Demanded the thief. “And where’s your girlfriend?” Asked the thief. “Why don’t you go work with her on…

 

“Your what?” Asked a voice behind him and the thief turned around to see Miss Vixen standing behind him with arms crossed and a smirk on the lips.

 

“Oh what a surprise,” Said the thief and Super Nathan fall down on his head with the rope over him. “Listen I don’t want to have any problem, but this girl stole my wallet”

 

“Liar!” Shouted Kagami.

 

“If she stole your wallet” Said Miss Vixen coming closer to the thief. “Why do you have your head covered with the hood?” Asked Miss Vixen and Super Nathan pulled it down, revealing his face.

 

“Ah shit,” Said the black haired man.

 

“Hold this” Said Super Nathan giving Kagami the rope and walked at the side of the criminal and Miss Vixen had an idea and went to Super Nathan, taking the rope of Super’s hand.

 

“Listen man, you’re a really pretty guy,” Said Miss Vixen walking around the criminal with the cord.

 

“Well...” Said the man feeling “I feel flattered” Said the man.

 

“You could impress other girls with that looks”

 

“What if I’m not interested in other girls?” Asked the man flirty and Miss Vixen stopped in front of the thief. Kagami walked at Miss Vixen and gave her the other end of the rope.

“Well then try your luck on the guys,” Said Miss Vixen with a smirk, making Kagami chuckle and he looked confused, then followed Miss Vixen’s hands tie up the rope, which was around his body.

 

“What?” Asked the man. “How did this happen?”

 

“Don’t worry, when the police comes, you will get them off”

 

“No!”

 

“Ladies follow me” Said Super Nathan and walked out of the alley along with the girls.

 

“Are you okay?” Asked Miss Vixen and the Japanese girl nodded.

 

“Thanks for helping me,” Said Kagami to the superheroes.

 

“No problem, that’s our job,” Said Miss Vixen.

 

“My driver is over there at the parking spots,” Said Kagami.

 

“That’s great,” Said Miss Vixen. “Have a nice evening”

 

“Thank you guys,” Said Kagami.

 

“And remember….uh...be careful next time and this won’t happen….no wait, this was stupid. I wanted to say….uh….”

 

“Okay?” Said Kagami bemused. “I think I know, what you mean”

 

“Uh that’s great then” Said Super Nathan sheepishly.

 

“Good night you two,” Said Kagami leaving the two, making her way to the red Benz of her family.

 

“Be careful next time?” Asked Miss Vixen and Super Nathan groaned.

 

“I wanted to say something heroic, but it ended up as bullshit” Said Super Nathan making Miss Vixen roll her eyes in amusement.

 

“Alright,” Said Miss Vixen. “No problem”   

 

“Shall we continue our patrol?” Asked Super Nathan and Miss Vixen nodded, then took off, followed by Super Nathan, after he restored his rocket back.


	18. Friday Morning

**Chapter** **1** **8**

 

The next day Nathaniel was walking in the corridor of the school, making his way to the classroom.  

 

“Tomorrow we and Miss Vixen will spend the whole day together at the hospital, isn’t that cool?” Asked Nathaniel the kwami, which looked out of his jacket.

 

“I alweady know that since this mowning,” Said Karaa, making Nathaniel blush.  

 

“This happens every morning with me!” Hissed Nathaniel. “That’s normal”

 

“Humans!” Said Karaa hiding in his jacket and Nathaniel looked at the classroom’s door Juleka entering into the classroom with her small girlfriend. Nathaniel got into the classroom to see Kagami sitting on her place with Lila and a few students around her listening to her story.

 

“Then Miss Vixen tricked him and unwrapped him with the rope Super Nathan used to come down”

 

“Cool,” Said Ivan.

 

“Who do you like more?” Asked Max. “Miss Vixen or Super Nathan?”

 

“I find both great” Responded Kagami.

 

“Love how Miss Vixen outsmarted the thief,” Said Kim.

 

“How does Super Nathan look close up?” Asked Alix. “Is he cute?”

 

“He is a good looking guy,” Told Kagami.

 

“I need more pictures of him,” Said Alix.

 

“Don’t worry Alix. He will show up tomorrow with Miss Vixen at the children’s hospi….oh shit” Said Lila covering her mouth with the others looking at her.

 

“Oh, that’s cool” Said Myléne.

 

“They’re going to visit sick children at the hospital? Oh my god, they’re so great” Squealed Rose.

 

“From where do you know that?” Asked Kagami.

 

“A….very confidential source” Responded Lila.

 

“What source?”

“It must have been the pancake paradise. We talked about this, right Juleka?” Asked Rose elbowing her tall girlfriend, which nodded.

 

“That’s great then,” Said Kagami and noted Nathaniel passing by the students, observing them all looking at the girls. “Lila look, who’s here” Whispered the Japanese girl and Lila smiled as Nathaniel passed by the girls, then waved at them.

 

“He’s so sweet,” Said Lila gazing at the red head sitting down on his place.

 

“I believe you,” Said Kagami with a chuckle, then in front of her and Lila appeared Adrien Agreste looking at the two with a smile.

 

“Hello Kagami” Greeted Adrien. “I heard about yesterday night, you’re okay?” Asked the blonde and Kagami nodded.

 

“I’m back at my seat,” Said Lila leaving her alone with Adrien.

 

“You need to talk about it?” Asked Adrien and Kagami shook her head.

 

“No, it’s fine. Nothing happened”

“If you need someone to walk you home or something, I’d like to do so”

 

“That’s sweet of you Adrien, but my driver does so. Yesterday was just an unlucky day”

 

“Okay then,” Said Adrien walking back to his seat.

 

“Why are you rejecting Adrien?” Asked Lila.

 

“I don’t want to go out with him”

 

“Why?”

 

“I’m not interested in a guy, that has lots of girls running behind him”

 

“Well, he’s a famous model. He’s handsome and nice”

 

“That’s the problem,” Said Kagami. “Handsome guys are always nice at the begin, but then after you’re going out with them you realize, that they’re not that, what you thought they were”

 

“Nooooo!” Said Lila. “Definitely not” Defended Lila. “Not everyone”

 

“I never meant, that everyone is like that. Have you ever heard of this, that people, that are beautiful from the outside have a horrible character and people, who don’t look handsome have a beautiful persona?”

 

“I did, but it’s not by everyone. They are still people, that are nice and good looking and also people, that don’t look good and have a bad character. All people are different”

 

“You’re right,” Told Kagami.

 

“You still can befriend him. You don’t really need to go out with him if you don’t want or love him. No one is asking you that”

 

“I know that”

 

“I’m going back at my place. Ivan has to seat here” Told Lila walking back at her seat and Kagami saw Ivan sitting down next to her.

 

“Good morning” Greeted Ivan, making Kagami smile and respond back at him.

 

At the front row, Adrien sat together with his friend Nino and the boy with the red cap looked at the blonde.

 

“Hey dude how’s going with Marinette?” Asked Nino. “Are you two going out with each other or not?”

 

“No” Responded Adrien. “Why do you ask?”

 

“I’ve seen you a few times with her and it wondered me. After all, Marinette is in love with you”

 

“Yes I know that but…..you know I actually do like her, she’s kind and sweet, but….she’s is almost like all my other fangirls. She’s almost as obsessed as they are with me. I don’t want someone like that”

 

“But…..she could change?”

 

“I don’t know” Responded Adrien. “She also acts a bit crabbed around, when I’m talking to another girl or mention another girl”

 

“Like Alya?”

 

“Well except her...another day I talked with her about Miss Vixen saving the passenger airplane and she got bugged about it”

 

“Oh boy,” Said Nino. “What are you doing then?”

 

“Nothing for now” Responded Adrien.

 

“And….there is Kagami….how about her?” Asked Nino and Adrien glanced back at the Japanese, which had noted him and turned his head away from her blushing a bit reddish. Nino smirked and turned his head back to see Kagami look at the ground, totally the same situation as the blonde. “Probably there will be more, than just friends, right?” Asked the brown-skinned boy followed by a pair of shoulder shrug from the son of the fashion designer.

 

“I knew it,” Said Nino.

 

“But I think she isn’t interested in me” Said Adrien and Nino did a facepalm.

 

“Okay listen, I think you two need first to get to know each other. You gotta befriend each other, you gotta give her time, maybe she’s one of those girls, that aren’t easy to impress”

 

“It’s kind of true”

 

“You will see. After a couple of months you and she will be together and land on those couple magazines” Told Nino making Adrien shook his head.

 

 

On the back, Lila observed Nathaniel looking in his bag for his tasks for today.

 

“Oh no,” Said Nathaniel placing the bag on the table then opened it up to search through it.

 

“Did you forget something?” Asked Lila.

 

“My homework for this lesson. I forgot it at home” Responded Nathaniel shocked. “How could this happen?”

 

“Don’t worry Nathaniel, just tell you forgot it at home and you bring it in the afternoon after you come back from home”

“Nah this already happened to me last week. She will kick me out”

 

“No she won’t,” Said Lila and the teacher was passing by the students collecting the homework.

 

“Tell her I’m not here,” Said Nathaniel and the teacher stood next to Lila.

 

“Can I have your homework too?” Asked the teacher.

 

“Sure,” Said Lila handing her task to the teacher.

 

“And you Nathaniel?” Asked the teacher. “Did you forget to do it?”

 

“No, I did, I did” Responded Nathaniel. “I...I forgot it to put it back into my bag”

 

“This is the second time Nathaniel”

 

“I know I’m sorry. I’ll bring it in the afternoon. I promise”

 

“Check it next time before you leave for school or I’ll have to give you detention”

 

“I’ll do it Miss Berger,” Said Nathaniel and the teacher turned around to Juleka and Rose, which showed the teacher the homework.

 

“See?” Asked Lila. “Nothing happened”

 

“Wish it was already afternoon,” Said Nathaniel.

 

“Me too….and hey are you interested into doing homework with me after school?”

 

“If we get some in Maths I’d say yes” Replied Nathaniel. “I don’t know, but you are much better in teaching than Mrs. Mendeleiev,” Told Nathaniel, making Lila chuckle.

 

“That’s great to hear” Replied Lila with a smile.

 

“So my dear students, before I start. In two weeks, there will be our last exam about the mental and physical well-being. This will be the last grade for your report at the end of the semester.” Said Miss Berger. “In the second semester, we will have sex education lessons. We will have to talk about a lot of things like Aids, LGBT+, or contraceptive agents. We see it further when the time has come”

 

“Will we also get to know Kamasutra?” Asked Kim making all others laugh.

 

“Did you really just ask that?” Asked Nino looking at Kim, then cracked up laughing.

 

“We will see it then, Kim” Replied the teacher walking at the interactive touchscreen opening a file, showing an image with four different circles and words in it, which the teacher then started to explain to the students.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for coming late, I wanted to have this done on Saturday, but I became headache (No idea how thou) and I couldn’t keep writing on the fic, only today :( I see if I can finish the next chapter today or the coming week, I got “Holidays”. Well only for school, but still have to work, but don’t have homework to worry about.


	19. On Fire

**Chapter** **1** **9**

 

Nathaniel and Lila sat together in the library doing their homework together.   

 

“At which number are you?” Asked Lila.

 

“118 A” Responded Nathaniel. “Only this and 119”

 

“You’re almost done then,” Said Lila and the redhead nodded.

 

“I’m done for now,” Said Nathaniel closing his math notebook, then turned his head at Lila, making her smile.

 

“And now?” Asked Lila and Nathaniel shrugged his shoulders at Lila’s question.

 

“I don’t know” Responded Nathaniel.

 

“Have you got any idea, what we could do now?”

 

“Uh….” Stated Nathaniel looking at the bookshelves in the library, then back at the Italian brunette. “Reading?”

 

“You like to read? Asked Lila surprised.

 

“Well I’m more into comic books and mangas” Answered Nathaniel scratching the back of his head. “Maybe we could do something else?”

 

“Yes and maybe out of this room” Added Lila. “If you want to”

 

“Uh...do you know Paris?” Asked Nathaniel. “Where the Notre Dame is and other places?”

 

“Only the Eiffel Tower and the Trocadero. The Notre Dame I have only passed by...do you...are you interested to show me the rest?”

 

“I don’t know” Responded Nathaniel unsure. “I also don’t know every corner in Paris...”

 

“I don’t mean _every corner_. I mean some places. Maybe some you like the Louvre?” Suggested Lila.

 

“Well I like to visit the Louvre...but I think you’d find it boring”

 

“No way,” Said Lila. “That must have some interesting piece of arts or statues”

“We can visit it another day” Suggested Nathaniel.

 

“Are you trying to hide something from me?” Asked Lila giving Nathaniel a suspicious look.

 

“…..There’s an exposition about superheroes and….yeah I know you wouldn’t like it because of Ladybug”

 

“Oh…” Said Lila.

 

“I didn’t know, how you would react if you saw that part of the museum. This is why I didn’t want to go with you to the museum”

 

“It’s okay Nathaniel,” Said Lila. “I’m sorry about this question”

 

“No, I am. I shouldn’t have said the Louvre was boring, which made you question about and I then said it was boring and then….uh”

 

Lila giggled at Nathaniel. “You talk no sense”

 

“Hehe” Replied Nathaniel sheepishly.

 

“Are we going?” Asked Lila getting up from the chair.

 

“Yeah and where should we start?” Asked Nathaniel and Lila thought.

 

“What’s the closest attraction of Paris?” Asked Lila and Nathaniel stood up answering it.

 

“The Notre Dame” Responded Nathaniel. “I myself wasn’t in there too”

 

“Why?” Asked Lila. “Never attended church service or anything?”

 

“Well, two years ago I had my bar mitzvah. But this was inside a synagogue”

 

“So you’re Jewish?”

 

“Yeah” Responded Nathaniel. “And yes I’m circumcised, if you’re going to ask that”

 

“No, I wasn’t,” Said Lila with a chuckle. “But glad you’re answered it”

 

“Hahaha,” Said Nathaniel getting bumped by Lila.

 

“Come let’s go” Said Lila leaving the library followed by the German redhead.

 

 

 

At the manor of the Agreste’s Adrien sat in the dining room with his homework talking with his mother about last night as they saw the peacock miraculous holder.

 

“We should somehow contact Miss Vixen and Super Nathan about her. She will probably be a bigger problem than Hawk Moth was” Told Adrien.

 

“I don’t know it sweetie, but I have to give you right,” Said his mother. “The miraculous on the wrong hands may cause a catastrophe in the future”

 

“Yeah and that will be bad” Said Adrien and his mother agreed.

 

“Have you finished your homework?” Asked his mother and Adrien nodded.

 

“Yeah” Responded Adrien. “Mom, can I ask you something?”

 

“Sure”

 

“How did dad make you fall in love with him?” Asked Adrien, causing his mother to let out a laugh.

 

“Where did you get that question from?”

 

“Uhm...just wondering” Responded Adrien with shoulder shrugs.

 

“Well your father’s charisma played a big role, he also said he had a crush on me, before I got interested in him,” Told Mrs. Agreste. “Is there someone special at the school, you’re interested?”

 

“Yeah, but Nino told me it would take some time. First I needed to get to know her and befriend her.”

 

“Who is she?” Asked the mother.

 

“It’s Kagami” Responded Adrien. “From that famous fencer family that moved to France”

 

“Alright” Replied the mother. “Like you friend Nino said. You two need some time to get to know each other. And you gotta be yourself and show you have a good heart” Told his mother and Adrien nodded.

 

“Thanks maman,” Said Adrien giving her a peck on the cheek. “Don’t you mind to attended my piano lessons, before we go diner with Chloé’s dad?” Asked Adrien and the mother agreed, making the son smile.

 

 

 

In the evening at the Trocadero Nathaniel sat along with Lila at the stairs gazing at the Eiffel Tower, which was far way in front of them, behind a bridge.

 

“You also got a view from your room at the Eiffel Tower then?” Asked Lila and the redhead nodded.

 

“It looks very nice at night when the light are turned on”

 

“Uhum” Agreed Lila.

 

“Has your city down in Italy have something special like the Eiffel Tower?”

 

“In Milan….well there’s the Cathedral of Milan, or you know Venice right?” Asked Lila and Nathaniel nodded. “There’s a place called Navigli which has two big rivers like in Venice for gondolas to ride”

 

“Nice,” Said Nathaniel making Lila nod in agreement with the redhead.

 

“At the Seine we can’t have the same as with Venice with the gondolas or boats, right?” Asked Nathaniel.

 

“No, but on Valentine's day, they’re going a few small cruisers out on the river to guide couples around for an hour”

 

“Sounds cute” Agreed Lila looking at him.

 

“Yep” Replied Nathaniel seeing the girl gazing at him with a flirty expression.

 

“We could maybe go out on that night and go on one of the cruises. What do you think?” Questioned Lila the Jewish redhead.

 

“For real?” Asked Nathaniel surprised. “Why?”

 

“Only if you want to,” Said Lila. “It’s in a month, you still got time to decide”

 

“Maybe. I don’t know”

 

“But I understand if you don’t want to,” Said Lila looking down a bit sad. Nathaniel noted, that Lila seemed a bit down and sank his head to look at her face.

 

“You’re okay?” Asked Nathaniel. “Did I say something wrong?”

“It’s alright Nathaniel. It’s…..sometimes I feel like I have no friends. That’s it”

 

“Hum….” Said Nathaniel looking at Lila’s face, then smirked as he caught her on a lie. “That’s not the truth”

 

“How did you know, it was a lie?” Asked Lila.

 

“That little breath break you did, before you told me you felt like you had no friends.”

 

“It’s fine Nathaniel”

 

“Come you can tell me, if you have something important, that I need to know” Said Nathaniel looking into the eyes of the brunette, making her blush as she saw his clear blue eyes.

 

“…..A house is on fire” Said Lila.

 

“No that’s not, what I meant….”

 

“No look behind the Eiffel Tower!” Said Lila loud moving Nathaniel’s head back with her hand for Nathaniel to look at the background. Behind the Eiffel Tower from a few windows smoke came out of the building, rising up at the sky, shocking Nathaniel as he found out, what house it was.

 

“That’s not a house, that’s the retirement home, where my grandpa lives” Announced Nathaniel shrieking Lila.

 

“Oh oh,” Said Lila.

 

“Listen Lila, I gotta go home and….tell my mother about it...you can...go home.”

 

“Okay”

 

“I hope my grandfather is alright”

 

“Don’t worry Nathy, he will be save” Said Lila petting Nathaniel’s cheek, making him blush.

 

“Uh…..I gotta go!” Said Nathaniel running away from the girl, going the stairs up. Lila smiled at the short boy making his way up the stairs.

 

From Lila’s jacket came out the kwami Trixx and looked at Lila.

 

“Shall we head to the retirement home?” Asked Trixx and Lila nodded.

 

Nathaniel ran behind a corner of the Trocadero and looked around if he saw someone.

 

“No one’s here,” Said Nathaniel “Come on Karaa, we have to see, that we can save Grandfather and all the other seniors,” Told the redhead and the white kwami nodded. “Karaa, Stripes on!”

 

Nathaniel transformed into Super Nathan, then made his jet pack appear, while he clicked somewhere on the tablet and flew up in the air, following the dark smoke. Super Nathan observed the champs de Mars, then noted Miss Vixen floating above the park, making Super Nathan smile, which flew down at the park, getting closer to the heroine.

 

“Good evening” Greeted Super Nathan. “I didn’t expect to meet you”

 

“Neither I,” Said Miss Vixen. “I was hanging with a friend and saw this”

 

“Okay, we gotta be fast. Many people’s lives are depending on us” Said Super Nathan.

 

“Super Nathan! Woohoo!” Yelled someone and both looked down and saw Alix shouting at him, while her older brother, Ivan and Myléne filmed them with a camera.

 

“Go Miss Vixen!” Cheered Myléne while Ivan applauded along with Jalil.

 

“We have some fans look” Told Miss Vixen smiling at the kids.

 

“You got the most. They even write a blog about you”

 

“It’s only a guy and he’s kind of….a dirt rat”

 

“I saw the comments he or other gave on the blog”

 

“But he’s the worst” Told Miss Vixen. “But it could be worse”

 

“Yeah” Agreed Super Nathan and both heroes got down on the ground, near the entrance of the retirement home, where they saw three nurses accompanying a couple of seniors to the outside and inside two male nurses were pulling a senior on a wheelchair.

 

“Miss Vixy look, the fire is about to pass to the third room of the second floor.” Told Super Nathan and Miss Vixen thought about, what they should do.

“Look the building isn’t that long, you take the second floor, while I on the first floor and help the seniors cross the house to the safe side, then bring them down.” Suggested Miss Vixen.

 

“Okay,” Said Super Nathan looking a bit uncertain, then looked up at the second floor. “Be careful” Wished Super Nathan earning a smile from the superheroine.

 

“You too,” Said Miss Vixen gazing at him, then took up in the air and broke a window. Super Nathan looked at the place, where the smoke was coming from and took off in the air, going halfway around the house and floated in front of a closed window, then observed the corridor from there to see two knocking on a door with glass. One of the seniors pointed at the back of them, where there was smoke and Super Nathan took his pen and erased the wall in front of him and ran on the corridor towards the seniors.

 

“I have to get rid of this” Said Super Nathan erasing his jet pack, then he arrived at the door, then pulled on the door, trying to get it open. He managed it to hold it for the seniors to pass through the arc of the open door.

 

“Thank you,” Said both seniors making their way to a door, which showed the exit to the stairs of the building.

 

“There’s smoke,” Said a senior and came from the stairs back along with the other.

 

“Listen Mr. Bovier….I meant….”

 

“Where do you know my name?” Asked the senior.

 

“Well, I know it, because of uhm...” Stammered Super Nathan and a door got open and an elder lady came out.

 

“What’s going on here?” Asked the lady glaring at Super Nathan and the two other seniors. “And why are you costumed like that boy? Carnival is just next month”

 

“Ma’am I’m Super Nathan. One of the superheroes of Paris. You need to get out of here” Told Super Nathan and the elder placed her open hand on her ear.

 

“What?”

 

“The house is on fire”

 

“What”

 

“This….house...is...on….fire!” Shouted Super Nathan louder.

 

“There’s no need to be disrespectful. Hasn’t your mother taught you to show elder people respect?” Asked the lady, making Super Nathan roll his eyes. “Louis, Winfred come we gotta get out of here or we will be parched alive,” Said the lady making her way towards the stairs.

 

“Listen walk to the end of the corridor, where the hole on the wall is. I go help the others out of here” Said Super Nathan running through the arc of the fire door. Super Nathan reached the end and knocked on the door of a senior, then opened it to catch an elder lady knitting.

 

“Madam we gotta get you out of here, the house is on fire,” Told Super Nathan, making the elder lady look shocked at him.

 

 

Down on the first floor Miss Vixen, she carried two seniors on her arms, which were clamped on her body across the corridor at an open hole on the wall, that got broken for some reason and jumped down on the ground, letting them down and being checked up by a nurse from the retirement home.

 

“How many are there?” Asked the nurse.

 

“I would say four or five” Responded Miss Vixen. “I want to check the house all over again to be sure,” Told Miss Vixen then saw the firefighters arriving with their vehicles.

 

“Look you could send them all to wait at the wall, like the others on the second floor.” Suggested one of the nurses and Miss Vixen nodded.

 

“Good idea,” Said Miss Vixen and took up in the air to enter into the first level and flew along the corridor. At the end she stopped and opened the door, seeing an elder man sitting in a wheelchair, which made Miss Vixen groan.

 

“Listen Sir you gotta get out of here now. The house is on fire” Told Miss Vixen. The man gazed confused at Miss Vixen, which looked around the room and saw the man’s hearing aid on the night table, next to his bed and Miss Vixen took him with the wheelchair and flew towards the exit. At the exit, Super Nathan appeared landing on the ground awaiting the heroine, which stopped by with the man.

 

“Bring him down, I’ll go take care of the others” Demanded Super Nathan.

 

“Be careful with the fire” Warned Miss Vixen as she took the chair to carry it down to the plot of the building.

 

Super Nathan ran the corridor along passing by a few doors with wet curtains under the slit of the doors. Super Nathan wondered about the curtains and as he passed by the dining room he saw a few torn, white curtains and he discovered now, why. Super Nathan opened the last door, entering quickly into the room, then came out again, finding out the room was empty. Across that door was another room, which Super Nathan stepped onto it to find an elder sleeping on the couch. Super Nathan tried to take the senior on his arms, then walked out carefully.

 

Miss Vixen flew by landing beside Super Nathan.

 

“Bring him to the exit,” Told Miss Vixen opening the door, looking for a person. Super Nathan looked at another door, which had on the side a bell to ring and over it the name Noah Kurtzberg.

 

“Grandpa,” Said Super Nathan looking at the name over the bell. Miss Vixen ran out of the other room and saw Super Nathan looking at the name, then realized, that it must be the grandfather of Nathaniel.

 

“He must be the last one” Said Miss Vixen entering into the room to see the grandfather of Nathaniel watching TV.

 

“Grand…..” Shouted Super Nathan getting a strange look from Miss Vixen. “Grandiose….we found him…..we’re….good?” Said Super Nathan trying to avoid to give any evidence about his civilian self.

 

“Mr. Kurtzberg, the building is on fire. We gotta leave” Said Miss Vixen looking at the senior, which was reading a journal.

 

“Everything will be fine Grand…..Grandiose...Everything will be grandiose. You just have to follow us…and we show you uhm...”

 

“Is there something wrong with you?” Asked Miss Vixen making Super Nathan sweat.

 

“Must be the weather. It’s very hot in here” Said Mr. Kurtzberg.

 

“It’s more of the fire, that’s spreading on the other side of the house.”

 

“Fire?” Asked Mr. Kurtzberg. “Why didn’t anyone tell me, the house is on fire?”

 

“The fire alarm rang before” Answered Super Nathan.

“Really? Well, I think I didn’t hear it or I forgot it” Said Mr. Kurtzberg and Super Nathan looked at Miss Vixen, which shrugged her shoulders.

 

At the outside the firefighters were extinguishing the fire of the house and on the open part of the senior care came a crane of a firetruck to help the people come down to the ground with the help of a staff.

 

Miss Vixen arrived with Super Nathan and the two other seniors and Super Nathan jumped at the ladder of the firetruck with the senior, then carried him the ladder down to a firefighter.

 

“Mr. Berger be careful!” Shouted a nurse and Miss Vixen looked up at the second floor at a senior losing the balance. Super Nathan saw it, then ran the ladders up.

 

“Miss Vixy save him. I’ll take Mr. Kurtzberg” Demanded Super Nathan and Miss Vixen nodded, then picked the grandfather to give Super Nathan, then flew up at the second floor to catch the last senior from the second floor.

 

“Horray!” Applauded all the staff and seniors from Miss Vixen’s deed.

 

“Miss Vixen the roof!” Shouted Super Nathan and she looked up seeing the roof fall down at her, but before it hit her, she released an ultrasound wave blowing the pieces of the roof away. All had their ears covered from the noise of the loud vixen scream and as Miss Vixen had stopped, she earned another applause from saving herself and the senior from the crush, they were about to have. Miss Vixen landed on the ground with the senior, dropping him down.

 

“Well done” Complimented a nurse, which took care of the senior and accompanied him away from there.

 

“That was great” Said Super Nathan astonished by what Miss Vixen did to avoid being hit by the concrete.

 

“Thank you” Said Miss Vixen. “That was just a reaction. I didn’t mean to do that”

 

“But you did and you saved yourself and his life,” Said Super Nathan looking at the man, being checked out by the home retirement’s nurses.

 

“Right,” Said Miss Vixen. “But not only I. You helped me evacuating the building, we did it together”

 

“Right….” Said Super Nathan abashed, making Miss Vixen giggle.

 

“You think the journalists are coming again to see us?” Asked Miss Vixen and Super Nathan shrugged his shoulders.

 

“Who knows” Replied Super Nathan and a few teens appeared.

 

“Hi Super Nathan, can we talk with you, you know like a short interview?” Asked the pink haired girl. “I’m Alix and I’m making a blog all about you. Like Miss Vixen’s one, but better” Said Alix making Miss Vixen chuckle.

 

“Uh sure why not” Said Super Nathan looking at the same kids from before.

 

“Can we take a selfie?” Asked Myléne the vixen heroine, which nodded.

 

“I still got time for this. I have to go later before my miraculous beeps” Said Miss Vixen taking a few pictures with the short girl.

 

“Super Nathan, I gotta go” Said Miss Vixen. “See you tomorrow at the pediatric hospital” Said Miss Vixen leaving him back with Alix, which interviewed him with her smartphone. 


	20. Hospital

**Chapter** **20**

 

_On the Seine river drove several ships and boats along the water with passengers on it. One of the ships was a wooden gondola, where Lila sat along with Nathaniel gazing out of the boat, while behind them the gondolier paddled to move the boat on the water._

 

“ _I’m so happy you took me here Nathaniel” Said Lila while she cuddled with the redhead on their seat._

 

“ _You know, that I would do anything for you,” Said Nathaniel cupping Lila’s chin, then pecking her on the lips._

 

“ _You’re the best” Said Lila rubbing her nose on his, making him smile._

 

 

_Nathaniel stood with a priest at the altar looking at the end of the corridor, where they saw Lila in a wedding dress making her way up to the redhead._

 

“ _Wow,” Said Nathaniel at the sight of the Italian. “She’s so beautiful,” Said the redhead, observing the brunette smiling lovely at him._

 

“ _Nathaniel, do you take Lila to be your love wedded wife?” Asked the priest._

 

“ _Yes, I do” Responded Nathaniel._

 

“ _Do you take Nathaniel to be you love wedded husband?” Asked the priest._

 

“ _Yes, I do” Responded Lila gazing amorously at the redhead._

 

“ _I declare you two to man and wife” Announced the priest making Lila smile while biting her lip. “You may now kiss the bri….” Said the priest and Nathaniel pulled Lila down to the ground to share their kiss as a freshly married couple._

 

“ _I love you Lila,” Said Nathaniel making Lila giggle._

 

“ _I love you too Nathy”_

 

“Wake up Lila,” Said a voice.

 

Inside the sleeping room lied Lila inside covered with blankets cuddling with a fox plush.

“Lila wake up” Said Trixx flying up at Lila’s head. “We have to go to the hospital” Said Trixx and saw Lila snuggling with her plush, followed by kissing it on its snout. Trixx rolled her eyes and pushed Lila on her cheeks.

 

“Wake up Lila, you’re late” Said Trixx and floated in front of her closed eyes. “You leave me no choice” Said Trixx and screamed, scaring Lila awake.

 

“Ah dio mio!” Shouted Lila getting up, then saw Trixx closing her mouth after the scream, she had done. “Trixx! Why did you do that?”

 

“It’s 10:30. We have to go to the children hospital” Told Trixx to the yawning girl.

 

“Yeah, but only at 1 in the afternoon”

 

“Oh”

 

“After all, I still have to breakfast or have a small brunch”

 

“Oh, and can you bring me some berries?” Asked Trixx while licking her lips.

 

“If we have some, but what about pancakes with strawberry jam?”

 

“Sounds great too” Said Trixx petting her belly and Lila petted the fox’s head. “And how was your dream of Nathaniel?” Asked Trixx flying up at her face as Lila took one of her pillows. Lila sighed and sat down on her bed.

 

“Sweet as usual, but not real,” Said Lila sad and Trixx hugged Lila on the neck.

 

“One day you two will get together, I promise” Said Trixx making Lila smile.

 

“I hope so,” Said Lila looking at her kwami.

 

 

 

 

 

 

In the afternoon Super Nathan had been in the pediatric hospital for a half an hour, earlier than he and Miss Vixen had settled to meet. Super Nathan sat in the corridor with a few children with wheelchair listening to Super Nathan.  

 

“I don’t really know how I became a superhero, I remember to found my miraculous inside my back. How it got there I will never know” Told Super Nathan and one of the kids raised the hand.

 

“What is your question girl?” Asked Super Nathan.

 

“Can you draw something for us?” Asked the girl.

 

“Sure, what do you want me to draw?”

 

“Maybe something we all could play?” Suggested the girl. “We watch TV almost all day, play video games or go outside with our parents or nurses. It’s so boring doing the same thing all day”

 

“You’re a loser Amy, playing the whole day video games is awesome,” Said a brunette boy, followed by a cough.

 

“But no one is a number one in video games like you,” Said a third kid.

 

“If there’s a video game competition I’d participate in one,” Said the brunette. “Do you also play video games Super Nathan?” Asked the boy.

 

“Used to, but not very often”

 

“He’s busy saving the world,” Said the girl.

 

“By the way, have you ever heard of Jenga?” Asked Super Nathan. “That’s a sort of skill game, where you have to remove a wooden block of a tower made of many of these blocks.”

 

“No”

 

“Never”

 

“What’s that for a weird game?” Asked the brunette confused. Super Nathan drew on his tablet six blocks, three lied horizontal and the other three, lied over them about 60 degrees turned to the side. Super Nathan marked all blocks, copied them and added them over the previous existing drawing and kept doing this for ten times. His drawing appeared on a table, which had magazines for the people to read.

 

“Wow,” Said all as they saw Super Nathan’s drawing appear. Super Nathan smiled and pulled the table to the middle of the corridor to show it the kids.

 

“So the game works like this, you pull from somewhere of the tower, besides the top a block out” Said Super Nathan taking one from the middle of the tower and you place it on the top” Super Nathan said placing it on the left side of the block.

 

“That’s the most boring game ever,” Said the brunette boy, making Super Nathan roll his eyes.

 

“No it’s not,” Said the second boy. “I used to play this with my older brother,” Said the kid taking another block from the left side of the tower, then placed it next to Super Nathan’s block on the top of the tower.

 

“And how do you win in this game?” Asked the brunette gamer.

 

“Well, the game is over, when the tower fells down and the last person, that successfully placed a block on it wins” Told Super Nathan and the girl took from the same row, but the right side of the tower the block and added it to the head of the tower.

 

“Yet it hasn’t fallen” Said Super Nathan, making the gamer boy get interested into it. The boy took from the same row as the others the last one, but as he pulled, he pulled the other pieces too and it fell down on the table and he had kept the block, he had removed.

 

“I won!” Said the girl applauding.

 

“You have to be a bit softer, that could have also worked”

 

“I want to try it again,” Said the boy and Super Nathan helped the second boy building the tower again.

 

“If you’re interested I can show you other games. Or buy would be better, I think drawing Monopoly or Who is it, might take much time”

 

“That’s okay Mr. We can also ask our parents to buy. Maybe they can give some here to the hospital”

 

“You can leave it to me and Miss Vixen. We won’t mind that” Said Super Nathan walking through the corridor, then saw Miss Vixen on the end of the corridor standing in front of a woman, which hold a baby in her arms. He observed Miss Vixen gazing down at the baby, making Super Nathan imagine himself and Miss Vixen holding their own child giving him lots of love. Super Nathan gazed dreaming at the brunette, which then noted him on the end of the corridor. Miss Vixen shook her head with a smile and made her way towards him.

“Already here?” Asked Miss Vixen getting the boy out of the dreams and look surprised at her.

 

“M...Miss Vixen, what brings you here?” Asked Super Nathan.

 

“Uhm...we were supposed to meet here?” Responded Miss Vixen in a sarcastic way.

 

“I knew that” Said Super Nathan. “So, have you an idea, where to start?” Asked Super Nathan. “I showed the three kids from before a new game and told them a few of our missions”

 

“I passed before on a room with a few kindergarten children. They probably would love it to see us” Suggested Miss Vixen. “A few were playing with comic action figures of superheroes”

 

“Okay, we could go” Said Super Nathan and followed the heroine the corridor down to one of the open doors, where they saw younger children playing with action figures.

 

“Uh hello” Greeted Super Nathan, while the kids kept playing with the toys. Miss Vixen chuckled and entered into the room, then stood behind a small black-haired boy. Miss Vixen went down on her knees and touched the boy on the shoulder, making him stop to play. He turned his head and looked astonished as he saw the pretty heroine behind him.

 

“You’re beautiful,” Said the boy, making Miss Vixen blush a bit.

 

“That’s sweet of you,” Said Miss Vixen.

 

“It’s Miss Vixen and Super Nathan,” Said one of the other kids, which ran at Super Nathan’s legs and the others stood up too to hug both heroes on their legs.

 

“Aww they’re so sweet,” Said Miss Vixen hugging a bunch of them.

 

“Are you not working now?” Asked the raven-haired boy.

 

“At the moment there are no baddies, we gotta deal it, my little treasure” Responded Miss Vixen passing her pointer finger on the boy’s nose.

 

“Can we all play together?” Asked the boy.

 

“Yeah” Agreed one of the younger boys.

 

“Please” Pleaded a blonde boy.

 

“Sure why not” Responded Miss Vixen and Super Nathan nodded.

 

“Yeah….sort of”

 

“Aww you’re afraid of getting your ass beaten up by such cute rascals?”

 

“Nope, I’m not such a brother-like type” Told Super Nathan. “I’m a lonely child in real life”

 

“So am I,” Told Miss Vixen. “Come on, that won’t be bad”

 

“Okay, I try” Said Super Nathan. “We’re just going to play with them”

 

“Yeah you don’t need to change their diapers,” Said Miss Vixen, making Super Nathan roll his eyes.

 

“Hahaha”

 

“So, who wants Super Nathan to be the supervillain?” Asked Miss Vixen and all agreed.

 

“What?!?!” Asked Super Nathan shocked.

 

“Don’t be a party pooper,” Said Miss Vixen. “Please, you just have to let them win somehow”

 

“Okay,” Said Super Nathan and he grabbed Miss Vixen in his arms. “Muahaha. I’ve kidnapped Miss Vixen. No one will stop me. Muahahaha”

 

“Oh no,” Said one of the kids.

 

“What should we do?”

 

“Oh help me superheroes. Help me” Said Miss Vixen acting like a hostage, causing Super Nathan to chuckle. “Yeah this is weird I know”

 

“I have an idea,” Said the black haired boy taking a toy. “Let’s attack!” Shouted the kid throwing himself along with the others at Super Nathan hitting him with the toys.

 

“Hey, ouch, ouch” Said Super Nathan. “That hurts” Said Super Nathan while Miss Vixen sat next to them, observing them playing with Super Nathan.

 

“Super Nathan, are you ticklish?” Asked one of the children.

 

“What what?” Asked Super Nathan and two started to tickle him under the arm, making him laugh. “No, no, don’t do this to me!”

 

Another boy tickled Super Nathan on the feet, making Super Nathan groan.

 

“How did you know, that’s my soft spot?” Asked Super Nathan while laughing and flinch by the kids' tiny fingers dancing on his feet.

 

The raven-haired boy pulled Miss Vixen on her hand away from the others and she accompanied him to make it easier for him.

 

“You save with me,” Said the boy and Miss Vixen gave him a hug.

 

“You’re my hero” Said Miss Vixen and gave him a peck on the cheek, making Super Nathan frown.

 

“That should have been me” Said Super Nathan, then kept laughing while the other kids kept tickling him and Miss Vixen petted her younger hero, which was embarrassed from the kiss the heroine had given him.

 

 

 

 

 


	21. A Day With The Superheroes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried my best to write this chapter and Désiree's character.

**Chapter** **2** **1**

 

After the kids have had enough from playing, they felt all asleep and Miss Vixen lied one of the boys inside the bed for him to sleep. She patted his head and smiled by the sight of him.

    

“It must have been a great time for you,” Said Super Nathan and Miss Vixen looked at Super Nathan carrying a kid in his arms and moving them swinging the boy to help him fall asleep. Miss Vixen smiled at seeing Super Nathan bringing the boy back to his bed, then covering him to sleep.

 

“Rest for a bit little guy,” Said Super Nathan petting the boy’s head and Miss Vixen walked up to Super Nathan.

 

“You would do a good brother” Complimented Miss Vixen.

 

“Was not that bad” Said Super Nathan looking at the girl. “Where are we going next?” Asked Super Nathan and Miss Vixen looked back and saw a woman looking from the entrance, then hide behind the other side of the door.

 

“Madam you can come it,” Said Miss Vixen and Super Nathan looked back and saw the woman approaching them slowly.

 

“Good afternoon” Greeted the woman.

 

“Hello,” Said Super Nathan.

 

“Good afternoon” Greeted Miss Vixen and the woman stopped in front of the two heroes.

 

“I’ve heard, that you two were here visiting the sick children. I was wondering….if you could spend a bit time with my little girl” Said the mother, which had a trail of a tear leaving her eye, down to the cheek.

 

“Of course we will” Said Miss Vixen passing her hand on the tear of the bit taller woman. “What’s the name of your girl?”

 

“Désiree” Responded the mother. “She’s 10 years old, she was diagnosed a long while ago, that she had cancer”

 

“Oh,” Said Super Nathan.

 

“The doctors told a few months ago, that she’s on the final stage and….she’s been suffering a lot...” Said the mother starting to sob. “She asked us, a week ago, if we bring her into an exit clinic to….”

“Oh no,” Said Miss Vixen and the woman hugged the shorter heroine. Super Nathan looked sad at the two females and petted the woman’s shoulder.

 

“Is she allowed to go out of here?” Asked Super Nathan and the woman nodded and passed her hand in front of her face.

 

“Sure she can” Responded the mother. “Follow me,” Said the mother walking out of the children room, making her way through the whole corridor, until they found their room.

 

Inside the room on a bed lied a girl with light brown, curled hair having her eyes closed. Next to her on a chair sat a man with short light brown hair, looking depressed at the ground.

 

“I found them,” Said the woman calling the attention of the husband, which looked at the door to see the superheroes coming in the room.

 

“Good afternoon” Greeted Miss Vixen and Super Nathan. Miss Vixen walked at the bed of the girl, taking a look at the girl. “This is Désiree then”

 

“Yeah” Responded the father low. “Yesterday we watched TV together and she saw you two on TV...she told me, she would love to be a superhero, even if it was only for a day. As we heard you two were here we talked about asking you two, if this was possible?”  

 

“We could do little things. Save a kitty from a tree for example. If there was a bank robbing or something, I think I wouldn’t have her around, in case something would happen to her” Said Super Nathan a bit unsure.

 

“You could draw something, we could solve with her. At least one thing. Then she finally saw how feels like. I could also do illusions”

 

“We could try”

 

“Thank you so much” Said Désiree’s mother. “How can I repay for that?”

 

“You don’t need to pay anything” Responded Super Nathan.

 

“We do it because we want to,” Told Miss Vixen and rolled her eyes at the girl as she saw the girl opening her eyes and look up at the two heroes.

 

“Miss Vixen? Super Nathan?” Asked the girl.

 

“Hello” Greeted Miss Vixen and Super Nathan.

 

“What are you two doing here?” Asked Désiree.

 

“We were visiting a few children here in the hospital and….” Said Super Nathan changing looks with Miss Vixen, unsure about how to continue.

 

“Your parents told us how much you wanted to be a superhero, even if it only was for a day,” Told Miss Vixen and Désiree nodded a bit weakly.

 

“We wanted to give you a chance to be one for the rest of the day”

 

“You really want to do that for me?” Asked Désiree with wide eyes at the superheroes.

 

“If you’re interested” Said Miss Vixen and Désiree nodded with a small smile.

 

“Yes” Whispered the girl.

 

“Great,” Said Super Nathan ribbing his hands together. “Now you just need a super suit and I think I have an idea.” Said Super Nathan with a smirk on his face.

 

 

 

 

Miss Vixen sat on the roof looking down at the cars on the streets driving around the city.

 

“Wonder, what’s taking so long,” Miss Vixen asked herself and heard some giggles, then looked around to see, if it was Désiree.

 

“Look at our girl,” Said Super Nathan carrying the girl up in a sand brown fox suit with larger fake fox ears over the girl’s head.

 

“Aww you look so adorable” Complimented Miss Vixen. “Like a Fennec”

 

“Thank you” Said Désiree.

 

“So little lady,” Said Super Nathan drawing a hoverboard and gave it the girl. “This is a hoverboard. This will be your ride for the rest of your day, hope you enjoy it”

 

“Thanks,” Said Désiree taking the board with a smile from the boy.

“So….what are we going to do today?” Asked Miss Vixen looking at the two.

 

“What about a little stroll around the city?” Suggested Super Nathan. “Maybe we find something to do”

 

“Sure” Responded Miss Vixen. “What do you think Désiree. Or should I call you….Little kit?”

 

“We can go” Said Désiree with a nod, then Super Nathan helped the girl getting on her hoverboard, then observed along with Miss Vixen the girl taking off slowly.

 

“You’re going good darling” Said Miss Vixen as the girl floated with the board in the air.

 

“Awesome”

 

“Yeah, that’s how it works” Said Super Nathan and accompanied the girl along with Miss Vixen, heading towards the arc de Triomphe.

 

“Désiree, can you land on the top of that monument?” Asked Super Nathan, then Désiree nodded.

 

“I try” Said Désiree flying at the arc. Désiree lost her balance from trying to lift up with the board and fell off it.

 

“Ahhhh!” Screamed Désiree and before she was near the ground Miss Vixen caught her and hold her under the arms.

 

“Got you” Said Miss Vixen looking into the girl’s eyes, which looked tired.

 

“You’re okay?” Asked Super Nathan.

 

“I’m just dizzy” Responded Désiree.

 

“Do you want to get anything to drink?” Asked Miss Vixen. “Or eat”

 

“I’m not hungry” Responded Désiree.

 

“You don’t need to hide anything from us” Said Super Nathan getting down at the girl. “We can arrange you something if you want to,” Said the purple-skinned hero, observing the eyes of her, which didn’t react at Super Nathan approaching her. Super Nathan looked at Miss Vixen, which looked neutral at the partner.

“I will be right back. I go see for anything from about the monument” Told Miss Vixen and took up in the air, getting on the top of the arc de Triomphe.

 

Super Nathan looked at the girl and thought about, what he should talk with her about.

 

“Do you like drawing?” Asked Super Nathan.

 

“I used to draw a lot” Responded Désiree. “But since I’m at the hospital, I rarely draw anything”

 

“Did you do anything else?”

 

“I used to go to school, then I started to have this and….yeah”

 

“Yeah...” Said Super Nathan. “Uh...”

 

“That’s how life is” Said Désiree sad. Super Nathan sank his head, then placed his arm behind the girl to comfort her.

 

“Désiree. I just met you today, but you’re one of the strongest girls, I have ever met”

 

“W...Won’t Miss Vixen be jealous of you?” Asked Désiree trying to look at the superhero.

 

“Uh why should she?”

 

“You called me strongest girl” Explained the girl. “Isn’t she that too?”

 

“Yes, she is, but I meant it in another way. You’re strong and she’s super strong….I mean she’s not stronger than you. I mean, she’s a superhero and superheroes are strong, not than you I….uhg I suck at this”

 

“Isn’t Miss Vixen your girlfriend?”

“

Actually no” Responded Super Nathan. “We...”

 

“You should take care of that,” Told the kit themed heroine, making the purple-skinned hero chuckle.

 

“Wish me luck then,” Said Super Nathan petting the girl on the head.

 

“Guys come! There’s trouble at the highway” Shouted Miss Vixen from above the arc, then flew away.

“Are you ready?” Asked Super Nathan and the girl in Fennec costume nodded then Super Nathan picked up the girl and followed Miss Vixen to the highway, which was a few kilometers away from the tall monument, they were before.

 

At the highway all the cars were queuing behind each other, honking around and at the front a car had crashed on the side wall and hit two others, which now stood in the middle of the road, blocking the passage for the other vehicles.

 

“Wow, I’m impressed” Said Super Nathan looking at Miss Vixen, which shook her head, making the redhead tilt his head. “So this is a real accident?”

 

“Yeah” Said Désiree pointing at a car, where a hurt man tried to get out of the car.

 

“Let’s get down” Demanded Miss Vixen and the three landed in front of the accident location.

 

“Super Nathan, Miss Vixen, please help me” Called the man, which tried to get over the window of the door, which was damaged due to the accident.

 

“Help him,” Told Miss Vixen. “I help the guy of the gray car,” Said Miss Vixen running to the gray Sedan, while Super Nathan and the young girl made their way to the blue Combi.

 

“Are you alright sir?” Asked Super Nathan. “Have you got hurt somewhere?”

 

“I’m not sure, but my leg hurts much” Responded the driver.

 

“Shall we try to pull you out?” Asked Super Nathan and the driver nodded. “Okay grab his other arm and pull. Come.” Said Super Nathan pulling the man slowly with the girl.

 

“It’s going good…..my belt is stuck on the window groove”

 

“It won’t be a big problem” Told Super Nathan trying to lift the man up, while he and the girl were pulling him out.

 

“It got off!” Announced the man, followed by falling on the ground with Super Nathan.

 

“Great!” Shouted Super Nathan and looked at Désiree, which sat down looking at the man. Super Nathan placed his arm behind the girl’s back, wondering if she was good. “Are you alright?” Asked Super Nathan and the girl gave him a hug, surprising the boy.

 

“Thank you,” Said the girl quiet, putting a smile on the face of the redhead.

 

“Come, let’s help the man get to the side of the highway” Offered Super Nathan and Désiree observed Miss Vixen pulling a car all by herself to the side stripe.

 

 

 

 

At the mansion of the Agreste’s Gabriel sat in his atelier working on his computer. Adrien got into the room of his father, then looked towards him, waiting for him to note.

 

“Do you need something son?” Asked the blonde.

 

“I haven’t seen Nathalie for a few days since that strange person showed up at our house.”

 

“She texted me, that she’s ill” Responded Gabriel. “She gets back when she’s fine again.”

 

“Okay?” Said Adrien. “Don’t you think, that Nathalie and that woman from last night are the same?”

 

“I don’t know” Responded Gabriel. “We needed to hire someone to check this out”

 

“Wait….today the superheroes are at the children hospital here in Paris. We could ask them for help” Suggested the blonde teen.

 

“How long will they be there?” Asked Adrien’s father.

 

“They still should be there”

 

“I tell the driver to get ready,” Said the father and Adrien nodded.

 

“Thank you father,” Said Adrien watching his parent take his phone to contact the driver.

 

 

 

 

In the evening Super Nathan was writing down on paper things from a few children, that were from the hospital. Miss Vixen came back with a white and a brown coffee cup. The white was signed with her name and the brown had Super Nathan’s.

 

“Here’s your hot chocolate, beret boy,” Said Miss Vixen jokingly and the boy with purple skin complexion took it.

 

“Thanks foxy,” Said Super Nathan with a chuckle.

 

“So, what wishes did the kids ask you?” Asked the vixen heroine.

 

“A few board games, some that are fun and make them laugh...one of the girls want to have a picture with you, I think she’s a few rooms near Désiree’s”

 

“Yes,” Said Miss Vixen then sighed.

 

“Is there something?” Asked Super Nathan.

 

“I was thinking about Désiree. That she wants to do an euthanasia, yet she’s so young”

 

“Right...”Said Super Nathan neutral. “But….doesn’t Belgium and Switzerland only allow Euthanasia for over 18?”

 

“The Netherlands allows it on kids if it matches on their clinic’s guidelines”

 

“Oh okay,” Said Super Nathan looking at the sad girl. “Maybe it’s the best choice for her. After all, she’s the one, who’s been fighting the pain. Only Lord knows, how much it aches”

 

“I know, but it isn’t fair!” Said Miss Vixen a bit angry, then Super Nathan grabbed her on the arms. “Sorry”

 

“It’s okay, I understand.”

 

“Life’s that way. We can’t change, what happens to us”

 

“Right” Said Super Nathan thinking on the words of the young girl Désiree. “You’re fine?”

 

“I’m okay,” Said Miss Vixen. “Shall we go give that girl you told before the autograph? Then visit Désiree afterward?”

 

“Good idea” Agreed Super Nathan with a smile, then they turned around and across them came a handsome, dark-skinned teen in a tux, next to him stood a taller woman, dressed with light pink dress jacket and pants.

“Good evening Prince Ali” Greeted Miss Vixen, as she recognized the boy.

 

“Good evening” Greeted Prince Ali. “I wasn’t expecting to meet you two here at the hospital.”

 

“We’ve been the whole day here. I even wrote a list from, what some kids want to” Said Super Nathan showing him the list.

 

“If you’re interested, I can organize the toys for them. We’ve brought a bunch of various types of toys”

 

“You can give the list to Prince Ali, his schedule is really tight and so must be yours”

 

“Yeah uhm kinda,” Said Super Nathan looking confused at Miss Vixen.

 

“I’m Miss Vixen and this is Super Nathan,” Said Miss Vixen holding her hand in front of Prince Ali, which shook it a bit rapidly. Then he shook Super Nathan’s, except Super Nathan, did the same to Prince Ali, which didn’t seem to matter about the speed of their handshake.

 

“A very hard handshake you got.” Complimented Prince Ali.

 

“Uh thanks….I got it from drawing” Responded Super Nathan.

 

“If you two excuse us. We have to go. See you later” Said the chaperon of Prince Ali, leaving along with the boy.

 

“I got a fast handshake?” Asked Super Nathan looking at Miss Vixen, which giggled.

 

“No idea, what he meant, but well,” Said Miss Vixen walking along with Super Nathan along the corridor and as they were near the room of Désiree they saw a doctor coming out, then Miss Vixen elbowed her partner, which nodded.

 

Both arrived at the door, then saw Désiree lying on the bed next to ECG, which was deactivated. The parents of Désiree were on their knees, next to her bed crying, making Super Nathan swallow hard as he thought about, why exactly they were crying.

 

Miss Vixen walked into the room at the girl, seeing her with the eyes closed, motionless.  

 

“Désiree?” Whispered Miss Vixen. She gazed neutrally at the girl, went down on her knees, placing her hand on the cheeks of the girl, feeling the chill of the girl’s skin. “Dési?”

 

Super Nathan looked sad, then came closer to the vulpini heroine, joining next to her.

 

“I didn’t even have the chance to tell her goodbye,” Said Miss Vixen, while her eyes got watery and streaming over the mask, down to her cheeks. Super Nathan lied his arm behind Miss Vixen, trying to give her comfort, but he got embraced by the girl, which cried now on his chest, making him feel more tragic and get his eyes filled with water to let them out. He pressed his arms around the heroine more, letting the sorrow out of his soul from discovering, that the little girl, they were spending the day, had passed away, leaving everyone she loved back.

 

The father of the girl passed his hand on the back of his wife, talking to the woman.

 

“She will be fine honey. She will be up there with god, watching over us” Said the man during his sobs.

 

Miss Vixen took another look on the girl, before sinking her head again into Super Nathan’s chest for solace.

 

“Thank you,” Said the father to the superheroes from the other side of the bed. Miss Vixen looked at him, paying attention to Désiree’s dad. “Thank you for spending the time together with my little girl.”

 

Miss Vixen smiled while passing her hand to clean her tears from the face.

 

“She said, that it was the best day she ever had...and...” Said the father followed by more sobs. “I’m glad, that I could keep good words from her, before her departure”

 

The vixen miraculous holder smiled and stuck her face on Super Nathan’s for console and the father walked to the door picking his phone out to call someone, after that he lied his forehead on the door, trying to cope with the mourning.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got informed about the final stage and tried to add one or two symptoms, that are known in the final stage. It was also my first time writing something in this way.


	22. Sunday Evening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being delayed. I’ve caught the cold and didn’t feel well to continue on the fic, just could finish it today.
> 
> The following characters aren’t from canon universe. They belong to other FFN members:
> 
> Kwami Karaa belongs to me, Driver Charles and Assistant Mia belong to Sunshine Story and the miraculous holder Chimera belongs to Supernova2015.

 Adrien sat next to the bodyguard looking out of the window for someone.

 

“I hope we aren’t late and the heroes are gone” Said Adrien to the driver, which just gazed out from the windscreen.  

  

“ _In 300m turn left and you reach your destination,”_ Said the navigation of the car.

 

“The feature of changing their voices to fiction characters was an amazing idea of the creators, don’t you think?” Asked Adrien and the gorilla nodded.

 

“ _You have reached your destination”_

 

“I’ll be right back,” Said Adrien leaving the car and before he got into the hospital he saw Kagami holding her phone, surfing on the internet while waiting for someone. Adrien smiled at the sight of the Japanese girl, afterward, a red Mercedes stopped in front of her and as she entered, she gazed at the entrance of the hospital and Adrien did disappear from her mirage. She looked down and got into the car, after that, she closed the door and the driver left the place.

 

Adrien hid behind the wall of the hospital from the girl, then growled.

 

“Why am I doing that?” Asked Adrien himself then in front of him the doors opened and Super Nathan and Miss Vixen left the building talking with each other.

 

“You’re alright now?” Asked Super Nathan looking at the heroine.

 

“I’m a bit better” Responded Miss Vixen sad. “Still sad, that it ended this way.”

 

Super Nathan nodded, then noted Adrien standing beside them and shrieked.

 

“Hey…..you’re….uhm….”

 

“Adrien” Introduced the blonde. “Son of Gabriel Agreste”

 

“Right….” Said Super Nathan. “Nice to meet you”

 

“I’m Miss Vixen and he’s Super Nathan, you probably must know that already” Said Miss Vixen earning a nod from the model.

“Listen, can I ask you guys something?” Asked Adrien and the superheroes nodded.

 

“Sure” Responded Super Nathan.

 

“Go on” Replied Miss Vixen.

 

“Well, a few days ago a strange person got into our house. She wore a long blue dress and the bottom of the dress was similar to the tail of a peacock. According to my dad, she must have got the peacock miraculous, which my father had kept….in his safe...for...some reason”

 

“And what has she done, as she appeared at your home?” Asked Super Nathan.

 

“I don’t know exactly. My father told, that she wanted to separate my mother from us and take her place. She got away as I appeared”

 

“Has she done anything more?” Asked Miss Vixen.

 

“For now no” Responded Adrien. “We would need someone of you to look for her around our house. Or maybe you two got a better idea. I know you got other things to deal with.”

 

“I and Super Nathan will chat about that and suggest you a few options.”

 

“Okay take your time,” Said Adrien. “Have a nice evening.” Wished Adrien and got into his car, then his driver pulled away.

 

“Nice kid,” Said Super Nathan. “Shall we talk about this tomorrow?”

 

“I think we both should tomorrow take a day off or just come when there’s an emergency.”

 

“Okay,” Said Super Nathan neutral. “Have you planned something special?”

 

“Not at all, maybe I ask a friend to go to the cinema with me”

 

“Sounds great” Said Super Nathan earning afterward a smile from the brunette.

 

“So I’m heading home. Rest well tonight”

 

“Thanks” Replied Super Nathan. “Good night” Wished Super Nathan observing the heroine taking off in the air, flying towards the Eiffel Tower, making Super Nathan smile amorously.

 

 

 

 

Kagami was in her room sitting on her desk writing on a block in a foreign language. She was using a yellow translator book to build sentences in the sheet, she was filling.

“Ugh” Yawned Kagami and places her pencil on the block, then stood up, stretching herself. She walked out of her room, following the long corridor, decorated with a few Japanese frames and some Japanese Samurais on each side. She went the stairs down, getting into the kitchen, then took from a shelf a glass out and placed in an open space of the fridge, which releases ice and water. She placed the glass under the spot for the water, pressed the button filling it up with the liquid. Kagami sat down taking a sip, then gazed around the kitchen.  
On a counter, there lied her phone, which was plugged in to recharge its battery. Kagami walked to the counter to check the battery state and noted, that she had a message on her phone of someone.

“ _Hi Kagami”_

Kagami smiled and replied to the friend back.

“Hey Lila. How are you?“ Texted Kagami back. She waited for the Italian to reply back, then felt the phone vibrating as Lila had sent the Japanese a message.

“ _Fine thanks. Are you interested in going to the cinema today?”_

“In the afternoon?

“ _Or evening. Which works better”_

“We can go in the afternoon. What movie, shall we choose?”

“ _We could see it when we’re there.”_

“Alright, look I’ve got to keep studying for a dictation in Russian. I’ll talk to you later”

Kagami placed her phone back on the counter and made her way back to her room.

 

 

Nathaniel lied in his bed reading a comic book along with Karaa.

“That’s one intewesting twist,” Told Karaa, which lied on top of Nathaniel’s head.

“You really think that?”  
“Yeah” Agreed Karaa. “It isn’t the same old used concept you see in other stowies,”  
“Thanks Karaa,” Said Nathaniel getting petted on the head. “Maybe when I get older I can publish it »  
“That would be amazing”

Nathaniel’s phone vibrated on the bed and he took it up to see a message from the blog about Miss Vixen.

“Wonder, what Kim did post today on the blog,” Said Nathaniel opening the message, which guided the redhead to the blog, showing a cute picture of Miss Vixen, which had her holding a kid in her arms at the pediatric hospital.

“Kim is such a big idiot, look what he wrote,” Told Nathaniel and Karaa looked at the phone of her holder.

“I’d love to know if she likes to wide” Read Karaa. “Well, that sounds not that bad,” Said the white kwami, which swiped down to see the few comments it had. “Your friend Lila commented on it”

“She probably agrees with me about his dirty comment”

“She wrote, that she heard Miss Vixen likes to ride motorcycles”

“Why would she say that?” Asked Nathaniel, making the creature shrug her shoulders.

“Maybe a joke?”

“She kinda is sarcastic sometimes”

“See?”

“Okay,” Said Nathaniel and stood up from his bed, making the way up to his desk and turned on his laptop. “I’m going to watch a movie, but need to know first, what kind of movie I choose”

In the evening Lila waited in front of the cinema for the Japanese girl, which should arrive in a couple of minutes.  
“There are so many movies, but it’s hard to choose”  
“I’d be funnier if you couldn’t decide, which popcorn flavor you would like to have” Told Trixx followed by a giggle.  
“I think I don’t have a big choice. There’s only salty. I can only choose toppings”  
“Okay” Said Trixx. “Is there also Strawberry topping?”  
“I don’t know, only for glacé”  
“Okay” Said Trixx. “I’ll hide. Your friend is here” Said the kwami fox hiding inside Lila’s jacket, then she passed her hand on the jacket and awaited Kagami, which was walking towards the Italian.

“Hi” Greeted Kagami.

“Hi Kagami!” Greeted Lila receiving the friend into a hug.

“Have you already decided, what movie, we should watch?” Asked the Japanese girl and the brunette shook her head.

“No, I thought I should wait and decide it together with you” Responded Lila.

“Alright” Agreed Kagami making her way with the Italian to the ticket corner to order their tickets.

 

 

Kagami and Lila had chosen a movie and get some popcorn then were inside the cinema hall searching their seats in the middle of the room.

“They’re still showing trailers,” Said Lila to the bluenette walking the corridor along looking at the numbers next to the seat.

“The ticket showed 19:30 and it’s 19:40, that’s why I was talking”

“They usually wait a couple of minutes for others, that bought the tickets online to arrive and show the current people here ads. Also maybe someone is interested in one of the trailers and wants to see it someday”

“Not many teens seem to go to the cinema as usual I find”

“Well, there’s the internet….” Said Lila. “And the prices are also a bit too high for the average persons”

“Ten euros for a big popcorn bucket is a bit too much...Not even Japan sells them for so much”

“Or Italy” Added Lila slurping on her drink. The two girls sat down, then looked at the trailers, then showed a trailer about a superhero family.

“Oh I didn’t know, there was going to be a sequel,” Said Lila surprised.

“Neither did I” Responded Kagami, then wide her eyes about something. “Hey Lila” Called Kagami and the brunette looked at her. “Have you ever heard of a Japanese superhero called Chimera?”

“No?” Responded Lila. “Is he from Japan?”

“Of course” Responded Kagami. “He had the power to copy from other superheroes or of villains their powers and use them.”

“Really?” Asked Lila interested. “So...he could also copy Super Nathan or Miss Vixen’s powers and use them too?”

“That’s at least, how I have always seen on the news in Japan,” Said Kagami picking out her phone, searching the internet for pictures of the miraculous holder, she talked Lila about. “Here,” Said Kagami showing the diplomat’s daughter a picture of how Chimera looks like.

“His suit looks amazing,” Said Lila. “I especially love his tiger tail”

“I thought I was the only one,” Said Kagami amazed.

“What? No one else does?”

“They do, they do. I just….back in Japan I and others didn’t often socialize about him or anything else. More about the future, school, business...”

“Oh,” Said Lila neutral. “Makes me think on my parents. When they’re home, they usually talk about the work.”

“My mom is training with me to help me become a great fencer as she and our grandparents did”

“My dad would like, that I would join him and get into his footsteps. My mother wants me to get successful in something. Earn a lot of money”

“And what do you want?”

“I don’t know” Responded Lila. “I still got time for that”

“Gotta say the same about the competition...well I and Adrien will have to go together, cause we’re the best from our academy...and...” Said Kagami looking at the screen, where a father was talking with his son.

“ _Why would they change Maths?”_

“That’s actually true” Said Lila with a giggle, then Kagami laughed at the end of the scene, as the father talked to his son.

“The guy’s right,” Said Lila with laughter. “I’ve learned like three ways how to do cross multiplications and last week I figured out a fourth!”

The screen turned black after the trailer, then the soundtrack began to sound across the room, showing the intro of the movie company, that released the movie. The two girls leaned back on the seats, taking a handful popcorn into their mouths, chewing on it as the opening had aired on the canvas, followed by the screen becoming black and the movie starting its soundtrack.  

 

 


	23. Partner Task

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Yay Mrs Agreste’s name finally got revealed. And I’m probably the first writer to use Wayhem in the miraculous fandom for the first time :D Enjoy this a bit longer chapter.

**Chapter** **2** **3**

At the class from Miss Bustier all students sat at their seats filling out a sheet, they had received from the teacher.     
“After you’re done, I want you all to stand up and talk with other students, about what you wrote and the person, that has the same or a similar theme to you, becomes your work partner.” Told the teacher the writing students.

At the back, Lila waited for her redhead friend, which was still writing on his own sheet. She observed him, then let out a sigh, while gazing romantically at him.  

“You okay?” Asked Nathaniel moving his head to the girl.

“Uh hum” Responded the Italian to the redhead.

“I’m finished, shall we check it together?” Asked a short blonde standing behind Lila.  
“Okay Rose, show me yours,” Asked Lila and the short haired girl gave Lila her task to read. “Here’s mine,” Said the brunette as Rose took Lila’s to read.

Adrien sat on the front looking at his sheet, then in front of him appeared his childhood friend Chloé, which hold also the sheet Miss Bustier gave them to work.  
“Adri-chèrie, can we read our sheets?”  
“Sure” Responded Adrien neutrally. “What have you got?”  
“I’ll be sharing mines with Alya and Marinette,” Told Nino getting up from his chair, leaving it free for Chloé.

“What have you got Nathaniel?” Asked Kagami looking at the redhead, which hold his task from Miss Bustier.

“I wrote down humanity, movies, human behavior and comic books,” Told Nathaniel.

“I also wrote down movies and human behavior....well persons getting ruder each year.”  
“Sounds similar, depends what Nathaniel meant as he wrote?”  
“I meant why some are getting rude or cold-hearted towards others”  
“Then you two seems to be a team,” Said Kagami. “Except there’s someone more with that option”  
“We be good together,” Said Lila grabbing Nathaniel’s arm, surprising him. Lila chuckled and removed her arms from the redhead, making the Japanese girl smirk.  
“If you still want to know, I choose languages, fencing, Astronomy and World Environment”  
“Astronomy sounds cool,” Said Nathaniel and Kagami agreed. “When I was younger I wanted to be an astronaut”  
“Aww you’d look cute in one of those overalls,” Said Lila making Kagami and Nathaniel chuckle.  
“He said once a few years ago at Ms. Mendeleiev’s class, that this was his dream job, remember?” Asked Kim approaching their table.  
“Really?” Asked Lila surprised.  
“Yeah, but I was young and dumb on that part. Now I'm smarter” Said Nathaniel to Kim.   
“What did you write?” Asked Kim looking at Nathaniel’s sheet. “By the way, it’s behavior, not behavor,” Told the Vietnamese the redhead.  
“Uhm” Replied Nathaniel embarrassed, then Lila stood next to Kim reading his task.  
“And Soccer is spelled with two C’s and Foosball with two O’s,” Said Lila making Kagami and Nathaniel look at each other, smiling at each other, nearly starting to laugh.  
“And also elementary is spelled with an a not another e. Shouldn’t you know that by now?”  
“Y....you re-read my writing wrong,” Said Kim taking the sheet away from Lila, feeling abashed. “Sorry if it isn’t that legible”   
“Then sorry, if I read it wrong”   
“If you want, we could go to the cinema today and then I might think better about if I accept your apology or not,” Said Kim in a flirty way, while Kagami and Nathaniel observed them.  
“I’ve got things to do, also Nathaniel and I wanted to do homework together after school,” Said Lila looking at her two friends.   
“Really?” Asked Kim looking at Nathaniel.  
“Really?” Asked Nathaniel looking at Lila. Kagami interrupted the two.  
“She was about to ask you to do the homework this morning....and now you two also got this task to work out together, right?”   
“Uh right” Responded Nathaniel looking at the confused Lila.   
“Uh....” Said Lila then saw Kagami rolling her eyes at Nathaniel, then back at her, giving her a sign to do something. “Oh right, we can do this task together later at the library or even at one of us’ home” Suggested Lila the redhead.  
“Okay, but maybe yours?” Asked Nathaniel. “Mine’s a mess”  
“No it’s not a mess,” Said Lila. “It’s probably not as uhm.....luxurious looking”  
“That too”  
“Do you come?”  
“I don’t mind. Maybe you can help me in Science”  
“Of course I do” Responded Lila passing her hand on Nathaniel’s cheeks, causing him to blush a little, while Kagami noted it and smiled.

“You will get better in science, if someone, that understands it, helps you, right?” Asked the Japanese girl, then next to her appeared Adrien holding his sheet.

“Hey Kagami” Greeted Adrien. “Can I compare my task to yours?” Asked the model boy looking at the girl sitting on her desk. “I’ve already checked with Chloé, Alya and Marinette”

“Uh...”

“Of course!” Responded Lila. “Sit there on Ivan’s seat, so you can later chat with us”

“T..thanks” Responded Adrien sitting down next to Kagami, which looked away from Adrien, feeling a bit sheepish. Adrien smiled looking at Kagami avoiding eye contact with the blonde. His smile went away, making him look neutral, then Lila thought on, what she should do, then she spoke.

“Adrien, what have you wrote on your sheet?” Asked the Italian student earning a nod from the Frenchman.

“I wrote fashion designing, acting, cars, recycling, fencing and education”

“Interesting” Said Lila. “I think Kagami wrote fencing, right?” Asked Lila looking at Kagami, which stared in awe at her friend.

“Hey that means we have to work together,” Said Adrien smiling at the girl.

“Maybe” Replied Kagami. “But, what if someone else has the same as us?”

“We could check that” Offered Adrien. “So far I know no one has fencing. Alix choose cars too, but I think she’s going with Ivan”

“You sure?” Asked Kagami and Ivan passed by to take his writing utensils from his desk.

“Alix and I choose to do about rock music,” Told Ivan. “Sorry, if I can’t be with anyone of you”

“Alright”

“If there’s a problem I can also pick someone else instead to work with me Kagami,” Said the model looking at the Japanese.

“No, it’s okay Adrien. I just….I don’t know, what to pick for themes”

“Well Miss Bustier said the ones, we had in common and we got fencing. That’s easy, we know this very good” Said Adrien. “We can manage this, don’t worry” Comforted Adrien making a little smile appear on Kagami’s face.

 

At the front of the class Miss Bustier was typing up something on her tablet, then took a look at her students to announce them the next step.

“Mes enfants, I give you five more minutes, then I want you to pick your partners to start to work on the task for the rest of the lesson” Ordered Caline Bustier. “After the five minutes, I’d like to know, who your partner is for this project”

“So then we’re a team?” Asked Adrien and Kagami nodded.  
“Yeah” Responded Kagami.  
“I go get my case,” Said the blonde leaving the three friends back at their corner.

“Why did you do that?” Whispered Kagami to the Italian girl.

“I just wanted to help you” Responded the brunette. “Just like you did to me”

“You didn’t need to do that”

“I felt like it was needed” Said Lila. “But you two are just going to do the homework together, it’s not like he wants to make out with you or something”

“That’s not it. I’m afraid to like him more than I do now….ops...”

“You like Adri…..” Said Nathaniel and Kagami covered Nathaniel’s mouth, causing him to mumble the rest of his phrase.

“Shhh don’t say it” Demanded the Japanese as Nathaniel rolled his eyes up at her.

“Awww but why?”

“I already told you that last time Lila”

“But not all guys are the same,” Said the Italian diplomatic daughter. “Adrien is like Nathaniel. Both are nice guys and handsome”

“I’m handsome?” Asked Nathaniel surprised.

“Of course you are!” Responded Lila. “Why didn’t you think so?” Asked Lila as Kagami took her hand of Nathaniel’s lips.

“Well….no one has ever called me handsome before, except my mother”

“Aww,” Said Kagami. “Come Lila’s right, you’re not as bad as you think. You could be like Adrien, modeling for various ads and have lots of….fangirls...”

“She’s definitely jealous” Whispered Lila at Nathaniel.

“What?”

“I heard that” Said Kagami looking unimpressed at her friend, which gave the Asian a sly smile.

“Okay students. The bell is about to ring in a minute, please write down at this sheet your theme, your name and your partners for me to know. I also wish you a nice break” Announced Miss Bustier and the students stood up, making their way to the teacher's desk to fill out the sheet.

 

Kagami walked along with Lila and Nathaniel to the desk, standing behind the queue of the classmates. Adrien stood in front of them, then glanced back at the three friends, then give a little smile.

“Hey shall I write us down?” Asked Adrien the Japanese girl. “So you don’t have to wait here behind the others?”

“You don’t really have to do that Adrien” Responded the bluenette.

“But I don’t mind that Kagami, really,” Told Adrien making Kagami smile.

“Well thank you,” Said the girl and behind her stood Marinette, which had listen to them and frowned her face, about them two interacting with each other.

“Uhm Nathy?” Asked Lila getting the redhead to look at her with his icy blue eyes.

“What is it Lila?” Asked the redhead.

“Don’t you mind you stay here and write our names down?” Asked Lila. “I have urgently to go to the ladies room”

“Sure go” Said Nathaniel and Lila left him back in the classroom, making her way to the restrooms. Lila entered into the girls' restrooms and got into a cabin, then her kwami Trixx came out of the red jacket and levitated in front of Lila’s face.

“What’s your idea?” Asked Trixx.

“I suggest Adrien to mail me or Super Nathan us to come if this strange woman appears again or he thinks he needs us.” Proposed Lila. “Or we can create a second Facestargram, just for us as superheroes and contact Adrien this way.”

“I’m not very fond of this idea” Said Trixx.

“I won’t use it during the missions or anything Trixx. Only temporary while Adrien is in trouble”

“Alright” Said Trixx. “Ready?” Asked the fox kwami.

“Trixx, Fangs out!” Exclaimed Lila transforming into Miss Vixen. Lila now as Miss Vixen gazed at her own suit, smiling then opened the door leaving the cabin, then looked shocked as she saw Kagami standing inside the restrooms.

“Miss Vixen?” Asked Kagami surprised.

“Uhm….what did you hear during the time you were here?” Asked Miss Vixen a bit fussed.

“I’ve heard some weird yell and got here. I thought my friend Lila was here”

“I don’t know, who this Lila is, but I heard she’s an amazing girl...probably she went into another restroom?” Said Miss Vixen, trying to get rid of the Japanese fencing girl.

“Well, those are the only restrooms here at the school unless she went to the boys' restrooms?”

“Maybe she left before or didn’t get here yet?”

“Maybe”

“Look uhm I have to go. I have to take care of something. See you someday” Said Miss Vixen opening the window to leave the place.

Kagami observed Miss Vixen leaving and smirked as she saw the heroine taking off in the air.

 

At the outside, Adrien sat along with Nino on the stairs looking at Nino’s pictures at his phone.

“Which should I buy?” Asked Nino. “Those in blue or in green?”

“I like the green more, but blue would suit you more”

“Green is more for you. They sort of fit your eyes”

“My eyes” Repeated Adrien with a laugh.

“What?” Asked Nino. “Just because I got this from Alya?”

“No sorry” Said Adrien. “It’s just weird, that since you’re together with Alya, your taste combination got better. At least, that’s what I think it is”

“Alya is a great girl man”

“I see”

“Don’t worry. Soon or later Kagami will land in your arms too”

“That would be great” Said Adrien while Nino passed his fist on his shoulder.

From above Miss Vixen showed up landing on her feet in front of the boys, surprising them as they recognized the person.

“Miss Vixen?” Said Nino astonished.

“Already here?” Asked Adrien surprised.

“You invited her?” Asked Nino looking at his friend.

“I met her yesterday at the hospital and asked her for help about, what happened”

“That’s great, shall I leave you two alone?” Asked Nino and Adrien looked at Miss Vixen.

“Maybe it’s better” Responded Miss Vixen.

“Alright, I’ll be in the court with the girls,” Said Nino walking into the building.

“Girls?” Asked Miss Vixen.

“He meant his girlfriend and her friend maybe,”

“Oh Alright,” Said Miss Vixen. “So about that with the mysterious woman, is there anyone, that had something for your father?”

“I don’t know” Responded Adrien. “There’s Nathalie, but I don’t see her wanting to harm us in some way. She’s very cautious about her private life, don’t know much about her”

“Someone more?”

“I think not” Responded Adrien. “Maybe some fans of my father’s age”

“Okay, look I had this idea, you could give me your email or I’d create a Facestargram account, where you could then tell me or Super Nathan about her or anything. What do you say?”

“Sounds good” Responded Adrien. “If it works better with your superhero identity”

“Great” Said Miss Vixen. “After I got my profile, I’ll use your email to search you through Facestargram and to be sure, this is your code” Said Miss Vixen and whispered into Adrien’s ear.

“Got it”

“Great” Said Miss Vixen.

“By the way, where’s Super Nathan?” Asked the blonde.

“I don’t know” Replied Miss Vixen. “Oh he probably doesn’t know, which school he had come to see us,” Said Miss Vixen doing a facepalm.

“Maybe he still will appear”  
“Well I have to go before the break is over at my school”  
“Oh you’re also a student?” Asked Adrien.  
“Bye!” Shouted Miss Vixen running away from the blonde.  
“I think I shouldn’t have replied to it”

Miss Vixen ran behind the corner of the building, tripped and fell down on the ground.  
“Ouch” Replied Miss Vixen looking back at her to see Nathaniel sitting there gazing amazed at the heroine, which lied on the ground.   
“Shit I forgot it” Whispered Nathaniel as he remembered, he wanted to meet Miss Vixen and Adrien.   
“You’re okay?” Asked Miss Vixen moving on her knees to the redhead, which sat leaned against the wall of the school holding a pencil.   
“I’m f....f....fine” Responded Nathaniel in a nervous tone.

“Are you sure” Asked Miss Vixen holding Nathaniel on the chin, checking his face, causing him to heat up.  
“Y....yeah... Stuttered Nathaniel. Miss Vixen smiled, then looked down at Nathaniel’s legs, where he had his sketchbook open with an unfinished drawing of herself saving a person.  
“That’s a nice drawing” Complimented Miss Vixen to the boy.

“Uh thanks” Replied Nathaniel a bit sheepish.

“I find it great to see people doing fanarts of me or Super Nathan, thought the most I saw about me are rather a bit...uh sexual...and I don’t really like that”

“Me too” Responded Nathaniel.

“Really?”

“Yeah….you’re...you deserve to have normal drawings...well not that sexualized...more...doing heroic things, having a normal pose or something...better”

“Maybe Ladybug had this too” Said Miss Vixen neutral.

“Yeah,” Said Nathaniel observing Miss Vixen sitting next to him. “Listen….uhm…many weeks ago….that situation at the airport...why did you leave the journalists at the airport, as they questioned you about Ladybug?” Asked Nathaniel.

“Why I left?” Asked Miss Vixen. “There was a mission” Lied Miss Vixen.

“There was a mission?” Asked Nathaniel. “But why didn’t Super Nathan know about it?” Questioned the redhead. “He seemed confused about your sudden disappearance.”

“I was angry about the questions they asked me. I felt like they don’t trust me like I’m Volpina trying to do bad things. I couldn’t help, that she got controlled by an Akuma.”

“Of course not, you weren’t Hawk Moth”

“Yeah,” Said Miss Vixen. Nathaniel placed his hand on her shoulder to give her comfort, making her gaze at his face smiling a little bit. “You’re...you seem to be a really nice guy, why are you so alone?”

“I….uh like to be alone”

“Don’t you have any friends back there?”

“Three or four I think” Replied Nathaniel. “I’m a bit bad at socializing. I usually don’t know, how to start a conversation with them, what to talk about...or if they’re talking, what I should add to the conversation”

“Ah, I get it,” Said Miss Vixen. “But they still like you”

“Yeah thank god,” Said Nathaniel. “When I was new here I was afraid, people wouldn’t like me...and that I wouldn’t find anyone to be a friend”

“Yeah...” Said Miss Vixen thinking at her very first school day, the day she got akumatized by Hawk Moth.

“Probably your first day at school wasn’t as worse as mine. I did like the biggest mistake in my life”

“I can imagine how you felt,” Said Nathaniel making Miss Vixen chuckle and look at his face. Nathaniel did the same, looking with his ocean blue eyes into the forest green eyes of the heroine, which gaze got a bit amorous at this situation. Nathaniel slowly closed his eyes getting near with his face at Miss Vixen’s and so she was doing it, followed by her lips going out for a kiss.

But before it could happen, a few fanboys appeared and saw Miss Vixen and Nathaniel leaned to the wall.

“Oh my gosh, it’s Miss Vixen!” Shouted a brown haired boy gazing surprised at the two, which got shocked as they saw the fans.

“Oh Wayhem….” Said Miss Vixen with a facepalm.

“She knows my name!” Squealed the tan skinned boy, while next to him stood Jean Duparc smiling at the excitement of the boy.

“Who’s Wayhem?” Asked Nathaniel looking at the heroine.

“He’s my cou….I mean some random fan”

“Oh” Responded Nathaniel after the response.

Miss Vixen stood up while being in front of the civilian form of Super Nathan looking at the fanboys.

“I’d love to be longer here, but I need to leave.” Said Miss Vixen. “Maybe I’ll see you guys again.” Said Miss Vixen giving them with her hand an air kiss, then took off in the air disappearing over the building. All guys, including Nathaniel, had seen her flying away, then Nathaniel blushed as he thought about the kiss, he and Miss Vixen were about to have.  

 

 

 

 


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: The Chinese was translated from Google Translator. I can’t promise, that it is correct.

**Chapter** **2** **4**

At the mansion of the Agreste’s Nathalie was back working with Gabriel on a new design for messenger bags for school.   

“I’d place down here at the corner the logo tip, then right beside it the name” Explained Gabriel as Nathalie replaced the logo to the said position, then clicked with the mouse of the computer to the free space next to the symbol to add a text to it.

“Sir, I had this idea. What if on one side you add the brand with the name and on the other side you do the same, except instead of the brand’s we could sell in stores with names of peoples?” Suggested Nathalie. “They could also order at our stores, in case the targets don’t find their names”

“Hmm,” Said Gabriel thinking of the idea. “That’s not a bad idea”

“You still could make another edition, where it only has the brand’s name”

“I’ll think about that” Said Gabriel observing Nathalie editing the drawing of the bag. “What font did you use here on your drawing?”

“Consola,” Responded Gabriel then checked the time on his watch. “Listen in 10 minutes I have to go with Emilie to the doctor,” Told Gabriel to a frowning Nathalie.

“Have fun” Replied Nathalie to her boss.

“Excuse me?”  

“I said have fun!” Hissed Nathalie back.

“What is wrong with you Nathalie?” Asked Gabriel stern.

“I’m fed up, that I have to deal with your wife. She should have rot there!”

“The day she got out of that place was the happiest day of my life and you know that! Why are you suddenly all flared up about her?” Asked Gabriel. “You two were such good friends?”

“During the absence of your wife and the despair, our relationship really wasn’t the best at the time, all the times you talked to me about how you felt, how you were willing to give up everything to have her back. I saw in you more, than I believed you had in you”

Gabriel listened to the words of Nathalie, then remembered the night, the mysterious miraculous holder appeared in his house.

“ _What’s with your voice?” Asked Gabriel. “You sound like Nathalie”_

“Get out!” Shouted Gabriel angry shocking Nathalie.

“What?” Asked Nathalie surprised. “Why?”

“You weren’t sick the last days right? You were ashamed, of what you had done. Trying to impress me with Emilie’s miraculous. How did you even get your hands on it?”

“I….”

“The safe!” Said Gabriel, as he remembered he had left it open, as he wanted to give his wife her book about Tibet. “Of course, you stole it from the safe as I went to give Emilie the Tibet book back”

“You have to listen to me...”

“Enough! You’re fired!” Shouted Adrien’s father. “I want you to get all your stuff and leave my house immediately”

“But”

“Hurry up!” Hissed Gabriel angry at Nathalie, making her growl.

“You will regret it,” Said Nathalie walking towards the exit of the atelier, then the door got open and she encountered Mrs. Agreste looking surprised as she came in the way of the former assistant of her husband.

“You’re alright?” Asked Emilie and Nathalie passed by the side of the blonde, without saying anything. Emilie observed her leaving, then walked in the atelier to her husband, which showed now less anger, than before.

“Did something happen?” Asked Emilie. Gabriel kept looking at the door, then the wife passed her hand on his cheeks, looking worried at him. “Gabe, what did she say?”

“She…..she has terminated”

“What?” Asked Emilie surprised. “Why?”

“I couldn’t understand it properly”

“Shall I talk with her?” Asked Emilie and he shook his head.

“I think she won’t talk back to you”

“Why?” Asked his wife. “I could try”

“She could hurt you!…..With her words….No….I think we should give her time….to get better” Suggested Mr. Agreste.

“Alright, you’re right,” Said Emilie. “Come, we have to go or we come late to our appointment,” Said the blonde and Gabriel nodded, following her out of the room.

 

The lessons were over at the Françoise Dupont school, several students were leaving the building making their way home. Lila walked along with Nathaniel out of the school building, followed by Kagami.

“I gotta wait for Adrien,” Said Kagami. “We’re going to his house,” Said the Japanese girl, then noted Lila was gazing at Nathaniel during their walk, without him noting it.

“Lila!” Shouted Kagami shrieking Lila.

“Whoa!”

“You’re were gazing at Nathaniel the whole time”

“Sorry” Apologized Lila stopping back along with the bluenette.

“No problem, just wanted to say I gotta wait for Adrien, because we’re going to his home for the task”

“Okay, have fun then”

“Lila no!” Said Kagami postponed. “It’s not a date kay? We’re just going to do the homework and that’s all”

“A bit talking should be in it. Working with somebody without saying a word is a bit uncomfortable when you’re with someone you don’t know very good”

“Is that how you feel, when you’re with Nathaniel?”

“I make him talk” Said Lila proudly.

“You make?”

“Yeah well like I asked him about his interests or what he does. By the way, he’s great at drawing, he never talks to someone about it. He talked a few times about it to me.”

“How great?” Asked Kagami.

“The last drawing he made, that I saw from him was about Miss Vixen. That was probably one of the most detailed drawings I’ve ever seen of her”

“Interesting,” Said Kagami thinking about the superheroine. “Listen at the break I saw Miss Vixen inside the restrooms,” Said Kagami shocking Lila.

“Uh...really?” Asked Lila. “That sounds cool”

“She probably must go here to school. What do you think?”

“That’s impossible…..I mean...uhm before I saw her talking with Adrien, but I don’t know about what”

“Okay, how do you know that?” Asked Kagami, making Lila gulp.

“I saw them sitting on the stairs” Responded Lila nearly sweating, then at the stairs Adrien appeared along with Nino and the tan boy waved at Adrien, making his way home.

“Hey Kagami, are you ready to go?” Asked the blonde and Kagami nodded.

“I’ve gotta go. See you tomorrow” Said Kagami following Adrien to the car of the gorilla.

“I text you later,” Said Lila and Nathaniel came back at her.

“I didn’t realize you stood back here”

“No worry, Kagami just wanted to ask me something,” Told Lila and looked at the streets seeing the SUV of her family arriving behind Adrien’s car, which left a few seconds later.

“The black one is yours right?” Asked Nathaniel looking at his friend.

“Do you see any other car?” Asked Lila sarcastic, making Nathaniel frown.

“Hahaha”

“I’m just kidding, come” Said Lila accompanying her crush to the Cadillac and opened the back door for Nathaniel, which looked astonished as he looked into the back of the vehicle.

“Wow,” Said Nathaniel looking at the space between the back seat from the driver and the three seats at the back, near the trunk. “The back looks small, isn’t it?”

“No, this car actually has eight seats, just the last row is open instead. To have more space on the front”

“Do you even have a TV in here?” Asked Nathaniel entering into the car along with Lila.

“Here,” Said Lila unfolding up the LCD player down from the car’s top showing it to him. “Also I can charge down here my phone or connect it with the car for listening to music” Pointed Lila at some USB connections between the driver and co-driverseat.

“Every girl would like that” Said Nathaniel sitting on his seat to put the seat belt on.

“Who have you got there Lila?” Asked the driver.

“A friend” Responded Lila.

“What’s your name boy?” Asked Charles.

“Nathaniel” Responded the redhead.

“Oh Lila mentioned you a few times”

“Charles?” Asked Lila getting a bit embarrassed.

“Really?” Asked Nathaniel surprised.

“Yes, but nothing bad,” Told Charles driving the car off the school.

“Okay,” Said Nathaniel glancing at Lila, which glanced back at him, making him look away again a bit embarrassed, then Lila turned her head away from him, also feeling sheepish at sharing the Rossi car with him.

 

Inside the Agreste’s mansion, where Adrien’s room is he sat with Kagami on his desk, where he had his computer monitors standing. Both had their sheet and were studying about the next step.

“What else could we write?” Asked Adrien the Japanese girl.

“What about the protective clothing?” Suggested Kagami. “You know what you have to wear to fence with a competitor”

“Right,” Said Adrien starting to write them down. “You know what would be a good idea?” Asked Adrien getting the attention of his work partner. “Interviewing a famous person in fencing like your mother, what do you think?”

“It’s actually a good idea” Responded Kagami. “But if she has time for it”

“Well you live with her, you just have to record her answering your questions and that’s all then”

“Well won’t be that hard”

“Of course not. Believe me” Said Adrien moving the mouse of his computer, then logged himself into the computer and it showed the background picture of his mother when she was younger.

“Who’s that?” Asked Kagami.

“That’s my mother on her 17th birthday” Responded Adrien with a smile.  

“She’s beautiful” Complimented Kagami making Adrien blush a little bit.

“T...thanks” Said Adrien to Kagami.

“What’s your mother’s job?” Asked the blue haired girl. “I haven’t heard a lot of her. At least since arrived in Paris”

“An actress” Responded Adrien turning neutral, which Kagami noted.

“Uhm and….did she play in movies or TV shows?”  

“She had participated in both as a secondary character, a minor or just cameos. She appeared only once as a protagonist in one movie, then near the day the movie was about being released, she….uhm...disappeared”

“She disappeared?” Asked Kagami surprised. “I...but...how?”

“My father and my mother had argued about something. After the argument my mother was angry with him and made the way by herself to the first run of the movie and….she never got there”

“Did you know, what happened?” Asked Kagami.

“We went to that feast from the movie, there we couldn’t find her and the others told us, she never arrived. We all including Nathalie and my bodyguard searched for my mother the whole night long and we came to the conclusion she was gone and that we needed help from the police.”

“And how long was she gone?”

“Nearly two years” Responded Adrien. “My father and I had a really bad time with her absence. If Cat Noir and Ladybug weren’t here protecting Paris from villains, my mom would probably have never been found”

“What...did actually happen to your mother?” Asked Kagami.

“Some man kidnapped her and hold her hostage. It’s a long and very complicated story”

“I didn’t know, that you had to go through this”

“It’s fine, you couldn’t know this”

“How….how was it during the time your mother wasn’t here?”

“Terrible” Replied Adrien. “Coping with the situation, wondering, where she is, why was she gone if she was alive or not. Also, I didn’t have any friends before, I was homeschooled. I had Chloé as my only friend, but talking with her about it, didn’t solve anything. She also didn’t know, how to help me”

“When did you join the school?”

“From hearing Chloé talking about her days at school I got interested into it and asked my father, but he always said no I was only allowed to go out if he allowed and he only did, when I had fencing, a photo shooting or a filming for an ad. Thanks to Nathalie I had the chance to join the Françoise Dupont school, she took the responsibility for my schedule, when I had fencing, a shooting, Chinese, a special occasion...”

“You speak Chinese?” Asked Kagami surprised.

“Shì de, wǒ yuànyì,” Said Adrien. “That means _Yes I do_ ”

“Nice”

“My father wanted me to learn a language, that could be useful in a professional life”

“My father told me the same and I’m learning Russian” 

“That’s also difficult”  
“I started very young learning it, so it’s not that complicated for me”  
“Nathalie said the same to him and my mother”  
“Do your parents work a lot?” Asked Adrien the blue haired girl.  
“They still have to follow the guidelines of the weekly hours of work. My father often works from midday to night around 9 or 10 pm. My mother arrives at 5,6 or even 7, sometimes she does something for the work or has a few fencing matches with me or checks my homework or studies with Russian”  
“Wait...she also speaks Russian?” Asked Adrien surprised.  
“She learned it at school when she was younger, she was also the one, that chooses Russian for me to learn”  
“I have a Chinese elderly man teaching me,” Told Adrien. “He’s a very wise and smart man, you probably would like him, if you met him”

“Sure”

Both went back to work on their tasks, then Adrien rolled his eyes at Kagami, getting another thing on his mind, he wanted to say to her.

“We have a lot in common Kagami, isn’t that cool?” Asked the blonde seeing the Japanese girl respond with a nod. “We have busy parents, a strictly scheduled week, we love fencing, we’re well…..we….” Said Adrien looking at Kagami, which paid attention to the model boy, then tilt her head as Adrien was lost for words. “We have a lot in common...wait…”

“You already said that”

“I know sorry” Apologized Adrien. “Listen Kagami. I’ve been feeling a bit different, since I befriended you, I….I….sort of...uh...” Said Adrien holding his head near Kagami, making her feel uncomfortable.

“Uh….”

“You’re amazing….”

“The toilet?!” Shouted Kagami jumping back away from her seat as Adrien was about to lean his head on hers. “I mean…. I need to go to the toilet...” Replied Kagami crossing at the end of the bed.

“Oh uh….look you don’t have to walk that far, my room also has a bathroom”

“Oh uh….where is it then?”

“The door with the shark sign” Responded Adrien. “It’s a sliding door”

“Okay thank you,” Said Kagami walking at the door, then pulled it to the side and before she entered, she looked back at Adrien, which looked down at his task a bit distraught and Kagami called him.

“Adrien, are you alright?” Asked Kagami and he turned his head to her direction.

“Sure I’m okay” Responded Adrien. “Sorry, if I made you feel uncomfortable before. I didn’t mean to”

“Everything good. I know you didn’t mean to” Said Kagami and closed the door behind her, then leaned back at the door, mumbling something in Japanese then glanced back at the door.

On the other side Adrien gazed sadly at the door, Kagami passed through then looked at his task to continue.

“Good afternoon son” Greeted a male voice. Adrien looked to the side, where the entrance of his room was to see his father and mother standing there.

“Good afternoon” Greeted Adrien his parents.

“How was your day at school son?” Asked Gabriel his son.  

“It was good” Responded Adrien. “I can’t complain. And you two?”

“I and your mother have to tell you something,” Said Gabriel grabbing Emilie’s hand. “We wanted to say it before, but your mother wanted to be sure and waited with me until this day”

“Okay?” Said Adrien questioningly. “What do you want me to know”

Gabriel and Emilie shared a lovely look, then looked back at their son.

“You’re going to be a big brother” Responded Gabriel.

“I...what?” Asked Adrien confused.

“I’m pregnant darling” Responded Emilie making Adrien wide his eyes.

“Really?” Asked Adrien turning joyfully at the revelation. “That’s amazing,” Said Adrien hugging his parents.

 

Inside the bathroom, Kagami washed her hands on the lavatory, then heard Adrien and his parents celebrating something then shook her hands off and leaned her ear on the door to listen to them.

“You’re going to have a little sister, or even a brother,” Told Adrien’s father. “We could only see the fetus yet on the ultrasound, we still gotta wait a few weeks for the next appointment, where the docs will be able to recognize the gender”

“I’m glad you’re excited about this Adrien” Said Emilie making Kagami smile at it.

 

“I’m glad you told me,” Said Adrien looking at his parents. Gabriel stared at Adrien’s desk, realizing there were two cases with writing utensils in it, making him wonder, from who it was.

“Are you working with a friend of yours on the homework?” Asked Gabriel.

“Oh yes” Responded Adrien. “She went to the toilet, she must the done by now”

Kagami opened the door carefully to see Adrien’s parents look up at her direction, followed by Adrien turning his head back at her.

“Uh hello” Greeted Kagami walking to the Agreste’s.

“You must be Kagami,” Said Gabriel. “I know your father”

“Oh I think he mentioned you once,” Said the blue haired girl. “I’m Kagami” Introduced the girl making Emilie smile, remembering Adrien talking about her.

“Gabriel Agreste” Responded the fashion designer. “Nice to meet you”

“I’m glad too,” Said Kagami removing her hand along with Gabriel from each other.

“We leave you two alone doing the homework if you two need help you can ask unabashedly.” Said Gabriel and he left along with his wife the room.

“Your parents seem nice,” Said Kagami sitting down along with Adrien.

“Thank you,” Said Adrien. “They just told me, I’m going to be an older brother”

“Congratulations,” Said Kagami. “That sounds amazing”

“Do you think I’m up to handle the role as a big brother?” Asked Adrien his desk mate.

“You’re definitely going to be it, trust me” Replied the Japanese girl putting Adrien a smile on his face.

“Thank you, Kagami” Said Adrien smiling at Kagami, which also did the same to him. Kagami rolled her eyes down at the desk, followed by Adrien, which then spoke at her.

“Shall we continue?” Asked Adrien and Kagami nodded, then both kept looking at the internet for more information.

“You know what? I’m hungry, I’ll order something for us to eat” Said Adrien making Kagami chuckle.

In the home of the Rossi’s Lila and Nathaniel sat in Lila’s room working on their homework together. While Nathaniel searched on the internet for information, Lila wrote down on a sheet their response.  
“We’re almost done” Said Lila followed by a yawn.  
“Doing homework makes me sleepy,” Said Nathaniel to Lila, which nodded in agreement.  
“We worked long enough together on this” Said Lila as Nathaniel closed the tabs on Lila’s laptop.  
“Shall I keep the tasks with me?” Asked Lila.  
“Yeah....I’m known for losing things, when I work on a group or partner projects” Responded Nathaniel scratching his neck. “I don’t want you to be mad at me if it happens to me again”  
“Aww I won't,” Promised Lila putting their work in an expanding file and placed it back into her messenger bag. “You can sit down at the sofa and turn the TV on if you want”

“Uh you’re for sure?”

“Of course Nathan,” Said Lila accompanying him to the sofa, then sat down with him together and she placed her knees up on the couch holding her feet out. “Hey what about Netflix?”

“You have Netflix?” Asked Nathaniel surprised. “Wait...you’re rich. Of course, you do” Said Nathaniel making Lila chuckle.

“You dork” Called Lila the redhead and turned the TV on, then entered into the menu looking for the N letter and got in.

“Your life must be pretty cool?” Asked the redhead the Italian girl, which heard the question then sighed. Nathaniel turned neutral as he noted his friend’s tragic expression and came a bit closer to her.

“Sorry I didn’t mean to hurt you in someway,” Apologized Nathaniel.

“No, it’s okay” Replied Lila. “It actually is cool to be rich, be glad you can buy everything, have lots of space in your room, no worries about getting in debt...but you don’t feel happy Nathaniel.”

“Oh...” Replied Nathaniel. “Well I always thought the most were happy, at least from the people, that won the lotto I saw sometimes on TV”

“My parents already were rich, when I was born. I also have been a spoiled kid during childhood, mostly by my parents, Mia the woman you met before tried to not spoil me like my parents. My younger me didn’t like it, wailed a lot when she didn’t get me a toy I wanted” Told Lila Nathaniel, which laughed about it. “Funny huh?”

“If imagining it,” Told Nathaniel seeing Lila shook her head.

“My parents want me to grow to a well-educated woman. Mia took it seriously, putting a lot of work trying to raise me. The last few years were complicated, we’ve been traveling a lot, I’ve been in many schools, couldn’t find any friend in that short period, then I landed here.”

“And had this….uhm….thing with Ladybug”

“Yeah well….” Said Lila neutral. “I probably shouldn’t have lied to make friends on the first place” Nathaniel placed his hand on Lila’s causing her to blush and turn her head at him.

“You made a mistake and so did she. Everyone does mistakes, even I do….a lot” Said Nathaniel faking a cough making Lila laugh.

“Thank you Nathaniel” Said Lila hugging the boy, sinking her head in his neck. Nathaniel petted Lila’s back, rolling his eyes at her, feeling good from having comforted her. “It would be amazing if Ladybug would be here. I’d like to apologize for what I did...and maybe for rejecting hers”

“Well you had the right to reject it, but if you feel like it’s good now or if she also is really sorry about it, it’s okay,” Said Nathaniel earning a nod from the brunette.

“Look uhm my parents won’t be home until the 8 and….would you like to stay for dinner?” Asked Lila moving her index finger on her knee.  

“Uh I don’t know, I have to see if my mother isn’t cooking for me and her...” Said Nathaniel picking up his phone to see a message of his mother. “Oh she texted me before asking if she should buy some Nusslisalat or any other convenience food”

“Come stay with me, my family’s chef is making fish and chips….Jewish people eat fish, right?”

“Sure”

“Good,” Said Lila and Nathaniel nodded.

“I’ll just tell my mom,” Said Nathaniel typing a message to his mother, while Lila observed him gazing romantically at the boy with a smile.

 

 


	25. Meet Luka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used Grammarly and I find he finds almost the exact same mistakes as with LibreOffice. But for commas and other it's more helpful.

**Chapter** **2** **5**

 

Inside the classroom of Miss Bustier Alix stood in front of her class with a tablet talking to the present students, before the lesson of Miss Bustier is about to start.  

 

“Ladies, Gentlemen…..Kim” Said Alix in front of the class, making a few chuckle, except for Kim, who just rolled his eyes as he had his arms crossed. “I present you my blog….Super Nathan!” Announced Alix turning the screen of her tablet to the students showing the site charge and as it was done, it showed the circle with the three different colors from Super Nathan’s chest roll on the site, stopping in the middle of the screen, then two thick, black lines drove into the blog passing over the symbol of the hero with captions of subcategories of fanarts, pictures, videos and others like the home and contact profile.  

 

“The blog’s amazing” Complimented Adrien.  

 

“How did you do that?” Asked Alya surprised.

 

“Yeah,” Said Kim looking at Max. “How?”

 

“I could explain” Said Markov from the bag of Max.

 

“On the red circle, if you press there you randomly land on anything from my blog, the cyan one you can submit to me messages or even anything about Super Nathan, the yellow one isn’t occupied yet, I’m still thinking on, what to put there”

 

“That’s great,” Said Nino. “Do you have any pictures of Super Nathan there yet?”

 

“He doesn’t have at the moment as much as Miss Vixen does, but I got some” Responded Alix then Nathaniel got into the classroom followed by Marinette.

 

“Is it the new blog of Alix?” Asked Marinette looking at the short girl, then sat down on her seat next to Alya.

 

“You gotta see the blog about Super Nathan, it’s amazing,” Told Alya her best friend.

 

“Oh really?” Asked Marinette neutral.

 

“You’re alright, girl?” Asked Alya.

 

“I saw before Kagami with Adrien together talking….”

 

“They’re just friends Mari. Both are fencing buddies and also they have to do the task together, while you have to do it with Juleka.”

 

“I don’t know, he will probably fall for Kagami. She’s so strong and confident and I’m just a klutz”

 

“You’re much more than that Marinette” Comforted Alya placing her hand on Marinette’s hand. “And you know that” Said Alya making Marinette smile, then both observed at the door Lila entering along with Kagami.

 

“It looks adorable,” Said Lila as Kagami showed the brunette something on the phone.

 

“Kim I think you’re exaggerating with the fanarts of Miss Vixen. Couldn’t you make another file specific for dirty fanarts of her?” Asked Ivan looking at the Vietnamese.

 

“I can’t help when most people draw her in sexy ways as she was some sort of sex symbol,” Said Kim while Lila passed by and caught the sentence.

 

“What did you say?” Asked Lila paying immediate attention to the black haired boy.

 

“Many people find her sexually attractive”

“What?”

“They’re right about it. She is damn sexy” Told Kim making Lila frown her face, getting angry. “I’d love to meet her alter ego. If she looks in a costume this hot, then she definitely is the same under it”

“You shouldn’t like a girl just because of her body,” Said Markov.

“Yeah Kim, listen to Siri,” Said Lila walking back and sitting down at her place next to Nathaniel.

“That was Markov, Max’s robot” Corrected Nathaniel looking at Lila, which groaned in annoyed “You’re alright?”

“He’s….I don’t like it when people talk like that about my…..many girls bodies. Miss Vixen is just a girl, which happens to be very, very gorgeous.”

“You’re right,” Said Nathaniel. “She’s much more than that”

“Like what?” Asked Lila.

“She’s…..uhm….nice” Responded Nathaniel trying to avoid hints of his role as a superhero. “She’s friendly and amazing and perfect…..ah I...uh” Stuttered Nathaniel making Lila giggle.

“It’s fine” Responded Lila covering her face, believing she was turning red on the cheeks. “She probably would love to hear that”

“You really think that….I mean really?”

“All girls do” Said Lila to Nathaniel which nodded at her comment. Juleka stood up walking the steps down to Marinette, which sat observing Alix talking to Myléne.

“Marinette, we can in the break go to the music room meet my brother for the interview” Said Juleka. “Is that okay?” Asked Juleka and Marinette glanced at Adrien behind her, which was laughing along with Nino about something.

“How long will we need for the interview?” Asked Marinette.

“I don’t know it exactly” Responded Juleka. “But Luka said we could then interview him at home, in case it gets longer. He probably also needs a bit of a break, since he’s having chemistry with Mrs. Mendeleiev”

“Alright the first 10-15 minutes we do the interview, then give him and us a break, then we try to find a day for us to do continue the interview with him”

“Okay. Talk to you later” Said Juleka walking back to her seat and Marinette looked to the front as Miss Bustier was about to start the lesson.

 

Later in the break, all students of Miss Bustier left her classroom with their stuff for the next lessons.  
“Don’t forget to write down, how it was for you to work on the project and what your next plan is.” Told Miss Bustier looking at the students leaving. Marinette took out from her bag a sheet with written sentences on it, then waited for Juleka and Rose to meet her.  
“Let’s go Marinette,” Told the short blonde the half Chinese girl, who followed then the two girlfriends along the corridor of the first floor.  
“I’m using my phone to record the interview, is that alright?” Asked the blue haired girl and the raven haired girl nodded.  
“It’s good” Replied Juleka.  
The trio was approaching a room, from where music was being played and got Rose’s attention.  
“Is that your brother playing?” Asked Rose by listening to the sounds of the guitar.  
“Uh hu” Replied Juleka getting her back pet by the girlfriend. The girls stopped at the entrance, observing a black-haired boy with blue tips playing on his guitar a song.  
“That’s one of Jagged’s new songs” Pointed Marinette out.  
“Sure it is!”  
“Uh hello,” Greeted Marinette and Juleka and Rose pushed her into the room.  
“Do you remember Marinette?” Asked Rose.  
“She was at the musical festival with us a few years ago” Responded Luka. “Haven’t seen you for a long time,” Said Luka to Marinette, making her smile with an awkward feeling.

“Yeah right...uhm...how’s your mother doing?”

“She’s fine, she’s off work today” Responded Luka.

“That’s great”

“Shall we start the interview?” Asked Luka. 

“Uh now?” Asked Marinette.

“Yeah” Responded Luka. “Or do you prefer to make first a break and then we do the interview?” Asked Luka.

“No, no, no. It’s fine, we can do it” Said Marinette faking a smile and Luka nodded.

“Come let’s seat there in front of the piano” Suggested Luka to Marinette, then both sat down at the black bench. Juleka and Rose looked at each other.

“Do you think Marinette could still be attracted to Luka?” Asked Rose.

“She’s more interested in Adrien, than my brother. I don’t think, she would give Luka a chance”

“Oh” Said Rose leaning near the blackboard along with her girlfriend, observing the two doing the interview.

“So uhm first question….How did you come to the conclusion to play guitar?”

“When I was younger my sister and I loved to listen to Jagged Stone’s songs and our mother bought us for Christmas a bass for us two. I showed after a short time, that I was talented in it and got myself subscribed into lessons to play it.” Told Luka.

“Some people say with music, they can tell people how they feel way better than with words. Can you relate to that?”

“I can. Not all are the same, some can with words, with a drawing or something else”

“Great” Said Marinette looking at her phone, then realized she didn’t record the first two questions of the interview. “Oh, I forgot to start the recording!” Said Marinette doing the face palm.

“I can start over again, no problem,” Said Luka to the blue haired girl.

 

“I’ll be back, I’ve gotta go for little girls,” Said Rose walking out the classroom, then stopped as Lila and Kagami passed by. “Oh excuse me”

“No worries,” Said Lila. “Come Kagami, I know Adrien likes you too”

“Adrien what?” Asked Marinette surprised looking at the exit, seeing Rose observing the Italian and the Japanese girl moving away.

“Are you okay Marinette?” Asked Luka as Marinette stood up.

“Uh”

“Are these girls causing trouble to a friend of you?” Asked the raven-haired boy.

“I’ll be right back, I have to fix something,” Said Marinette running out of the room, going the direction Lila and Kagami went before.

 

At the court, Lila pulled the Japanese blue haired girl with her to the exit, where Adrien hangs along with Nino and Alya.

“Hello Adrien” Greeted Lila arriving by the three friends.

“Oh hey Lila, Kagami” Greeted Adrien.

“Hey” Greeted Alya and Nino.

“Listen Kagami here has something to ask you”

“Lila, you’re really….”

“Right Kagami?”

“Impossible”

“I know that” Said Lila.

Adrien chuckled then rolled his eyes at Kagami. “What does Lila want you to say?”

“I….uh…..no. Lila, It’s a bad idea, I’m not going with you on this” Said Kagami to the Italian.

“Don’t you want to give at least a try?” Asked Lila and Alya rolled her eyes by the two girls, then saw Marinette coming towards them all and shrieked.

“Nino….Marinette is coming”

“She’s our friend, why is it a bad thing?” Asked Nino then Marinette stopped in front of all.

“Hey hands off Adrien” Said Marinette looking at Lila and Kagami.

“Huh?” Asked Adrien surprised.

“It’s getting interesting” Said Alya rolling her eyes at Nino. “Or not?” Asked the Martinic girl, then the dark skinned boy shrugged his shoulders.

“Are you two dating?” Asked Lila gazing surprised at the girl with the pigtails.

“No! Of course not!….I mean….no.” Responded Marinette.

“And why did you say to have our hands off Adrien?” Asked Lila. “We weren’t flirting at all?”

“But you’re interested in him,” Said Marinette and Lila shook her head.

“I was, but I’m interested in another boy at the moment”

“Oh really?” Asked Marinette.

“Marinette, what are you doing?” Asked Adrien looking at the half Chinese girl.

“I was...I...uhm...what was I doing?”

“I thought you were the only one to have a crush on Adrien” Whispered Lila to Kagami.

“He’s got many fans behind him, are you kidding me?” Asked Kagami serious.

“Hey guys come on. Let’s stop this nonsense and talk about something else, what about…..Jagged’s new album?”

“Which album Alya?” Asked Marinette. “The one with the Lila song?” Asked Marinette glaring at Lila, which frowned her face as Marinette mentioned her lie from a long time ago.

“Marinette no!” Said Adrien, as he got, where Marinette was probably going.

“Listen everyone makes mistakes, don’t you think you’re something better unlike the others”

“Lila, just ignore it”

“You were the one trying to get Adrien to like you because he liked someone else, so you started to lie, cause you knew you had no chance in the begin with him. You lied, cause you know you were not good enough for him, not his type and that’s why you did it”

“You don’t even know me that good!”

“I was on that day at the library listening to you two talking. You two had a simple conversation until you found out he was crushing on Ladybug and you decided to spice up your _fantastic life_ ”

“Marinette stop it,” Said Alya pulling Marinette away from her, while Kagami was holding Lila’s arm.

“Why are you talking like that?” Asked Kagami. “That’s in the past”

“He deserves someone much better than a stalker” Added Lila.

“Lila!”

“Don’t call me a stalker, just because I followed him a lot around”

“Marinette!” Shouted Adrien. “Stop fighting with the girls over me! I’m not an object!”

“That’s right!” Said Lila.

“Lila come on stop” Demanded Kagami.

“See Kagami, you’re definitely the right person for Adrien”

“Lila!” Shouted Kagami. “That was our secret!”

“I knew it!” Shouted Marinette getting of Alya’s arms.

“What did you know?” Asked Adrien looking at an angry Marinette.

“You’re using your friend to get closer to him, right?” Asked the blue haired girl the Italian.

“I’m trying to help her bound with him”

“No, you won’t!” Shouted Marinette throwing herself at Lila, then both pulled each other on their hair.

“Oh oh,” Said Kagami and looked at Alya and Adrien, which also weren’t pleased about the fight.

Several students noted the two girls fighting, then surrounded them, watching them.

“Bitch fight! Bitch fight! Bitch fight!” Shouted a younger student, observing the girls on the ground.

“Nino come help us” Ordered Adrien and Nino walked to Kagami and pulled Lila away, while Alya tried to lift Marinette off Lila and Adrien and Kagami took the chance to remove the girl’s hands from each other's head.

“I’m ripping off all your extensions!” Hissed Marinette.

“Marinette, what was that for?!?” Asked Adrien sternly the girl. Marinette looked up at Adrien’s face, which was disappointed by this circumstance and shook his head, making Marinette feel terrible, about what happened.

“Marinette, how did this happen?” Asked Alya getting on her knees next to her best friend. Marinette gazed sadly at Lila, which was getting checked up by Kagami.

“What are you guys looking at?” Asked Nino. “The fight is over!”

Some students left the place and the ones, who stayed were a couple of classmates they know, Juleka, Rose, Nathaniel, Wayhem and Luka.

“You’re alright Lila?” Asked Wayhem.

“I didn’t know, they were going to fight” Said Rose surprised. 

“I think it wasn’t” Added Luka.

“What happened?” Asked Juleka and Nathaniel walked to Kagami and Lila to offer them help.

“Do you need to go to the school nurse?” Asked the redhead gazing at the brunette, which smiled a little bit at the attention of the redhead. Nathaniel got pulled away and now there stood Mrs. Mendeleiev glaring down at Lila.

“Miss Rossi, Miss Dupain-Cheng. Do you know the rules of this school? It says no fighting, right?” Asked Mrs. Mendeleiev and both girls nodded. “You two go to the principal right now”

“I accompany her to the office,” Said Kagami looking at Marinette and Alya.

“I’ll do the same” Promised Alya helping her friend up and they all went along with the Science teacher all the way to the office of Mr. Damocles.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does this sound a bit OOC? I meant to be similar to the situation, where Ladybug called Lila out in front of Adrien.


	26. Zoo Mayhem

**Chapter** **2** **6**

  
Lila and Marinette sat in the detention room by themselves alone on one table, while on the front of the teacher, who was responsible for the day read a book.     

  
Marinette had her arms crossed on the table and sighed about the boredom. Lila played with the end of her bangs to waste the time and sighed too.  
Marinette gazed at Lila, which held the point of her bang over her point and thumb, then looked down at her own hands wondering, if she should speak to her.  
“I love your hair” Complimented Marinette. “Did you get extensions or did you let them grow this much?”  
“I have let them grow” Responded Lila.  
“Cool,” Said Marinette looking at Lila. Both looked away from each other having a quiet ambient, which turned to be awkward for the two.  
“About what happened before....I’m sorry about, what I did before. I was jealous, that.....you two talked to Adrien... and I shouldn’t have acted that way....Sorry”  
“Kagami is in love with Adrien, but she’s keeping them all inside her because she doesn’t know him so good, she thinks he’s a jerk, because of being good looking”  
“She’s wrong”  
“Yeah I wanted her to ask him to hang out together, so they could get to know each other”  
“Okay, and did it go well?” Asked Marinette making Lila raise her eyebrow and Marinette shook her head as she got the mistake. “Oh right”  
“Another day she tries it out, without me pushing her to”  
“Sure....” Said Marinette sad. “Adrien must hate me now, for what I did”  
“No, he might just be a bit angry with you, but it will be good”  
“Quiet! Or you stay here over the midday too!” Shouted the teacher scaring the two girls to go quietly.

The bell ring and the teacher stood up and placed the book on the table.  
“Alright, you can leave,” Told the teacher and Marinette left along with Lila.  
“I need to get my school bag back,” Said Lila walking on the first floor to the classroom of Miss Bustier. Lila got into the classroom as the other students were leaving and as Marinette got in, she met Luka which was carrying his bag and his guitar.  
“Luka!” Said Marinette shocked. “I’m so sorry about ruining the interview with you”  
“You’re alright now?” Asked Luka. “I never knew you were....uhm....violent”  
“I’m not....I don’t know, why I did that....I thought he....he....sorry It’s weird to explain”  
“You can tell it another if you want to,” Said Luka then Marinette nodded and went to take her purse. Lila passed by Marinette walking up at Miss Bustier.  
“Excuse me Miss Bustier. My school stuff is missing”  
“Oh Nathaniel took it for you to the next lessons” Responded Miss Bustier and Lila nodded then left the classroom to look over at the court to see Kagami standing with Nathaniel, which gave her Lila’s messenger bag. Lila made her way down, but as she arrived the redhead was gone and the Japanese girl waited there for Lila.  
“Where’s Nathaniel?” Asked Lila. “I saw him here just a few seconds ago?”  
“He said he had something important to do” Responded Kagami.  
“Oh okay,” Said Lila accompanying Kagami to the outside of the school. “My driver is already here, see you later,” Said Lila getting into the car, which left the front of the plot.  
“How was your morning?” Asked Charles, the driver.  
“Good” Responded Lila.  
“Did you hear about the animals of the zoo having broken out?”  
“How?” Asked Lila surprised.  
“It’s unknown” Responded Charles. “I just.....oh dear,” Said Charles stopping the SUV behind a row of other cars, which were standing behind a big elephant and a younger elephant, which were picking with their trunk leaves from a tree at the boardwalk of the alley.  
“Oh oh,” Said Lila and shrieked as something hit on the roof of the vehicle.  
“What was that?” Asked Lila and someone knocked on the door of the driver and from above appeared Super Nathan looking upside down at the driver.  
“Could you please leave the car and turn the engines off?” Asked Super Nathan. “To avoid the mammals to get scared”   
“Sure” Responded Charles shutting the car down and left the car and Super Nathan opened the back door to see Lila.  
“Miss Rossi, you need to get out of here. It could be dangerous” Said Super Nathan making Lila smirk at seeing the superhero interacting with her.  
“Sure Super Nathan, thanks for your assistance,” Said Lila and Super Nathan accompanied the brunette to the bakery of the Dupain-Chengs.   
“I call Mia and inform her about this” Said Charles.  
“Alright, but please go inside to avoid danger” Ordered Super Nathan observing the driver entering into the bakery.  
“What happened exactly?” Asked Lila.  
“I don’t know, but I and Miss Vixen have to find a way to catch all the freed animals and bring them back”  
“Okay”  
“Get into the building, I help out the others in the car” Informed Super Nathan running at the road passing beside the black SUV. Lila looked around and hid next to the house near the entrance to the apartment. Trixx left Lila’s jacket, floating in front of the Italian.  
“Have you any idea, how to call all animals together?” Asked Lila.  
“I know how dogs do it with sheep” Responded Trixx. “Is this a way?”  
“We see it later. We have to assist Super Nathan” Told Lila and the fox kwami nodded.  
“Off to work!”  
“Trixx, Fangs out!” Shouted Lila transformation into the miraculous holder Miss Vixen.  
  
Super Nathan observed the humans leaving their vehicles making their way to the bakery.  
“Get into the bakery, you’ll be save there,” Told Super Nathan accompanying a woman along with her toddler to the bakery.  
“It’s Miss Vixen,” Said the toddler looking up at the building, then her mother and Super Nathan looked up too and saw her standing on the small, dark roof over the entrance of the bakery.  
“Hey” Greeted Super Nathan excited about the superheroine, which jumped down of the front at the top black vehicle.  
“I heard just a few minutes ago about it” Told Miss Vixen. “Thought you would need some help”  
“I was doing well so far” Said Super Nathan. “But I’m always glad to have help from you” Said Super Nathan drawing something on his tablet and he drew a tulip for the heroine and gave it to her.  
“The more time I spent with you, I start to realize you’re Cat Noir 2.0” Said Miss Vixen as she refused the flower of the purple-skinned hero. “Also I’m not a big fan of tulips, I’m more fond of tiger lilies”  
“Oh...” Said Super Nathan and the woman and the toddler chuckled about it.  
“Then you can keep it little lady” Said Super Nathan going on his knees to the toddler, giving it to her.  
“Aww,” Said the woman along with Miss Vixen.  
“So have you got any idea, how we could bring the elephants back to the zoo?” Questioned Super Nathan observing them eating.  
“One thing is for sure. Food is what we need to bring them back” Added Miss Vixen. “But it would take long for them to arrive at the zoo if we had to spread food from here to the zoo”  
“I could draw a trailer for this SUV here if the owner allows us to use”  
“I think the SUV isn’t as strong enough to pull two elephants. I think the best is you draw a truck with a trailer” Suggested Miss Vixen.  
“A truck?” Asked Super Nathan unhappy. “From all the vehicles in the world, why does it to have be a truck?”  
“Have you a better suggestion?” Asked Miss Vixen. “The truck is our only help,” Said Miss Vixen making Super Nathan think about it. “Come do it for me” Said Miss Vixen passing her hand on Super Nathan’s cheeks, gazing into his ocean blue eyes. “I know you can do it”  
“Okay, I’ll do it” Said Super Nathan looking at the elephants. “I think they will be here for a long while” Said Super Nathan sitting down on the tire of the SUV, which was looking out of the space from the wheel.  
“Is it comfortable?” Asked Miss Vixen.  
“Not really, but it’s fine for now”  
“Okay, I’ll be above looking for more animals,” Told Miss Vixen then took off in the air.  
“Okay…..where do I have to place the double wheels? Are they on the back?” 

Miss Vixen looked from above Paris for any other animals, that have escaped and recognized two giraffes along with two men around them, trying to calm them down. Miss Vixen flew down and landed on the bottom behind the men.  
“Good day gentlemen” Greeted Miss Vixen. “How can I help you?” Asked Miss Vixen.  
“We’re trying to guide them to the vehicle,” Told one of the men. “We prepared for them food to lure them away from here.  
“We’re fine for now” Added the second man. “Here’s the list for the missing animals, that you and Super Nathan could help us find”  
“A baby elephant and his mother, three crocodiles, gorilla father and son and a jaguar.”  
“Be careful about the jaguar,” Warned the man. “He could attack humans if they get scared by them”  
“Alright”  
“And the crocodiles are being taken care by some of our work pals, so you can tick it off the list”  
“Oh thanks,” Said Miss Vixen taking off in the air. “How will I find those three animals?” Asked Miss Vixen herself and flew around Paris looking for the missing animals.

Down on the road, she saw her classmate Kim sprinting on the road filming her with his phone. Miss Vixen rolled her eyes at the Vietnamese recording her with the camera for the blog, but couldn’t resist in coming closer to Kim.  
“This is for your blog, say hello to your fans” Asked Kim.  
“Hello my little kits, just wanted to tell you to stay safe at home or anyone inside until I and Super Nathan have everything under control. Bye, bye!” Said Miss Vixen sending to the camera an air kiss and flew above Kim, which mysteriously tripped and fell on the ground landing with his phone showing Miss Vixen flying upside down.

The fox heroine observed the streets and at a bridge, she saw a gorilla walking on the bridge with a smaller gorilla on it’s back towards a few cars, which stopped on the bridge and met the animal.  
Miss Vixen flew down at the row of the cars, looking at some, which were scared about the ape.  
“Don’t worry, this guy won’t harm anyone.” Warned Miss Vixen. “Stay all inside of your car, until I took care of him”  
Miss Vixen looked around and the fifth car she saw was a dark blue pick up truck and she had an idea and ran at that car, then knocked on the window, making the driver open it down.  
“Excuse me, ma’am, can I borrow this car?” Asked Miss Vixen.  
“For what?” Asked the woman.  
“To carry the gorillas back to the zoo” Responded Miss Vixen. “If you want, you can drive”  
“Won’t the gorilla cause any trouble to us?” Asked the woman unsure.  
“I think I have an idea” Said Miss Vixen taking her flute off her back.

The gorilla observed his son walking, then kept looking at the front and saw the back of the pickup truck looking at them with a pile of bananas inside the cargo area, making him smile and pick up his son to walk to the back of the vehicle.  
“And they will eat it?” Asked the woman.  
“No, but they will sit here on the car”  
“I think at least two or three bananas they should have,” Said the woman to Miss Vixen and she looked around to see a store at the end of the bridge, where a family was just getting out from shopping.  
“I will be right back,” Said the brunette flying towards the shop and stopping at the entrance of the shop.  
“Manon look, it’s one of the superheroes,” Said Nadja as she walked out of the store with the girl.  
“I’m in a hurry” Said Miss Vixen. “Where are the bananas in the store?” Asked Miss Vixen.  
“They’re at the fruit section at the end of the store” Responded Nadja.  
“Damn it,” Said Miss Vixen looking into the store at the many people, waiting for the cashiers to scan their objects.  
“How many do you need?” Asked Nadja.  
“Only a bunch of them” Responded Miss Vixen. “It’s for...” Said Miss Vixen and saw Manon’s mother holding seven bananas by the top of the bundle.  
“Here I give you mines,” Told Mrs. Charmack holding the fruits.  
“But you paid for them….I can’t accept that”  
“You have to, don’t worry. They’re not that expensive”  
“Thank you,” Said Miss Vixen and flew back at the bridge and saw the gorilla trying to pick a banana, but then the bunch of bananas disappeared since it was an illusion, caused by her. Miss Vixen landed on the roof of the pickup as the ape turned the back to them, she gave a whistle calling his attention to look back at her.  
“Look what I got for you” Said Miss Vixen showing it to the gorillas. She held it close to them and the ape picked it up, placing it on the ground of the cargo area and opened one banana to eat. Miss Vixen saw the owner of the pickup truck near the wall of the bridge looking shocked at the gorillas eating the banana.

Miss Vixen came down of the vehicle and closed the door of the cargo area and the woman got back into the car.  
“I go on from here,” Said the woman entering into the car.  
“Alright and on the end of the bridge. I think those guys belong to the animal control, they can accompany you to the zoo or help you if they climb out”  
“Great, thank you Miss Vixen”  
“I have to thank you for volunteer to us to help” Thanked Miss Vixen earning a nod from the woman, which left with the vehicle.  
A few cars passed by Miss Vixen, while she waved at them for goodbye and next to her stopped a black Sedan and the window of the driver opened to reveal the face of the mayor of Paris.  
“Miss Vixen thank you so much for your assistance in catching the zoo animals” Said the mayor. “Also for all the many other times you and your partner worked together to help in other cases”  
“No problem Monsieur le Maire. It’s our job” Said Miss Vixen looking into the inside and also saw Chloé sitting in there texting on her phone, then put the volume of the radio louder.  
“Oh, it’s XY!” Said Chloé excited. “Oh hello, Miss Vixen. Do you or Super Nathan like XY too?” Asked the blonde.  
“I don’t know if he likes XY too,” Said Miss Vixen and the music got interrupted by the channel to announce something.  
_“We interrupted this song for some breaking news coming from Paris. There has been a mayhem at the Zoo, several animals had broken out of their cages due to a mechanical problem at the locks. Two elephants are still missing, two gorillas have been caught by Miss Vixen and a citizen, which is now being accompanied to the zoo by the animal controllers.”_  
“Come you have to listen to this song Miss Vixen,” Said Chloé taking her phone out.  
“I have to listen to this announcement Chloé, please be quiet” Asked Miss Vixen.  
“She knows my name!” Shouted Chloé excited.  
_“At the place de vorges the missing jaguar of the zoo is around scaring a few people, which hid on the trees from the feline.”_  
“Okay, I heard enough” Said Miss Vixen. “I have to help,” Miss Vixen said lifting up in the air, making her way to the park passing by the Notre Dame.

She saw Super Nathan still working on his tablet to draw the truck for the elephants and she passed by the redhead to see, how he was doing.  
“Super what’s taking so long?” Asked Miss Vixen.  
“I never drew a truck” Responded Super Nathan. “It’s very challenging for me, mostly when under pressure”  
“Okay the last animal is the jaguar and he’s at the park with the statue of Ladybug and Cat Noir. I’ll be there taking care of it” Told Miss Vixen and took off in the air flying at the park, which was on the other side of the bakery.  
Miss Vixen saw the jaguar walking at a tree, then heard screams from the tree the feline looked up to.  
Miss Vixen landed on the ground behind the animal, then looked at the tree to see three random students on the tree.  
“Help us!” Shouted them looking at Miss Vixen scared about the situation, they’re in.  
Miss Vixen looked at the tree and smirked.  
“Help us Miss Vixen!” Shouted the people in the tree, then the jaguar looked back, then turned around growling at Miss Vixen, which stood behind him.  
“Come here kitty, kitty, kitty,” Said Miss Vixen walking backward away from the jaguar, which followed her with a growl. “Come, come, come”  
The persons at the tree observed it, then looked at each other, wondering what her plan was. From up the crown of the tree sank Miss Vixen down to sit next to one of the persons there on the tree.  
“Huh?” Replied one of the persons on the tree.  
“Oh you’re….you’re using an illusion to trick the jaguar?” Asked the person and Miss Vixen took the flute and observed the jaguar, which jumped at the illusion, which disappeared immediately as he had jumped on it. He growled at the ground then saw near the statue of the previous superheroes Miss Vixen again, then he ran at Miss Vixen then missed it again and the illusion disappeared again.  
“That’s funny to see,” Said a red-headed girl on the tree and Miss Vixen nodded.  
“Come I gotta get you out of here,” Told Miss Vixen and took one of the students in her arms.  
  
The jaguar kept following the illusion, which ran in front of him. He followed the illusion, which was running towards the fence of the park and disappeared, surprising the feline, which later crashed against the fence.  
Miss Vixen chuckled as she saw the jaguar, then looked around for anything, that could help her catch the animal. She heard the jaguar hiss and coming towards her, then she took her flute to stop the animal from biting her.  
“This is better kitty cat,” Said Miss Vixen pushing him away from her with the flute, but he growled even more, trying to push her away. Miss Vixen smirked at the big cat and moved her flute with the jaguar away to the side, then back and forth again, to shake him off, then her flute slipped of her hands along with the jaguar.  
“Oh oh,” Said Miss Vixen and the jaguar threw the flute at the side and made his way to Miss Vixen, while she reversed back on her feet, then tripped over a middle-sized stone and fell down on her butt, then kept moving away from the animal.  
“Oh oh,” Said Miss Vixen as she saw the jaguar approaching her. “I hope this doesn’t turn it worse...” Said Miss Vixen kicking the jaguar on the head, turning him angry and he jumped at her making Miss Vixen scream, which blew the jaguar up in the air, causing him to whine.  
“Oh shit, I have to save it” Said Miss Vixen seeing the jaguar in the air, falling down at her direction with all his four paws directed at the ground.  
“In three, two, one…...” Said Miss Vixen and took off, then someone jumped at Miss Vixen falling down with her. That was Super Nathan, which surprised the heroine. “The jaguar! What are you doing?” Asked Miss Vixen staring at the redhead, which had his hands lying on her chest.    
“That’s not, what it looks like” Said Super Nathan taking his hands off. “Seriously, I just wanted to….”  
“Rawr!” Growled the jaguar as he had landed on his four paws.  
“Oh oh,” Said Miss Vixen and Super Nathan smirked as he took his pen out and drew something on his tablet. Over the jaguar appeared a cage and landed over the jaguar, locking him in there.  
“To catch this guy” Finished Super Nathan after having locked up the jaguar.  
“Did you manage to finish the truck?” Asked Miss Vixen looking at her partner.  
“I made something like a tipper truck” Responded Super Nathan. “Some truck expert was at the bakery too and told me how to”  
“Great, now we need to bring the jaguar to the truck and we’re done” Said Miss Vixen and Super Nathan helped the girl getting up.  
“I’ve got 20 minutes until I have to go back to school. You’re interested in going to the bakery with me and get some food?” Asked Super Nathan the heroine.  
“Well, I owe you something, after you saved me….” Said Miss Vixen and her miraculous started to beep. “Oh I’m about to transform back”  
“Oh then another day,” Said Super Nathan neutral.  
“By the way, have you got a sheet to write down my email?” Asked Miss Vixen.  
“You want to give me your email?” Asked Super Nathan surprised.  
“We wanted to be with Adrien in contact when this woman would appear again”  
“Oh right,” Said Super Nathan and drew a small post it and a pencil for Miss Vixen, then she took it to write down her email.  
“And this one is your code and I reply you with this sentence here. To be sure I’m writing with you”  
“It’s okay” Said Super Nathan and Miss Vixen gave him the yellow paperback. “Thank you”  
“I gotta go” Said Miss Vixen. “I probably also need to feed my kwami”  
“See you another day,” Said Super Nathan waving at the superheroine, which flew over the bakery to get into the Françoise Dupont school. She saw nobody was present at the moment at the court of the school, then flew towards the restrooms for the girls, entering into the room.  
“Good,” Said Miss Vixen looking around the restrooms and saw she was all by herself. She gazed at the mirror, where she saw her reflection and smiled at how amazing she looked like in her super suit.  
Her miraculous started to beep and before she got transformed back, the door of the restroom got open and Kagami looked surprised as she saw Miss Vixen looking at the Japanese girl shocked and she widened her eyes as she saw Miss Vixen transforming into her civilian self, which was Lila Rossi.  
“You’re Miss Vixen?” Asked Kagami surprised. “You really are Miss Vixen”  
“Oh oh,” Said Trixx as she saw Kagami had caught the two.  
“I…..uh….can explain” Said Lila and Kagami left Lila back in the restrooms.  
“Kagami wait!” Exclaimed Lila then looked at Trixx. “I need your help”  
“This shouldn’t have happened”  
“I know, but it happened and we have to talk with her about it. She’s my friend. She would never say anyone else about this”    
“Alright Lila” Said Trixx. “I think it’s the best solution we got”  
  



	27. Trust

**Chapter** **2** **7**

  
Lila followed her friend to the wardrobe and caught her at her locker putting her barrel bag from fencing in it, then looked at Lila approaching her.  

“Kagami I can explain it,” Said Lila    

“Why haven’t you told me before, that you’re Miss Vixen?” Asked Kagami. 

“You know how superhero lives are. We have to keep our identity a secret to everyone, even the persons you love.”

“I know, but we’re friends. You could have told me that. I would never reveal it to anyone, I’d help you protect it. Don’t you trust me?”

“I trust you. I trust you. You’re the one I trust the most Kagami. I have to keep this a secret, what if a villain knew you were my friend and also my identity?” Asked Lila. “He could do anything to you”

“I know, I know,” Said Kagami as Lila grabbed the girl on her pullover. “I’m just fed up, that you lied to me, but I understand it, why you did so”

“I’m really sorry you had to found it that way out” Apologized Lila hugging Kagami sadly. “I didn’t want to lose my best friend…..and eventually my only friend.”

“Don’t be such a drama princess,” Said Kagami petting her back. “Rose and Juleka like you too. Nathaniel is also your friend, just a little shy”

“Talking about Nathaniel, I think I’m going to ask him if he wants to do the homework together with me”

“You go girl,” Said Kagami and something sneezes, making her raise her eyebrow.

“What was that?” Asked Kagami.

“Uhm…..”Said Lila and Trixx looked with her head out of her jacket looking up at Kagami then sneezed again.

“Aww, what’s that for a cute little thing?” Asked Kagami tickling Trixx on the nose.

“I’m not a thing. I’m a kwami,” Corrected Trixx surprising the Japanese girl.

“It talks”

“That’s a long story,” Said Lila. “Maybe after school, I can explain it to you...”

“Bad I got fencing”

“Oh you will have a very good time then,” Said Lila smirking at the girl, which blushed a little bit as she thought about her and Adrien fencing. She shook her head and looked at Lila.

“We’re just friends Lila, fencing partners and classmates. We’re also the two best fencers in the group and representing our school at the fencing competition”

“You will enjoy it, even more, when you two are there alone,” Said Lila wiggling with her eyebrows.

“Just no Lila,” Said Kagami walking along with her.

“Just wait for it,” Said Lila. “You will see one day you two will be more famous for dating Adrien”

“Shhh” Shushed Kagami. “Don’t be that loud”

“Kagami do you think Nath would or will ever be interested in me?”

“Of course he will Lila” Responded Kagami. “It takes a bit time, but believe me, it’s worth waiting for,” Told the Japanese making the Italian girl smile and the school bell rang, calling the students for the lessons.

 

Inside the metropolis, many cars were standing at the traffic lights waiting for it to turn green. One of those vehicles was a small car, where Nathalie Sancoeur sat feeling bored at waiting behind the other vehicles.

Duusu sat on the dashboard of the car looking at the back of the car in front of them, which had its red lights on.

“Are we going to do anything specific today?” Asked Duusu the woman.  

“Thinking of a way, how to get Gabriel and Emilie away from each other”

“Okay” Replied Duusu quiet. “How are you going to do it?”

“I got you” Responded Nathalie. “I observe their house and when Gabriel and Adrien are away, we get into the house”

“Just like that?” Asked Duusu.

“We see that later,” Said Nathalie. “I’m not in a mood and the right place to plan it,” Said Nathalie followed by a few car honks.

“Why are they making this noise?” Asked the peacock kwami, making the former assistant of Gabriel Agreste shrug her shoulders.

“Probably the light was green and it took longer for the car on the front to drive” Said Nathalie looking out of the window at the front and saw a young woman getting out of the car crying followed by an adult calling her.

“What happened?” Asked Duusu then some cars honked again.

“I think she’s learning to drive” Explained Nathalie.

“Have you ever taught someone how to drive?”

“When Adrien passes his traffic code he would be supposed to be taught by me or his bodyguard”

“Okay,” Said Duusu and the woman turned the radio on, which was now airing news.

“ _Over the midday, Super Nathan and Miss Vixen assisted the animal control in catching all missing zoo animals”_

“Nathalie, you know we could in trouble with the superheroes if we go assault the Agreste’s home”

“They won’t know, when and if I will be there”

“But they’re both strong” Said Duusu. “You can’t fight them all by yourself” Warned Duusu and cars honked louder annoying the kwami, then she passed through the window looking back at all the drivers.

“Calm down!” Shouted the blue kwami. “The traffic won’t just disappear, by all these honks”

Nathalie bit her lips as the kwami was levitating over the side mirror, then she opened the window to grab her and take her into her vehicle.

“Duusu, don’t blow our cover!”

“Sorry, but this is so annoying!” Hissed Duusu and another car honked. “Grrr” Groaned the kwami.

Nathalie wide her eyes as suddenly an old flashback shouted into her head, giving her an idea.

“ _Why do you_ _exactly_ _need those two miraculous?” Asked_ _Nathalie looking at a dark dressed man with a mask and a cane._

“ _To fulfill my wish I need to get_ _both of the miraculous. When I got them I gain the ultimate power and I will be able to_ _get back my wife” Responded Gabriel, who was formerly known as Hawk Moth._

“Duusu a question,” Asked Nathalie. “You know the guy, that guards the miraculouses?”

“Sure I know, why?” Asked Duusu.

“Just asking” Said Nathalie smirking evilly, then groaned irritated as the cars tooted again with their horn.

 

 

After the school lessons were over Lila accompanied Kagami out of the classroom, making their way up to the stairs.

“Nathaniel is going to visit his grandfather,” Told Lila. “Sadly I’m all alone today”

“Aww,” Said Kagami feeling pity for the friend. “Tomorrow you will have more luck”

“Hopefully”

“Or don’t you sometimes text him?” Asked Kagami. “He’s also like us inside the group chat?”

“I don’t know his phone number”

“But I do,” Said Kagami taking her phone out, making Lila jump in excitement.

“You’re the best Kagami!” Said Lila hugging her friend.

“You’re welcome,” Said Kagami picking her phone out then stopped in the middle of the stairs, to send Lila the phone number of Nathaniel.

“Hey Sabrina look it’s Picasso,” Said a voice and Lila looked up at Chloé, which stood along with Sabrina at the top of the stairs, seeing Nathaniel walking towards the stairs with his sketchbook in front of his face drawing.

“Kagami, I think there will be trouble,” Said Lila and Kagami looked at the girls on the top.

“You already got in trouble with Marinette, please don’t get into trouble with Chloé too”

“I won’t….” Said Lila and as Nathaniel arrived at the stairs, Chloé placed her leg in front of him, making him trip. “Nathaniel!” Shouted Lila and Kagami caught Nathaniel then landed on top of Kagami, which lied with him diagonally on the stairway.

“Sorry!” Apologized Nathaniel embarrassed.

“Can’t you watch, where you walk Klutzberg?” Asked Chloé and Sabrina laughed along with the blonde.

“Can’t you watch, where you stretch your leg?” Said Lila walking a few steps up to Chloé.

“Who asked you Pinocchio?”

“Lila leave Chloé, she’s not worth your time”

“Yeah listen to your friend” Demanded Chloé. “By the way, how are you two doing? How many lies has she told you to be your friend?”

“That’s none of your business” Replied Kagami crossing her arms. Sabrina picked up from the bottom a few loss sheets from the ground, which Nathaniel had lost before and showed it to Chloé.

“Look who he sketched,” Said Sabrina showing Chloé the drawings of the redhead.

“Give it back!” Shouted Nathaniel taking his drawings of Chloé’s hands.

“Or let’s look at his sketchbook,” Said Sabrina taking from Nathaniel’s other hand his sketchbook.

“Hey!” Shouted Nathaniel and saw in shock the two girls look at his drawings, then laughed. Lila saw Nathaniel’s face expression then glared angrily at the daughter of the mayor.

“He drew Miss Vixen,” Said Sabrina.

“I have eyes too Sabrina. He’s got nothing better in here, than this awful drawings”

“Awful?!?!?” Shouted Lila angry. “You know what’s awful?” Asked Lila and Chloé smirked at the Italian, waiting for her to speak. “You making everyone here down, while you think this is fun to you, but it’s not!”

“It’s not my problem, that he can’t defend himself”

“He needs someone to encourage him to. Someone that helps him to be a better person” Said Lila looking at Nathaniel, which was being comforted by Kagami.

“Bohoho go back to your daddy….oh wait, he dumped your mother, cause he was disappointed about the type of son he became” Said Chloé making Sabrina, Kagami and Lila look surprised at this comment.

“Your father did that?” Asked Lila quietly and Nathaniel shrugged his shoulder. Lila saw a tear coming out the boy’s eye and she passed her thumb on it, cleaning it off his cheek.

“You’re so hideous!” Hissed Lila. “It’s no surprise you have no friends”

“And what is Sabrina to me?” Asked Chloé looking at Sabrina, which was sad then Chloé elbowed the girl, making her stop and talk to the other girls.

“We’re the best of friends. We know each other since preschool…..also Adrien is her best friend to”

“Boyfriend” Coughed Chloé, making Kagami raise her left eyebrow.

“Lila, I’m late for fencing. Let’s go” Whispered Kagami. 

“Yeah,” Said Chloé and threw the book the stairs down. “And take your mop with you”

“I really wonder, what Adrien saw in you,” Said Kagami staring angrily at the French girl.

“You don’t even deserve him” Added Lila glaring at the blonde.

“Maybe there’s something better for me, that I deserve, maybe Ketchup head?” Suggested Chloé then laughed. “Never with that loser,”

“You’re nuts, the way you treat him, he’ll be more unstable, than he is now,” Said Kagami. “He needs a girl, that accepts him the way he is and who can also help him become a better person. Feel complete you know.”

“If he was dating you, the first thing he would do would be jumping off a bridge” Said Lila while passing her hand under Nathaniel’s bang to see his eyes better, then he refused to look at her, but down at the ground.

“He can do this favor for me” Said Chloé earning a growl from Lila.

“Come Nathaniel, let’s go,” Told Kagami walking down with Nathaniel, followed by Lila.

“You’re alright Nathaniel?” Asked Lila looking into his ice blue eyes, which wide more at the girl paying attention to him. Nathaniel looked at Lila’s face, then had a flashback of himself as a superhero having a short interview with him and Miss Vixen.

“ _Why do you never do an interview?” Asked a reporter Super Nathan._

“ _But we are having an interview right now?” Responded Super Nathan questioningly._

“ _I know, but why do you never talk?” Asked the reporter. “You only let Miss Vixen do the talk?”_

“ _I kind of have stage fright when I have to talk to the camera”_

“ _In front of the camera”_ Corrected the journalist. “But you did now a good job!” Said the man, making a few laugh and Super Nathan feel embarrassed.

“ _I sometimes don’t know, what to say to the camera” Said Super Nathan._

“ _Yeah what you need to”_

“ _But I….uhm It’s complicated for me”_

“ _It’s not as complicated as saving Paris, right?” Asked the journalist making Super Nathan sad._

“ _Listen Kane. Not all people in the world have the same characterization. Some are talkative, some are rather timid. Some are kind others are a little rude. He’s scared to talk to the public audience, I’m afraid of failures”_

Nathaniel shook his head and looked at Lila. She gazed at him waiting for an answer and he nodded at her.

“I’m fine now” Replied Nathaniel making the brunette smile.

“Great,” Said Lila grabbing him on his arm. “Come, my driver brings you home” Offered Lila making Nathaniel turn a little crimson on his cheeks.

“S….sure” Replied Nathaniel.

“I gotta go!” Exclaimed Kagami. “I’m late for fencing!” Told the Japanese girl running to the wardrobe, making Lila chuckle.

“Someone doesn’t want to be late for it”

“Well she likes fencing, doesn’t she?”

“Not only that” Said Lila walking away, followed by Nathaniel.

“Does she like something else?” Asked Nathaniel making Lila giggle.

“Oh Nathaniel”

“What? I don’t know her as good as you do” Said the redhead to the Italian, which walked with him out of the school.

 

Later in fencing class Kagami quickly got into the hall, looking around for the students, which were all fighting.

“There she is!” Said Mr. D’Argencourt walking along with Adrien to the girl.

“I’m sorry for being delayed” Apologized Kagami.

“No need to apologize” Responded Armand. “Just because of a few minutes”

“Oh uh….good”

“Listen, you two are going to be my key to the next victory for our school,” Said Armand.

“Great” Said Kagami.

“Yeah” Agreed Adrien. “We won six times in a row”

“You did that Adrien” Corrected his teacher.

“Yeah I know,” Said Adrien scratching the back of his neck.

“I want you two to come on Monday, Wednesday and Friday after school to me to practice fencing. Only you two” Suggested Armand. “So you two can prepare yourself longer and better for the competition”

“For my schedule, it works” Responded Adrien.

“I have to check it out with my mother, but I think it won’t be a problem”

“That’s manifique Miss Tsurugi,” Said Mr. D’Argencourt. “Excuse me,” Said the gray-haired teacher walking away to the other students.

“You’re good?” Asked Adrien.

“Sure” Responded Kagami. “Your….uhm...girlfriend Chloé was before mocking Nathaniel and I stood with Lila by him.”

“Girlfriend?” Asked Adrien confused.

“Yeah,” Said Kagami. “Chloé said you were her boyfriend”

“I’m not” Responded Adrien. “She sometimes says that I should tell her to not do that, but yeah...changing Chloé’s attitude is difficult”

“Maybe she will change someday. It takes time”

“Yeah, you’re right” Said Adrien then looked at his and Kagami’s saber. Kagami took hers and pointed to Adrien.

“Are you ready?” Asked Kagami and Adrien smiled then reached his hand to the saber and Kagami slashed the sword away from Adrien.

“Hey!” Shouted Adrien causing Kagami to laugh. Adrien smirked and ran to his saber, picking it up then looked back at Kagami, which was swinging her sword.

“You’re ready?” Asked Kagami earning a nod from the blonde model.

“I’m ready” Announced Adrien gazing at Kagami, preparing to attack. Both ran at each other, attacking each other with their sabers, having one tough battle.

 

 

 

 

  
  



	28. Meeting Point

**Chapter** **2** **8**

  
In the break from the afternoon, some students left the classroom for the break. Lila took out her phone and entered into the Facestargram app, then before she got into the app it showed her two profiles, one had a picture of her face and under it was her full name. Next to her profile was one with an image of Miss Vixen with the mentioned name on it and she pressed this icon to log into her new made account. She looked at her friend list, which only contained one friend, including a friend request. She opened it to see, that it was the son of Gabriel Agreste, which she accepted and opened a chat box to text the boy.

“The fox left the den” Typed Lila then send the message and looked at Adrien, which was talking with Nino, then Adrien took his phone out of the pants and typed down something and Lila felt the phone vibrate on her hand.     

“ _And met the cat in the bag”_

Lila smiled and sent him another text. After Adrien replied to this text, Lila opened Super Nathan’s chat box to send him a message too.  

“This night 10 am at the Agreste’s mansion” Texted Lila and clicked on send and Nathaniel’s phone rang receiving a message of somebody.

“I thought I had the sound off” Said Nathaniel pulling the volume bottom down and unlocked his screen, landing on Facestargram, showing the same as Lila, but with himself and a Super Nathan account. He logged into the Super Nathan account to see the message of Miss Vixen.

“Who’s texting you?” Asked Lila looking at Nathaniel as he typed the answer.

“My…..uhm mother” Lied Nathaniel faking a smile to the brunette, which nodded.

“Good,” Said Lila looking at her phone receiving a message from Super Nathan, which was okay, followed by a kiss emoji, making her chuckle.

“And who is texting you?” Asked Nathaniel and Lila placed her phone on the table.

“Know that brunette boy from Luka’s class?” Asked Lila and the redhead nodded. “Him”

“Okay,” Said Nathaniel. “He’s a nice guy”

“He’s my cousin,” Told Lila. “He’s sometimes awkward, but he’s pretty cool if you get to know him better”

“Probably cool like you”

“You think I’m cool?” Asked Lila surprised at Nathaniel’s comment.

“I find you are cool” Said Nathaniel. “And uhm thank you for bringing me home and uhm for standing up for me yesterday”

“My pleasure” Responded Lila. “I hate it when people try to hurt the people I like”

“Yeah I wish I could handle it easy like you, but it’s sometimes difficult”

“I can relate that” Said Lila placing her hand on Nathaniel’s hand, making him blush. Lila smiled in love at the redhead then leaned her face closer to Nathaniel’s, making him look confused at Lila.

“Oh my god, it’s happening!” Shouted a voice shrieking Lila and look back at the seat of Juleka and Rose. Rose gazed excitedly at the two desk mates. Nathaniel fell off the bank, while Lila sighed and adjusted her hair.

“I think you ruined it” Said Juleka quietly, making Rose’s excited face turn shocked as her girlfriend mentioned that.

“You’re okay?” Asked Lila looking at the redhead, which placed his hand on the seat to stand up. “Let me help you” Offered Lila and Rose joined her helping him get up.

“I’m so sorry Nathaniel!” Apologized the blonde girl. “I ruined everything” Said Rose helping him to sit on the bench. “Can you forgive me?”

“Of course I can” Responded Nathaniel scratching his head. “No need to yell around”

“You’re the best!” Said Rose hugging hardly the redhead from behind. Lila chuckled at Nathaniel’s facial expression from the girl’s hug.

“Aww”

“I love hugging people,” Said Rose. “Right Nath?” Asked Rose.

“Mostly really hard” Mumbled Nathaniel nearly not breathing. “So that I can’t breathe”

“Sorry again!” Exclaimed Rose shocked letting him down.

“Hugs are always good,” Said Lila.

“You need one too?” Asked Rose grabbing Lila from behind embracing her.

“Aww okay Rose you can let go” Told Lila, but Rose lied her head on Lila’s enjoying it. Nathaniel laughed at Lila and Rose, then Lila saw him laughing and smirked.

“I think Nathaniel wants it again”

“Yay!” Replied Rose clinching herself on Nathaniel again.

“Lila why?” Asked Nathaniel embarrassed as Rose was back to hug him.

“But you love our hugs Nath” Whined Rose.

“Fine, hug me so much you want” Groaned Nathaniel and Rose gazed at Lila.

“Come to us, he wants more”

“I didn’t say that” Admonished Nathaniel and Lila embraced Nathaniel and Rose from the side, leaning her face on his cheeks, turning his cheeks crimson. Juleka observed them smiling, then saw Kagami walking to her seat and watch them surprised cuddling there with the redhead.

“Did I miss something?” Asked Kagami looking at them, getting no answer and besides her passed Marinette, which noted it to then walked against the wall.

“Ouch,” Said Marinette passing her hand in front of her face. “How did this even happen?” Asked Marinette herself then sat down next to Juleka.

“Can I pass after school by your house to interview Luka?” Asked Marinette and Juleka nodded.

“I think he has got time” Responded Juleka. “When are you coming?”

“Right after school?” Suggested the blue haired girl.

“Then we wait for Luka and walk home with him. Is it okay?” Asked the raven-haired girl and Marinette nodded.

“Yeah thanks,” Said Marinette walking back to her seat, then looked back sadly at the seat, which belongs to Adrien.

“You’re alright?” Asked Alya and Marinette sighed.

“I think I and Adrien will never get together after what I did the other day”

“He sure is salty with you about it, but that doesn’t mean, that you’re never going to be together with him”

“I wish this was true, but I believe it’s not like that” Said Marinette. “Even after finding out, that he was…...”

“He was what?”

“…...Uh…...” Stuttered Marinette as she almost revealed her identity. “He….was kinda interested in me?”

“Look Marinette I never said this ever before to you, cause I believed you had a chance to go out with Adrien, but I think it’s time for you to move on….without him,” Told Alya making Marinette sink her head in sadness.

“Maybe it’s the best”

“Most of the times, letting go is less painful, than holding to it,” Said Alya as she placed her hand around Marinette’s back to comfort her.

 

 

Adrien and Kagami were at the court as desired by Mr. D’Argentcourt listening to him talking to them.

“It doesn’t matter, who from you wins. You two are two great fencers. You Mr. Agreste, you have won 6 times the European championship in fencing and Miss Tsurugi, you showed according to your references in every school down in Japan to be the best fencer, including you won two times the Asian championship for young fencers.”

“Did you attend every year the championship?” Asked Adrien and she shook her head.

“No, only if my mother found I was good enough to win the competition I went to”

“Alright”

“Don’t worry Adrien, you two will do it fine. I can feel it” Assured Armand. “And I know you two will give off the best matches the others have ever seen”

“And where is the championship again?” Asked Kagami looking at the fencing master.

“In Toulouse,” Told the teacher. “Don’t worry, we’ll be going by plane.”

“Is that so far?” Asked Kagami interested.

“By car, you only have 6 or 7 hours, depending on the traffic and the constructions sites. By public transport, it’s a bit complicated, because we have to get several times out of the trains or other vehicles”

“I will talk to your parents and who knows, maybe Gabriel Agreste will offer us another ride in their private jet again”

“He probably won’t mind to” Said Adrien with a smile.

“Also I talked enough. I have to make a call, you two can start practicing” Ordered Mr. D’Argencourt walking away, leaving the two alone.

“Are you excited for next week?” Asked Adrien picking his saber and helmet up.

“I am” Responded Kagami. “I wish it was already this week”

“The time will pass fast, don’t worry” Said Adrien putting the open mask over his head.

“I believe you,” Said Kagami putting her mask on, then pulling the front cover of the mask down and so did Adrien. Both stood a few meters away from each other, then ran at each other to start fighting with their swords. After a few seconds, Adrien managed to score for himself by hitting Kagami with the end of the sword on her stomach.

“One to Zero,” Said Adrien, then walked back to his place along with Kagami.

They attacked each other again then Kagami fought him and made him move backward near to the stairway. Adrien moved aside to fighting with Kagami at the side of the stairs. Adrien fought now Kagami back, then she made a cartwheel to the front of the stairs and Adrien took his chance to fight the girl the stairs up.

“You know, there will be no stairs at the competition, right?” Asked Kagami.

“You guided me here….and I did the same”

“Show me, what you got Agreste,” Said Kagami and Adrien fought the girl up the stairs a bit.

“You’re doomed” Said Adrien followed by a laugh, causing the Japanese girl to chuckle.

“Don’t speak too soon, lover boy,” Said Kagami then jumped over Adrien at the handrail of the stairs, then she tottered on the rail as she was losing her balance.

“Ah!” Cried Kagami and Adrien caught her as she felt in front to the direction of the stairs.

“Kagami!” Shouted Adrien catching the girl and falling on his back, hitting the stairs.

“Ouch!” Replied Adrien after he landed on the steps of the stairway. Kagami lied over his chest, then looked at him and shrieked.

“Adrien, are you okay?” Asked Kagami lifting her helmet up, then heard him groaning. “Adrien?” Spoke Kagami removing the helmet of the boy.

“I’m okay” Responded Adrien and Kagami helped Adrien to sit up, then helped him turning around to seat to the direction of the end of the stairs. “You’re okay?” Asked the model boy and the Japanese girl nodded.

“Thanks for saving me” Thanked the blue haired girl. “I should have been more careful as I did that”

“No problem, just didn’t want to lose my partner,” Said Adrien making Kagami look surprised at his comment. “It was now the wrong moment for us to get hurt, right?” Asked Adrien looking at Kagami, which was gazing at him deeply. “Kagami?” Called Adrien looking at the distracted girl. Adrien raised his right eyebrow, then waved with his hand in front of Kagami’s eyes, then came close to her. Kagami reached her face at Adrien, then pressed her lips on his going for a kiss, making Adrien wide his eyes at the move the girl just did. Adrien closed his eyes and grabbed her on her back, then Kagami opened her eyes and stopped the kissing.

“Whoa,” Said Kagami surprised as she did this.

“Same” Said Adrien embarrassed petting his neck. Kagami looked shyly away from him petting her left arm, then looked back at him.

“Shall we continue our match?” Asked Kagami. “Before we get in trouble with Mr. D’Argencourt?” Suggested the Japanese girl and the French boy nodded and walked the stairs down along with her gazing at the elegance of the girl as she went all the steps down.

 

Inside the ship house of the Couffaine’s Marinette sat in Luka’s room with Juleka doing the interview they needed for the school.

“Last question, if one of your band members isn’t feeling very well and needs to leave that one very important concert your band has to do to get into a world tour. What would you do?” Asked Marinette holding her smartphone to Luka’s face to record his answer.

“If it was really bad, we would cancel the concert. I know the fans wouldn’t love it, but I or the others don’t want to be selfish and put someone’s life on the game.” Responded Luka.

“Great, we’re done then” Said Marinette. “Thank you so much Luka,”

“Thanks brother” Added Juleka. “Shall we write down the interview in my room?” Asked Juleka.

“Sure you can take my phone and plug it to your laptop. I take my bag into your room” Said Marinette and Juleka left her along with Luka.

“Are you and Lila on good terms now?” Asked Luka making Marinette wide her eyes as he asked the question. She looked at Luka a bit shocked, then he noted, that it made her uncomfortable.

“Sorry, I was just thinking about before at the school, when you know what happened”

“Yeah that was stupid from me,” Said Marinette sad. “You know I wanted to get together with Adrien someday, tell him how I feel, but I always ended up ruining my chances”

“Telling someone how you feel in words isn’t as simple as we think” Said Luka.

“So you’re also having love trouble?” Asked Marinette.

“I don’t know if she likes me more than just friends”

“Do I know her?” Asked Marinette looking up at the older brother of Juleka, which shrugged his shoulders.

“Maybe,” Said Luka picking his guitar, placing the belt around him then pulled the strings on his guitar making a sound.

“Maybe music will cheer us up” Said Marinette as Luka played the song in the rain on his guitar. Marinette listened to the song he played on the guitar, trying to forget her sadness. While Luka kept passing his fingers on the strings, Marinette recognized the melody from his guitar then observed him playing it while he kept his eyes closed. She smiled at how focused Luka was playing the instrumental, then he stopped and looked at Marinette.

“You’re even better than I knew from before”

“Thanks,” Said Luka passing his hand behind his neck. “You’re interested in another song? I have a Jagged Stone one, I’ve been practicing?”

“I don’t mind” Responded Marinette.

“You can sing to it if you want” Suggested Luka as he turned his back to Marinette and she carefully leaned her back to him as he started to play the next song. Juleka appeared at the entrance of the room from her older brother then saw both together doing music together and smiled at the sight of the two getting closer to each other, then left them alone in the room.

 

 

In the evening Super Nathan stood in front of the entrance of the Agreste’s waiting for Miss Vixen to arrive.

“Where are you Miss Vixy?” Asked Super Nathan himself looking up at the sky. Super Nathan took his tablet to draw something on it. While he was on it Miss Vixen landed behind him, surprising him.

“Whoa!” Replied Super Nathan jumping back. “There you are”

“Yeah” Responded Miss Vixen. “What were you drawing?” Asked the vixen heroine giving a look at the tablet to see a propeller on his tablet.

“It was supposed to be a drone, but it’s not needed now,” Said Super Nathan reverting all his steps for the object. Miss Vixen rang on the bell, then a camera looked out over the mailbox, giving out a growl.

“Huh?” Asked Super Nathan.

“We are the superheroes. Adrien ordered us to help”

“ _Let them come in,”_ Said another voice and the camera went back unlocking the big gate next to the mailbox and the two walked into the plot.

“This camera made me think of Space Wars” Said Super Nathan walking along with the superheroine to the manor, which door got open and Gabriel Agreste stood there awaiting the two superheroes.

“Super Nathan, Miss Vixen I’m glad to have you two here”

“You have to thank your son,” Told Miss Vixen. “He’s the one, who asked us”

“The world seems to get even more awful, that it used to be. Now with my former assistant Nathalie, which has stolen the peacock miraculous, I’m worried, that she will harm my wife and my son”

“We will keep our eyes open. We promise” Said Miss Vixen looking at the fashion designer.

“Thank you,” Said Gabriel hugging the two superheroes.

Mrs. Agreste came to the stairs down, then saw her husband with the superheroes and came to greet them.

“Good evening” Greeted Mrs. Agreste. “I’m Emilie”

“Miss Vixen. Nice to meet you”

“Super Nathan, same”

“If possible try to keep my wife away from stressful situations, she’s carrying another family member inside of her”

“Aww,” Said Miss Vixen. “Congratulations”

“We will do our best Mr. Agreste,” Said Super Nathan earning a smile of the adult.

“You will do a better job, than I,” Said Gabriel and his wife looked along with the superheroes confused at the designer. “I’m sorry for all the chaos I caused back when I was Hawk Moth. I was so possessed into getting the miraculouses of Ladybug and Cat Noir, that I forgot how important it was to be present for my son. I wish I could have stopped it early.”

“Forget it, Mr. Agreste. It’s all in the past now” Said Miss Vixen.

“What matters now is Nathalie. We have to stop her and take her miraculous away” Told Super Nathan.

“That’s correct,” Said Emilie. “Right honey. We have to trust them like we trust ed Adrien before when he was Cat Noir.”

“Adrien was Cat Noir?” Asked Super Nathan and Miss Vixen at the same time.

“Y...yeah,” Said Gabriel feeling a bit awkward. “I thought you would know this”

“No actually not,” Said Said Super Nathan. “I don’t even know her identity. We aren’t allowed to”

“I don’t understand, what’s the big deal with superheroes shouldn’t know the identities from the other superheroes”

“Me neither” Agreed Super Nathan.

“It’s because, if I knew your identity and someone was trying to kill you or something it would be obvious, when I had to save you,” Told Miss Vixen.

“But you could be saving me like you would do any other citizen. If it was the villain, that knew exactly that I’m Super Nathan and put me on danger, then it made sense.”

“…..if you say it that way….you’re actually right” Admitted Miss Vixen. 

“Talking about this, where’s Adrien?” Asked Gabriel.

“He’s up in his room” Responded Emilie. “He has got _butterflies_ in his stomach”

“Is he in love or has he some terrible ache?” Asked Super Nathan making the others laugh. “What?”

“He told me before, that the daughter of the Tsurugi’s shared a kiss with him.” Told Emilie. “I told him, it wouldn’t take long”

“Aww,” Said Miss Vixen looking at Super Nathan, which twitched his eyebrows at the brunette, which made her roll her eyes at Super Nathan’s .

“By any mysterious causes, here I give you this two pagers, which you can use to message everyone here in the house about it and vice versa, if we get trouble, while you two are gone”

“We won’t let you down sir” Said Super Nathan as he got the communication device from Adrien’s father.

“Come on Super Nathan, let’s get to the roof,” Asked Miss Vixen, which he obeyed and followed her to the roof after he had restored his jet pack back to get up at the building.

“Adrien doesn’t seem to be the only one to be in love with someone. Don’t you think?” Asked Emilie while her husband observed the open door.

“I hope these two can handle Nathalie with the peacock miraculous”

 

At the other part of Paris Master Fu sat drinking tea, enjoying it. Someone knocked on the door and he opened his eyes and got up, walking to the door to open and see it was Marinette.

“Good evening Marinette” Greeted Master Fu.

“Good evening Master. I know it’s late. I was passing by here and thought on you and I had one question”   

“You want the ladybug miraculous back, I know” Said Master Fu walking to his phonograph.

“How?” Asked Marinette.

“And I also know for what, that’s a nice idea of you” Said Master Fu unlocking his phonograph to open the miraculous chest inside the device.

“Uhm….what do you think I’m going to do with it?”

“Two years ago you abused of your power to make a new girl cry. You felt guilty about it, as she got akumatized and after you apologized she didn’t accept it”

“You’re really, really good” Complimented Marinette as Fu was correct about that, what happened. Master Fu took the black dotted earrings out of the box and gave it to Marinette.

“Here,” Said Master Fu.

“Probably everything, that is happening to me lately is, because I might have done some wrong things,” Said Marinette. “I’ve hurt Lila at her first day and I didn’t even have the chance to fully get to know her better, I’ve got jealous at her Kagami having a crush on Adrien. Adrien now hates me, because I acted like a stalker bitch, that can’t let anyone else got closer. I’m such a horrible person” Said Marinette starting to lose tears from her eyes. Master Fu observed the girl crying, then next to her appeared Tikki, which listened to Marinette’s confessions.

“Everything will be fine Marinette” Said Tikki petting the girl’s shoulder.

“The fate likes to change the things in life. It might sound worse to you, but you always have the chance to try to make a new difference. It won’t be the way you always have wished, but it might get better” Said Master Fu, making Marinette smile a little.

“Thank you Master” Said Marinette and got patted on the cheek by the red kwami. As Marinette was about to leave Master Fu’s room, his own kwami whispered something into his ear and he called Marinette back again.

“Marinette, Tikki” Called Master Fu, before they opened the door. “Could you two do me a favor?” Asked the elderly man and the two looked at each other, wondering about the favor, he wants to ask.  

 

 


	29. "A Real Superhero"

**Chapter** **2** **9**

  
In the break, Kim showed some boys his tablet with his Miss Vixen blog showing them fanarts of the superheroine.    

“She could do a car wash at my home,” Said a guy and the second friend hit him on the head.     

“You don’t have a car, you idiot”

“I’m referring my dad’s”

“Wonder, how your dad would react,” Said the third boy.

“Probably watch too,” Said the second again and laughed along with the others. Lila passed along with Kagami by the guys angrily at the boys worshiping the fanworks from the blog.

“Calm down Lila. You don’t want the others to find out, who you are”

“I know” Said Lila followed by a sigh. “I just wish they wouldn’t drool over my alter ego, just because I look to them like a bomb”

“You’re lucky Nathaniel isn’t drawing you like that”

“Me or my other me?” Asked Lila.

“Maybe both”

“I wouldn’t mind, if he drew me like one of his French girls”

“You’re insane Lila,” Told Kagami making her laugh.

“I know” Said Lila then shrieked as a drone flew over her head, making its way towards Kim.

“Hey Fish head, what do you think of my drone?” Asked Alix walking by with its controller. “Much better for recording videos.”

“Yesterday I was with Super Nathan at Adrien’s house and I heard his mother telling his father, he and you kissed. Why haven’t you told me anything about it?”

“Why do you have to know that?” Asked Kagami neutral.

“Just wanted to know, if you liked it,” Told Lila. “Or better, how did it happen?”

“We were fencing and I wanted to do a surprise attack at the stairs and I lost my balance and got caught by him,” Told Kagami. “I got distracted by his eyes, then I….just couldn’t resist doing that”

“I knew it!” Said Lila hugging her. “You two make a great couple”

“Okay, okay Lila. I know that” Said Kagami pulling Lila’s arms down. “At the moment I have to focus at the school subjects and the fencing competition”

“But after the competition, you two could go out”

“Oh Lila, just stop already” Asked Kagami. “The last thing my mom wants to see is me going out with a boy”  

“I don’t know about how my parents are towards me having a boyfriend, but they never said it was forbidden for me or anything,” Said Lila then saw Nathaniel leaving the restrooms, crossing the play field court, where the girls and a few other students were all hanging. “Look there’s Nathaniel” Said Lila gazing at the red head passing by them and waved at the girls, then Kagami waved back.

“Aren’t you going behind him?” Asked Kagami looking at the Italian girl. “Maybe talk with him, seeing his newest sketches?”

“What is your idea?” Asked Lila interested the Japanese girl.

“Didn’t you say you would love to go out with him? Asked Kagami.

“I’m not asking him on a date right now!”

“But to get to know each other more”

“Alright, I’m going to meet him then,” Said Lila. “See you later”

Nathaniel sat in the wardrobe looking at a few drawings he made on a brown notebook.

“I don’t have any idea, what I should draw” Said Nathaniel. “If the break was a bit longer, I could try to improve my skills as Super Nathan like drawing a truck or other things, that are too hard for me”

“You could spend a bit time with some of you fwiends” Suggested Karaa. “You always all by youwself”

“You know since Rose and Juleka are a couple now, they’re much closer to each other and I’m more of a third wheel when I’m with them,” Said Nathaniel.

“You could hang out with someone else like Lila” Suggested the kwami. “Or get in a welationship like Wose and Juleka”

“The only girl I’m interested in is Miss Vixen, but I only know her as Miss Vixen and not as her civilian self. We’re not allowed to reveal our identity not even to each other” Said Nathaniel sad. “That’s so sad”

“You have othe giwls to go out with”

“But I don’t love another girl, I only love her,” Told Nathaniel sad.

“Have you eve thought that Miss Vixen could be actually dating someone, that you don’t know?”

“…..no….” Responded Nathaniel sad. “Maybe that’s why she isn’t so interested in me”

“And you don’t act like youself. You should act the way you aw, not the way you think giwls like mow”

“Maybe you’re right” Said Nathaniel then shrieked as he heard a door opening and Karaa flew into Nathaniel’s bag. Nathaniel saw Lila getting into the wardrobe, then she looked at Nathaniel and smiled at him.

“Nathaniel” Greeted Lila walking at him. “Why are you alone?”

“I’m usually by myself since Rose and Juleka are a couple and do...uhm couple stuff”

“Why didn’t you come to me and Kagami?” Asked Lila sitting down next to him. “You’d be welcomed”

“You two probably talk a lot about boys or not?” Asked Nathaniel making Lila chuckle.

“Maybe a bit, but I can always try to help you to start another type of conversation. Even if it’s only with me”

“Like how?” Asked Nathaniel.

“Maybe….” Said Lila placing her hand on Nathaniel’s sketchbook to see a finished drawing of Super Nathan and Miss Vixen standing with their back to each other, smiling at the fourth wall. “At how good this sketch is or why exactly you draw it like this”

“This pose looked very cool on them,” Said Nathaniel.

“And more?”

“They are the coolest superheroes I ever saw” Added Nathaniel. “Super Nathan is cool, creative and also resourceful with his ideas to save others. Miss Vixen is very clever and understanding. Last week I saw her at the break and she talked to me”

“Aww,” Said Lila remembering as he sat along with her alter ego next to the wall of the school building.

“Are we going to meet Kagami now?” Asked Nathaniel looking at Lila.

“Sure if you want to. I also have to look for her, I’m not sure if she went somewhere else in the break” Said the brunette leaving the room along with the redhead to see Kagami and Marinette talking with each other.

“Did she apologize to Kagami last time?” Asked Nathaniel and Lila shrugged her shoulders.

“It’s fine Marinette. I’m not angry with you”

“Great” Said Marinette. “And hows school going so far?” Asked Marinette.

“It’s good” Responded Kagami. “Almost all are nice and get along well with everyone”

“You’re right….we should ask Miss Bustier to start the day off with all saying compliments to each other like we used to do in the past. That was one of the best things, she added to our class”

“Sounds amazing,” Said Lila as she stood there with Nathaniel next to the two blue-haired girls. “Sorry if I interrupted something”

“It’s okay,” Said Marinette. “And sorry again, because of….that I thought you still liked Adrien”

“Just forget that Marinette,” Said Lila. “There’s much more other important things, than us all being all angry with each other”

“Yeah and also the first day of school with Miss Bustier, her words were I _f we wish to change the world, we must all learn to love each other._ "

“Many people should know this motto, mostly the bad guys,” Said Nathaniel and all looked at him. “Uh...”

“Right Nathaniel. They should” Said Lila making Nathaniel smile along with Kagami.

“Did you draw something new?” Asked Marinette looking at Nathaniel’s hands, which hold a sketchbook.

“He did an awesome drawing of Super Nathan and Miss Vixen together.” Said Lila.

“It’s really not that….”

“Show it Nathaniel, it’s really great,” Said Lila. “You can’t know their opinion if you don’t show them”

“But….only your opinion matters” Said Nathaniel making the girls giggle. Lila had blushed, when Nathaniel said that and placed her hand behind his back.

“That’s sweet Nath, but trust me they will like it. You just need to turn it around to them”

“I’ll do it,” Said Nathaniel turning the book and revealing his drawing to the girls.

“Wow,” Said the three girls amazed by his drawing, making him smile.

“Nathaniel, this drawing is a real spot on” Said Marinette making Nathaniel look at Lila smiling, then she leaned her head on Nathaniel’s forehead surprising him.

“I like this, what I’m seeing right now,” Said Kagami as she saw her friend with the redhead very close.

“Aww what am I seeing?” Asked a voice shrieking the two lovebirds off.

“Uh...” Said Nathaniel, then hid the sketchbook behind his back.

“Come let me see it too if your ugly lying girlfriend can too” Asked Chloe.

“Get out of here Chloé” Demanded Marinette looking angry, while Kagami just crossed her arms glaring at the blonde.

“If he really doesn’t want to hear an opinion from me, fine.” Said Chloé looking at Nathaniel, which wasn’t pleased about her. “And do yourself a favor and cut off that mop hair of yours. You look like a faggot trying to be a girl. No wonder Marinette never went out with you, if you were such a loser”

“His hair is perfect just the way it is!” Hissed Lila frowning her face.

“Maybe I should cut….”

“No Nathaniel, you don’t have to change anything on you, just because Miss Bourgeois thinks it’s not pretty”

“Miss Bourgeois should learn to respect the others,” Said Kagami.

“Yeah….uh….” Said Nathaniel as Chloé glared bitterly at him.

“Kagami is right, if you wouldn’t act so nasty with the others, they wouldn’t do the same to you,” Said Lila.

“Uhum” Agreed Marinette.

“I just told Nathaniel the truth of how he looks like” Said Chloé making him sad.

“You don’t have the right to say that to him nor making him feel bad!” Hissed Lila.

“Lila, please control your temper,” Told Kagami as she saw her friend turning red from anger.

“Yeah listen to your Korean friend. You don’t want to get in trouble again, don’t you?” Asked Chloé making Kagami look irritated at Chloé, afterward Lila got furious and jumped at Chloé.

“No, no stop this!” Demanded Marinette getting down along with Kagami and Nathaniel to push the two girls away from each other.

“Push Chloé Nathaniel” Demanded Marinette.

“Uh can’t you do it?” Asked Nathaniel and Kagami went to Marinette’s side to help her.

“It’s okay Nathaniel,” Said Kagami and a few students came around again.

“Hey!” Shouted Wayhem getting into the fight along with another student to separate the girls.

“Lila stop this” Demanded Wayhem and looked up at the other students. “Help us,” Asked Wayhem and he got kicked by a foot from one of the girls in the face and fell on his butt.

“They will stop. Principal Damocles is coming right there” Said a brown-haired boy.

“Oh oh” Said Wayhem

* * *

 

At the midday, Nathaniel ran towards the office of Mr. Damocles with his messenger back on his arms, where Karaa looked out to the front.

“I have to see if Lila makes it through the talk with Damocles. Chloé’s dad can be really unfair” Said Nathaniel to the kwami.

“What can he do?” Asked Karaa wondering about Nathaniel’s hurry.

“He’s the mayor of Paris and I don’t know, but Chloé always got away with the help of her dad,” Said Nathaniel and stopped at the front of the office, then leaned his head on the door to listen to the people inside the Bureau of the principal.

“She’s a major threat to us all. Already last day she fought with Marinette because she had a crush on Adrien too. Now she fought with me, just because I told Nathaniel to do a favor and she was so plain rude to me and attacked me” Told Chloé.

“She’s lying” Exclaimed Lila. “That’s not how it went”

“Stop lying liar” Said Chloé.

“Shut up!” Shouted Lila and her family’s assistant Mia grabbed her on the arms, to avoid her to get up.

“See?” Asked Chloé looking at the principal. “She wanted to attack me again”

“Mr. Damocles listen. I’ve raised Lila during the absence of her parents and I can assure you Lila isn’t a violent person. This all is a big misunderstanding”

“I just attacked her, cause she was making fun of Nathaniel, then she insulted him and after that, she insulted Kagami too, I ended up losing my mind”

“Liar” Said Chloé. “You insulted Sabrina, cause she isn’t as great in drawing as your friend Nathaniel is”

At the outside of the door Nathaniel is passing his hands through his hair, by Chloé trying to play the victim, then kept listening to the people.

“Sir I can’t just suspend any student, just because your daughter cannot get along with them,” Said the principal.

“Excuse me?” Asked Chloé. “Papa, that’s not fair”

“I want this girl to get suspended from school” Shouted the mayor. “I know my Chloé and I know how families of diplomats are. Disrespecting the laws, doing everything they want, just because they’re covered by the immunity of their state” Said André Bourgeois. “She’s definitely one of them, if you would watch the news, you would know”

“For your information _monsieur le maire._ The Rossi’s are very strict and well behaved. They want to show, how diplomats should act, unlike some others” Told Mia to the father of the blonde.

“Will you suspended this girl?” Asked Mr. Bourgeois. “Or do I have to fire every single teacher of this school?”

Principal Damocles sighed, then the door of the office got open and Nathaniel marched in, making his way to the principal.

“Mr. Kurtzberg, hasn’t anyone taught you how to knock?” Asked the principal.

“Sorry, but I needed to come here and say something. Everything Chloé said is a lie.” Said Nathaniel and Lila looked at him along with Mia. “She came and made fun of me and after she insulted me and Kagami, she got angry and attacked, because she cares about her friends and hates it when they get hurt by other people”

“Get out of here boy” Demanded the mayor. “It’s not with you,” Said André making Nathaniel frown. Lila slowly took out her phone, locking her camera out and pressed the red record button to film the ground.

“I’m not leaving” Said Nathaniel looking serious at the mayor. Lila hid her phone inside her hands to record Nathaniel talking with the mayor,

“Do you know, with who you’re talking?” Asked the mayor looking not impressed with the redhead.

“Mr. Damocles you can’t let him win with his intimidation to do anything to the school,” Said Nathaniel gazing at the school superior.

“He just threatened to fire every teacher, if I don’t contribute to it”

“I know, but he can’t just fire all of them”

“I can and I can also fire him too.” Said Mr. Bourgeois rolling his eyes at the principal.

“Yeah and then next time, you fire those too, cause they find out, you’re a manipulator and a power miss user,” Asked Nathaniel raising his uncovered eyebrow.

“And I can close the school, I can kick you out of it, classify you as a threat to other schools and much more things, you can’t even imagine,” Said the mayor, making Nathaniel gulp at the intimidation of the older man.

“Thank you so much mayor Bourgeois,” Said Lila as she stopped recording the video. “You’re one click away from losing your permit as a mayor.”

“If you do that, I’m putting you in jail you, you...rat”

“How?” Asked Lila and Nathaniel got confused as she asked it.

“Because I’m still the mayor and after I reported you to the police, that happens”

“You know...” Said Lila passing her hand through her hair. “My parents are diplomats and through them, I also got the diplomatic immunity. I can’t go to jail and my diplomatic immunity won’t be taken away, just because I had proof of you misusing your power as the mayor”

The mayor was pissed off at Lila and Nathaniel was surprised at Lila’s act of bravery in the argument with him. Lila shook her phone, making the mayor roll his eyes, then he looked at Chloé, which was neutral about what happened.

“Miss Rossi can stay here at school. I’ll talk with Chloé about her behavior” Said mayor Bourgeois. “There’s no need of detention for any of the girls,” Said the mayor.

“That seems plausible” Said Principal Damocles looking at Lila, Mia and Nathaniel.

“We don’t mind” Replied Mia and Lila deleted the video of her phone.

“Now the video is gone” Said Lila.

“Come Chloé, let’s go home,” Said the mayor walking out with his daughter.

“Have a nice day” Wished the principal and all three left and stood on the outside.

“I will call your mother and tell everything is good,” Said Mia picking her phone and walked away, leaving the other two back.

“You’re alright?” Asked Nathaniel and Lila looked at him with a smile.

“You were amazing Nathaniel!” Complimented Lila. “It was really amazing”

“Really?” Asked Nathaniel with his smile turning bigger at the excitement of the brunette.

“I knew inside this shell hides a real superhero,” Said Lila placing her hands on his shoulders.

“I….uh me a superhero?” Asked Nathaniel thinking, she could have found out about his secret identity. “No...that’s….that would be ridiculous” Said Nathaniel chuckling a bit nervously. Lila giggled at his stuttering, then heard Mia calling her.

“Look I have to go” Said Lila and grabbed him on his cheeks and kissed him on the cheeks, followed by her cheeks turning pink along with Nathaniel’s.

“See you later,” Said Lila walking off smiling happily at what she just did. Nathaniel passed his hand on his cheek, where Lila had pressed her lips on to, then smiled amorously, watching the brunette leaving the first floor, making her way down to the exit.  


	30. Rampage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A thanks to Sunshine Story for the idea of Super Nathan defending Miss Vixen. Everyone enjoy all the cute moments in this chappy :

**Chapter** **30**

  
At the court, Adrien and Kagami were dueling with each other, while Mr. D’Argencourt observed them.

“I think that’s okay for now,” Said Mr. D’Argencourt and the two stopped, then looked at the teacher.  

“The way you two fought today. That’s what I want to see in the competition. I want to see your passion, your strength, I want to suffer at the finals the same way I did 2016 with France and Portugal.

“Except….we win, right?” Asked Adrien.    

“Exactly” Agreed the teacher.

“And no akumatizations too?” Asked Kagami.  

“I have to admit not only the match was interesting also as Fairplay was present during the match, but many people like me also stood back there so see, how it was going to turn out the match”

“Luckily the superheroes arrived” Said Adrien while Argencourt chuckled at his memory.

“Good times,” Said the Gray haired man. “Tomorrow same time. Be punctual as usual” Said Mr. D’Argencourt walking away from the two students. Both students lifted their mask up watching the teacher walking off, then Adrien rolled his eyes at Kagami, smiling at her.

“Are you free this afternoon?” Asked Adrien walking along with Kagami to the wardrobes.

“Yes” Responded Kagami. “Why?”

“I was wondering if you were interested to go to the cinema with me or somewhere else if you prefer?”

“I need to do my homework first Adrien” Replied Kagami. “Then maybe, when I get time we could see, what we two do”

“We two still got our homework here,” Said Adrien. “We could do them together and after that, we could go” Suggested Adrien. “But listen, if you don’t feel like coming with me, you can just say no. It’s fine”

“Wait Adrien,” Said Kagami as Adrien was about to move to the boy’s wardrobe. “What is a place here, you have never been?” Asked Kagami and the blonde shrugged his shoulders.

“The only places I have never been are bars, sports stadiums and discos”

“Then one of them, we shall visit,” Said Kagami making Adrien smile, which reached his face at Kagami, pointing his lips. She pushed his mask down with a smirk and got into the women wardrobe.

“Hey, that’s not fair” Said Adrien wanting to follow her, then she stopped him from getting into the room.

“No this is girls only,” Said Kagami closing the door behind her smiling playfully and on the other side Adrien pushed his mask off gazing at the door, romantically.

* * *

 

At the outside of the Louvre Nathaniel walked along with Lila having a conversation.

“The time with you was amazing,” Said Lila to Nathaniel.

“You really liked it?” Asked Nathaniel.

“Yeah” Responded Lila. “And you were such a chatterbox before at the museum. I never saw you talk before to someone like that”

“Is this good?” Asked Nathaniel. “I felt great. I usually feel so bored around people, when I can’t talk about some things or when they talk about other things and I don’t know, what to say”

“If you felt great, just try to keep it that way” Suggested Lila.

“Thanks Lila. You’re being very good to me” Said Nathaniel. “I don’t understand, why people thought you were mean and fake….sorry about this”

“Forget it, Nathaniel. It’s all in the past now” Said Lila. “I’m looking forward to other things”

“Like what?” Asked Nathaniel and Lila picked Nathaniel’s hand.

“Maybe….for a certain boy….around your size,” Said Lila placing her free hand on his cheeks. “To decide to change something to move forwards”

“Uh...how?” Asked Nathaniel making Lila giggle.

“Why don’t we try to change it together?” Suggested Lila. “You just have to….” Told Lila Nathaniel, which looked behind Lila to see Ladybug running towards them.

“Is that Ladybug?” Asked Nathaniel looking behind Lila’s back, then the brunette grabbed Nathaniel on the lapels of his jacket, pulling him near her. “I swear, she’s coming our way!” Shouted Nathaniel shrieking Lila and Ladybug stopped by the two.

“Ladybug,” Said Lila surprised as she saw the former heroine of Paris standing right in front of her.  

“Hello Lila” Greeted Ladybug looking a bit sad at the girl. Nathaniel noted, that Lila didn’t feel secure around her and he stood in front of Lila blocking the sight to Ladybug.

“Nathaniel, I’m not here to hurt Lila or anything. I just want to talk with her” Said Ladybug and Nathaniel looked back at Lila, which passed beside him to stay vice versa to the spotted heroine.

“Listen, about Adrien I….”

“No, listen first to me. I was a stupid, jealous girl back there as I called you out in front of Adrien. I sometimes don’t realize this” Said Ladybug remembering from that scene and from last week, where she fought as Marinette Lila as she tried to help Kagami ask Adrien out. “I could have just looked for you and tell you about the lies, without having Adrien around. Also, I should have thought on why you did this and...you were very new in this place. It was your first time here and me instead of making you feel good here, I made you feel awful and I didn’t really want this to happen. Just because of my jealousy I caused you so much misfortune.” Said Ladybug placing her palm in front of her face. “Can you ever forgive me?” Asked Ladybug.

“Listen Ladybug, my life at school isn’t going the way I expected….wanted to go, but I’ve got a few friends. I’ve got a best friend….Said Lila and looked at Nathaniel. “And a best friend, that tries to stand up for injustice, even if it’s not one of his fortes... I still found some great gifts here in Paris. And I think this way is better”

“I think it’s better to have two friends, that care deeply about someone than hundreds of them and no one does”

“That’s correct,” Said Lila reaching her hand out. “Also I want to apologize for rejecting your apology. I shouldn’t have lied, I should have just been myself, but I was afraid to not be the person, they want me to be”

“You don’t have to act to the others the way, they want you to be. You have to be the way you are. The way you feel okay” Said Ladybug placing her hand on Lila’s hand, accepting the apology. “Friends?”

“Friends” Replied Lila and Nathaniel gazed at them nearly emotional about it.

“Aww,” Said Lila and Ladybug at Nathaniel, which then passed quickly his hand in front of his eyes to clean up some tears.

“I was sweating” Lied Nathaniel making Lila and Ladybug laugh.

“So I have to go.” Said Ladybug. “I have some things to take care of”

“Ladybug wait!” Called Lila and Ladybug disappeared in the air with her yo-yo swinging over the Louvre.

“Did she forget something?” Asked Nathaniel.

“I wanted to ask, why she isn’t here anymore protecting Paris”

“Ah good question” Agreed Nathaniel and at the streets, an SUV honked calling the attention of the two. “Your driver is here”

“Great,” Said Lila looking at Nathaniel, which tilts his head after ten seconds Lila looked at him. “Aren’t you going?”

“I wanted to ask you to accompany me,” Said Lila walking along with Nathaniel to the SUV. “Come. So no one will have dinner alone tonight”

“Great. What’s for diner?” Asked Nathaniel walking at the vehicle along with Lila, then opened the side door.

“We’ll see it then,” Said Lila looking at Nathaniel, which stood next to the opened door. Lila looked at Nathaniel, then he looked at the inside of the car and back at her.

“My mom taught me to do so,” Said Nathaniel making Lila chuckle.

“She taught you well,” Said Lila getting into the car, then stuck her head out of the door, before getting in again. “You don’t need to do this for me. It’s fine”

“Okay,” Said Nathaniel entering into the car of Lila, then it drove off, leaving the street from the Louvre.

* * *

 

At the massage shop Master Fu was filling hot water into a cup while his kwami Wayzz observed the senior doing it.

“This Flädle smells really good” Said Wayzz.

“Convenience Food is really useful when you’re out of time to make something or alone,” Said Master earning a nod from the kwami. He sat down on a pillow, then blew at the soup, before he took a sip of it.

Someone knocked on the door, making Master Fu wide his eyes in shock and his door got kicked down and behind the door stood a woman in a peacock themed dress walking over the door at the senior.

“You’re the one, that keeps the miraculouses of Ladybug and Cat Noir. Isn’t it?” Asked the woman and Master Fu looked up at the woman.

“C...can I help you?” Asked Master Fu pretending he doesn’t know, what she’s doing in his shop.

“Don’t play the innocent, old man,” Said the peacock miraculous holder. “I need those miraculouses right now!” Threatened the woman holding her fan-shaped knives at the throat of the man, holding him back to her.  
“Listen I’m not here to play. I need those miraculouses. If you don’t show me, where they are, I personally will look for them, with or without your help” Announced the woman glaring at the man, which didn’t say anything more. She pushed him on the ground and started to untidy the room to find the miraculouses. She opened the drawers of a furniture and searched all of them for the miraculouses.  
Fu looked at Wayzz, which hid inside the phonograph, which nodded terrorized about the situation and flew through the wall leaving the house.  
“I have to look for Super Nathan” Said Wayzz flying up in the sky, making his way to the city.

* * *

  
Inside a bar, Adrien sat along with Kagami waiting for the barista to prepare their drinks. Adrien wore blue pants and a white shirt and Kagami was in dark skinny jeans with a red top.  
“It’s very loud in here,” Said Kagami loud at Adrien.  
“Yeah!” Replied Adrien back at the girl.  
“Here are the drinks,” Said the barista passing the drinks to the two students.  
“Here this is a gift from the house and by the way....” Said the barista getting closer to Adrien. “Your girlfriend is a real beauty” Complimented the brown-haired man.  
“Uh thanks, Theo, but she.....”  
“Dude, you’re here” Shouted a voice and Adrien looked back to see Nino with his girlfriend Alya.  
“Hey Nino” Greeted Adrien didn’t bump the friend. “Are you playing DJ tonight?” Asked the blonde.  
“Already done now I’m spending a bit time with Alya before we leave”  
“Great”  
“Come boy, let’s get to the dancefloor” Said Nino going to the middle with Alya to dance to the music.  
“Does Nino play DJ in this bar?” Asked the Japanese girl her friend, which shook his head.  
“I think he’s just doing a part-time job to get some money” Responded Adrien. “I didn’t know, that he was exactly in this bar doing the job” Responded Adrien. “Why?”  
“Just wondering” Responded Kagami taking a sip of her drink along with the fashion designer’s son.  
Adrien turned his back with the drink and looked at all the others dancing, listening to the music, that aired at the moment around the bar. Adrien stepped with his left foot on the ground to the rhythm of the song.

**“Cause baby tonight….the DJ got us falling in love again...”**

Kagami watched Adrien moving his head to the song, then came close to him and spoke at his year.

“Can you feel that?” Asked Kagami a bit loud.

“What?” Asked Adrien. “The beat?” Asked Adrien and the blue haired girl nodded. “It’s great”

The song repeated the refrain and more people joined the dancefloor to dance with their partners and Kagami gazed at Adrien.

“You’re alright?” Asked Adrien and Kagami shrugged her shoulders.

“It’s getting hot in here” Replied Kagami. “And I don’t feel so well with many people around”

“So I” Responded Adrien. “And I’m afraid my dad finds out I’m here”

“Same” Responded Kagami. “I told them, we were at the cinema”

“What?” Asked Adrien. “You lied to your parents?”

“What’s the big deal? You did the same”

“…..Touché”

“Are we going or not?” Asked Kagami and Adrien watched at his phone to check the time and it was nearly ten at night.

“Okay, I will tell Nino goodbye” Said Adrien leaving Kagami back. Kagami finished her drink and placed it back on the bar and moved a bit further near the dancing crowd.

“Seems like fun,” Said Kagami and someone held her on the shoulders, shrieking her and looked back to see a little older boy gazing at her.

“Hello there are you alone here?” Asked the boy and Kagami took a step back shaking her head. “Then why do I only see you?” Asked the boy a bit intimidating looking at the Asian girl. “Come let’s danc,e” Said the boy wanting to take her hand, but she slapped it away.

“No!” Shouted Kagami firmly at the boy, which didn’t accept it and pushed Kagami on her arm. “Hey!” Shouted Kagami as the boy pulled her closer to him. Adrien came from the crowd along with Nino and Alya, then ran at the girl for the rescue and pulled the guy away from Kagami.

“You’re alright?” Asked Alya looking at Kagami, which nodded back.

“I’m fine” Responded Kagami and saw an security guiding the boy away from the friends.

“Did he do anything bad to you?” Asked Adrien. “Sorry I left you alone”

“No problem Adrien. He probably was drunk and didn’t know, what exactly he was doing”

“Maybe it’s time to go” Said Adrien to Kagami, which looked at the dancing youth inside the room.

“You know...” Said the Japanese girl looking up at Adrien. “I wouldn’t mind having one dance”  

“If you want to” Responded Adrien and walked at the dancefloor to dance with the girl.

“Didn’t they want to leave?” Asked Alya and Nino shrugged his shoulders then observed the two dancing together.

“I didn’t know you could dance” Said Adrien.

“I’m just copying the others.”

“Oh”

“But you know, how to dance”

“I had to learn it. My dad said all the Agreste’s learned to dance and yeah...I did too”

“Your parents probably want you to be flawless. To act like this, do that and not this.”

“They want you to dedicate lots of time on fencing, languages, piano lessons. You have to be excellent on it and if you do a mistake, you….”

“Have to work more and more on it. Don’t let you go have some fun with your friends or take a break to live normally”

“Yeah” Responded Adrien smiling at Kagami about finding commonalities in their chat.

“I never meant to find someone with a similar education as mine”

“Particularly my father wanted me to be _perfect_. I just wanted to somehow be there for him, during the absence of my mother.”

“I’m glad to be befriended to you,” Said Kagami smiling at the tall boy, which blushed a bit at her comment.

“I’m amused by it too Kagami” Replied Adrien looking at the short Japanese. “You’re so far the only person to understand my life,” Said Adrien observing the blue haired girl, which was closer to Adrien. Kagami approached closer to Adrien closing her eyes, then Adrien did the same, leaning his forehead on Kagami’s, locking his nose next to hers before arriving at her lips.

“Nobody move!” Exclaimed a voice, followed by gunshots, scaring the people, including Kagami and Adrien. A few more gunshots were triggered scaring them again and Kagami and Adrien went down together, hugging each other, frightened by the ofensor. 

“We should have left before,” Said Adrien looking at Kagami, which looked down at her pockets, where she had her phone.

 

On the avenue of the rich people inside a manor, Lila sat on her bed checking her Facestargram as her civilian self Lila, then saw a live stream video of Kagami Tsurugi, which was dark and showed people on the ground. Lila opened the stream, then heard the volume of the clip, showing the noise of the screaming people and the gunshots in the bar.

“Oh my god, Trixx,” Said Lila shocked and Trixx got out of Lila’s bed covers to see the recording. “We have to get there,” Said Lila leaving her Facestargram account, logging into Miss Vixen’s then opened Super Nathan’s chat box and left him a voice message.

“Super Nathan, quickly there’s a shoot out at a bar. Check out Kagami Tsurugi’s and Kim Chien Le’s Facestargram. I met you there, come so fast you can” Said Lila and got up from her bed.

“I hope we will be there in time,” Said Lila shocked about the situation.

 

At the bar, many of the visitors were hiding behind tables, the bar of the baristas and near the wall, while one security tried to fight the gunner.

A few visitors of the bar, where filming the situation and others stood there terrified with the crime of the man at the entrance.

“Why isn’t anyone helping the security?” Asked Adrien looking at the other people near him. One of the boys, that was filming is Kim from his class, recording for his blog.

“The best way to survive is to hide. During the recording Miss Vixen and Super Nathan will get our attention and help us out of here” Said Kim.

“The barista has already called the special unit to come. We can all make it if we stay all here” Said another boy.

“But if the shooter passes and aims more people?” Asked a girl scared.

“We have to attack, we are in the majority. We could easily stop him” Responded Nino. “That’s how we learned at school with Sabrina’s dad”

“Also we need objects to use it as a weapon” Added Alya and someone broke a glass, then all looked at Adrien looking at a broken vodka bottle.

“That’s a good idea dude” Complimented Nino and Adrien got up.

“I’m going to assist the security” Said Adrien making his way out of the bar zone. Kagami observed along with the others in shock as Adrien left the others back. Kagami stood up and grabbed him on his free arm, refusing him to move.

“That’s too dangerous Adrien!” Warned Kagami the blonde as he wanted to go.

“Somebody has gotta help the man to beat the gunner.

“Come back to us. It’s safer down there”

We all need to work together, we have time to confront the man….” Said Adrien and two shots were heard from the entrance.

“Oh my gosh” Screamed a girl in the club.  

“Get down” Demanded Adrien and the Japanese obeyed, then startled as Adrien moved to another table, that lied on the ground with two other students hiding behind it.

“Adrien get back here!” Called Kagami observing the boy move forwards to another table. Kagami moved to the next table following him and as she was about to move to the next the gunner appeared looking around in the club, then saw near the walls scared teens and young adults gazing shocked at the masked man.

“Hey!” Shouted Adrien getting the attention of the masked man. Adrien holds the glass bottle up, staring angrily at the attacker. The man shouted Adrien’s glass out of the hand, making it split up on his hand. “Shit!”

Kagami wide her eyes shocked as she saw him now in trouble, then looked around her on the ground and noted her smartphone inside her pocket, then had a flash of insight.

As the man was about to pull the trigger of the gun again, Kagami threw her smartphone towards the guy, hitting him on the face, disrupting his aim and the bullet flew at the side of Adrien hitting on a glass at the bar counter, shrieking Alya, which was looking above before.

“Adrien get away from there” Demanded Kagami and Adrien jumped over the table getting to the girl.

“You were amazing Kagami” Complimented Adrien about her throw at the man.   

“Dude run!” Shouted Nino and both looked at the gunner, which got up with the gun, preparing for another try.

“The table,” Said Kagami and hid down there with Adrien.

“Let’s flip it towards him” Suggested Adrien trying to lift the small bar table along with the blue haired girl. Both tossed the table towards the guy and he jumped over it but tripped on the legs from the furniture falling on his upper part of the body.

“Come” Said Adrien running away by the last table, then stopped before getting behind the counter. “Kagami” Called Adrien and Kagami, which was running away from to gunner, but looking at him tripped over a chair falling on her arms.

“Kagami!” Exclaimed Adrien shocked as his fencing partner was in danger. Kagami turned around, then saw the man approaching her, making her feel more scared and intimidated than before.

The man pulled the trigger, making Adrien yell and the others shriek about going to witness a murder inside the club.

“NOOOOO!” Shouted Adrien and as the gunner pulled the trigger behind the entrance something quickly rushed into the club blowing a bit in the room with the wind coming from out and as Kagami had closed her eyes and heard the sound of the pistol, she felt something embracing her from the front, followed by a bit of fresh air passing by her back.

Suddenly people applauded and whistled, making Kagami open her eyes in mystification. She realized next to her face lied a long black hair with bangs colored like the tail of a red fox.

“Lila?” Whispered Kagami surprised.

“Don’t worry, the suit is bulletproof,” Said Miss Vixen and Kagami hugged her harder.

“Ugh” Growled the gunner and behind him, someone tapped on the shoulder and he quickly turned around shouting at the chest of the other superhero.

“Put the gun down” Demanded Super Nathan glaring at the gunner. He moved his hands and the gun holding hand slowly up, while Super Nathan followed him with his eyes. “That’s correct” Said Super Nathan then the villain hit him with the hold of the gun on the forehead. “Hey!” Exclaimed Super Nathan passing his hands over the head, then the man turned around aiming at Miss Vixen, which stood there smirking at him. He pulled the trigger and the bullet flew through her, causing her to disappear in front of him.

“What?!??” Asked the masked man shocked and from above him came Miss Vixen flying down, pushing him down on the ground.

“Hands behind your back!” Demanded Miss Vixen and Super Nathan came down helping Miss Vixen put the hands together and remove the pistol of the man’s hands.

“I’ll draw a rope around his arms to make sure, he won’t do any mess anymore” Said Super Nathan and Miss Vixen stood up looking around the places, where some of the party guests came slowly out of their hiding spots to admire the heroes.

“Kagami!” Called Adrien running at her and Miss Vixen, embracing the blue haired girl. “You’re alright” 

“See? Now you know how I felt as you were here with the criminal”

“I’m just happy you’re alive” Said Adrien relieved. “What if I had lost you?” Asked Adrien making Miss Vixen go aww. Kagami heard it, then rolled her eyes in amusement.

“I checked the securities’ pulse and the second one seems, that he can breathe. I lied to him on the side as you told me to”

“She told you two?” Asked Adrien.

“I can’t remember about, what to do, when somebody is unconscious” Explained Super Nathan.

“I hear sirens, the units must be here,” Said Miss Vixen and looked down at the masked man.

“Enjoy your victory as long as you can, bitch,” Said the man angry and Super Nathan placed his foot on the guy’s back.

“I would be careful with that tongue” Suggested Super Nathan making Miss Vixen smile at his comment.

“Do we have to stay, because of the cops?” Asked Adrien and Super Nathan shrugged his shoulders.

“You better ask them, maybe they need to talk or something” Replied the purple-skinned boy.

“Oh if my dad finds out I was here, he’s going to kill me,” Said Adrien thinking on the sequences, that could happen to him.

“The cinema is a few blocks away from here. We could just say, we passed by here or took another way, because of the police force barrier.” Suggested Kagami. “After all, they only know we _were_ at the cinema”

“Yeah no one of them is present. There’s no way, they could find out about us being here” Said Adrien grabbing Kagami’s hands.

“And that’s a promise,” Said Kagami leaving Adrien’s hands to place her own on both shoulder blades, then lifted her feet a bit up, so she could have eye contact with the boy and planted a short kiss on his lips. Both smiled and kissed each other again, followed by Kagami’s arms wrapping his back, while he rolled his arms behind the Japanese girl.

 

More forwards two cops were accompanying the gunner to the police vehicle, while Miss Vixen and Super Nathan accompanied the two agents.

“The guests should do a checkup to see if everything is okay with them. They can leave also now if everything’s okay with them and don’t need anything” Said a brown-haired police agent.

“Are we going to be called to a trial?” Asked Super Nathan.

“Have you been present, when the shooting occurred?” Asked the second policewoman.

“No, we arrived later as he already was inside the bar” Responded Super Nathan.

“There was a live stream on Facestargram from the shooting and I alarmed him to come with me”

“That’s good, you couldn’t handle it alone,” Said the criminal surprising the brunette.

“You remain silence!” Demanded the blonde police agent.

“You wouldn’t be able to survive this night if it wasn’t for your friend.”

“Your talking nonsense. She got you”

“She’s lucky, she doesn’t have to use her brain a lot. If she has one. With a body like that, she’s more worth for molestation, than superheroing”

“That’s not even a word” Said Miss Vixen annoyed at the man.

“You should get a job at a hookers bar. That’s where bodies like these belong to” Said the man. “They’re only there to work in the households and to get fucked”

Miss Vixen started to feel uncomfortable at the presence of the man.

“She’s like the most of the women. Useless...” Said the man and Super Nathan packed him on the pullover pulling him closer to him.

“Super Nathan!” Shouted Miss Vixen shocked as he held him tight on there.

“Calm down,” Said the male officer. Super Nathan rolled his eyes away from the agent back at the criminal and let him go.

“Miss Vixen isn’t just a piece of meat nor any other women. She’s much more than that! She’s a friend, she’s a heroine, she’s an idol to many others also to me she is one too. She’s friendly, she’s loyal, she’s always ready to help and she is clever and very astute in when she uses her powers or her mind to solve something.”

Miss Vixen gazed at Super Nathan as he defended her against the sexist comments coming from the Huntsman.

“She deserves much more than hungrily aroused fans, that appreciate her anatomy rather than her personality,” Said Super Nathan crossing his arms, as the man glared angrily at him and Miss Vixen looked flattered to her mate.

“Anything to declare?” Asked the policeman.

“I hate you,” Said the man and the two cops pushed the man into the car, closing the door.

“I get that a lot,” Said the policeman then shook the hands of the superheroes.

“Was nice to work with you two,” Said the man.

“Likewise agent…..Lopes” Said Super Nathan looking at the nameplate under the chevrons of him. The agent laughed and looked at his partner.

“We should go,” Said the agent. “See you two someday”

“Bye,” Said Super Nathan and Miss Vixen observing the two agents leaving the place with the police car. “They had the same surname. Could they be related or married?” Asked Super Nathan and Miss Vixen looked at him.

“Did you really mean it?” Asked Miss Vixen making Super Nathan a bit confused.

“Uh….well he was D. Lopes and she was E. Lopes, that’s why I’m asking. And for siblings, they don’t look alike.”

“No, I’m not talking about that. About, what you said before. That I’m more than just a body, that I’m….that people should love me for my personality”

“Well, I love you…...I mean yes of course. Anybody worth you shouldn’t just want you for your body...” Said Super Nathan a bit nervously, making the superheroine blush.

“Thanks,” Said Miss Vixen doing a circle with her tiptoe on the ground. Super Nathan passed his hand behind his neck abashed about, how he felt awkward in this situation.

Kagami and Adrien appeared and saw the flustered Miss Vixen.

“Oh oh,” Said Kagami as she noted, how Miss Vixen was feeling.

“Is there something?” Asked Adrien.

“I just thought….if my parents would ever find out, we lied to get here”

“There’s no way, they find it out.” Said Adrien. “Super Nathan and Miss Vixen sure won’t mind to bring us home.”

“You maybe,”

“They sure will do it. After all, both are going to watch over my house again”

“Okay I shouldn’t really worry about it then,” Said Kagami making Adrien smile.

Somewhere else inside Paris the bodyguard of Adrien drove with Gabriel and Emilie home and they saw on the navigation system of the car a message.

“ _You have got one new alert”_

“Maybe it’s our son,” Said Gabriel as the bodyguard typed on the triangle, opening the message to reveal a picture of Adrien and Kagami kissing at the bar, that was aimed by the strange gunner.

“After the shoot out came to its end, happily ever after for Adrien Agreste and his new girlfriend” Read Gabriel looking shocked. “What?!?”  

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The two police agents are a Mar Salgado reference :D They were my last OTP, before TomatoFox :P


	31. Dishonor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have 7 days off and might be able to finish this fic earlier, than planned.

**Chapter 31**

Adrien sat inside his room listening to his parents talking, while Super Nathan just stood around, embarrassed by witnessing the boy getting scold.       
“You two could have died there at the club like some others, that had the pitch to get aimed by the man,” Said Gabriel looking at his son, who was disappointed.  
“Please forgive me father,” Said Adrien looking at his parents. The parents looked at each other and gave him a hug, petting his back.  
“Honey please next time, when you’re going somewhere else, please inform us about it. At least since Nathalie still has the miraculous and hasn’t been stopped by the superheroes.” Said Emilie caressing the cheek of her son.  
“Also since your mother is pregnant it would be safer, if you wouldn’t give her so much stress with any of these situations again, inform us more about, where you are. You know because of the baby”  
“Yes, father” Agreed Adrien then hugged him.  
“I’ll be at the roof watching around” Said Super Nathan climbing out of the window.  
“Listen Super Nathan….are you or Miss Vixen allergic to dogs?” Asked Mr. Agreste and he shook her head.  
“Why?” Asked the purple-skinned boy.  
“I thought on put on a few guard dogs here in front of the mansion. You and Miss Vixen have so much to, then when there’s an urgent call and you have to leave our building, we got the dogs to alert us” Told the fashion designer. “And you shall only stay for a few hours, you probably have to sleep too and have school, work or something else to do as a civilian, right?” Asked the blonde and the redhead nodded.  
“That’s real….classy from your side Monsieur Agreste. I will tell Miss Vixen” Said Super Nathan earning a nod from the adult and left through the open window.  
“It’s almost 11 at night. You should be sleeping son” Said Emilie and Adrien got into his bed, covering himself with his cover.  
“Good night,” Said his mother pecking him on the forehead, followed by his dad petting him on the head.  
“Night my son” Wished Gabriel leaving the room along with his wife.  
“Night father,” Said Adrien and as the door got closed, Adrien took his phone out, entering into the phone contacts searching it down, finding the name Kagami Tsurugi, then clicked on it setting it on call.  
“Adrien, why did you call me?” Asked Kagami. “My mom kills me if I’m phoning rather than sleeping”  
“I’m sorry about bothering you, but my parents figured out, that we two were at the bar when the man….  
“Did the shootout? I saw someone had taken a picture of us sharing around Facestargram”  
“I’m so sorry, that you might have to deal with my fans in the future.”    
“What should I say, if they ask me questions?” Asked Kagami. “Ignore or answer them?”  
“Just say the truth and if they ask you weird questions, just ignore them”  
“Okay”   
“Did your parents tell you anything about the picture?” Asked Adrien.    
“No, did your parents scold you?”  
“Yeah”  
“Mines haven’t seen it yet, but they’ll find it out soon”  
“Okay and if they ask, why you were there, say it was my idea to go there at the bar.  
“You really want me to do that? Even if it’s partially my fault?”  
“Yes I don’t want you to get in trouble, just because of what happened before”  
“Alright, but I can’t promise that everything will be fine for them”  
“They can’t kill you, just because of that, right?”  
“Of course not” Replied Kagami with a chuckle. “Listen we can talk tomorrow about all this. Let’s gets some sleep before any of our parents give us another lecture”  
“Right” Replied Adrien with a little chuckle. “Good night Kagami”  
“Good night Adrien, sweet dreams” Wished Kagami turning her phone off after the call. Adrien placed his phone back on his table and lied himself down with his arms stretched, sighing in happiness.

 

At the roof of the Agreste, Manor Miss Vixen sat looking at Paris bored about just sitting around. Next to her Super Nathan lied doing a nap, while she was there next to him.  
“I never saw someone so pretty” Mumbled Super Nathan while he was sleeping, making Miss Vixen wide her eyes and look down at him.  
“You’re gorgeous and intelligent,” Said Super Nathan making her giggle.  
“What a dork” Said Miss Vixen listening to the purple-skinned superhero’s talk.  
“I love you too” Said Super Nathan.  
“He’s in love with somebody” Said Miss Vixen looking at him, then patted him on the forehead. “Whoever this girl is, will be lucky to have you”  
“You….”  
“Who is you in your dreams?” Asked Miss Vixen holding her face above Super Nathan, then his eyes got open and he shrieked at seeing the heroine.  
“Ah!”  
“Whoa calm down” Said Miss Vixen followed by a chuckle. “You were sleep talking about your crush and I found it cute”  
“My crush?!?!?” Asked Super Nathan shocked and she nodded. “Who….is she?”  
“You never mentioned her name” Responded Miss Vixen. “But do I know her?”  
“Maybe?” Responded Super Nathan.  
“Have you ever talked to her, how you feel about her?”  
“No, I’m afraid she rejects me”  
“Does she have anyone, she dates?”  
“Not that I know. I never saw her around with others guys so long”  
“Come, you surely have a chance with her, if she’s single. I know you can do it!”  
“O..okay,” Said Super Nathan looking at the vixen heroine, which smiled at him.  
“Do you…..have someone you’re interested too or a boyfriend, if I may ask?” Asked Super Nathan. “I don’t need to know his name or anything”  
“Well there is this one redhead,” Said Miss Vixen blushing, making Super Nathan heat up at the same time too. “He’s got the most gorgeous turquoise eyes and he’s the kindest person I have ever met”  
“That sounds amazing Miss Vixy”  
“Thanks” Replied Miss Vixen looking away dreamily.  
In front of the house passed a red vehicle of the fire department with its sirens turned on and both observed it passing by.  
“Shall we accompany them?” Asked Super Nathan and Miss Vixen shook her head.  
“Somebody of us has to stay here” Commented Miss Vixen, then the superhero nodded.  
“Shall I stay?” Asked Super Nathan.  
“And sleep?” Asked Miss Vixen. “Nah I prefer to take guard of this building. I’m not someone to fall asleep quickly”  
“Well, I need my beauty sleep” Said Super Nathan making Miss Vixen laugh.  
“Yeah sure”  
“If you saw me as a civilian you couldn’t resist my cuteness”  
“Keep going, before I change my mind”  
“As you wish Miss” Said Super Nathan with a bow, followed by adding his jetpack at his back, then took off flying behind the fire truck.  
“I really wonder, who this girl is” Questioned Miss Vixen herself before she sat down on the roof again.

 

 

Next day at school Lila sat on the stairs with Rose and Juleka together waiting for school to begin.  
“Nathaniel is on the way” Said Rose. “He forgot to put his phone to ring”  
“Oh great,” Said Lila followed by a yawn.  
“Did you hear about, what happened at a bar yesterday?” Asked Juleka.  
“I did” Responded Lila. “Kagami was there and Adrien”  
“Yeah…..oh and did you see their picture on the internet?” Asked Rose grabbing Lila on the arm. “They looked so cute together. Do you think they’re dating?”  
“Not that I know” Responded Lila. “But I’d love to know that”  
“You can ask that right after she gets out of her car” Said Juleka.  
“And rid of those four Adrien fangirls” Added Rose.  
“I help her,” Said Lila getting down of the stairs, making her way at the red Coupé.  
“They even got the exact same car!” Said a blonde fangirl and Lila arrived, opening the door for her.  
“Follow me” Demanded Lila as Kagami was getting out of the car, then got surprised by the Adrien fangirls.  
“How did you become Adrien’s girlfriend?” Asked a blue haired girl.  
“Is he a good kisser?” Asked another blonde girl.  
“Is he really that perfect as it is shown?”  
“How did you two met?”  
“She’s the new girl from fencing class,” Said the blue haired girl.  
“Yep and she’s late for fencing. We need to go, arrivederci,” Said Lila running off with Kagami.  
“Thanks for your help Lila,” Said Kagami. “Already as I left the house, people were bombarding me with questions”  
“This is why I wanted to go out with Adrien back when I was younger. Because I would be famous too, now it’s you, who got it”  
“Yeah, but I don’t want to be famous, just because we like each other”  
“I knew you two do!” Said Lila hugging the girl.  
“Lila I’m meaning it. I need help”  
“I think it’s better to ask Adrien. He’s more expert on how to take care of fangirls.”  
“But you got some fanboys as Miss Vixen” Whispered Kagami. “I thought you could help me too”  
“I could, but I think it’s better if you ask Adrien. After all, it’s his fangirls, that are going behind you. He might explain to you, how he handles them”  
“Alright….and how was your afternoon with your future husband?” Asked Kagami making Lila blush.  
“He’s a bit too unaware about my attempts on him. I’m not sure, but he seems to be avoiding me or he wants to go forward but backs away again”  
“I don’t know” Said Kagami. “Maybe he’s afraid to get into a relationship with someone now”  
“Maybe”  
“Or he doesn’t know, you like him”  
“Ugh I’m so unlucky with love,” Said Lila sad. “Look at you, you’re going out with Paris’ most famous teeny model”  
“We’re not going out yet and stop remembering me, that he’s a famous person. He’s just a normal human being just like everyone else”  
“I really love the way you think Kagami. I believe I don’t even think that way”  
“That’s just the way I think” Said Kagami then saw Chloé entering into the court of the school along with a few other students and the blonde made her way towards the two girls.  
“I saw this morning a picture of you kissing Adrikins,” Said Chloé. “Do you think, just because you two kissed, you’re someone better now?”  
“Who said that I was better?” Asked Kagami. “Or better, what made you think that?”  
“I….” Said Chloé then closed her mouth and thought on something else.  
“Morning girls” Greeted Adrien walking towards the girls. “Everything okay?”  
“Sure Adrikins,” Responded Chloé. “Are you feeling better? I heard about yesterday”  
“We’re alright Chlo. Don’t worry” Said Adrien and looked at Kagami and Lila. “Shall we talk about, what we didn’t finish yesterday?” Asked the blonde boy and Kagami rolled her eyes at the brunette, which nodded.  
“Let’s talk on the way to class” Suggested Kagami and made her way with her romantic interest to the stairs.  
“Sure” Agreed Adrien. “Did your parents say anything?” Asked the blonde.  
“My dad is away on a business trip, but my mom is home. She saw the picture asked me about it and I told her, what you wanted me to do”  
“And?” Asked Adrien. “What did she say?”  
“I should have said something about going to the bar and inform our driver next time. He knew what to do in that situation”  
“Anything else?”  
“Just that after fencing, we’re going directly to visit my aunt again”  
“Alright,” Said Adrien walking along with the shorter girl into the classroom, where they saw Alix sitting on her table showing Alya, Myléne, Marinette, Ivan and Nino a clip on her tablet.  
“She deserves much more than hungrily aroused fans, that appreciate her anatomy rather than her personality,” Said Super Nathan in the video towards the gunner from the bar.  
“That was so cute, what he said” Said Alix  
“There should be more guys like that” Said Myléne. “I can only see the boys in our class being polite”  
“What about the guys of the Miss Vixen fan club?” Asked Kim. “They draw all this hot stuff of her. What shall I do?”  
“Maybe you should add a not safe work file on your blog and a normal one.” Suggested Nino.  
“Or ask for fanarts, that aren’t making Miss Vixen look that way” Added Max. “So you’ll increase 15% of earning more fans, than Alix’s blog”  
“Hey guys Adrien is here,” Said Ivan as he saw him coming with Kagami.  
“Are you two dating now?” Asked Kim looking at Kagami and Adrien.  
“We…..uh…..haven’t talked about it” Responded Adrien.  
“Then don’t lose your chance dude. She’s one amazing girl” Complimented Nino getting elbowed by his girlfriend. “For you of course, not for me. Alya’s with me” Said Nino scratching the back of his neck as Alya gazed at him, followed by a chuckle. “And if you want, we could go on a double date….” Said Nino getting elbowed again. “Hey! What did I do wrong? I was being polite”  
Adrien chuckled and sat down on his seat, then saw Kagami walking back at her seat sitting down and taking her writing utensils out of her bag.  
“You’re okay, dude?” Asked Nino. “Did she fight with you, because of yesterday?”  
“No, I’m wondering, if she’s interested in us starting to date. With all the fangirls behind me, it might be difficult for her to get used to it” Explained Adrien.  
“She likes you. She was yesterday relieved about your having survived” Said Nino. “Come bro she will say yes” Assured Nino making Adrien smile.  
Nathaniel, Lila and a few other students entered into the class on the way to their seats.  
“I need to sleep” Said Nathaniel sitting down on his seat and lying his head on the desk. “Good night”  
“What were you doing last night?” Asked Lila passing her hand over Nathaniel’s head. “Watching any movies?”  
“Sorry, it was interesting” Said Nathaniel followed by another yawn.  
“You need a coffee” Said Lila. “I drink one every morning”  
“I tasted it once and I’m not really big fan of it”  
“I could make you the way I do mine. You sure will like it”  
“Is it sweeter?” Asked Nathaniel and she nodded. “I already love it,” Said Nathaniel making Lila laugh.  
“Great”

 

The fencing group was present at their duels with each other at the court. Mr. D’Argencourt passed by his students and stopped behind the red-dressed fighter and accompanied her out of there along with another fencer.  
“Students, make a circle” Demanded Mr. D’Argencourt and all students made stood around Mr. D’Argencourt and the two students with a big distance between each other.  
“It looked better with more students, but this is fine too,” Said Mr. D’Argencourt and Adrien lifted his mask to look at his master.  
“I had this brilliant idea to test Adrien and Kagami with you all. The two stay back to back in the middle and each of you has to fight the three in front of you at the same time.”  
“Like in the medieval times?” Asked Adrien.  
“Like in medieval times,” Said Armand. “After the first try, you two try alone against us all”  
“Okay,” Said Adrien pulling his mask down, walking at Kagami and leaning his back to hers, then the others split around them looking to their way, so they could start the match.  
“Get ready” Called Armand and all greeted each other waving their sabers from their chest down to the ground. “Go!” Exclaimed the teacher and the rows approached the two pros, starting to fence with them.  
Adrien managed easily to defend himself from the three opponents and as well Kagami was dealing with the other three.  
“Alright stop” Demanded Mr. D’Argencourt after a minute and all stopped, then looked at the Gray haired man.  
“Now to you Adrien,” Said Armand while Adrien lifted his helmet up to look at his master. “You will have to take it with the other seven, including Miss Tsurugi. You think you can handle this?” Asked the teacher and the blonde nodded.  
“Get in position” Demanded Armand and all stood in front of Adrien preparing for the fight. “Go!” Yelled Armand and all ran, except for Kagami and another fencing students, which observed the others attacking Adrien.  
Adrien blocked the first two fighters two backward. By walking back the two fencer students crashed against the others falling on top of them, then Adrien passed over them and got attacked by the last white dressed opponent. Both slashed their swords together, fighting him back, followed now by Kagami joining the other student in fighting Adrien. Adrien tried to guide the two opponents away from him with difficulty, then when the others tried to push him backward, he forcefully slammed with the saber on the other two’s sword, making them lose their balance and fall down.  
“Magnifique!” Complimented Mr. D’Argencourt then the other fencing student stood up and helped Kagami up and all went to the left side and Kagami stood in the middle, ready to fight.  
“Get ready” Demanded Armand and Kagami raised her hand to speak.  
“Wait I got an idea,” Said Kagami and the fencing master looked at the blue-haired girl. “They shall be around me in a circle and attack. It makes it harder to defeat them”  
“Sounds interesting,” Said Mr. D’Argencourt and the students made a circle around the Japanese fencing students, then got prepared.  
“Get ready? Go!” Shouted Armand and all ran towards Kagami. She looked at both sides, then decided to hit one, which came from her left, then fought him back harshly, then managed to push him down with her saber, then jumped over him, while doing a half turn to defend herself from another opponent, which tried to keep up with her, but unluckily he tripped over the lying opponent and Kagami gave him a push to fall down. The next two ran towards Kagami, then she blocked the two with her sword, hitting several times on the saber from the opponents and she spun around and as an opponent jumped in, he got hit back by her and landed on the legs of the other falling down with him.  
She conquered the next two sword students masterly then it was only one fencing student left, which was Adrien Agreste.  
“Just you and me,” Said Kagami and Adrien smirked behind the mask then made his way to the girl, then his attack got parried and he riposted it, then got attacked again by the Japanese girl.  
All observed the two fighting with each other, then Kagami spun again around and Adrien stepped aside, preventing to get hit by her. She attacked him with the saber, fighting him back, while he defended himself with his saber. Steps later before he arrived at a pole, he dodged Kagami again, making her hit the pole, then he walked backward away from her to keep fencing with her. She made another spin, then hit on Adrien’s saber again, then she did the spin again and Adrien copied her and they smacked with their swords, losing their balance, followed by them landing on the ground. Adrien quickly got up and Kagami did a kip up landing on her feet, surprising Adrien. Kagami attacked Adrien fighting him back, during the fight he kept defending himself from her saber. Adrien spun around and Kagami got from Adrien’s way off and as Adrien stopped Kagami wasn’t in front of him, then she touched him with the end of the saber, shrieking him. He looked back to see Kagami behind him and all applauded at their duel.  
“Great job you two” Complimented the fencing teacher impressed by the two stars. “You two are definitely going to make it to the world records for the best fight,” Said Mr. D’Argencourt then both raised their masks, smiling at the master. “You’re all dismissed. See ya next week”  
“That was great,” Said one student taking his mask off and walking to Adrien and Kagami. “You two are definitely going to win. Well one of you at least, since it’s single playing and not a team playing”  
“We will win I promise Jean” Said Adrien. “Me or Kagami”  
“Great see you two someday,” Said Jean walking away with the other fencing students.  
“You’re going to change or directly going out?” Asked Adrien.  
“I’m leaving now” Responded Kagami. “I need to bring this to wash”  
“Okay, maybe I should do the same” Said Adrien accompanying the girl out of the court. “Listen I’ve been thinking the whole day about something”  
“Yeah”  
“I was wondering if…..you would love to….if the circumstances allow….” Said Adrien then on the road arrived the two identical Mercedes’ stopping next to them on the street.  
“Can you tell it to me later?” Asked Kagami. “I have to go”  
“I…...It’s okay” Said Adrien neutral. Kagami caressed his cheek, then behind the car left a woman with long blue hair and wore over her nose black sunglasses. Kagami had taken her hand off Adrien and he looked at the mother of the girl, who was nearly as tall as him.   
“You must be Mrs. Tsurugi. I’ve seen you fencing on TV and you’re very great,” Complimented Adrien with a smile. The mother frowns her eyebrows at the boy, making him feel a bit intimidated, then she spoke in Japanese at her daughter. Kagami sank her head and nodded at her. Adrien looked at Kagami’s sudden change of facial expression and looked at her face.  
“Are you alright Kagami?”  
“We can no longer be friends Adrien,” Said Kagami without any emotion.  
“Huh?” Asked Adrien surprised. “But why?” Asked the blonde shocked.  
Kagami rolled her eyes at the mother, which nodded at the girl to continue.  
“You’re a bad influence on me and I can’t hang out with you anymore” Said Kagami and her mother opened the door, then the daughter got in, followed by the adult and the vehicle left him alone. Adrien observed the car leaving, then he looked down on the ground, feeling sad.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Mrs Tsurugi, now we all have to suffer again -_-


	32. Danger Zone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm getting out of names for chapters, they're sounding not really chapter-like

**Chapter** **3** **2**

  
At the bakery of the Dupain-Cheng’s Marinette was down helping her mother with the pastries. Sabine was filling the display case with the pastries, which Marinette had decorated with yellow marzipan before they were baked.

“These icons from the smartphones turned out really nice Marinette” Complimented the blue-haired adult looking at the daughter holding a piping bag making heart eyes on the biscuits, she had on the tray. Her mother observed her, then giggled about it, getting Marinette to look at her.

“What’s so funny?” Asked Marinette.

“You have found yourself another boy?” 

“No I haven’t” Responded Marinette. “I think” Said Marinette taking the tray to give it her mother, which smirked at her daughter and the young girl sighed. “It’s Juleka’s brother Luka” Said Marinette. “We’ve been talking together for a few times and...we got a lot in common. He’s sometimes also a social awkwardness like I am” Said Marinette making her mother laugh.

“I can see, why you like him”

“Mom?” Said Marinette a little annoyed.

“Isn’t it good, that you forgot about Adrien?” Asked Sabine. “You couldn’t wait any longer for anything to happen...or could you?”

“I don’t know” Said Marinette. “It hurt so much, to think of losing him...and after that, I lost my chances on him….it wasn’t painful anymore. Why wasn’t it?”

“You two haven’t had to build your relationship up like for example I and your father did. If you two had and were together for a few moths and you had a break up, it would hurt you more, cause in that space of time, you learned to live the life with each other and changing the life again is difficult then, when you were used to the other, have many questions why it happened or you’re thrown about everything, that’s happening, that you can’t move.”

“You know a lot about this mom” Said Marinette looking at her.

“I had to talk a lot with Mrs. Charmack about her husband, as he left her. So I learned, how to deal with those situations”

“That’s awesome mom” Said Marinette taking an uncolored cookie, which was heart shaped giving it to her mother.

“Finish the last two trays and you can go out and meet your friends,” Asked the mother and Marinette picked on the piping bag covering the first round cookie with yellow marzipan.

The bell of the door entrance rang and a black haired boy with light blue tips entered into the bakery, making Marinette jump and hide behind her mother’s back.

“Good afternoon” Greeted Luka. “I’m looking for Marinette. Is she home?”

“H...Hi L...Luka” Greeted Marinette looking from behind her mother’s back.

“I’m on my way to the theater to play with the band. I was about to pass by the bakery and I wondered….if you were interested to see us play?”

“Sure….I...uh….have first to…..” Stuttered Marinette making her mother giggle.

“After you finish the cookies you can go with Luka” Said Sabine and Luka came closer to the two Chinese women.

“If you want I can help you” Suggested Luka.

“Oh you can take my bag and put marzipan on the blank cookies.” Said Marinette giving him the bag and as he took it, he squirted at the trousers of the girl.

“Ops,” Said Luka. “Sorry” Apologized Luka making Marinette chuckle.

“You’re going to pay for that!” Said Marinette playfully and sprinkled with the liquid at Luka’s face, making him laugh.

“I’m setting the next pastries in the oven. Be right back” Said Sabine walking away and Marinette had made Luka’s face wet with the marzipan.

“If you had green hair you’d look like a tomato now,” Said Marinette laughing along with Luka. He splashed a bit liquid again at Marinette’s face, then she shrieked.

“Ouch it got into my eye” Complained Marinette making Luka bit his lip and look around for anything and picked a towel to pass over Marinette’s face. A part he cleaned of Marinette’s eyes, then she opened her blue bell eyes, which rolled up at Luka’s light blue eyes, gazing deep into his eyes, heating up at the sight of him.

Luka caressed Marinette’s cheek, making her blush even more at the boy approaching her. Marinette gazed at him as he was about to kiss the girl.

“ _Maybe it’s time to move on….without him Marinette,” Said Alya to the blue haired girl._

“ _Sometimes letting go is less painful, than holding to it,” Said Alya in another flashback._

“ _You have to make the step if he doesn’t Marinette. You’re not going to wait for your whole life until he does something aren’t you?”_

“No, I’m not,” Said Marinette and Luka opened his eyes, stopping his movement.

“Excuse me?” Asked Luka as Marinette had spoken. Marinette grabbed Luka on his cheeks and pressed her lips against him, causing his cheeks to change color. Luka rolled his eyes down at the girl, then closed it placing his arms around the girl to deepen their kiss, unconsciously about the eyes or Marinette’s parents spying behind another room, amazed by their daughter’s first, real love experience.

 

 

Adrien sat in the dining room doing the homework with his mother sitting next to him observing her husband phone with somebody.

“I was suggested to own a Doberman, a Belgian Malinois or a Rottweiler. Now I need to know, which breed is the best choice?”

“Your father nearly turns into FBI mode, every time he gets too overprotective,” Said Emilie looking at her son, which wasn’t really glad at doing the homework. “Are your homework too hard for you to do?” Asked the blonde and Adrien shook his head.

“No, I’m thinking on, what Kagami said today to me.”

“What did she say?” Asked Mrs. Agreste.

“I’ve texted her before, but she hasn’t answered me yet. Her mom talked to her in Japanese, before they left and Kagami said after that, I was a bad influence on her and that we can’t be friends”

“Oh”

“Just because of yesterday night...I thought Kagami would get in trouble, if she said it was her fault, but I told her not to, to say it’s mine to be saved from her parents trouble, but…..now I can’t be with her anymore” Said the teenage boy disappointed and her mother placed her hand behind his back for comfort. Gabriel finished his call and walked to the two other Agreste’s.

“Are you okay son?” Asked Gabriel and the son shrugged his shoulders.

“The Tsurugis demanded her daughter to tell him, he’s a bad influence on their daughter” Explained the wife her husband.

“Because of yesterday?” Asked Gabriel and the son nodded. “That’s bad,” Said Gabriel. “The most parents of the Asian continent are very strict in relation to their children, mostly when it has to do with finding friends.”

“He did a mistake, everyone does a mistake. There is no reason to brainwash the girl’s head in making her say that” Said Emilie.

“She isn’t brainwashed” Corrected the boy.”….She probably said it to not disrespect her in someway”

“It’s a good thing, that our children show respect to us adults, but this is a bit too much in my opinion,” Said Emilie.

“You’re right,” Said Gabriel. “Next week, if she appears at the fencing championship I’ll have a word with her”

“But please don’t exaggerate it father” Warned the son.

“Don’t worry about it son.”

“About the dogs…what did they say” Questioned Emilie.

I should think about it for the next 24 hours and call them back. I promised them, if they sold me three or four fully trained dogs, I’d play for six more pups to get through school”

“You still have to decide the breed?” Asked Adrien and the father nodded.

“I’ll ask the bodyguard. He used to work with guard dogs, he sure can help me solve this”

“Alright,” Said Adrien and Gabriel made his way out of the dinning room leaving the two blondes back.

“What will you do about your girl friend now?” Asked mother Agreste gazing at her son.

“I will think about a solution for this.” Said Adrien looking at his mother.

“You will fix this problem and in no time you’re back together,” Said the mother petting the blonde boy’s hair and made her way out of the dinning room.

* * *

 

Lila sat inside the pancake paradise with Rose, Juleka and Nathaniel eating crepes.

“There has never been a huge problem in our family about us being involved with each other.” Said Rose. “My mom likes Juleka and she’s happy as long as I am”

“My mom is….yeah…she’s was totally for it. She didn’t mind it, she says we shouldn’t worry about this. We’re free to date any gender we want, not because from nature it’s uhm….normal to be like that”

“Well in France you already allow same-gender couples to get married. Italy has already had several votes going and we only managed to have registered partnerships.” Said Lila taking a sip of her drink.

“Luka is totally supporting our relationship, Nathaniel too except he often has trouble in dealing with the bullies”

“The other day, when I was supposed to be suspended from school he did a great job,” Said Lila. “He defended me in front of Chloé’s father, even when he blackmailed him to ruin his future,” Told Lila with enthusiasm looking at the redhead finishing his crepe, followed by licking his lips.

“Aww,” Said Rose. “You’re suuuuuuuuch a great boy,” Said the blonde hugging the boy.

“What did I do again?” Asked Nathaniel.

“You defended Lila from mayor Bourgeois, that was very brave from you”

“Oh that” Said Nathaniel. “No problem. I owed her it”

“You were amazing Nathaniel,” Said Lila making Nathaniel blush a little bit as he remembered that day, he did that and got kissed by Lila.

“T...thanks,” Said Nathaniel.

“Does anyone want another crepe?” Asked Rose standing up with her own plate.

“It’s fine Rose” Replied Lila.

“No, thank you” Responded Juleka.

“Nath?” Asked Rose. “I know you and your stomach. There’s space for some more, am I right?”

“You got me,” Said Nathaniel lifting his plate up for the blonde. “With Nutella please,” Asked Nathaniel and Rose took his plate.

“Good boy” Said Rose jokingly making her way to the cashier.

“How are Kagami and Adrien doing?” Asked Nathaniel looking at the brunette.

“I think they’re good” Responded Lila. “At least after, what happened last night”

“Right they were at that bar, that got aimed by a mean guy yesterday. I remember he acted like an asshole to Miss Vixen telling her she’s worthless”

“How do you know he said that exactly?”

“Did he really say that?” Asked Nathaniel sweating a bit. “I thought the guy said that on the blog of Super Nathan.

“Could be, I didn’t watch the full video,” Said Lila and Rose came back with two plates and gave one to Nathaniel.

“Made with love” Said Rose with a giggle.

“Thank you,” Said Nathaniel cutting a bit of the crepe and stuck the piece he cut into his mouth.

“Hey, I have to tell something very funny, that happened during the crafting club.” Said Rose then all paid attention to the small girl.

* * *

 

Inside an empty warehouse passed the peacock miraculous holder walking to a door, then she got into the next room which had a corridor showing cage doors between wall colored in dark Gray and a few big paw prints on it colored in a lighter tune.

The woman walked the corridor along to the fourth cage, where Master Fu sat there sadly looking at his ceramic made bowl with water.

“I’ve brought you more water and a baguette for your necessary needs,” Said the peafowl miraculous holder holding a water bottle and a bag with bread balls in it. The woman opened the door and placed both in front of him and closed the door again.

“I’ve searched your house again and I did not find the miraculouses,” Said Nathalie. “You know the longer I look for them, the small is the chance for you to get out of here. You can even live here in this cage for the rest of your life if you really want to protect the miraculouses”

“No one said, that I have the miraculouses”

“You had them! I know you did. You must have to hide them somewhere else, where I would never find them”

“No, that would be dangerous, if the wrong person would find”

“The wrong person?” Asked the blue dressed woman and she widened her eyes as she had got an idea in her mind. “I think I know it. You probably gave the miraculouses back to their previous owners right?”

“If I did, how would you even find them?” Asked Fu. “They have never revealed their identities to anyone?”

“Don’t worry I have a plan,” Said Nathalie with a smirk and Master felt a bit insecure about this.

“Wayzz, I hope you have found Super Nathan” Said Master Fu to himself.

* * *

 

At the evening Nathaniel and Lila were both walking together on the sidewalks by other houses chatting.

“Did she ever tell you, when she got interested in Adrien?”

“I can’t remember exactly, what she told me. She said both were fencing and Adrien had jumped at her and lied over her gazing into her eyes, making her feel...uhm awkward I think”

“And yesterday they kissed for the first time then?” Asked the red head and the Italian shook her head.

“No this happened another day during fencing lessons” Corrected Lila. “Kagami wanted to try out a special maneuver on Adrien and as she tried to, she lost her balance and got caught by Adrien. After that, she had kissed him for the very first time”

“And now they’re dating?” Asked Nathaniel.

“She didn’t tell me anything about it yet”

“Okay,” Said Nathaniel. “Maybe they need more time”

“Have you ever kissed any girl before?” Asked Lila the boy.

“Like Kagami did?”

“Yeah….uh you know on the lips”

“No” Responded Nathaniel. “And you?” Asked Nathaniel. “You must have had many guys behind you”

“A few, but they’re all major jerks.”

“Let me guess….one of those girl body lovers?” Asked Nathaniel making Lila chuckle at the sentence.

“Yeah, you can call it that way” Replied Lila. “At some point, I start to think, that all boys are disgusting. You’re probably the only one, that sees much more potential on a girl, I mean you’re befriended with Juleka and Rose. You’re not like the others I know”

“Thank you”

“Don’t need to say it Nathy,” Said Lila stopping by him, then looked at a building, that was still under construction. Nathaniel looked up at the Gray building with many open holes, where windows and doors would belong to and outside the building had scaffolding around it with ladders going to the next level of the building.

“I’m not sure, what type of lot this is, if it’s a hotel or a commercial zone,” Said Nathaniel and Lila walked a bit further away from the fence to an orange plastic, which was connected at the other fence made of metal.

“Why do they have this bit of space with plastic, rather than a normal metal fence?” Asked Lila and Nathaniel shrugged his shoulders.

“I don’t know” Responded Nathaniel and Lila found an open gap, where she could easily crawl into the construction zone.

“I got an idea,” Said Lila looking up at Nathaniel. “Let’s get to the top of the building and observe the sunset”

“Where?” Asked Nathaniel. “At this building?” Asked Nathaniel and Lila nodded. “You’re crazy? It’s strictly forbidden, what if we get hurt?”

“We’re just going to walk them up,” Said Lila. “After we observed the sun going down, we climb them down back. Trust me, nothing will happen”

“I still don’t feel well about it,” Said Nathaniel and shrieked as Lila crawled into the construction zone and stepped on the ladder, going to the next level.

“Lila wait!” Shouted Nathaniel and crawled under the orange fence, then followed the girl into the second floor. Lila had stopped and Nathaniel stood next to her looking at her.

“Before you continue, give me your hand and we walk them up, so if someone of us loses the balance the other can pull back. Is this okay?” Asked Nathaniel and Lila grabbed Nathaniel’s hand, then he looked down at it surprised and turned red on his face. Lila rolled her eyes at him, smiling at him and he looked up at the last levels about them, then walked the stairs up, followed by the brunette. Lila blushed while her crush pushed her behind him to the top of the building.

“This building has six floors,” Said Nathaniel to Lila.

“Wow I didn’t even have time to count them as you pulled me up here”

“Hehe sorry” Apologized Nathaniel. Lila looked around her at the background and saw the bright sun on the other end descending.

“Nath look, the sunset” Warned Lila then Nathaniel looked along with the brunette at the yellow sun disappearing behind the horizon.

“Wow,” Said Nathaniel at the sight of the sun sinking.

“It’s fascinating” Said Lila then Nathaniel rolled his eyes at her, seeing Lila gaze at the sunset and then recognized the reflection of the giant star inside Lila’s eyes, making Nathaniel’s cheeks heat up once again. As it was getting darker Lila smiled amazed at the experience and looked at Nathaniel, which saw Lila’s tan skin look slightly more darker than usual and Nathaniel looked down at Lila’s hand and back at her face.

“W...was it beautiful?” Asked Nathaniel and Lila nodded.

“Amazing” Responded Lila. “What did you think of it?”

“It was beautiful” Said Nathaniel gazing at Lila’s green eyes, getting himself lost in them. “Just like you…..” Said Nathaniel making Lila smile amorously at his comment. Nathaniel did the same then Lila leaned her head towards Nathaniel’s forehead, placing her right hand under his cheek, petting him with the thumb, causing joy to him as he closed his eyes and sighed with delight. Lila closed her eyes getting near to Nathaniel’s lips with her own, then Nathaniel had open his eyes and shrieked as he saw someone far behind them running towards them.

“L...Lila?” Called Nathaniel then Lila placed her index finger in front of his lips.

“Shhh….this is our moment Nath,” Said Lila placing both hands on his cheeks, then before she got the time to press her lips on his, the person, that Nathaniel saw got nearer.

“Hey! You’re two are forbidden to get into the construction zone!” Shouted the man scaring Lila and Nathaniel. Lila stood there looking frozen at the man, then Nathaniel realized, she was in shock and pushed her with him, running away from the guy.

“Run!” Yelled Nathaniel running along with the girl towards a small square room made of cement with an open gap for a door, that needs to be placed there during the construction of the building.

“It’s must be dark in there, we need lights” Warned Lila then Nathaniel took his phone out and turned the light of his smartphone on lighting the way for them. The two ran into the room, then had a stairway in front of them and they raced them down and crossed the hallway down of the building.

“There must be more stairs there in the front” Pointed Lila at a dead end, which had a larger square gap open.

“Why two open spaces for stairs?” Asked Nathaniel.  

“Maybe the stairs are on the side and you can get from this and the other side into the stairwell”

“Looks weird to me,” Said Nathaniel as he ran behind the girl. Nathaniel sharpened his eyes to look at the hole and saw everything very dark. “Lila, be careful, that’s not a stairwell” Warned Nathaniel and as Lila arrived, she saw there was just a square hole going deep down to the basement of the house.

“Ah!” Screamed Lila as she tripped into the hole. Nathaniel jumped at the ground catching Lila on her hand and hold her tight. “Ahhhh!” Yelled Lila placing both of her hands on Nathaniel’s. Lila looked panicked at Nathaniel, which was doing the same.

“What shall I do?” Asked Nathaniel in shock. From his jacket, Karaa gazed out in shock then saw a rope on the other side of the open hole and flew out of his jacket picking the rope up. Trixx looked from the end of Lila’s jacket upside down up at the situation and recognized Karaa, which was trying to knot the rope at a framework of an alternator standing in the empty room. Trixx quickly flew up and threw the end of the rope down to the two teens. Nathaniel saw the rope and tried to grab it.

“Lila I need you to get me the rope”

“I’m afraid Nath!”

“You can do it, just take one of your hands and try to push the rope to me,” Told Nathaniel. “I will hold your other hand with my hands. I promise I won’t let you go” Said Nathaniel and Lila looked deeply into Nathaniel’s eyes and nodded. Trixx gave Lila a little help bringing the rope closer to Lila’s free hand.

“I got it!” Said Lila happily.

“Yes!” Shouted Nathaniel lifting his hands up, leaving Lila’s hand, then he shrieked as he let the girl go and jumped behind her grabbing on the rope catching her with his left arm, while he holds the rope with his other and swung one floor down into the room, landing there with the brunette.

“You’re okay?” Asked Nathaniel still shocked about having let her down. Lila jumped into his arms, hugging him tight.

“You saved me,” Said Lila. “You saved me from the fall. That was astonishing”

“T….thanks,” Said Nathaniel while Lila gazed with a romantic smile at the boy.

“I’m going to get you two!” Shouted the man from the floor above.

“Come we have to get out of here,” Said Lila and ran away from there along with the red head.

Later at the outside both ran away from the construction zone, hiding behind the corner of the city quarter, breathing heavily from their escape.

“This evening with you was amazing Nathaniel. We should repeat it again” Said Lila grabbing Nathaniel on his arm.

“I found it dangerous Lila, maybe something less risky?”

“Okay honestly you’re right, if something happens, we would be doomed. Mostly I don’t want to lose you like this”

“And I don’t want to lose you too.” Said Nathaniel making her smile. “The time we spent together has always been so fun. I never enjoyed it to hang out with a girl so much as I do with you”

“That’s great to know Nathaniel” Said Lila smiling at him. Nathaniel looked at his smartphone’s clock to see the time and looked at Lila.

“I promised my mom to be home before she leaves.” Said Nathaniel. “I have to go”

“It’s okay Nathaniel. See you tomorrow” Said Lila and Nathaniel kept standing in front of her.

“Uh….well….see you tomorrow,” Said Nathaniel making Lila giggle.

“Aren’t you going?” Asked Lila.

“What about you?” Asked Nathaniel. “Shouldn’t I accompany you home or something? It’s night and uh….”

“It’s fine Nathaniel” Replied Lila. “I can call my driver and he will pick me up”

“Okay,” Said Nathaniel neutral. Lila smiled and cupped him on his cheeks, making him look up at her with his ocean blue eyes, gazing into her forest green eyes. Lila smiled then placed her other over Nathaniel’s forehead pushing his bang off his face then pressed her lips on his forehead, kissing him and his face gleamed more than his shirt.

“Good night Nathaniel” Wished Lila walking away, leaving the red head behind in love struck. Karaa appeared and saw Nathaniel’s face and petted him on the cheek.

“Awww,” Said Karaa witnessing her holder going through the romance.

“Karaa, Nathaniel glad to find you!” Said a voice waking Nathaniel up from his day dream and looked back to see a green kwami floating in front of them.

“Who are you?” Asked Nathaniel. “Are you a kwami too?”

“This is Wayzz” Introduced Karaa.

“We have a problem. My master was kidnapped by a person, which own the peacock miraculous and wants to get the miraculouses of Ladybug and Cat Noir. You have to tell it Miss Vixen, we have to stop her and save Master Fu from her evil hands. Who knows, what she’s going to do”

“Is your master a miraculous holder like me?” Asked Nathaniel.

“Master Fu is the guardian of the miraculous. He’s the one, that gave you me to become Super Nathan.

“We have to handle quickly. He’s been missing since yesterday and we don’t know yet, where to find them”

“Okay, I go look for Miss Vixen and inform her about it” Said Nathaniel looking at his kwami. “Karaa, get ready,” Said Nathaniel.

“At your sewice,” Said Karaa and Nathaniel said his transformation quote.

“Karaa, stripes out!” Shouted Nathaniel transforming into Super Nathan.

“Great and now let's go” Said Wayzz flying up in the sky, followed by Super Nathan after he restored his jet pack back.

“Miss Vixen! Miss Vixen! It’s an urgency! I need to talk to you!” Yelled Super Nathan around.

Down at the city, Lila heard her heroine’s name and looked around to see Super Nathan fly above crying for her name.

“He seems to be looking for you” Said Trixx coming out of Lila’s jacket.

“Yeah you’re right,” Said Lila. “Trixx, fangs out!” Shouted Lila transforming into Miss Vixen. After she got her suit on, she took off in the air, following the hero.

“Super Nathan, I’m right behind you!” Shouted Miss Vixen and he looked back at her, then the vixen heroine approached more, flying now over him.

“What’s going on?” Asked Super Nathan.

“Our master, the guy that gave us the miraculouses is in danger and so are the miraculouses of Ladybug and Cat Noir. We have to look for the woman, that stole the peacock miraculous”

“You mean Nathalie?” Asked Miss Vixen.

“Yes”

“And how are we going to find him?” Asked Miss Vixen.

“I don’t know, that’s why I called you”

“Okay….wait let’s reunite at the roof of the Agreste’s” Suggested Miss Vixen. “ We can discuss this there and we still have to watch over them”

“Right” Said Super Nathan and they continued to fly to the direction, where the Eiffel Tower stood.  

 


	33. Reuniting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm out of chapter titles...

**Chapter** **3** **3**

  
Inside the Agreste mansion, Adrien was finishing with brush his teeth, then gargled with mouthwash to finish off his hygiene before going to bed. He got back into his room and took one last look to his phone and had a message of Nino wishing him a good night.   

Adrien sat down on his bed with the phone and entered into the chatting app looking for all the students of his class, which were online. He looked in the app for Kagami’s name and opened a chat box and sent her a message.

“Hi, how are you?” Wrote Adrien and awaited for the girl to answer.  

“ _I’m fine. Sorry about, what I told you today. My mom didn’t like it, that we were there at the bar last night”_

“That explains, why she did this” Replied Adrien back to the blue-haired girl.

“ _What are you thinking to do now, about this situation?” Asked Kagami._

Adrien leaned back on his pillow thinking about the question, she asked.

“I could apologize to your mother, about what happened?” Suggested Adrien.

“ _I’m not sure, if it works. She’s not easily to impress”_

“I have time to think of a way to apologize her”

“ _I hope she accepts it”_

“I promise she will accept my apology before we go together at the fencing tournament”  

“ _I hope you’re right Adrien. I’m going to sleep, good night”_

“Good night Kagami” Wrote Adrien back then placed his phone on the top of his night table. Someone knocked on his window and Adrien looked at the window to see Super Nathan sticking on the windows with suction cups on his hands and knees.

“Hey” Greeted Adrien walking at the window, then opened it and Super Nathan jumped into his room.

“Hey Adrien” Greeted Super Nathan. “Listen I don’t want to shriek you somehow or something, but I’m a superhero. You can trust me”

“Yeah I know”

“I just met Wayzz, the kwami of our Master, that gave me the miraculous and you a long while ago the cat miraculous”

“Uh yeah I was Cat Noir back the other days, but I and Ladybug gave our miraculouses back to Master Fu.”

“Not anymore” Corrected Super Nathan. “Master Fu was kidnapped and according to Wayzz it was Nathalie disguised with the peacock miraculous”

“What?” Asked Adrien surprised.

“The good thing is, that Master Fu gave Ladybug the miraculouses to hide so that she couldn’t take them on the same day”

“Okay”

“We will need to team up with you and Ladybug again to stop Nathalie and save Master Fu.”

“And have you got any idea, where to find her?” Asked Adrien.

“Well in the movies and the comics, the kidnappers usually hide their hostages in the abandoned building, tied to a type of column. Maybe they did the same to him”

“If she wants to disguise, what she’s doing it’s the only solution, but now we need to find out in what kind of abandoned place she is hiding him and how many we got here in Paris”

“Right,” Said Super Nathan. “We need to talk with Ladybug and inform her about it”

“Yeah and shall I talk to her now?” Asked Adrien.

“Oh right you don’t have the miraculous” Said Super Nathan embarrassed.

“No it’s okay I can try to call her,” Said Adrien picking his phone up and look for the phone number of Marinette and put it on call.

Miss Vixen appeared jumping into the room of the boy, observing his crime-fighting partner.

“Have you reached anything?” Asked Miss Vixen then Adrien turned the phone off.

“She doesn’t attend it” Said Adrien trying to call her again.

“We can try tomorrow to talk with her and plan, how we’re going to handle this” Suggested Miss Vixen.

“Good idea,” Said Super Nathan.

“Still no answer,” Said Adrien.

“Nathan can you watch over the manor and I go look over Paris for any clues of Nathalie?” Asked Miss Vixen and Super Nathan bowed.

“At your service” Said Super Nathan making Miss Vixen chuckle.

“You’re adorbs,” Said Miss Vixen petting him on his head. “See you later” Said Miss Vixen jumping out of the window, taking off in the air leaving the others back.

“Is Miss Vixen your girlfriend or….?”

“Not yet” Responded Super Nathan. “I want to ask her out, but she probably will reject me, she doesn’t want us to reveal our identities. That’s so not fair if we don’t even know each other's identity”

“I can understand you,” Said Adrien. “I went through this too”

“Were you in love with Ladybug?” Asked Super Nathan and the model nodded. “What happened?”

“Well it turned out, that I and Ladybug knew each other in real life and...we tried to get to know each other better, but I don’t know…she was in love with me too, but she was a bit too...she was a lot of times jealous, when another girl talked to me. She once went into a fight with another girl, which used to have a crush on me, but now moved on and I got so mad at her. I mean it’s great, that she likes me and shows that a lot in some ways, but...what I also didn’t like on her, was that she saw me like most of my fangirls, as the handsome son of a rich fashion designer. I’m like her god or something. I wanted to be normal to her eyes, but she probably never understood it or doesn’t know, how I feel about this”

“Is Ladybug, that blue haired girl you kissed in the club?” Asked Super Nathan.

“No, she’s a girl I’m going with to fencing. Next week we’re having a fencing competition and we both have been practicing every day after school” 

“Kagami is her name, right?”

“Yeah,” Said Adrien.

“You’re dating her or not?”

“Same as you” Responded Adrien. “Bad thing, after this situation at the bar, her mother doesn’t want me to be with her, cause I’m a bad influence at her. I’m planning to forgive her tomorrow and need to come up with a good one or I will never see Kagami again”

“And maybe you have to forgive her as soon as you can. It makes a better impression and shows you how much she meant to you”

“That’s it Super Nathan, you’re a genius,” Said Adrien walking at his desk, taking his messenger bag up searching for a notebook and opened it. He took a pen and started to write on it.

“You’re writing an apology?” Asked Super Nathan earning a nod from the blonde. “Good,” Said Super Nathan observing the son of Gabriel Agreste trying to write down his apology.

* * *

 

Next school day the class of Miss Bustier was in the wardrobe changing their clothes for P.E lessons with Mr. D’Argencourt. Inside the women wardrobe, Kagami waited for Lila, which was slipping into her red sports leggings.

“You could have broken your neck or something as you were there at the building with Nathaniel. For your luck, he managed to get you out of there”

“It was amazing Kagami,” Said Lila holding her hands in front of her chest, making Kagami roll her eyes.

“Ugh”

“Sorry, but it was amazing, that he risked his life to save me”

“I get that Lila. He’s amazing, you already said that ten times. By now everyone here knows it”

“Everyone besides him,” Said Alix which placed her left foot next to Lila to tie up her shoe. “You know Nathaniel doesn’t seem really aware of your feelings for him. Why don’t you tell him all for once, that you got a soft spot for him?”

“I want him to do the first step” Responded Lila, making Kagami chuckle.

“Well….it might take him a while to get the courage to do it”

“I will wait” Said Lila sitting on the bench with her legs crossed. “After what I did yesterday, it won’t take long”

“What did you do?” Asked Kagami curious looking at her friend.

“I kissed him on the forehead and he seemed to have liked it”

“You should have kissed him on the lips, then he’d be crazy for you”

“Really?” Asked Lila the pink haired girl.

“That’s at least, what I think it would work. It worked with Kagami, so...”

“I have an idea Lila” Said Rose walking to the three girls. “I and Juleka are befriended with Nathaniel. We could talk with him and find out, if he’s in love with you or not”

“Wouldn’t it be suitable, if not any of you would ask, but another guy?” Suggested Alya.

“Who could do that?” Asked Marinette. “Nino?”

“It has to be someone, who knows him longer” Added Rose. “He knows him for only three years”

“I know him since sixth grade,” Said Marinette.

“Nathaniel knows my brother” Said Juleka. “Both used to play together at my house when Rose came to visit”

“Aww,” Said Lila and Kagami stood up walking at the exit.

“Are you coming?” Asked the Japanese girl looking at her Italian friend.

“Later” Responded Lila as Juleka and Rose told her about the idea. Kagami got out of the wardrobe coming across with Nathaniel.

“H...hi” Greeted Nathaniel.

“Hey Nathaniel” Greeted Kagami. “I heard about you helping Lila yesterday”

“Helping...what?”

“She told me you were at a construction zone….”

“Oh that. We looked from the top of the building the sunset and as we escaped from a security guy, she fell into a hole and I somehow saved her. It was too fast. I don’t even know, how it happened”

“Sweet”

“Did she say anything special?” Asked Nathaniel.

“You were amazing to have risked your life to save her”

“Only that?”

“You seem to be interested in her, hein?” Asked Kagami making Nathaniel blush.

“Uh me?” Asked Nathaniel. “No, no, no! I’m not. I’m just…..flattered, that she….says I’m a hero because I saved her. It’s not, that after she kissed me on my forehead…... that I like her now...she just said thank you and did that….to say thank you” Babbled Nathaniel, making the blue haired girl smirk at his chat.

“Yeah right….you’re not interested,” Said Kagami making Nathaniel smile awkwardly at her, then he stepped back crashing against someone, then he looked up and saw Kim.

“Whoa!”

“Easy there,” Said Kim. “Lila seems to be a great girl”

“But….didn’t you like her too?” Asked Nathaniel bewildered.

“I find her attractive, yeah, but I never had a chance with her at the begin,” Said Kim walking away. “Maybe with Miss Vixen?”

“He’s never going to have a chance with her if he posts such dirty things of her on his blog,” Said Nathaniel making Kagami chuckle at the red head’s comment.

“Who knows” Said Kagami making Nathaniel growl a little. “Calm down Nathaniel. No one is going to tell Lila you swarm for her”

“I can’t swarm two girls,” Said Nathaniel grabbing his head, leaving Kagami back and he got into the boys' restrooms, making Kagami rise her eyebrows.

“Two girls?” Asked Kagami and from the boys' wardrobe left more boys and Adrien stopped by Kagami.

“Are you alright?” Asked Adrien and Kagami nodded.

“Yeah I have been talking with Nathaniel and he said something about, he can’t swarm over two girls”

“Two girls?” Asked Adrien. “Who?”

“Well Lila is sure one of the candidates, but the second one, that’s currently a mystery”

“Okay,” Said Adrien. “Oh, and can I have your home address?”

“Uh yeah sure,” Said Kagami. “What about my mother?”

“I wrote yesterday night an apology and I’m going to apologize her like I wrote down in the letter”

“I hope you can fix this issue,” Said Kagami grabbing Adrien’s hands.

“I promise” Said Adrien nudging with his nose on the shorter girl’s.

Inside the restrooms Nathaniel observed Karaa levitating in front of a mirror, without seeing her reflection on it, talking to him.

“Having a cwush on anothe giwl doesn’t mean, you betwaying Miss Vixen. It’s a phase” Calmed Karaa the boy down.

“But what if she finds out I like Lila too?” Asked Nathaniel. “She will dump me”

“She won’t, don’t wowy”

“How can you be so positive?” Asked Nathaniel sad.

“How can you be this negative?” Asked Karaa looking at his holder, which shrugged his shoulder. “Miss Vixen is you fwiend. She will not huwt you, if you confess to hewr, how you feel”

“How hurt me?”

“You know….it can always be, that she isn’t weally intewested in you. Maybe in weal life, she has a boyfwiend and can’t date you”

“Oh right,” Said Nathaniel. “I totally forgot that. Maybe it’s better to not tell her anything about my crush”  
“No Nathaniel, you have to confess to hewr you feelings. Maybe she likes you, maybe she weally has a boyfwiend or…..because of you identities, she doesn’t want to wisk it”

“So many ways I can get rejected...” Said Nathaniel making Karaa frown.

“Weally?” Asked Karaa herself, then the door of the restrooms got open, shrieking Karaa and slipping into the jersey of Nathaniel.

“Are you okay?” Asked the blonde Agreste boy.

“Uh yes, I’m fine….” Lied Nathaniel.

“Kagami told me you had….uhm girls problem,” Said Adrien closing the door. “Do you think I can help you, or maybe only talk about it?”

“I’m just afraid of getting rejected” Said Nathaniel.

“That’s just a worry you got there behind your head. I tell you something. Tell that girl you love, how you feel or write it down, draw it, sing, the way you find it easy. Only if you do that you definitely know, if she really wants to reject you or if she actually likes you too and reciprocates it.”

“Well...maybe I could draw her something”

“See?” Replied Adrien.”Believe me, you can do it Nathaniel.”

“Thank you Adrien,” Said Nathaniel and Adrien hit the boy on the back.

“Come, we should head to the hall,” Said Adrien leaving the room along with

 

 

 

Gabriel stood on the outside of the manor with the bodyguard and Emilie, looking at four black dogs with brown marks, sitting all next to each other looking at the Agreste’s.

“I brought you two Rottweiler and two Doberman. They’re males and were castrated, when they were younger before they got trained” Said the trainer of the pets.

“They’re kinda cute too, for having an intimidating look for outsiders” Said Emilie.

“That’s great, as long as they’re here to protect us and not hurt us,” Said Gabriel petting one of the dogs.

“You think they will help us to keep Nathalie away from our house?” Asked Emilie. “With her fans, she can harm our dogs and still get into our house”

“They are four. If one of them gets in trouble, the others bark and try to fight her off and I already alerted the others, if they hear the dogs to check out, what’s happening and to inform me and the cops. I then inform the superheroes with the communication device I gave them, remember?”

“I hope this works out if that’s the case,” Said Emilie worried and her husband cupped her chin, gazing into her eyes.

“I promise, Nathalie won’t get any closer to you or Adrien” Said Gabriel making Emilie sigh.

“I hope you’re right,” Said Mrs. Agreste looking down at the dogs as the bodyguard gave them his hand to smell on it.

* * *

 

After the sports lessons were overall were changing their clothes back and Adrien was the first to be done, then left the boys wardrobe walking across the court, then saw Marinette coming down from the first floor alone with her school bag.

“Marinette!” Called Adrien and Marinette stopped in front of the stairs to wait for Adrien.

“Hey” Greeted Marinette.

“Hey I tried to call you yesterday at night and you didn’t attend it”

“I saw your call this morning. Sorry I didn’t call you back” Apologized Marinette. “Did something happen?”

“You remember Master Fu?” Asked Adrien and Marinette nodded.

“He got kidnapped” Said Adrien making Marinette look shocked at him.

“What?” Asked the girl surprised. “Wait a sec….is that the reason, why he gave me the miraculouses to keep it, cause he knew he’s going to be kidnapped?”

“I don’t know, his kwami Wayzz visited me along with Super Nathan and told us, that we need to join Miss Vixen and Super Nathan to defeat Nathalie. She got the peacock miraculous and wants to get the miraculouses of Cat Noir and Ladybug”

“She kidnapped him, because of the miraculouses I hid from her, oh no!”

“I needed to ask you for the cat miraculous, then we have to meet the others and plan, how we are going to take down Nathalie”

“Wait you mean you, me and the other two?” Asked Marinette and Adrien nodded. “I don’t think it’s a good idea”

“Why?” Asked Adrien. “Is it because we haven’t fight months ago?”

“No it’s…..you know how much we enjoyed to work together in the missions?” Asked Marinette and the blonde nodded. “I’m afraid, that now, that I’m trying to move on in my life after all this, that we have to fall in love again. I don’t want this to happen again. I suffered a lot through this and I don’t want it again. I’m bounding with Luka now, you’re doing the same with Kagami, I don’t want to ruin everything again.”

“Marinette, nothing is going to happen like that”

“But what if it happens?” Asked Marinette. “I don’t want to think the whole time during the mission, that I used to like you before, that you were my crush before”

“You don’t have to think on that during the mission”

“Please ask anyone else, but not me about it,” Said Marinette.

“But tell me how am I supposed to do it?” Asked Adrien. “I can’t just ask others to help me and risk their lives to save a man, they never met?”

“I’m sorry Adrien, but I don’t know, how I should help you,” Said Marinette sitting down on the stairs, covering her face with the hands. Adrien sighed at Marinette and stood there, observing the girl crying. From the stairs up appeared Luka, which saw Marinette crying and ran down at her and sat down next to her.

“Marinette, you’re okay?” Asked Luka, then rolled his eyes at Adrien, which gazed disappointed at the girl. “What happened?” Asked Luka a bit grave looking at the boy.

“It’s a long and complicated story,” Said Adrien.

“You’re going to tell me that story, no matter how complicated it is” Said Luka standing up, looking serious at the blonde.

“Okay, you might think now, that we’re crazy...”Said Adrien then from Marinette’s bag flew Tikki towards the two boys, earning a surprised look from both boys.

“Uh….what is this?” Asked Luka.

“Ladybug’s kwami” Responded Adrien. “Marinette used to be Ladybug back in the other days”

“Really?” Asked Luka and the kwami nodded.

“I’m actually also the only one, who saved you and Marinette from the chain from your mother when she got akumatized”

“Cool is this true Marinette?” Asked Luka looking at his romantic interest, which nodded. “That explains, why Marinette was so brave,” Said Luka making Marinette blush.

“Marinette is afraid to ruin everything as Ladybug and to get distracted during the mission”

“Marinette can I tell you something?” Asked Luka coming down on his knees to the blue haired girl. “You have always managed to save all akumatized people, you saved people and animals from danger, you saved me from an Akuma and you defeated Hawk Moth. You did so many great things Marinette, you’re going to be great, as you always have been” Said Luka making Marinette smile and hug the taller boy.

“So…..are you joining?” Asked Adrien.

“It depends, can Luka come?” Asked Marinette and Tikki flew towards the girl.

“It’s too dangerous, he can’t fight with you”

“But we could borrow him a miraculous?” Suggested Marinette.

“But aren’t you giving the cat miraculous to Adrien?” Asked Tikki.

“I meant another one. There is a second part with other miraculouses”

“Can we met at your house and get the miraculouses?” Asked Adrien.

“I think it’s better if I get them by myself and bring them to you” Responded Marinette.

“Good Marinette” Said Tikki.

“After school, we can meet the superheroes….well, how do you talk to them?” Asked Luka.

“We can phone them, don’t worry” Said Marinette.

“But only, if they’re active” Corrected Adrien. “At night they might be active to watch over my house”

“Okay, shall we then meet the others at night?” Asked Luka.

“Yeah after the school I have fencing and I need also to take care of something” Explained Adrien.

“What?” Asked Marinette.

“About the Tsurugi’s, but I can handle it” Responded Adrien earning a nod from the blue-haired girl.

* * *

 

Lila sat inside the living room of her house reading a book, then chuckled at a point from the plot.

“That’s kind of disgusting to do” Said Lila then heard her phone beep and she gazed at the display to see from her Miss Vixen account a message from Super Nathan. She picked her smartphone up and opened Super Nathan’s message.

“ _I’ve passed by five abandoned buildings and I got no clue from the woman yet”_

“Why is he looking around for her?” Asked Lila as Trixx looked out from her jacket. Lila picked up her phone and sent him a message.

“Why are you looking by yourself? You can get in trouble”

“Why are you scolding him?” Asked Trixx. “He’s just trying to help”

“I know, but he could have told me anything. What if he ends up getting caught and we never know about it?”

“Good point,” Said Trixx and saw Super Nathan answering.

“ _I’m sorry if I didn’t talk with you about it. I promise I’ll repay for this tonight”_

“I ask him if he found anything or saw something suspicious,” Said Lila typing back at the hero, then earned a response after several seconds.

“ _No, except I saw in an old car factory a weird computer with some round capsule connected with other wires, but still there was nothing more special or suspicious in this building”_

“I’ll meet you tonight,” Wrote Lila. “At 8 pm”

“ _Can you come a bit earlier? I want to show you something”_

“Huh?” Asked Lila herself and responded to the message.

“What?”

“ _It’s a surprise, you will see it later”_

“I got curious now” Said Trixx to Lila. “What could he want to show you?”

“No idea, soon we will find it out,” Said Lila placing her phone back on the table to continue reading her book.

 

 

 

After the fencing lessons were over Adrien and Kagami were walking together across the court to the exit talking together.

“Wow next week around this time, one of us will be in the finals fighting for the trophy,” Said Adrien feeling excited about the thought.

“Who knows, maybe we both will manage to win all matches and have to fight together in the end”

“If that’s the case I hope you win”

“You hope?” Said Kagami with a chuckle.

“Who knows, maybe the luck will be on my side”

“We will see it then,” Said Kagami walking along with Adrien to her red Sedan and from the front door came out Mrs. Tsurugi frowning down at the two. Kagami spoke to her mother in Japanese and Adrien then paid attention as Kagami mentioned his name.

“Uh does she understand me?” Asked Adrien and Kagami nodded. “Ah good,” Said Adrien and coughed before he started to speak he took out from his shirt’s pocket a sheet, which he had folded.

“My name is Adrien Agreste, I’m the only son of Gabriel Agreste and Emilie Agreste. I ask for forgiveness about my action having defamed your family as I invited Kagami to fetch a drink. I…..” Said Adrien looking at the woman, which kept a serious face under the sunglasses by looking down at him, making him feel uncomfortable and he rolled his eyes down at her daughter, which was listening to his text too. Adrien crumpled the paper and threw it at a trash bin, which was a few meters away from him, hitting the hole.

“I beg your pardon about my last actions having dishonor your family Mrs. Tsurugi. Your daughter has been since the day I meet her a very dear friend to me. She helped me to forget my past, to live the present, be there for me and that I’m not the only person, that has to deal with issues. If I could have another opportunity, I promise to be the greatest friend she has ever had, help her and comfort her, whenever she needs it” Said Adrien looking at Mrs. Tsurugi, which turned her head at the daughter, which looked a bit sad at her mother. Mrs. Tsurugi passed the palm of her hand on her daughter's face sensing her emotion, then looked back at Adrien with a smile.

“You’re indeed a very well educated young man. I misjudged you” Said Mrs. Tsurugi making him smile a little. “I think I should have thought more on my own actions instead, have let Kagami decide by herself about her friends, not me,” Said Mrs. Tsurugi placing her hand on Kagami’s shoulder. “About the tournament...your father informed me about the flight. It would be a pleasure to fly with you together to Toulouse” Said Mrs. Tsurugi making Adrien and Kagami smile gladly at her decision.

“For the competition, I wish you good luck,” Said Mrs. Tsurugi bowing at the boy, which mirrored her back, respectfully.

“Thank you,” Said Adrien and Mrs. Tsurugi looked at her daughter.

“We need to prepare your materials for Monday” Said Mrs. Tsurugi and got into the car. 

“So….we see us on Monday?” Asked Kagami, before she got into the car.

“I might be busy over the weekend, but who knows” Said Adrien getting a nod from the Japanese teen. Kagami got into the car and before she closed the door, the mother talked to her in Japanese and as Adrien walked back to his car, that stood behind Kagami’s, the girl ran out of the car to embrace him from behind.

“Whoa!” Replied Adrien and looked back at the girl. “Hey,” Said Adrien turning around grabbing the girl on her hands. “You’re okay?”

“Much better,” Said Kagami and kissed him on his lips. Adrien blushed after the girl had done that and she made her way back to the car, then waved at him as a goodbye and entered into the car and so did Adrien. At the side sat his father, smiling at his son.

“Did you phone with her mother?” Asked Adrien earning a nod from his father, which made him smile and hug him. “Thank you father,” Said Adrien and the car drove off after the Tsurugi’s Sedan was gone home too.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: 21.02.2019 = I changed a few sentences around Mrs. Tsurugi due to her being blind in canon,


	34. More kidnapping

**Chapter** **3** **4**

  
Miss Vixen was on her way in the evening heading to the mansion of the Agreste’s, where Super Nathan had called her up to meet him.      

Super Nathan sat on the roof doing something on his tablet, then Miss Vixen landed in front of him.  

“Hey” Greeted Miss Vixen looking down at the purple skinned boy.

“Good evening Miss Vixy” Greeted Super Nathan keeping working on his object.   

“What’s the _surprise_ you wanted me to show me?” Asked Miss Vixen. “Or why did you call me to come earlier?”

“I’ve got something to show you” Said Super Nathan walking over the roof of the building to the other side and stopped at the edge of the house and looked down along with the heroine, which looked astonished at what she saw.

“You told me once, that you favorite flowers are tiger lilies….and I don’t know how I should say it to you. I like you more than just a partner.”

“You’re…..in love with me. That’s what you’re referring to?” Asked Miss Vixen and the red head nodded.

“Y...yeah”

“That’s cute Super Nathan, but I don’t know, what to say”

“Just say what you feel in your heart” Suggested Super Nathan smiling gladly at the heroine, which sighed.

“Listen Super, I don’t want to hurt your feelings, but…..we can’t,” Said Miss Vixen making the boy lose his smile.

“Is…..it because we do not know each other in the other life?” Asked Super Nathan.

“Not really, it’s more…..” 

“I know that during missions it is a bad idea to work on our relationship if we had one, but I wouldn’t mind spend my free time with you as a superhero.”

“No Super Nathan, I need my free time, I need to do my homework, my studies, go to school. I want also to spend some time with my friends, my family….”

“Isn’t there really a way we could make it work?” Asked Super Nathan while Miss Vixen was looking down at the flowers, Super Nathan planted there and sighed.

“I have no choice” Whispered Miss Vixen to herself and turned around to Super Nathan. “There is another guy Super”

“Another guy?” Asked Super Nathan. “So….wait...you’re interested into another guy?” Questioned the purple skinned guy and the girl nodded.

“I’m sorry” Apologized Miss Vixen. “I didn’t expect, that you would confess yourself to me or that you really meant any compliments you gave me. If there wasn’t him and maybe all the other things, I really wouldn’t mind to try it out with you, but you have to see it other ways too. What if it didn’t work out for us?” Asked Miss Vixen. “What if the relationship failed and both of us couldn’t work together like before? It would be bad for us and for the situation we were at that moment? And the citizens?”

Super Nathan sat down on the roof sadly, then sighed as he thought on what the partner said.

“Right the people”

“I’m glad you understood it”

“And who is this guy you talked about” Asked Super Nathan. “Do I know him?”

“Jealous huh?” Asked Miss Vixen jokingly.

“Can’t I know my rival for your heart?”

“You know we can’t know much details about each other's civilian lives”

“Of course not,” Said Super Nathan sad. Miss Vixen came down on her knees to comfort her friend.

“You’re a great listener and a real gold heart guy. Whoever you’re going to get, she’ll be lucky to have you”

Something rang and both looked around each other.

“Did you bring a cellphone with you?” Asked Miss Vixen.

“Nope only the pager, but it doesn’t sound like this” Told Super Nathan. Miss Vixen heard the sound coming from behind her and took her flute from behind her back and saw a little slit on the side and she pressed on it, revealing a round disc shaped ear plug.

“I can phone with this, awesome” Said Miss Vixen placing it in her ear.

“And how do you attend it?” Asked Super Nathan and as Miss Vixen still had her finger in the ear, she pressed inside her ear stopping the noise.

“ _Black Cat to Red Fox, over,”_ Said a familiar voice into her ear.

“Oh hey Adrien….I mean Cat Noir” Greeted Miss Vixen. “I didn’t know, my flute had this feature” Said Miss Vixen with a chuckle, then listened to Adrien. “At the arc de triumph? Alright see you there” Said Miss Vixen then looked back at Super Nathan.

“We have to go, I know” Said Super Nathan standing up, then drew on his tablet something”

“You’re alright?” Asked Miss Vixen looking at her friend.

“Yes, why not?” Asked Super Nathan, while drawing on his device.

“I’m just worried about you”

“You don’t need to. I just have to handle that now. Like I had to handle every year’s father’s day when everyone could give their father something and I couldn’t”

“You don’t have a father?”

“Yeah” Responded Super Nathan hasty. “But like you said before. We can’t talk about stuff from our civilian part” Said Super Nathan sounding a bit rude, making Miss Vixen sigh.

“Listen….”

“You have to go” Said Super Nathan neutral. “I stay. Someone has to guard the house, in case something happens” Said Super Nathan and Miss Vixen nodded disappointedly.

“Please be careful and don’t hesitate in calling us to help” Said Miss Vixen looking at Super Nathan glaring at her. Miss Vixen left him back, making Super Nathan sight and hit his forehead with his hand.

“Nathaniel, why did you do this?” Asked Super Nathan himself and kept hitting himself for a few times.

 

“ _Sorry for calling you again, but can you or Super Nathan stay back at my house? Just in case?” Asked Cat Noir._

“Super Nathan is doing it” Responded Miss Vixen.

“ _Are you two alright?”_

“Yeah, we….had a little argument. I probably need to talk another time with him about it”

“ _Okay and yeah we have an extra member to help us. Ladybug wasn’t….feeling great to help us”_

“Okay let’s hope we can all work well together later against Nathalie” Said Miss Vixen flying over the city.

 

Later Miss Vixen arrived at the top of the monument and sat down on the ground with the other superheroes together talking about the plan.

“Shouldn’t we first know, where this Nathalie is hidden with your Master?” Asked a guy dressed in a blue super suit with a few big, darker blue stains over his top.

“Yes, but when we know where she is, we ain’t all going to break in, just like that” Said Miss Vixen.

“She did this at our Master’s home and no one complained” Marked Cat Noir.

“Hey guys I have another idea,” Told Ladybug, then all listened to her. “Why don’t we split up and go look around, then if someone of us finds her location they inform the rest of the group?” Suggested Ladybug.

“It’s probably better that way,” Said Cat Noir. “Anyone agrees or any more idea?” Asked Cat Noir and nobody said anything more.

“Who starts where?” Asked Miss Vixen.

“What about you Bullock, do you stay here in this arrondisment?” Asked Cat Noir, making Miss Vixen look confused.

“That’s your superhero name?” Asked Miss Vixen.

“You guys are all lucky to have an awesome superhero name and I can’t find anything cool for a bull,” Said the blue dressed hero upset.

“It’s only for today. After we’re done we will give our miraculous back, right?” Asked Ladybug.

“It depends what Master Fu says. He said before we gave ours back, we keep them our life long” Told Cat Noir. “Remember?”

“But I don’t think he will allow all of us to fight together against criminals”

“Guys, we see that later, first, we need to find him and arrest Nathalie” Warned Miss Vixen and the others nodded.

“Miss Vixen is right” Agreed Ladybug. “We have a mission to complete and first we need to know, where Master Fu is”

“Yeah let’s roll” Said Cat Noir jumping off with his stab, followed by Ladybug leaving along with her yo yo.

“You need help in getting down?” Asked Miss Vixen and Bullock shook his head.

“I can climb walls, I just need to find out, how to come down”

“Okay….” Said Miss Vixen confused. “If you need help call anyone of us,” Said Miss Vixen and took off in the air leaving the older boy back.

“Why didn’t I take the bee miraculous?” Asked Bullock himself and looked from the arc down at the ground.

 

At the mansion of the Agreste’s, Super Nathan observed a car leaving the lot and the bodyguard of the Agreste’s walking out with the dogs, giving each of them a sausage for them to eat.

“Why don’t they give the dogs ration?” Asked Super Nathan himself observing the big man petting the dogs as they eat the wurst. Super Nathan’s stomach growled then he placed his hand over it. “I need to eat too” Said Super Nathan, then jumped at the chimney and heard the dogs starting to bark and looked down and saw at the top of the arc at the entrance the peacock like miraculous holder standing there.

“Oh oh,” Said Super Nathan as he recognized the person. He observed the woman, which hold a small bag and she threw it over the place, then out of the bag felt a couple of steaks out, landing on the ground and the dogs. The dogs went to sniff on the meat, afterward, Super Nathan jumped on the ground.

“No! Bad dogs, don’t eat that!” Demanded Super Nathan, then one of the dogs turned around growling at him. “Oh oh”

Two of the dogs picked the same steak then growled at each other as they had it in their mouth. Super Nathan grabbed the two on their collar’s trying to stop them.

“Hey guys come on, this could be poisoned” Said Super Nathan.

“I’m not that nasty,” Said the voice from the woman, which jumping down at the ground. “I was schooled to take care of the members of the Agreste’s.” Said the woman. “Like the dogs were taught to guard” Said Nathalie picking up a steak holding it in front of the dog, petting him on the head with her other hand. The dog licked his mouth and picked the meat off the hands from the woman, then lied down to enjoy his meal.

“O...okay” Said Super Nathan at the woman. “Now leave this place, unless you want to fight about it” Warned Super Nathan making the villain giggle. The villain rolled her eyes and saw the bodyguard at the door gazing shocked at the two miraculous holders, while behind him at the stairs Mrs. Agreste was doing the same look as she recognized the woman.

“Get up the house!” Shouted Super Nathan and the villain pushed Super Nathan away from her and ran into the house. The bodyguard blocked the door, glaring angrily at the woman and from behind the back, Nathalie took out a blue fan, that looked like it was made of feathers and she passed with the edge of the feathers on the bodyguard’s arm cutting him there, releasing a bit of blood from the injury.

“Argh!” Cried the man and Nathalie pulled him aside and Emilie ran the stairs up.

“Fuck!” Shouted Super Nathan grabbing the man. “Are you alright?” Asked Super Nathan and the bodyguard picked his phone, setting on the emergency call. “I’ll be right back,” Said Super Nathan running behind the woman. He took out his tablet, then looked around on his tablet at the right corner, where his symbol was and typed on the red circle changing the surface of his tablet and he looked at the left site at the side bar, then pulled it down looking for a way to communicate with Miss Vixen.

“Where is this shit?” Asked Super Nathan looking at it, then he realized he hadn’t seen the villain and looked forward to see himself in a corridor with several doors. “Damn it,” Said Super Nathan, then heard Mrs. Agreste scream and followed the voice. “I’m coming!” Announced Super Nathan then found the phone symbol and pressed on it and there showed all the miraculous holders with their description and the first one he could recognize was Cat Noir’s.

“Please don’t be mad at me” Said Super Nathan calling the other superhero.

 

Near the amusement parks, Cat Noir jumped over the buildings making his way towards the Seine.

“Cat Noir!” Called a voice and he looked up to see Miss Vixen flying above him. Cat Noir stopped and Miss Vixen landed next to him on the roof.

“Have you found anything?” Asked Cat Noir. “It’s even more complicated to know, which buildings are abandoned here and which not”

“I haven’t, but I think we could ask the mayor or the police force for a list of buildings, which haven’t been used for a while”

“Yeah good idea,” Said Cat Noir. “We’re probably not the only ones having this trouble,” Told Cat Noir then his staff rang and he looked at it. “It’s Super Nathan,” Said Cat Noir as he pressed the green paw to extend the small screen on the top revealing Super Nathan’s face. Cat Noir accepted the call to hear Super Nathan speak loud at him.

“ _It’s an emergency!_ I’m alone here at the house and the villain wants to kidnap Mrs. Agreste. I need back up, she’s dangerous!” Shouted Super Nathan.

“Maman!” Shouted Cat Noir shocked.

“ _We’re somewhere on the second floor. This house is too big” Said Super Nathan and behind him, Emilie screamed and Nathalie said something. I have to help!” Shouted Super Nathan declining the call._

“I have to help” Said Cat Noir and Miss Vixen grabbed him on the staff. “Calm down, we have to call the others.” Said Miss Vixen grabbing the staff near the green paw, then extended the staff throwing herself along with Cat Noir into another place into a garden of a house.

“Miss Vixen? Cat Noir?” Asked a voice and both looked around to recognize Kagami Tsurugi, sitting cross legged looking at the surprised.

“Kagami?” Asked Cat Noir. “What are you doing here?”

“…..Adrien, is that really you?” Asked Kagami surprised.

“How…..how did you find out?” Asked Cat Noir surprised.

“You know him?” Asked Miss Vixen looking surprised at her best friend.

“You know her?” Asked Cat Noir looking at Miss Vixen. “You know us too?….wait….Lila?” Asked Cat Noir looking at the vixen heroine.

“Great another citizen yet knows my identity” Said Miss Vixen with a face palm.

“What are you doing here?” Asked Kagami. “And why are you Cat Noir?”

“My mother is now in danger, I don’t have time to talk” Said Cat Noir jumping away with his staff.

“Are you two going behind her?” Asked Kagami.

“Yes, but I have to inform Ladybug and the other hero about it,” Said Miss Vixen taking her flute to her. “I just need to know, how to make a call with this flute. I know it’s able to do it somehow”

“You can call people with that?” Asked Kagami.

“Cat’s staff extends on the end a display. This should it too” Said Miss Vixen looking at the flute along with Kagami.

“There is a small button here...”Said Kagami passing her finger and extending on the end of the flute a display, followed my voice calling someone.

“Hey you found it,” Said Miss Vixen turning the flute at her to see, she’s calling Ladybug. “Well done”

“ _Miss Vixen? Have you found anything?” Asked Ladybug._

“Cat Noir is on the way to the Agreste mansion. His mother is in danger and Super Nathan can’t protect her alone from Nathalie. We have to move there quickly.”

“ _Alright, I’m on my way” Said Ladybug turning the call off._

“Okay, I have to go” Said Miss Vixen. “Thanks for finding it out”

“No problem and please be careful Lila”

“We will do our best to handle this”

“Do you think you would need another person to help?” Asked Kagami.

“If we do, we might say something. But we are five, we have a chance to beat the villain and save Mrs. Agreste.” Said Miss Vixen to the blue haired girl. “Look, I gotta go, see you later” Said Miss Vixen taking off, leaving the friend back, which waved at her as she was going away.

 

Cat Noir jumped from the buildings into the space of his manor and stopped by the entrance, where a paramedic was checking out for the bodyguard.

“Who was it?” Asked Cat Noir. “Was it Nathalie?” Asked Cat Noir and the bodyguard nodded. “Where did they leave?” Asked Cat Noir and the big man pointed to the stairs, which go to the rooms and Cat Noir nodded.

“Thank you,” Said Cat Noir, afterward he ran the stairs up and opened all doors.

“Maman?” Asked Cat at the door, then went to the next door asking for her and only found empty rooms.”Maman where are you?” Asked Cat Noir depressed. Cat Noir went into the second floor of his house and saw on the end a broken window and ran to the end of the corridor and looked out to see two short files of black tie trace marked on the ground. Cat Noir’s baton rang and he picked the call up.

“Speak to me Ladybug” Responded Cat Noir.

“ _Luka recognized her inside a car with its backseats put down. That’s where your mother must be” Told Ladybug._

“Is Super Nathan by you?” Asked Cat Noir. “He isn’t anywhere here in the house?”

“ _He probably got caught by her too._ I’m going to track her too, we’re at the Seine, close to the Champs de mars”

“Got it, see you there,” Said Cat Noir.

 

By Ladybug she followed on the other side of the Seine at the roofs a Gray vehicle, where the peacock miraculous holder was in while near the vehicle was Luka on the top of the buildings doing the same. The car turned to the left and Ladybug jumped down on the ground, then threw her yo yo at the posts of the lights and jumped with the help of the yo yo over the Seine landing on the streets and swung up at the roofs up, next to Bullock accompanying him.

“We have to be fast, that tunnel there has two roads, losing her now would be bad” Said Bullock and Ladybug jumped down on the streets following the car.

“Get ready I’m going to block her to get into the tunnel” Said Ladybug, then threw her yo yo at the light posts to swing forwards. The car they followed drove faster, then Ladybug shrieked as she seemed to be slower than the car.

“Ladybug, throw your yo-yo. She’s escaping” Demanded Bullock and Ladybug landed on the top of a car, which shared the same street as the other car and she aimed a post near the tunnel and threw her yo-yo, then swung forwards landing in front of the entrance of the tunnel. She took her yo-yo and throw it up at the other side and it made a few turns around the pole to get locked on it, however, the car of Nathalie managed to get into the tunnel, before Ladybug could stop the car with the yo-yo.

“No!” Shouted Ladybug angry as the car escaped. Bullock came down on the bottom as Ladybug caught her yo yo back, then both looked at the tunnel.

“And now?” Asked the superhero. Ladybug’s yo-yo rang, then she attends it.

“I hope you have good reasons to call me,” Said Ladybug rude.

“ _It’s me Cat Noir. I just wanted to tell you, that my mom has her phone by her and I could track it. If the signal later stays still for a while, that will be at her hideout”_

“Gosh that was a close call,” Said Bullock passing his hand over his forehead.

“Okay, we meet up again somewhere and plan our actions. And Luka does your miraculous heal people?”

“Uh….no, I only have super strength and that’s it so far I know” Responded Bullock.

“I probably have to get the bee miraculous out to someone.” Said Ladybug. “We need someone to assist if somebody gets hurt”

“But doesn’t your miraculous light thing fix it?”

“It does, but what if the fight takes longer than we except?” Asked Ladybug. “That one person, that eventually got cut could be suffering a hemorrhage and she could die and I can’t bring that person back to life”

“Oh well, then we have to find one” Said Bullock. “Who are you going to get?”

“I don’t know….Juleka could do, Rose, Chloé….”

“Rose or Chloé is alright, but please I don’t want, that my little sister is fighting too”

“Alright,” Said Ladybug. “I hope we will manage all this” Said Ladybug and Bullock placed his arm around Ladybug.

“We will don’t worry, Polkadot,” Said Bullock making Ladybug grin at the comment.

“I was expecting you to call me Bugaboo, but that’s fine too” Said Ladybug as her romantic interest petted her back.    

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me introduce you Bullbug or Ladylock :D Just kidding.
> 
> Only two or three chapters are left for this finish to arrive the end station. Also the next chapter might get a bit challenging for me to write with Nathalie and the other miraculous holders. Hope you enjoyed the story so far, also if the size of this fic isn’t as normal as it used to be for me. Feel free to leave reviews/comments, if you’d like.


	35. Le Paon

**Chapter** **3** **5**

 

At the roof of the Agreste’s Miss Vixen sat with Cat Noir and Bullock looking at Cat’s smartphone.   

“The dot hasn’t moved from this place anymore,” Said Bullock.  

“That must be the place, where she’s hidden” Said Cat Noir. “With luck, Nathalie hasn’t found out about us tracking her”

“Don’t worry, she will be fine”  

“I wish I had stood back instead of Super. Hopefully, he’s okay too”

“Don’t worry after Ladybug arrives with her friend we will immediately go after this Nathalie and take her down”

“Yeah” Said Miss Vixen looking up at the city.

“There’s something yellow flying towards us,” Said Bullock and all looked at the spot to see someone in a yellow super suit with black stripes flying towards them”

“That’s the bee miraculous holder” Replied Cat Noir and the heroine screamed as she was approaching them.

“I don’t know how to break!”

“Oh oh,” Said Cat Noir and Miss Vixen jumped to catch her, then crashed with her back at the wall with the impact of the heroine, causing a hole on the wall.

“You’re alright?” Asked Miss Vixen and Cat Noir helped her up. Ladybug landed on the roof to look at the other heroes.

“Who did you got?” Asked Cat Noir.

“That was so amazing, I want to do it again!” Said the girl jumping in excitement.

“I already found it out” Said Bullock.

“It’s Rose then?”

“I’m not Rose,” Said the bee miraculous looking shocked at the heroine. “My name is…..uh….Honey Bee!”

“Nice to meet you” Said Miss Vixen. “You seem to be a nice addition to our team”

“Yeah….I guess”

“Don’t worry, everything will go fine” Assured Miss Vixen.

“I’m also new and inexperienced.” Said Bullock. “But with pros like Cat, Ladybug and Miss Vixen as our tutors, there will not be lots of trouble.”

“We’re five. We will take her down easily”

“And if we save Super Nathan before even quicker”

“Seems fine to me”

“And if Super Nathan or Emilie Agreste is hurt, she assists them and maybe you Luka can protect them in case Nathalie wants to harm her” Added Ladybug.

“Okay,” Said Luka.

“First we need to check out if they’re really there” Said Cat Noir. “What if Nathalie threw my mom’s phone away?” Asked Cat Noir.

“Yeah we can’t ignore that possibility,” Said Miss Vixen.

“Alright we should head up to that place,” Said Ladybug. “Where is this place?”

“Rue de Macarons 26” Read Cat Noir from his phone. “She probably took the highway which goes to the airport”

“Alright then let's move” Demanded Ladybug and all got off the building beside Bullock and Honey Bee.

“Damn, I have to climb down this building again?” Asked Bullock himself.

“I try to carry you” Said Honey Bee moving her white bee wings behind her back and picked the guy on his back and carried him away, but slowly due to the weight of him.

“You’re a bit heavy”

“I’m not that heavy, I practice fitness to keep myself” Complained Bullock while the heroine arduous carried the boy along with her.

 

 

The superheroes were hidden behind a wooden fence looking up over at an old brown building.

“This is where she could be” Said Cat Noir holding his phone.

“What if she only had her phone in there, but they were not here?” Asked Bullock.

“I think that would be a bit weird to do” Said Ladybug.

“We need to get a look to the inside of the house” Suggested Cat Noir. “To see, how it is in there and if they’re somewhere tied up or so”

“Good,” Said Miss Vixen while looking above the fence and noted a small white stick lying next to a building and Miss Vixen jumped over the fence, rushing to it and picked it up.

“That’s Super Nathan’s pen!” Shouted Miss Vixen at the others. “They must be here”

“Why would he leave it here?” Asked Bullock.

“He either wanted to give us a clue, where to find him or….” Said Ladybug.

“Or he can’t draw or erase something without his pen thingy” Added Cat Noir.

“And how are we going to get into the building?” Asked Honey Bee.

“What about we hide and where we’re hiding, we try to get a look through the windows into the building. What do you guys think?” Asked Ladybug.

“We could try that” Said Miss Vixen and all agreed and split around the short building.

Honey Bee passed to the back to see just a wall with tiny bone formed windows on the upper part of the wall.

“Aww doggo windows,” Said Honey Bee amazed by the form of them and took off, by using her wings to take a look at them and saw, that the room behind those windows is from a kennel. “Oh that’s a home for the abandoned pets,” Said Honey Bee sad then recognized inside a cell for dogs and saw Super Nathan along with an elder man in one cell and a cell next to them was Emilie leaned against the wall. Super Nathan lied on the ground with a sad expression on his face and the master sat there with his legs crossed looking at the door of the cage.

“There they are” Said Honey Bee then saw the peacock miraculous holder walking along the corridor looking at the prisoners, then laughed at the sight of them.

“I have to inform the others” Said Honey Bee to herself and flew around the building, to meet Cat Noir looking through a window.

“Cat Noir there in a room, that looks like a kennel. Super Nathan is stuck with an old man in a cage and next to them is Emilie Agreste”

“Good job Honey Bee,” Said Cat Noir and ran back at the meeting point, later the others came back.

“Honey Bee saw them. They’re in a room with cages, where they used to close the homeless animals” Told Cat Noir.

“Great job,” Said Miss Vixen. “Now we need to work out on a plan”

“And what’s the plan?” Asked Bullock looking at Miss Vixen.

“Well….” Said Miss Vixen then heard a strange sound and looked to a walkway, where a raccoon appeared running by with key rings in its mouth across the lot, then disappeared behind the building. Followed came a blue-haired girl, which then noted the superheroes standing there looking at her.

“Did you lose your keys?” Asked Bullock looking at the Japanese girl.

“I wanted to check, if I had my keys and a raccoon stole it from me, as I got distracted”

“Oh,” Said Bullock.

“I have an idea” Said Ladybug. “What about Bullock and Miss Vixen break through the walls at the end of the kennel and distract Nathalie, then Cat Noir and Honey Bee come from the other side. One of you tries to pass the pen of Super Nathan to him to help him save himself and the others”

“And what about you?” Asked Cat Noir. “What about you try to give Super Nathan his pencil, by using your yo-yo?”

“She could help us instead?” Suggested Bullock.

“I’m afraid to come with you guys. I already failed before”

“No, you’re not failing again this time. Trust me” Said Bullock placing his hands on Ladybug’s shoulders.

“Come on. You’re great. You’re Ladybug, you have always managed to save all from the Akuma attacks, why not now?”

“Cause Nathalie is not Hawk Moth or any of his minions” Responded Ladybug sad.

“But you have always managed to beat them, including Hawk Moth.”

“Hawk Moth was your father. He never caused anything to us, cause he knew you were his son.”

“…..But….” Said Cat Noir watching along with the others Ladybug taking her earrings off, transforming back into Marinette.

“Marinette!” Exclaimed Tikki.

“Marinette?” Asked Kagami surprised.  

“Why are you giving up Marinette?” Asked Tikki.

“Sorry, I’m letting you down Tikki. I really loved to be with you and stop all the mayhem Hawk Moth used to cause in Paris a long while ago, but this time I don’t feel alright for this.” Said Marinette and looked back at the heroes. “I know you guys can do it without me” Said Marinette holding her hand with the earrings in front of Cat Noir for him to grab them. Cat Noir looked at her hand, then back at her and shook his head.

“You can do this Marinette. We all believe you. We will all come out with my mother, Super Nathan, Master Fu and the peacock miraculous. I promise that and I won’t break it” Said Cat Noir making Marinette feel flattered.

“Sometimes It’s not believable for me, that you’re Adrien….no….he’s definitely not Adrien Agreste...he’s just another Adrien from another class.” Corrected Marinette with a bit stuttering.

“I already found it out before,” Said Kagami. “But I get it, you don’t want him to get his identity revealed”

Marinette smiled as she had an idea and stuck the ladybug miraculous earrings on each ear of Kagami.

“What are you doing?” Asked Kagami as the half Chinese girl had put them on her.

“You’re getting a chance to be a superhero” Replied Marinette.

“Why me?” Asked Kagami.

“I sadly will submit my pension papers up and work more on my private life like dealing with my homework or studies.”

“After we’re done, we can give it back to Master and we’re done for good”

“I honestly love it to be a superhero, but with the school on my back, it’s complicated” Admitted Miss Vixen.

“I can understand you,” Said Cat Noir. “Mostly, when you got fencing, piano or Chinese lessons additionally to deal with”

“And how do I become a superheroine?” Asked Kagami looking at Tikki. “I have to say a certain phrase, right?”

“You have to say, Tikki Spots on” Told Tikki and the blue-haired nodded.

 

 

Inside the kennel the peacock holder stood in front of Super Nathan and Master Fu’s cell, still convincing them to deal with her.

“You know I can let you two forever here if you don’t tell me, where you hid the miraculouses,”

“Why do you even want their miraculous anyway?” Asked Super Nathan. “I and Miss Vixen have one too, but you never cared about them anyway”

“Glad someone asked it,” Said Nathalie turning her back to them. “Combining their miraculouses together can help me gain the ultimate power and I can make my wish come true”

“….So it’s like Genie in the lamp, except you wear two miraculouses and…..get the power?” Asked Super Nathan and the woman did a facepalm. “What?”

“You can change the world with that. You can revive someone from the dead, cure someone from the disease, change your life, make that person you love, love you” Explained Nathalie making Super Nathan look down disappointed as he thought on Miss Vixen.

“But after the transformation, you don’t get the power automatically,” Said Master Fu, making Nathalie frown.

At the end of the corridor Cat Noir and Kagami now as Ladybug stopped behind the wall separating them from the cages in the room, afterward Honey Bee got into the room too then got on the other side, observing the woman talking to the superhero in the cage. Cat Noir hold his hands in front of Ladybug and she stepped on his hands, then he lifted her up, so she could see over the open space over the cages to the end of the room.

“Have you tied the pen on the yo-yo?” Whispered Cat Noir and the blue haired girl nodded.

“Okay now wait for the sign,” Told Cat Noir and Honey Bee gazed carefully down the corridor, where the villain kept chatting with the prisoners.

“You will need to make a potion along with the recipe of the grimoire. Without that, you have no possibility to get the powers” Said Master Fu.

“And you don’t have found the book, right?” Asked Super Nathan, making the woman smirk.

“Don’t worry. I know exactly where to find it” Said Nathalie and at the part of the room, she was the door got broken and Miss Vixen entered into the room along with Bullock.

“Miss Vixen!” Shouted Super Nathan excited as she arrived.

“Let them out and no one will be hurt today...uh...we will talk all with each other about this and….look for...anything” Stammered Bullock a little bit, by having no slight idea, how he should distract the villain.

Super Nathan stood at the door of the cage, holding on the iron of the cage looking at the two, then saw next to him his pen floating next to him.

“My pen!” Said Super Nathan relieved and picked it up, then saw it was attached to a black string, making him raise his left eyebrow. “What?” Asked Super Nathan himself and pushed on the string pulling the string down and from up the cage a pole fell down on the ground, causing noise.

“Cat Noir’s staff” Said Super Nathan then noted Emilie trying to yell under her covered face, making Super Nathan look confused and look back at the cage to see Nathalie looking at him angrily.

“Erase the door!” Demanded Miss Vixen and Super Nathan looked at his tab, then started to work on the display with his pen.

“Honey Bee!” Shouted a voice and Super Nathan looked at the other end of the corridor to see Honey Bee stuck between the top and the wall, while the blonde hold on the thread of Ladybug’s yo-yo.

“I got it,” Said Honey Bee.

“Watch out man!” Shouted Bullock and Super Nathan turned his head back at Nathalie, just to see her hit him on the shoulder with her fan, ripping him his suit, causing to lose a bit of blood which flew from the injury down his back.

“Ahhhhrg!” Exclaimed Super Nathan falling down on his knees after Nathalie removed her knife, a bit uncertain about what was going on.

“Super Nathan!” Shouted Miss Vixen shocked as she saw her partner hurt.

“Oh my god!” Shouted Honey Bee falling into her cage followed by Ladybug and Cat Noir, which got pulled by the yo-yo string.

“Ladybug and Cat Noir are here?” Asked Nathalie. “And imprisoned?”

“Maman?” Called Cat Noir and saw his mother near the others in the cage. “Maman!”

“Aww,” Said Nathalie. “You want to free your mother? Why don’t you and Ladybug give me your miraculous?”

“Never!” Shouted Cat Noir. “You just want to use them to get rid of her”

“What a smart boy,” Said Nathalie followed by a chuckle.

“You won’t get away with it Nathalie” Yelled Miss Vixen mad at the woman.

“Don’t call me Nathalie, call me Le Paon” Corrected Nathalie then looked back at Cat Noir.

“I will come to heal you Super Nath,” Said Honey Bee flapping with her wings up to the top, then crashed on it and fell down on the ground again.

“We have to get out of here,” Said Cat Noir helping Honey Bee up.

“Come on Honey Bee he needs your help” Said Miss Vixen worried as she observed Master Fu looking at his shoulder.

“Did you place your miraculous here?” Asked Master Fu passing his hand next to it, then the miraculous’ its colors started to blink intermittently. “You have to transform back into a human”

“What?” Asked Super Nathan shocked. “I can’t reveal my identity”

“I know you’re a good guy and would never do that, but this is serious. If you don’t transform back soon, you might lose Karaa forever. She will die”

“I…..”

“Super Nathan, your and Karaa’s life are much more important, than keeping your identity a secret. Please do Fu this favor and turn back into your civilian self. I promise I won’t judge you” Told Miss Vixen the redhead, which sighed.

“Karaa, stripes off” Said Super Nathan quietly transforming back into his civilian self Nathaniel Kurtzberg. Karaa flew down on the bottom, lying down with her eyes closed.

“Karaa!” Cried Nathaniel shocked.

“I’m okay Nathaniel,” Said Karaa breathing a bit exhausted. “You’re okay?”

“Nathaniel?!?” Asked Miss Vixen shocked. “You were Super Nathan all along?”

“Y….yeah” Responded Nathaniel a bit embarrassed. ”Ouch,” Said Nathaniel placing his hand on the back of his shoulder.

“I need to get in” Said Miss Vixen walking at the door, then Nathalie held her knife towards Miss Vixen’s face.

“Don’t you dare to touch the door” Warned Le Paon. “You don’t have the key after all”

“I don’t need a key,” Said Miss Vixen and pushed the woman away from her. “Bullock”

“I’m on it,” Said Bullock and hold Le Paon down for a while. Miss Vixen pushed powerfully on the door, tearing it out of there.

“Woah,” Said Nathaniel as Miss Vixen got into the cell, then got down on her knees, to look into the eyes of the boy.

“You’re alright?” Asked Miss Vixen and the redhead shook his head.

“Master, could you help Mrs. Agreste out of the cell?” Asked Miss Vixen.

“Whoa!” Shouted Bullock as Le Paon pushed him off her and stood up.

“Oh oh,” Said Ladybug while Cat Noir tried to open the door with his bare hands.

“I have no choice” Said Cat Noir then took his arm back. “Cataclysm!” Cat Noir hit the door with his hand, causing the door to rot and fell down into dust and got out of the cell.

“You’re not going anywhere!” Warned Le Paon taking her fan out and threw it towards him and Cat Noir managed to dodge it.

“Missed me”

“It functions like a boomerang!” Shouted Emilie after Master Fu had uncovered her mouth.

“Damn it,” Said Cat Noir, afterward got pulled by Ladybug’s yo-yo back into the cell back to avoid him from getting hit.

“You two are not going anywhere” Demanded Le Paon and Bullock grabbed Le Paon from behind.

“Her knife” Warned Miss Vixen as the fan retrieved back and Bullock ducked down, then got pushed with Le Paon’s foot into the cage of Emilie, followed by the dark-haired woman closing the door after catching the weapon.

“Kagami, you go in front of me, swing the yo-yo in a circle to protect us from getting hit by the fan and we help Honey Bee getting out of the cage.” Ordered Cat Noir the blue-haired heroine.

“Wait let me try it out” Replied Ladybug letting the yo-yo down, then started to spin it around, until it spun fast enough and she got out of the cage along with Cat Noir.

Le Paon took from her legs under the long dress a few feather based knives and threw it towards the spinning yo-yo and it shouted them back at Le Paon, which jumped into the cage to avoid to get hit off them.

“Get out of here!” Demanded Miss Vixen as Le Paon landed between her and Nathaniel. Le Paon grabbed Nathaniel pushing him away from her and hold her fan near Nathaniel’s throat, shrieking Miss Vixen.

“No!” Shouted Miss Vixen.

“One step closer and your friend here will be a head shorter” Warned Le Paon, making Nathaniel swallow hard.

“You’re never getting away with it!” Shouted Cat Noir as he stood along with Ladybug in front of the entrance of the jail.

“Oh really?” Asked Le Paon and heard a high pitched cry.

“Leave him alone!” Yelled Honey Bee, which managed to cross almost all cages from above. “Ugh….I’m stuck again”

“You choose really a team full of idiots” Said Le Paon not impressed about it.

“She’s new, she hasn’t even had halftime to know, how her miraculous works,” Said Bullock grabbing the poles of the jail, where Le Paon was.

“That’s not my problem” Said Le Paon and got kicked by Miss Vixen in the back, crashing against the poles in front of Bullock.

“Nice!” Complimented Cat Noir.

“Get out of here Nathy!” Demanded Miss Vixen and Nathaniel got up passing by the brunette.

“Nathy?” Asked Nathaniel looking at Miss Vixen, which winked with an eye at him. “Could she be….” Said Nathaniel and Ladybug pulled Nathaniel with her yo yo back at her and Cat Noir.

“Ouch!” Exclaimed Nathaniel getting down on his knees.

“Sorry!” Apologized Ladybug.

Le Paon pushed Miss Vixen away from her against the poles of the cage, then Miss Vixen jumped at the villain crashing with her at the poles at the cage, bending them to a half circle.

“I can get us out of here!” Said Bullock, after the heroine got up along with the villain to fight. Bullock stood next to Emilie, then ran against the door and bend it a bit forward.

“You have to bend them away from each other, so you can just pass through it,” Told Ladybug and got hit by Cat Noir’s staff, which came from the cage Le Paon and Miss Vixen were fighting.

Le Paon pressed Miss Vixen against the wall, glaring into the shorter heroine angrily.

“Miss Vixen!” Shouted Nathaniel running into the cage.

“No Nathy!” Demanded Miss Vixen and Ladybug pushed Nathaniel back with her yo-yo, after she threw it at him.

“My miraculous started to beep” Warned Cat Noir.

“Why?” Asked Ladybug.

“After I used my special power I only have 5 minutes before I transform back. Before it’s unlimited”

“Would it be helpfully, if I activated my lucky charm?”

“I’d say it depends on the situation” Responded Cat Noir and saw Miss Vixen getting hit on the face, falling down on the ground and getting Le Paon to sit over her and grab her on the neck.

“I’ll do it!” Said Ladybug throwing her yo-yo up. “Lucky Charm!” Shouted Ladybug and a red drone with black dots appeared along with a controller in the same theme on Ladybug’s hands.

“A drone?” Asked Ladybug herself, then looked at Cat Noir.

“My friend Nino has got one of these models,” Said Cat Noir to the blue haired girl.

“And what do I have to do with that?” Asked Ladybug herself then observed Le Paon, which grabbed on the necklace of Miss Vixen.

“That must be your miraculous right?” Asked Le Paon, making Miss Vixen gulp as she discovered it.

“Hmm,” Said Ladybug and looked at the drone, then in her mind she saw Cat’s staff being put over the landing feet of the drone, followed by her yo-yo tied up on the front of the staff, with the thread making a circle, where she imagined Le Paon getting stuck in it. “I have an idea” Said Ladybug and picked up Cat Noir’s staff putting it over the landing gear of the drone. “Could you make it extend and help me tie up the staff with my yo yo’s thread?” Asked Ladybug and Cat Noir obeyed to help the partner with the plan.

“Lift up your head!” Demanded Le Paon as she held the golden chain of the necklace, but Miss Vixen refused it with a growl.

“Look” Said Bullock as he saw the drone flying to the cage up over Le Paon.

“Now reach the thread to Nathalie’s head,” Told Cat Noir as Ladybug controlled the vehicle in the air.

Miss Vixen noted, what was going on and as the thread of the yo-yo was above the two, Miss Vixen lifted her head up to Le Paon.

“Here now it’s easier for you to take the necklace,” Said Miss Vixen making Le Paon looking in confusion, while she backed up a little bit. Ladybug placed the thread around Le Paon’s body, by moving the drone over the villain, then Cat Noir pulled the yo-yo to fasten the string around Le Paon’s body, shrieking her.

“What?” Asked Le Paon herself and she got pulled up by the drone. 

“Awesome” Said Bullock observing that along with the others.

“I’m gonna remove her miraculous” Said Miss Vixen getting up from the ground, looking up at the woman, shaking like a fish trying to get out of the thread.

“Never!” Hissed Le Paon and Miss Vixen placed her hand on the brooch to remove it. “No, no, no!” Yelled Le Paon and transformed back into Nathalie Sancoeur, after the brooch was removed.

“Well done!” Complimented Bullock and Ladybug landed Nathalie on the ground and removed with the help of Cat Noir the staff and the yo yo off then drone.

“Nathaniel” Called Miss Vixen getting down to Nathaniel along with Honey Bee, which placed her hands on his injury.

“Ouch!” Shouted Nathaniel and Honey Bee closed her eyes, then on her hands, it started to sparkle and create a small cloud of yellow smoke.

“Can you heal people with your power?” Asked Nathaniel the bee miraculous holder.

“Let her do the job” Told Miss Vixen and beside her, Cat Noir ran into the cage to get to his mother.

“Maman you’re alright?” Asked Cat Noir.

“I’m feeling better now,” Said Emilie to her son.

“That’s great,” Said Cat Noir sharing a hug with his mom, followed by his miraculous beeping, transforming him back into Cat Noir. Ladybug smiled, then her miraculous started to beep too and she looked at Bullock, which had been looking at the Agreste’s too.

“Not bad for beginners,” Said Bullock making Ladybug chuckle.

“What shall we do with Nathalie?” Asked Bullock looking at the woman along with Ladybug.

“She has to go to jail?” Replied Ladybug. “Or is there any better idea?” Asked Ladybug, then they heard Nathalie running away from her cage to the exit.

“If we had stopped her before….” Said Bullock, as he noted the woman had disappeared.

“Are you better?” Asked Honey Bee taking her hands off Nathaniel’s shoulder, which was now all cured.

“Yes” Responded Nathaniel neutrally. “Where’s Karaa?” Asked Nathaniel looking around to see Karaa lying on the ground with her eyes closed. “Oh no…”

“Don’t worry” Said Master Fu picking her up. “I can bring her back after I try to fix your miraculous,” Said the senior.

“Okay,” Said Nathaniel and Miss Vixen placed her arm behind Nathaniel’s back to pet him.

“Everything will be alright” Assured Miss Vixen. “Then you will be back the old one”

“I’m sorry,” Said Nathaniel.

“What are you sorry for?” Asked Miss Vixen.

“For having failed to protect Emilie for getting kidnapped…for not being able to help you guys...and for being a jerk there before as I…..said….those wor…..” Told Nathaniel getting the finger of Miss Vixen on his lips.

“Shhh…..everything is okay” Affirmed Miss Vixen and moved his bang, which covered his eyes and gave him a long peck on his forehead. Nathaniel had a flashback of the last night he was out with the girl Lila Rossi, at the moment she had given him a goodbye kiss on his forehead. Nathaniel wide his eyes as he figured out, who Miss Vixen was.

“Lila?” Asked Nathaniel. “You have been Miss Vixen all along?” 

“Who else baby?” Asked Miss Vixen with a giggle, making the red head blush a little bit.

“At least I wasn’t in love with two different girls.” Said Nathaniel. “Trust me, it’s complicated for your heart, if you’re already in love with someone and then somehow you feel in love with another girl, but you don’t want that, cause you’re already in love with the first girl and you only want to ask that girl out, but you’re so confused and….” Babbled Nathaniel making Miss Vixen roll her eyes with a smile, then she pressed her lips on Nathaniel’s, making him whole face turn head.

“Hey guys, Marinette had called the cops and they caught Nathalie” Said Bullock coming from the other side of the corridor. “Come we gotta go out”

“Right,” Said Ladybug and her miraculous beeped and made her transform back into Kagami Tsurugi.

“Let’s go out of here then,” Said Miss Vixen standing up along with Nathaniel.

“Finally we're save mom,” Said Adrien accompanying her mom out of the cage.

“That’s great now” Said Nathaniel then his stomach grumbled. “And I need to eat, I haven’t eaten for dinner yet,” Said Nathaniel making the others laugh. “That’s not funny!”

“Can we order Pizzas and they eat all with us?” Asked Adrien looking at his mother.

“We probably will be questioned by the police agents, but I think it should work out,” Said Mrs. Agreste petting her son on his hair.

“What are you all waiting for?” Asked Adrien. “Let’s go” Called Adrien and all followed Adrien out of the kennel with everybody.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one chapter left!!!!! What happens next….you’ll see it in a few days.


	36. Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I managed to finish the fic two days before my birthday :D Achievement accomplished!

**Chapter** **3** **6**

 

Adrien sat inside the gym with Mr. D’Argencourt observing four fencers dueling with each other in front of the audience. They stood in pairs on long sports mattress getting prepared for their next round.

“Can’t believe I reached to the finals and eventually Kagami is going to have to duel with me for the first place” Said Adrien excited about the state of the matches.   

“That’s great Adrien, but don’t forget to give your best as you usually did with her”

“Of course Mr. D’Argencourt,” Said Adrien looking at the fencing matches.

“ _Ladies and gentleman. Ulrich Star has beat Cece Vladovic with 3-1, which made him a space free for the third place.”_ Said the moderator, which stood in the middle of the audience with another moderator.

“You’re going tonight at the funfair?” Asked the fencing teacher looking at the blonde.

“My friend Nino is going with his girlfriend and I thought this morning about asking Kagami if she was interested”

“And why haven’t you yet?” Asked the teacher curious.

“Actually I don’t have an answer for that” Replied Adrien and the referee ended the match.

“ _Kagami Tsurugi beat Gina Aziz with 3-2” Announced the moderator. “Get ready in five minutes for the final match”_

“It’s time then,” Said Adrien standing up and taking a red thermos bottle, then awaited for the red-dressed fencer.

“Great match” Complimented Adrien and the fencer took the mask off, then took the bottle.

“Thanks Adrien,” Said Kagami and drank a sip of the bottle. 

“You two are the finalists and for me, it doesn’t matter who wins, just hope you two had fun this day here and could profit for the others in getting better”

“Thanks,” Said Adrien. “I hope Kagami wins”

“No, I hope you win” Said Kagami looking up at the blonde.

“You two will see it then,” Said the master petting the two students on the shoulder.

“Are you free this evening?” Asked the blonde the blue haired girl.

“Yes, I am” Replied Kagami. “What have you got in mind?”

“Today is this funfair at the champs de mars and I was wondering if you were interested to go there with me”

“Sounds great”

“Cool,” Said Adrien.

“ _Ladies and gentleman. It’s time to find out, who’s going to win this year’s tournament and take home the price”_ Said the second moderator.

“ _Our finalists are the young man, who won the European six time in a row, son of an actress and fashion designer, Adrien Agreste!”_

“ _His challenger, a young woman, winner of two Asian championships, the daughter from a first class fencing champion from Japan, let me introduce you Kagami Tsurugi!”_

Both got in the Gray mattress on the ground stopping in the middle and bowing in front of the audience, then looked back at each other.

“How much points do you think we’re going to make?” Asked Adrien and the Japanese girl shrugged her shoulders.

“We’ll see” Responded Kagami and behind her, the referee placed a hook attached to a cord on her back, while another staff member did the same on Adrien’s suit.

“Remember the first time we did this together?” Asked Adrien making the girl chuckle.

“It was two matches only, but if it kept going that way, I don’t know how long we would be there fighting,” Said Kagami pulling her mask down along with

“Ready?” Asked the referee and the two got into position. “Go!”

 

 

 

Marinette walked with Luka and Nathaniel inside the corridor in Master Fu’s shop and as they arrived at the entrance a guest left Master Fu’s room, telling the short man goodbye.

“Have a nice day” Said Master Fu then saw the three youngsters. “Welcome my children. Get in” Invited the senior getting into the room along with the teens.

“I brought inside this case the miraculous box and also Nathaniel wanted to know, how Karaa is” Said Marinette looking at the master.

“She’s better now, young man,” Said Master Fu walking into the kitchen along with the three students to see Karaa sitting with Wayzz drinking a cup of tea.

“Karaa you’re alive!” Said Nathaniel excited and the kwami flew towards his hands for a hug. “How are you?” Asked Nathaniel holding the kwami with his hands.

“Vewy good” Responded Karaa. “Now you can woewk togethew again with Miss Vixen like befow,”

“Yeah” Agreed Nathaniel and Luka petted the boy on the back.

“Glad your friend is okay Nathaniel,” Said Luka making the redhead smile.

“Thanks,” Said Nathaniel. “And thank you for coming with me and Marinette here”

“I asked him to come, just in case we could get in trouble someone could lean us a hand” Added Marinette turning a little bit pink by looking at the tall boy.

“I can see he’s an excellent person,” Said Master Fu making Luka smile a bit embarrassed.

“I brought the miraculous box inside this case and all are in there, except for Miss Vixen’s.” Said Marinette opening the box for the senior.

“Marinette I’ve got a special task for you, which I only can give it to you, cause you did a really great job in keeping them save”

“What task?” Asked Marinette and Master Fu took the miraculous of ladybug showing it to the girl. “But….I don’t want to be Ladybug again. I’m now working good at school and at my parents home. If I have to be Ladybug again, I will have to sink both sides down again, because I have to save Paris. Can’t someone else have it?”

“I didn’t want to ask that Marinette,” Said Master Fu with a chuckle. “I need you to keep guarding the miraculous box at your home. I know you won’t let me down”

“That sounds great,” Said Nathaniel.

“You can do that Marinette,” Said Luka petting the girl’s shoulder.

“I’ll do it!” Responded Marinette making Master Fu smile. “But one question….in emergencies Miss Vixen and Super Nathan could use a third member in the team?”

“Or couldn’t there be more heroes?” Suggested Nathaniel. “Maybe on Mondays I and Miss Vixen go and the next day Ladybug and Cat Noir for example?”

“Well, I think that won’t be a problem if only two or three fight together” Responded Master Fu.

“And who is going to get a miraculous?” Asked Luka.

“Yeah who?” Asked Marinette making the guardian smile.

“You have to tell me that”

“What….I?” Asked Marinette and the Gray haired man nodded.

“The last ones seemed good pals to work with” Said Nathaniel. “Just they need to practice a little bit more,” Said the redhead making Marinette smile.

“I think I found my candidates and the first one is already in this room,” Said Marinette picking the peacock miraculous, pressing it on Luka’s hand.

“What me?” Asked Luka surprised and his romantic interest nodded. “Cool,” Said Luka looking at his jacket and placed it in front of the pocket, which caused him to activate the miraculous for the peacock kwami to get out.

“Another day in the…...Master!” Shouted Duusu flying to the guardian. “Thank god I’m not in the hands of this woman again”

“Don’t worry Duusu you new holder is definitely different to her,” Said Master looking up at Luka with the kwami.

“Hi” Greeted Duusu floating up at his face. “Like your hair” Complimented Duusu sticking his arms inside his hair, petting it, making Luka laugh.

“Aww she likes you,” Said Marinette giggling at the kwami enjoying the fun she had in the head of the boy.

“Are you going to the funfair this night?” Asked Luka the short boy.

“Lila asked me before, that she wanted to go” Responded Nathaniel. “And now that Karaa is here I need a little help with her”

“What do you need?” Asked Karaa and Nathaniel whispered at Karaa’s head. “Aww, of course, I help you”

“Aww what is our gentleman going to do?” Asked Marinette.

“It’s classified” Responded Nathaniel. “Only I and Karaa have to know that”

“Alright then,” Said Marinette. “Oh before you go home, help me deliver the miraculouses to their future holders Nath”

“Okay I still got time” Responded Nathaniel looking at Marinette opening the box, so she could look, what miraculouses she was going to grab.

 

 

 

“Go!” Shouted the referee and Kagami and Adrien lunged at each other with their saber fighting together.

“ _Five to five, only one score away to find out who’s going to be the champion this year and I tell you this has been one of the most interesting finals to watch since the final match with Valentina del Pierro and Alexander Pawlowsky took 50 minutes to finish their match”_ Said the black haired moderator.

“ _This match is nearly coming to 45 minutes, who knows how long they’re going to take this” Said the second moderator._

The two teens fought each other with their saber, blocking, parrying and riposting each other in front of the audience, which contained less more people than before the semi-finals were being played by other fighters.

The white dressed fencer slipped down on his knees to hit the red-dressed fencer with the sword, but she managed to jump up in the air and landing down on her feet, passing her sword under her legs stinging the boy on it’s back, causing the scoring machine to light up on her side a red light and change from number five to six.

“ _47 minutes and Kagami Tsurugi won the European championship!” Announced the moderator and people applauded at the girl._

Adrien shook with Kagami hands and saw the judge coming by with three medals and a trophy. Adrien took along with Kagami their helmets off and followed the referee along with a third fencer to the white winner podium and they got on their specified spots, waiting for the jury to bring their prices.

“Congratulations,” Said the brown-haired boy, which stood in the third place shaking the hand with Kagami, then did the same with Adrien. The jury arrived and gave the brown-haired boy a bronze medal.

“Is your fencing suit from Gabriel?” Asked Kagami as she noted on the left side of his chest the logo of the brand.

“Yeah” Responded Adrien. “My father has created it only for competitions”

“It would be great if your dad would sell some too. My sister is a big fan of you” Said the boy in the third place.

“Maybe I can suggest this to my father” Said Adrien then let the jury place the silver medal over his head. “Merci”

“And she’s here too with me. Wouldn’t you mind do an autograph for her or take a picture with her?”

“Sure that won’t be a problem” Answered Adrien then observed along with the brunette boy Kagami getting the trophy after the jury gave her the winner medal and gave the girl an applause along with the audience.

After the ranking and the pictures of the journalists, Adrien stood with his family talking with them.

“Well done my son,” Said Emilie petting her son on the head. “You did do well today”

“I expected you would win this match, but it doesn’t matter. You gave your best”

“Win or lose doesn’t matter, just the fun counts,” Said Mrs. Agreste.

“I think the only thing, that counted for him was seeing Miss Tsurugi on the top of the podium holding the trophy.” Said Gabriel making Adrien turn a little pink on the face as he got caught. “Son your sudden knee sliding on the ground gave Kagami a chance to win. She knew this trick from you”

“Okay, I kind of did this to let her win….but don’t tell her that” Said Adrien making his parents laugh.

“Of course my son we won’t do that.” Said Gabriel. “I promise that”

“Thanks,” Said Adrien and behind him appeared the brown haired boy with a brunette girl, touching his shoulder.

“That’s my sister” Introduced the boy and she took her phone out, to take a selfie with the blonde.

“It’s sweet, that he takes time to take pictures or give an autograph to his fans” Said Emilie looking at her husband.

“Indeed” Agreed Gabriel. “The only worse thing is when he comes along with crazy fangirls after he having modeled at a new ad”

Adrien waved goodbye at the two brown-haired teens then Kagami approached him, standing beside him watching the two leaving.

“Even in tournaments, you met your fangirls”

“Yep, almost every tournament” Replied Adrien. “It’s something I have to deal a lot with”

“And in future it will be a bit the same with me, right?” Asked Kagami grabbing Adrien’s hand, looking up at him while he looked down at her.

“If we are more than friends you mean?” Asked Adrien and the Japanese girl nodded. “If you’re alone and some fangirls start to ask questions about you and me, and you don’t know, what to answer, call me”

“Aww, you’re worried about your reputation?” Asked Kagami jokingly and the blonde shook his head with a chuckle.

“No just about my girlfriend nothing much,” Said Adrien making the short girl giggle.

“Girlfriend?”

“I know I haven’t asked you officially this question. I didn’t know when the right moment is for me to do that”

“I would hit you if you would do this in the middle of the night and at the same time I’d kiss you for that”

“I’ll do it now” Said Adrien picking up the two hands of the fencing partner. “I uh I’d like to aim to your heart...forget that….I’d love to know if you would like to become my girlfriend?”

“Aww for what was even the first sentence?” Asked Kagami smirking.

“I was trying to do a fencing pun, but I failed” Explained Adrien.

“Okay” Replied the blue haired girl with a chuckle.

“So….is this a yes or a no?” Asked Adrien and Kagami took her hands away from Adrien’s, placing them on his cheeks and gave him a kiss on his lips.

“Is this the answer you wanted to hear?” Asked Kagami earning a nod from the blonde and both shared another, more passionate kiss before they made their way back to the wardrobes.

* * *

 

At night in Paris citizens were getting into the Champs de Mars at the funfair visiting all the available rides and visiting certain carnival games, trying their luck to win a price. At one booth stood Marinette with Luka watching Alya trying her chance to shoot down the cans on the other side of the booth.

“Yay!” Said Alya as she hit down all the cans.

“Awesome only one time and you can choose the big panda there,” Said Marinette observing the friend smile then getting ready for her last try. Alya threw the ball against the cans throwing only seven of ten cans down.

“Oh,” Said Marinette sad and the owner of the stall gave Alya a middle-sized Husky to the tan skinned girl.

“It’s not that bad” Said Alya to her friend. “My sisters are going to like it”

“I’m trying to get the panda” Said Marinette taking from her purse five euros out giving it to the cashier, which gave her three balls to try it out. Marinette took one ball and swung her arm back and threw it at the cans hitting three on the side down. She took the second one and hit the three next to it, leaving only the last row.

“You still can win something, if you hit at least one” Assured Alya her best friend. Marinette stuck her tongue out as she aimed for the cans, then threw her ball, which missed the cans hitting on the wall and the ball flew back at her hitting her on the forehead, making her fall down on her back.

“Whoa,” Said Luka as this happened, then helped her up. “You’re alright?”  

“Yeah” Replied Marinette then looked at the cashier. 

“You can choose one of those small plush toys,” Said the man and Marinette picked up a white owl.

“Thanks,” Said Marinette and looked at Alya and Luka. “Where are we going now?” Asked the blue haired girl.

“I’m trying to score here at this game,” Said Luka taking out two two euro coins and one euro coin, then received the balls for the play.

“Good luck Luka” Wished Marinette and Luka threw the first ball, causing the whole pyramid to fall down.

“Bravo” Said Alya then Luka waited for the cashier to build up the pyramid again. Luka threw the second ball again and managed to bring all ten cans down again.

“Woohoo!” Shouted Marinette together with Alya. Luka spun the ball with his index finger, then threw it up in the air, catching it with the same hand again and threw it against the pyramid, smashing them all down.

“Horray!” Applauded the girls and Luka got the panda bear from the man and Luka held it from its back, showing it to Marinette.

“Here this is for you,” Said Luka to Marinette making her blush.

“T...t...thank you Luka” Said Marinette sheepishly. Alya saw Nino walking along with Adrien and Kagami to her direction, then Nino gave Alya a hug.

“Just met these dudes before at the candy shop and also bought us some cookies,” Said Nino to Alya opening his paper bag to the girl.

“How are you doing man?” Asked Luka giving Adrien a fist bump.

“Good, good” Said Adrien.

“How are you enjoying the funfair so far?” Asked Alya. “It is your first time right?” Asked Alya.

“Awesome” Responded Adrien. “It’s also Kagami’s first time and we want to visit every attraction here”

“Great, where are you planning to go?” Asked Alya. 

“I’d like to try out cotton candy. I always wondered how it tastes like” Responded Adrien.

“Did you win that panda at the store behind you?” Asked Kagami looking at Marinette.

“Luka actually won it for me” Corrected Marinette.

“Neat the candy shop is one, where you have to shoot at metal subjects hanging on the wall,” Told Nino. “I won there this cute dices to put in the mirror inside my dad’s car,” Said Nino showing the others the object.

“Look it’s Miss Vixen!” Said the cashier of the stand looking at the other side of the tents along with the students to see Miss Vixen running on the roof like a fox towards the Eiffel Tower.

“Poor dudes,” Said Nino observing the heroine jumping from the last tent in the air, flying up at the top of the monument. “Can’t even have fun on a night like this”

“Who knows, maybe they’re coming too?” Said Luka shrugging his shoulders.

“Yeah they have all a secret identity, they could be here under this crowd of people here,” Said Alya looking at the others.

“Hey nice earrings,” Said Nino looking at Kagami, making her wide her eyes along with Adrien. “They’re like Luka’s”

“R….right,” Said Kagami. “They were a gift”

“From who?” Asked Nino looking at the blonde, smiling a bit awkwardly. “Oh already buying her sweet gifts hein?”

“I found, that it would look great on her, just that” Added Adrien making the others chuckle.

“Anyone wants to try the candy apples my parents made?” Asked Marinette and all nodded at the half Chinese girl.

 

At the top of the Eiffel Tower, Miss Vixen leaned on the fence of the monument looking down at the fair, seeing all the people enjoying the evening. Behind her appeared Super Nathan landing with his jet pack and a square canvas formed package under his arm.

“Good evening” Greeted Super Nathan and Miss Vixen looked back, observing him walking to the side of her. “Have you already been at the fair?”

“Not yet” Responded Miss Vixen. “I was waiting for my date to show up”

“And here he is in full life-size,” Said Super Nathan extending his arms at the side, while holding his package. “Except you expected Nathaniel”

“I like both of you” Said Miss Vixen poking her nose on his. Super Nathan looked at his package, then hold it in front of Miss Vixen.

“Listen, I….I know you have always liked everything I drew”

“Yeah”

“I asked Marinette to teach me how to make this and….I hope you like it,” Said Super Nathan giving the brunette his gift, which she accepted with a smile.

“Seems to be a painting” Guessed Miss Vixen and ripped the wrapping paper off, then saw it was a package of a ceiling lamp from a Swedish store.

“That’s…..well...” Said Miss Vixen, then saw Super Nathan chuckling, then she got, why he was doing that. “Aha,” Said the vixen heroine opening the box to see there a large heart inside, which she pulled out and it was revealed as a chocolate heart decorated with icing around the heart and in the middle it had a text written with the coating. Miss Vixen read it, then lifted her head to Super Nathan, which smiled at Miss Vixen’s look in the face.

“And?” Asked Super Nathan.

“This is beautiful” Complimented Miss Vixen. “I don’t know, what to say to it”

“Is this too early?” Asked Super Nathan. “I can ask that another day?” Suggested the hero and the Italian girl placed her index finger on his lips, to shush him.

“It’s alright Super” Said Miss Vixen taking her finger away. “I’d really love to be your girlfriend.”

“Even if I’m a loser as a civilian person, not an Adrien Agreste?”

“You’re not a loser Nath, you’re the cutest guy I’ve ever met” Said Miss Vixen grabbing the hero on both his cheeks to nudge her nose on his again.

“T….thank, you” Said Super Nathan and Miss Vixen stopped and gazed into the ice blue eyes of her partner. “Shall we go down and met the others?” Asked the redhead, then Miss Vixen thought for a while and smirked at the boy.

“Alright, but first I’d like to swipe a kiss away from you,” Said Miss Vixen, making Super Nathan smile and near his face closer to Miss Vixen’s then above the Eiffel Tower passed a helicopter flying at the funfair lighting down at a dark dressed man running the champs de mars up.

“A police chase,” Said Super Nathan after the vehicle had passed over the two heroes. “I think duty calls”

“Right” Said Miss Vixen then gave Super Nathan a kiss on his lips, making his cheeks turn red. “Come let’s move” Ordered Miss Vixen walking at the fence, getting on the top of them. “After that, we can enjoy together the rest of the time at the fair”

“Deal,” Said Super Nathan and Miss Vixen let herself fall the tower down, then flew the whole fair up following the helicopter. Super Nathan looked up at the antenna of the tower, then smirked and restored his jet pack back and made a half twist in the air, falling down and starting his jet pack to follow the criminal along with Miss Vixen.  

**The End**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amazing! 36 chapters, this was a real long time for me :D Glad I arrived to the end of this fic, is it good to consider this as one of the best fics I worked on? Or that I put a lot of effort on it? I don’t know, maybe it’s because of the time I spend on writing it, that it grew into my heart and now I didn’t feel like I wanted to finish it.
> 
> Announcement! This fic is getting a sequel. When I will start it is unknown, I still have plenty of one shots I want to type down and a few other stories like Fox’s Artist 4, (Spoiler alert: There’s also a fifth coming) another AU and eventually a prequel to Red Strings and Paw Prints, but first I need a break and organize myself, then soon or later I decide, what fic I’m going to start.
> 
> Have all a nice day and reviews are appreciated.


End file.
